Crowns of Deception
by Forlorn Rain
Summary: The mind can deceive and control, yet the heart can sway and destroy. Where does the truth lie? Inspired by The Princess Bride. LxZ
1. Chapter 1 Ambivalence

Re-edited 2/12

Please review, thank you!

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter I

_Ambivalence _

Weeks had passed since my last ride, and I would not tolerate another passing by.

His Majesty, my father, had forced me to engage in a three-week, intensive study of the neighboring kingdom, Haladin. All customs, history, and sovereign names were now deeply engraved in my mind and I had begun dreaming about a kingdom I had never seen.

My patience for this study was at an end; I was aching to feel the wind on my face. I was constantly reprimanded for such frivolities, but I paid them no mind. My eighteenth year was quickly approaching and I had little time left before I was forever shackled to the throne; never to leave, never to know joy… forever in solitude.

My excitement for escape waned in the slightest, but I would not be distracted by such disheartening thoughts. Sneaking out the gardener's door in the west wing, I quickly made my way across the sloping lawns of Hyrule Castle. I reached the stables and carefully lifted my skirts as I walked across the hay-strewn floor, searching for my mare, Saravin.

Further inside, I heard a faint humming echoing gently from the last stall. The voice was calming and lovely, nigh seductive. I approached the stall and curiously peered in to see whom the beautiful voice belonged to.

A boy with golden hair stood by an auburn mare with a white mane, gently brushing her coat. I recognized the horse immediately, and realized to whom the appealing voice must belong to.

The boy turned around suddenly, startled, his eyes widening as he fell into a bow. "Forgive me, My Lady. I did not hear you approach." He was my personal Guardian, Sir Link Ordon, the boy I had known since I was naught twelve years old.

I was surprised at this discovery, and my face shaded red as I chided myself for admiring his voice, though I knew not why I felt such embarrassment. I looked away and I shook my head in an attempt to regain my composure. "I came unannounced; do not apologize, Guardian."

"As you wish."

That was his reply to nearly everything I asked of him. He did not object or complain; he never had. At one time I called him by name, but those days had long since past.

I had first met Link in the summer of our eleventh year, in the private gardens of the castle and befriended him. He was serving as an attendee in the barracks of the Hylian Army when suddenly one day, he was promoted to begin training for knighthood. After surpassing men who were seven years his senior, his talent was quickly recognized by the commander of the Hylian Army and my father, the king.

As the autumn approached in our thirteenth year, Link was bestowed with the title, "Guardian to Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule," and I was glad of it and my fondness for him grew further. However, just before our sixteenth year, he became distant, quiet, and refused to address me by name; changing from "Lady Zelda," to "My Lady."

Link and my attendant, Impa, were the only ones who had earned the right to address me by such a familiar title. His sudden change of character confounded me to the extent of madness. I tried with patience to understand him, but his coldness became too unbearable for me to continue caring for our friendship. I began to feel very lonely, wishing he had never become my Royal Guardian; however, I found solace in realizing that he at least refrained from addressing me as "Your Highness," as everyone else did.

And thus, our bond began to unravel and our relationship diminished into nothing but a mere master and servant relationship.

"How can I assist My Lady?" Link asked, averting his eyes from mine.

And I was bothered by it. "The horses are to be prepared by midday tomorrow. It's been ages since our last outing," I demanded.

"I shall inform the stable workers at once," he answered.

"I wish for you take care of the preparations. As Epona's only caretaker, your work surpasses that of three."

"Thank you," he added quietly.

I dismissed his gratitude and continued. "Please be sure to polish my saddle; I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

"As you wish." Link's eyes then met mine.

For some unknown reason, heat rose to my face. "I-I take my leave now, Guardian. Good day." Turning on my heel, I swiftly left the stables. When reached the door, I glanced back hesitantly and found his eyes still upon me. My face reddened once again and I hurried away from the stables.

These odd misgivings I had as of late had increased in the past month. I did not understand why I felt so aggravated, so flustered, when I spoke to Link. Nor did I know why I had become so aware of the words I spoke to him.

Shaking my head inwardly, I made my way back to the castle.

* * *

The following morning, I awoke early, too eager for my outing. I dressed quickly and went down to the dining hall to join my father for the morning meal. He spoke of the new treaty for Haladin that had been drawn up by the councilmen and of the approaching Spring Moon Celebration.

"Zelda, I must remind you," he started, "to be prepared in your studies of Haladin. King Dragmire is sending his ambassador, Count Agahnim to meet with us during the week of Spring Moon."

Though I was Hyrule's princess, I had no interest in politics. To entertain nobility, foreign and familiar, was not something I enjoyed. I was not fooled by all their fronts and masquerades; I despised observing the forced smiles and accepting false flattery.

"Father," I began; I was only allowed to address him so in private. "Do you not think next week is too soon?" I was surprised at the short notice. The treaty between Hyrule and Haladin was not planned to be finalized until the end of spring.

"I thought it would be more… inviting, if negotiations were held on one of our most celebrated festivals," he answered merrily, taking a drink from his glass and wiping his graying brown mustache with a napkin.

I studied his hazel eyes, trying to read through his words. "I suppose, but it seems needless to draw out a simple signing… unless," I paused, "there is perhaps more to discuss?"

My father saw through my inquiry and cleared his throat with raised brows. "It is nothing you need concern yourself with, Zelda," he replied. "You are not of age to know of such things. After your eighteenth year commemoration, you will be invited to sit in the council."

I gave up my attempt at conversation with my father and finished my tea and bread. I then excused myself and left for the library. Since the Haladians were to arrive the following week, I decided to study the names and histories once more.

The King of Haladin, Opeous Dragmire, was currently very ill, and his adopted nephew and only heir, Prince Ganondorf, was presiding in his place. King Opeous's closest advisor, Count Agahnim Ronan, would serve as Haladin's ambassador to Hyrule for the time being. Discussions of an alliance had only existed for a year; there had been no need for Haladin to appoint an ambassador for the country was rumored to be very hostile. Haladin had only recently recovered from war with its neighboring country to the north, Ilander. Ilander was defeated after a short campaign and Haladin gained many of its provinces.

This was why my father sought favorable relations with Haladin. Though Hyrule was indeed the largest and most prosperous kingdom in all the land, well protected by mountains, deserts, and forests, my father detested warfare and wished for peace between us and our aggressive neighbor.

I recited from the scrolls for quite some time before returning to my chambers to change. I dressed in a lavender riding dress and tied my hair up neatly. Taking off my formal crown, I fastened a silver circlet around my head. After pulling on my riding boots I hurried to the stables; I could not help but smile as I approached.

Link was prepared with the horses, waiting patiently for my arrival. Two guards stood at his side, already mounted on horseback.

"Good afternoon, Guardian, men." I greeted.

The guards bowed their heads and smiled politely.

"My Lady," Link acknowledged with a slight bow. He then helped me onto Saravin and swung himself onto Epona with ease. "Our destination?" he asked.

I paused thoughtfully, nudging my horse forward.

"The field roundabout?" he suggested.

"I would prefer East Hill. The flowering trees may be in full bloom."

Link turned to the guards. "Tave, Juri, an escort to the drawbridge will suffice."

They nodded and I was glad I would only have to be followed by Link. My father insisted on making a parade of my outings and though I knew it was for my protection, it was bothersome nonetheless. As we made our way through Castleton, the townspeople parted and bowed respectfully. I smiled forcibly and urged Saravin to hurry on. The admiring eyes and attention put me ill at ease. I laughed mirthlessly to myself; I was frightened of my own people.

Reaching the drawbridge, I thanked the guards and Link dismissed them. Whipping the reins, Saravin broke out into a gallop across Hyrule Field, Link not far behind me. The open plain stretched out endlessly, the closest thing I could feel to freedom overcoming me as I breathed in the fresh air. Coming upon the Crossroads, we turned to the southeast road. Riding on a little ways, we turned again to the pathway leading to East Hill. Soon enough, the pathway became lined with beautiful blossoming trees, the pale petals blanketing the lush greenery as if it were snow.

Link and I rode on, taking just over an hour to reach our destination. We dismounted at the top of East Hill and Link untied his saddle from Epona to let her graze freely. As I opened the satchel tied to Saravin's saddle, I watched Link remove his sword from his back and straighten his navy tunic and taupe leggings He then began to knead his shoulder, closing his eyes with a look of discomfort. Did the burden of his sword cause him to ache?

At that moment, I caught myself. Why was I so concerned? Frowning, I turned away; perhaps a walk about would clear my head. I patted my horse and left her an apple before starting down the other side of the hill towards Kokiri Forest.

"My Lady?" Link called.

I ignored him and continued on.

He called to me again and as I turned to answer, he was rushing towards me, making his way down the incline with ease.

"Where are you going?" he asked with accusation.

"Into Kokiri," I answered hesitantly, turning from Link, "for… wildflowers." It was merely a lie to escape from him, if only for a while.

He grabbed my hand. "You cannot go alone."

My face shaded at his reprimand. "Unhand me." I pulled away forcefully, expecting to fight his grip, but as I tugged away he released my hand and I stumbled back. His eyes widened and he reached for me again. His sudden lunge caused us both to lose our balance and we tumbled down the hill, our entwined bodies nothing more than a blur. My breath was taken and my head spun as our speed increased. I shut my eyes tightly, beginning to feel ill.

Finally, we collapsed into a tangled heap on the bottom. I lay there catching my breath and slowly opened my eyes, finding my hair strewn about my face. I sat up, and rubbed my head in attempt to alleviate the throbbing… and I realized I was resting atop Link. My eyes widened and I blushed heavily, feeling my heart racing. I quickly slid off him to escape our compromising position and moved away, attempting to steady my breath.

And the odd sensation I felt only around him manifested once again. But what was the cause? When had I begun to first take notice? I tried recalled the first instance I felt a change…

It was the week I finished my ancient Hylian studies two months ago.

One particular evening after supper, my father had tried to discuss eligible suitors and the prospect of matrimony but I would not let him finish his lecture. I fled from the dining hall and bumped into Link as I turned the corner. He steadied me and inquired of my welfare. Though his features were blurred from my tears, there was no mistaking the concern in his eyes. I was taken aback by such a look, but did not stop to ponder this sudden warmth. I hurried on and made my way to the stone bridge that led to the tallest tower in the castle.

None ever ventured there—apart from myself—for the tower was only used in times of warfare. It had become one of my personal sanctuaries. I roughly pushed the hatch open and rushed up the last steps. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. It was cold atop the tower, but I did not mind; the icy air froze my tears away.

The moon was bright and the surrounding stars were barely visible under its light. Though I was calmed by the beauty of the night, it was not enough to distract me from the matter at hand. I knew that it was my duty to marry and ascend the throne… but I was not yet prepared. I was still a child in so many ways, and had not the courage to rule alongside a strange prince from a distant kingdom. I would be pushed aside, as my husband—whom I would never love—ruled _my_ kingdom.

Was I destined to lead such an empty life?

As I paced across the roof, lost in my musings, I did not hear the tread of footsteps on the stairs. I gasped audibly when a hand lightly touched my shoulder.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" Link had followed me after all.

I sighed unevenly and resisted the urge to collapse into sobs again. I shook off his hand. "Did His Majesty send you?" I asked curtly, my voice threatening to quake.

"He did not… but if I can be of any—"

"No…" I interjected. "You can do nothing, Guardian, so please spare me your false sincerity." He said nothing more and my head fell, ashamed at my sudden outburst. "Forgive me… I should not have…" I could not finish my apology and turned to face him.

Link stepped towards me, holding up a cloak. Hesitantly, he wrapped it around me and I looked up at him, finding something I had not seen for years; tenderness. His steel eyes had melted into a deep, unreadable blue.

And I could not look away. With the moonlight casting an ethereal light upon him, his cold disposition seemed to have softened, if only a little. It felt as if Link was the boy he once was…

His hands moved to my neck and carefully pulled the folds of the cloak together, hooking the clasps.

Unconsciously, my hand rested upon his. "I wish… my father could see how unreasonable his expectations are. He bothers not to hear my concerns, yet I cannot oppose him." I took an uneven breath. "I cannot escape this impending prison." Tears formed in my eyes again, and I tried to blink them away.

"You will not be alone," Link whispered. "My duties entail more than protection alone. I do not believe My Lady has considered that." He then fell silent for a moment. "I am yours until the end of our days."

My eyes widened in the slightest at his words, and for the first time, I felt something stir within me… the fluttering of my heart. I could not speak and simply folded my hand into his.

Link closed his eyes and his brows furrowed; then I could no longer feel his hand beneath mine. "We should not linger; it is unseasonably cold." His eyes had suddenly returned to the steely gaze I knew too well.

I said nothing and followed him back down the stairs.

…I had not thought about that sudden display of affection since that night and as I remembered, I wondered how I did not notice Link's peculiar tenderness until now.

The memories of that night faded and I looked down to Link. He lay still in the grass and I studied him intently, trying to comprehend why I felt such strange things in his presence.

His face was pleasant enough to look upon; I had heard many maidens claim he was handsome, but his features could not have been the cause for the stirring within me. I bit my lip, suddenly filled with anger. He was nothing more than my guardian… why this frustration?

Link then sat up slowly, shaking his head. "Are you hurt, My Lady?"

I turned away.

"Forgive me, I meant not for us to fall."

"I know," I replied coldly. As I moved to stand up, he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. His eyes searched mine, attempting to detect any hint of a lie concerning my welfare. I was caught off guard at his touch; he was usually so impassive.

My anger faltered and my heart quickened. As I gazed at Link, I found his untidy, golden hair sweeping across his silver blue eyes… endearing. My face shaded, his hand upon my arm sending a peculiar tingling sensation through me. I pulled away and stood to distance myself from him and out of this sudden admiration.

I pressed onward to the forest and Link followed me still.

"You cannot go—"

"I am gathering flowers, and you will not follow me," I commanded.

"And what if you are lost?" he inquired impatiently through his teeth.

"Then I shall ask a fairy for direction."

Link ignored my quibble and continued after me. "As your Guardian, I _insist_ you stay; it is too perilous," he warned in a low voice.

I glared at him in disbelief; Link had not argued with me in years. His sudden impudence infuriated and intrigued me. "You are _my_ Guardian, and I _order_ you to stay." I did not wish to resort to using authority, but I knew he would not disobey; he never had.

His eyes narrowed in the slightest, flashing dangerously. "As you wish." His voice was nearly a growl.

I felt myself cower. "I shall be but a moment!" I called as I rushed into the cover of the forest. I did not know why I attempted to assuage him. Why should it matter whether he was concerned for me? I should not care if he cared for me more than a guardian should. Those days of wishing to be friends once more had long since passed and I had given up hope.

I slowed once I was well into the forest. The trees were thick, growing close together and as I navigated my way through the brush and foliage, I came upon a small meadow. A lone tree stump grew in the middle of it, surrounded by beautiful, white flowers. The sun shone through the trees and illuminated the petals; the meadow looked as if it were glowing. I smiled and carefully began to gather some flowers. It took only minutes to collect a few handfuls, but I did not wish to return so quickly.

I fell into the tall grass, feeling the warm breeze caress my skin, the scent of oak and ash trees filling me. Closing my eyes, I simply lay there, basking in this short lived freedom. Some time passed, I knew not how long I stayed there, but dark, passing clouds prompted me to leave. Sighing, I decided it was best to return; I had caused Link enough trouble.

Slowly, I sat up and brushed the pollen and petals off my gown. Giving one last sigh, I turned to leave when suddenly I heard a low growl from the shadows of the trees. I stilled, a chill creeping up my spine. I looked about warily for any sign of movement when just then, a large wolf lunged from the underbrush onto the stump in the middle of the meadow. Its crimson eyes gleamed hungrily even beneath the darkened skies as it snarled, baring its dagger-like teeth.

It was a beast… an ancient monster called a wolfo.

How could this be? Creatures of the night had not dwelt in Hyrule for nearly five hundred years! My body motionless, I could not cry for help. The wolfo's eyes narrowed, coiling its body as it preparing to spring.

I had little training in the ways of magic and tried to remember any spells that would immobilize the beast, but I could not recall any; I was deathly frightened for I had only read of this mythical beast. It was even more terrifying than I imagined.

"_Run!" _the wind howled.

I dropped the flowers and fled. The wolfo lunged at my sudden movement and chased after me. I could hear it ripping through the brush behind and I ran faster, nearly tripping over my skirts.

"Guardian!" I called breathlessly, my voice barely audible. I called for him again, but could not raise my voice. I weaved through the trees, trying desperately to lose the wolfo. I turned to gauge its distance when I tripped over a tree root. I fell hard to the ground and struggled to regain my breath against the dirt. I filled my lungs with as much air as possible and screamed Link's name.

The wolfo leapt at me and as I rolled out of the way, its claws grazed my right arm.

Blood began to soak my sleeve and the wolfo bounded away, circling about before attacking once more. I whispered Link's name, realizing it was useless; he would not disobey me. I curled into myself and prepared to be torn apart.

As I closed my eyes, I suddenly heard a loud, crashing noise and a whimper from the beast. I looked up and found Link standing over me.

…And was overcome with relief.

The wolfo slunk back, baring its teeth at Link and eyeing the sword. It paced about, trying to find an opening, but Link carefully stepped around me, following its every move. Finally, it charged and Link tensed as he readied his sword. The wolfo was mere feet away and I thought it was going to catch him when, just as the wolfo descended, Link thrust the sword into its chest and twisted the flesh. Piercing cries echoed in the forest as the wolfo continued to snap its jaws, foam dripping from its black lips. Link flung the dying body against a nearby tree trunk, and I heard a sickening snap.

The wolfo did not stir.

My head began to spin and I realized I held my breath and let out a haggard sigh. Had that creature truly been a monster of old? How was Link able to dispatch it so quickly? There was no such training for the knights…

"…How… how did you—?"

"It doesn't matter," Link snapped. He cleaned his sword and sheathed it as he turned to me. A deep scowl was etched on his face, his eyes burning. "Are you hurt?"

I looked away, ashamed; his furious gaze was chastisement enough. "Nay." I whispered.

Link knelt beside me and offered me a hand. I looked at him, and the anger in his eyes subsided in the slightest. I hesitantly reached for him and he helped me up. I put a hand over my wound in attempt to hide it as we started forward, but Link clicked his tongue impatiently and gathered me into his arms with ease.

My face shaded deeply at such intimacy. "I-I can walk," I said unsteadily. Though I felt weak, I wished not to burden him more than I already had.

"You're injured," he spoke through his teeth.

No more words were exchanged as we made our way through Kokiri and soon enough we reached the edge of the forest. Not moments later, the wound upon my arm began to throb.

I slumped in Link's arms. "… I am sorry," I began quietly, trying to distract myself from the pain. "For not heeding your warning, I knew not there would be…" I trailed off. We emerged into the sunlight and Link simply shook his head. It was apparent my attempts at an apology would be of no use and I said nothing more.

He carried me up the hill and finally set me down on the grass. He then dug into the pockets of his saddle and pulled out white dressings and a canteen. He rolled up a dressing and drenched it with the water. When he pulled up my sleeve to examine the wound, the stinging coursed through my entire arm and I winced. He gently pressed the wet cloth against the bloodied slashes and my breath hitched.

Link locked eyes with me, questioning me without words.

I began to feel faint. "Tis' nothing," I disregarded.

He looked away with a grimace and continued to clean the wound. He then wrapped a bandage around it, the pain dulling slightly from the pressure.

I thanked him with shy sincerity and he glanced at me.

"We should leave now, it will be dusk soon."

I simply nodded and sat there as he left to gather the horses. I watched him intently as he saddled them, trying to make sense of his arbitrary changes between coldness and gentleness… but I still had no answers.

"His Majesty must be informed of the beast upon our return," he added, heading back with the horses in tow. "There may be more of them."

Suddenly my vision clouded and a cold shiver ran through my body. "In-Indeed," I struggled to say, the ache in my arm increased ten fold and I could not breathe. I collapsed, clutching my arm, desperate for the pain to subside.

Link dropped the reins and rushed over. "My Lady?" He knelt beside me, gathering me into his arms but I could not answer him, everything was blackening…

The last thing I heard was Link calling for me... by name.


	2. Chapter 2 Poison

Re-edited 2/12

Thanks so much for the reviews, they are much appreciated, so please continue to provide your input :)

It's back story time, but the story moves on from here. This chapter is in Link's point of view, as every other chapter will be.

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter II

_Poison_

Zelda's eyes fluttered slightly when I pleaded with her to wake.

In thoughtless desperation, I called her name. It rolled off my tongue with ease, as if it were the simplest word to speak.

A ghost of smile flickered across Zelda's lips and she fell unconscious. I lifted her lifeless, fragile body into my arms and set her upon Epona. I hoisted myself up behind her, holding her tightly against me; she was cold to the touch.

Whistling for Saravin to follow, I kicked Epona forward. She sensed my urgency, and quickly took off back to the castle.

Zelda's face began to pale as we rode on, her red lips turning the palest pink, her breath shallow. I cursed myself for letting her fall into this state; had I followed her sooner into Kokiri, she would be well and safe. The punishment I would receive from the king would far surpass the punishment Zelda would have dealt me, had I disobeyed her as I should have.

I didn't fear His Majesty's wrath however, I feared for Zelda's life. My life was tied to hers; her death would be my ruin.

I, a petty knight, was in love with the Princess of Hyrule.

Though I was favored in the eyes of the king, the laws of marriage were not made to be broken. Forever would I be in her shadows, watching over her, and that had to be enough for me.

And it would be enough, for I already resigned myself to believe she could never love me in return. My beliefs had been set in stone when we approached our sixteenth year…

Possessing a naïve hope, I enlisted in the Hylian army at the age of ten, and was accepted as an attendee on the promise I could begin training at the age of sixteen.

Becoming a soldier was but a stepping stone however. I was taught the sword by a former soldier in my home village, Ordon, named Rusl and he claimed I was more skilled than many soldiers he knew, even at such a young age. My father had been a high ranking soldier and though he and my mother died before I knew them, I was urged to follow in his footsteps.

As an attendee, I was required to live in the barracks on the castle grounds with the other soldiers, just beside the outer gates; soldiers who were wed were permitted to live in boarding houses in Castleton.

As an attendee, I was permitted to leave the grounds, given access to the stables and even to the Academy of Knights—which was built closer to the inner gates farther up the sloping lawns—and allowed to take from the storehouse beyond the inner gates. Yet despite where all my duties took me, I was forbidden to enter the castle.

But I was a boy, not one to give much regard to rules and I quickly became familiar with the layout of the castle and its private grounds. And through all my explorations, an entire year passed without me ever glancing upon Zelda.

Then in the summer of my eleventh year, on a quiet eve, I was walking back alone to the barracks from the mess hall when I heard a beautiful, flute-like noise echoing in the distance. Drawn to the alluring music, I ignored the rules for the hundredth time and entered inside. Following the source, it led to the royal gardens. Sneaking through bushes and trees and dodging a few guards, I came upon the heart of the gardens.

And there, beneath a tree, sat a girl with golden hair playing an ocarina.

Her unusual, violet eyes widened in surprise when she saw me. I feared she would call for the guards, but on the contrary, she simply smiled. She then looked about warily, searching for any onlookers. Beckoning me forward, I nervously stumbled to her side. After a warm greeting, she spoke to me as if she had known me all along.

Over the next year, we met secretly in the gardens nearly every week. Zelda confided in me that she had no companions her age to talk with, and that she enjoyed our times together. It was then that Zelda became my motivation and I began training on my own in the early morning before the other soldiers awoke. If I became a soldier I would be able to speak freely with her in public. I worked hard and my skills increased even further.

Then one particular morning, I found the commander of the Hylian army, Commander Virnen, watching me intently. I quickly apologized for using the training grounds without permission but he simply told me to follow him. He led me to the Academy of Knights, into their training grounds and tossed me a sword. He called a boy my age over and told him to spar with me.

I quickly disarmed him, and the commander smiled, telling me I was to live and train in the Academy of Knights from that moment on.

I could hardly believe my fortune; to even be accepted into the Academy of Knights, one had to be of noble birth and possess exceptional combat skills. Those who attained knighthood were bestowed with either a leadership position in the Hylian army, servitude to a lord of a province, or replaced their father in his duty. I was greatly mocked for my humble background, but I trained hard, and soon surpassed those seven years my senior and my efforts did not go unrecognized.

One summer day, I was sparring with one who was eight years my senior and many had gathered around us to observe, even the high ranking officers and other knights of distinction. After only minutes of engagement, I disarmed him and applause erupted around me. As I cleaned my sword with my tunic, a pair of fine boots appeared before me.

I looked up slowly, noticing the voluminous robes hanging from the tall figure. A man with a short, pointed, graying beard and a gold crown was smirking at me. My eyes widened and I dropped to my knees as I hurriedly apologized to the king.

He laughed merrily and patted me on the shoulder. "Excellent show, young man," he complimented, "Pray, what is your name?"

I tried to calm myself before answering. "I-I am Link of Ordon of the Phoenix House, Your Majesty."

"Ah, so you are Link. What is your age, Master Link?"

"I've just entered my thirteenth year, Your Majesty," I answered nervously.

The king turned to Commander Virnen and said something I could not hear.

Commander Virnen gasped. "Yes, of course, Sire."

The king then bid me to stand. "Master Link, I have been searching for one of such skill and potential as yourself to accept an important and honorable duty." He paused before continuing. "I wish for you to become Princess Zelda's Guardian, Master Link."

I looked to him, astounded. "Y-Your Majesty!" I could hardly believe his words. I glanced to the commander for reassurance but he simply nodded his head. Quickly composing myself, I bowed deeply. "As you wish, Your Majesty. I am honored to accept this duty."

The king smiled. "You will forever have my gratitude, Master Link. I do think a ceremony is in order… Commander?"

Commander Virnen nodded his head and he looked to me, eyes brimming with pride.

I bowed once again to the king and he turned to leave.

"Good day to you, Master Link, or rather more appropriately, Sir Link," he said with a wink.

I barely heard the congratulations and envious remarks that came from my companions. I was in a daze over the course of the days leading to the ceremony. It felt unreal to be bestowed such a title at my young age. Though I was overjoyed to be given this great honor, I had misgivings at the thought of being responsible for someone's life… the princess's life no less…

A friend's life.

On the day of the ceremony, I hardly paid attention to the words that were spoken, or the words I spoke. My eyes rarely left Zelda's as she stood there with her father, even when he bestowed me with the title of "Guardian to Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule" and dubbed me a knight. A smile tugged at our lips each time our eyes met, for none knew of our secret friendship, forged two years prior.

During the celebration afterward, she exclaimed how glad she was that I could be at her side. I took her hand, and placed a chaste kiss on upon it, trying to imitate the actions of the lords and other knights at the celebration. "As am I… Your Highness."

She blushed slightly and laughed. "I am not fond of such formality. Would you be opposed to addressing me as Lady Zelda? My caretaker, Impa, calls me so and I find that more likeable."

I looked into her violet eyes and from then on, I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse her anything. "As you wish, Lady Zelda," I replied with a smile. I was young, so the protocols and etiquette of royalty hadn't been explained to me in detail, nor did I understand them.

For nearly two years hence, our time together was enjoyable. As we grew together in adolescence, the bond between us grew and I came to admire to her willful and adventurous qualities, as well as her kindness.

As our sixteenth year approached, I felt my draw to Zelda become stronger. Though she was a friend, I found myself admiring the way the wind played with her golden hair, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and the way she moved with such grace. I began to notice her red lips, her white skin… the way her dresses clung to her body.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Soon realized why I so drawn to her, why I adored every aspect about her…

I was in love with her.

It became hard to be around her so often, for I feared my feelings would overcome me. I took to silence, lest I say something I should not. I knew my silence disturbed her, but I had little choice. I could not be a friend to her—it would never be enough. It was too agonizing.

Not long after, I realized that simply speaking her name had become difficult. I ceased calling her name, but addressed her by a familiar title still. Nevertheless, I knew for certain this hurt her the most. She made many attempts to cheer me, to ask me of my peculiar behavior, but I wouldn't have it; I could never tell her. I began to feel guilty, for I didn't deserve such kindness.

I was a wretched being who loved what he could not have.

I pushed my feelings aside and knew that if I had any hope of keeping them at bay, I must ignore them. I became impassive and immersed myself in my duties, determined to do what was right. I allowed myself one indulgence however, the only way to dull the ache.

Whatever she asked of me, my reply would tell her I loved her… and only I would know.

Zelda soon treated me with indifference as well and I was torn between misery and relief for she finally dealt me what I deserved. She called me by my title as a jest once, but at my reaction, or rather lack of, she finally gave up.

The years past on, we grew further apart still and our relationship deteriorated to the state of things now. Her guardian: that was all I had become to her.

Bitterly, I had finally achieved my heart-wrenching desire.

As I reminisced of the past, the castle came into view over the last stretch of road. The sun was beginning to set when we came to the drawbridge.

I shouted impatiently for the guards to lower it, not bothering to slow as the horses neared. I raced through Castleton and up the road to the castle. I yelled again for the outer gate to be opened. Questioning and concerned voices flew past me as I rode by the knights' garrison and cut across the sloping lawns in front of the castle. The inner gate was still open and I slowed as I entered. I jumped off Epona in front of the drawbridge, still holding Zelda securely in my arms, and ordered two servants to take the horses away.

I entered the castle and headed to the west wing, ordering a page to fetch Impa and the healer. I hurried to Zelda's chambers and as I reached the doors, she curled against my chest, clutching my tunic. She moaned, her face contorting in sheer pain. Gritting my teeth, I cursed myself again. I held her tightly to me and without thinking, my lips brushed against her forehead. "This is my doing, forgive me."

"Sir Link!" Impa's voice sounded down the hall. I turned around and moved aside so she could open the door. "What happened?" Impa asked in a low voice as she led me to the bed.

I gently laid Zelda down. "She's been poisoned."

Suddenly she began to thrash about.

I looked at Impa for an answer but she merely shook her head and I forgot my composure. "Where is that damned healer?" I shouted, rushing out of the room. As I raced down the hall to find him, he suddenly bustled around the corner with an enormous book and bag. I grabbed the supplies from him roughly. "Where is your haste, Eurick? The princess's life is in danger!"

The short man hurried beside me and when we reached Zelda's chambers, I stuffed his belongings back at him. I then hurried to find the king.

I found him in the rectory, speaking with his counselor, Lord Shad, Minister of Religious Affairs.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but you must come with me at once."

He stood from the pew, his dark brows furrowing. "Calm yourself, Sir Link, what ails you?"

"The princess has been poisoned!"

Lord Shad's eyes widened and he gasped quietly.

The king's face paled. He excused himself from Lord Shad and hurried to my side. "How did this come to be?" He asked gruffly.

"I shall explain in private, Your Majesty," I answered, noticing a group of servants ahead.

"Very well."

We reached Zelda's chambers not minutes later and the king knelt at Zelda's bedside. "Can she be cured?" He pressed, not taking his eyes off of her.

Eurick was holding her wrist and counting as he read from a book from the nightstand. "That is yet to be determined, but I have given her a tonic to slow the poison."

The king inhaled deeply, kneading his forehead with his fingers. "What must I do?" he asked.

"Please send for my assistant; I'm afraid a woman only will be of help. Lady Impa, would you aid her when she arrives? We must remove this heavy clothing."

"Of course."

The king and I left Zelda's sleeping quarters for her sitting chamber. He called for Eurick's assistant to be fetched and then turned to me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, taking a knee in humility. "Your Majesty, I must beg your forgiveness. The princess was injured because of my carelessness; please punish me as you see fit."

The king frowned. "Precisely what happened?"

"I escorted Her Highness to East Hill and she ventured into Kokiri Forest. She commanded me not to follow her and I waited, but too much time passed so I entered the forest after her, disregarding her order." My hands clenched into fists and I continued. "I heard her cry out, and found a beast—a monster, chasing her. I slayed the monster, but it managed to injure her arm. I'm deeply sorry, Your Majesty, I should have disobeyed from the beginning." As I recalled the events, I became even more disgusted with myself.

When I had allowed the bond between Zelda and I to unravel, I swore to fulfill my role as her guardian perfectly; such failure was deplorable.

The king sighed haggardly. "A beast you say? In Hyrule?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"This is grave indeed… I must inform the commander and the counselors at once."

I kept silent, waiting for him to pass judgment.

He suddenly placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You mustn't despair so. Some fault of her foolish action falls upon you, but for you to take all responsibility is unreasonable."

"Please, Your Majesty, I respectfully disagree. The responsibility begins and ends with me," I said lowly.

"I will not punish you for what you do not deserve, Sir Link," the king said firmly. "I daresay the state you have fallen into is punishment enough."

"But I—"

"Say no more on the matter. That is my decision."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am obliged for your compassion."

"Nevertheless, I would ask you reflect upon your decisions, to re-examine your priorities."

"I will."

"Now, I must call for the council. If she wakes before my return, inform me at once."

I stood and bowed silently.

The king walked towards the door and he paused before opening it. "Sir Link, remember… you are the only one capable of keeping an eye on such a stubborn and thoughtless child as mine." He then shut the door before I could reply.

* * *

Nearly two days had passed since Zelda had fallen ill. I had confined myself to my quarters since the night she was poisoned and hardly slept or ate during those days of waiting while I remained there. My failure to my duty was overwhelming. Never in all my time as Zelda's guardian had she fallen ill.

I was sick with anger at myself… and worried beyond anything for Zelda.

Well after twilight on the third day, a knock came to my door, and I ignored it as I had been doing. A woman I recognized to be one of Healer Eurick's aides stepped into my chamber without permission.

"Sir Link, the king wishes to see you in the princess's chambers."

I took a deep breath and got up from my bed.

"Thank you," I forced myself to answer as she left. After dressing myself properly, I made my way to the west side of the castle, sighing heavily when I reached Zelda's door. I knocked and Impa appeared not a moment later. She beckoned me inside and I came upon the king and Healer Eurick, conversing at Zelda's bedside; she was still devoid of color.

"Well, Eurick? What of her ailment? She has hardly improved these past days!" the king said impatiently.

Eurick wiped his forehead. "With the remedy I've given her, she'll recover. Fortunately, animal poisons have been documented."

"But how much longer will she suffer?" I asked curtly.

"Days, Sir Link. I've done all I can, but now we must wait for the remedy to take effect."

I pursed my lips as I looked upon Zelda. She lay covered in blankets, still as death. "Her color has yet to return." I said quietly, approaching the bed.

"Hm… curious… the remedy should be cleaning her blood as we speak… her color should have returned at least a little," he said. "I believe the poison causes hallucinations; that is the only reason I can suspect why she has no color." Eurick paused and turned to the king. "I would suggest, Your Majesty, speaking to her. It has been said that the unconscious can still hear even in sleep. Comforting her may be the best way to bring her out of sleep."

The king nodded. "I understand. Now get some rest, Eurick; I shall send for you when she awakens."

Eurick bowed and left the room quietly.

"I'll fetch more water," Impa said as she left as well.

The king sighed and sat beside Zelda. He took her hand in both of his, kissing it tenderly. "Please endure a little longer, Zelda. You shall be well again soon." After a few minutes of silence, he turned to me. "Messengers from the province lords arrived some time ago and I must speak with them; I would ask for you stay here in my stead, Sir Link. Lady Impa will be present as well."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"And again, if she awakens, inform me at once." The king then left, and I turned back to Zelda.

Hesitantly, I rested my hand top hers; she was still as cold as ice. I pressed my lips against her skin. "I'm sorry," I murmured. It was then when I noticed a strange mark upon her right hand. A long line ran across the back of it, shining like a scar.

Was this another injury, one I failed to notice? I shook my head and placed her hand back down. Wanting to try and warm her, I left her side to stoke the fire. Just as I put another log in the fireplace, I heard Zelda whisper my name. Her tone was so pleading and broken, I was nearly undone. I rushed to her side and took her hand.

"Link…where…" She lay still for a moment, then suddenly began to thrash about violently, casting her bedcovers off.

I called out to her, begging her to wake, but she continued to convulse and her cotton gown slipped off her shoulders. I restrained her against the bed to prevent her from injuring herself. She calmed slightly but continued to mumble incoherent words I couldn't understand. Tears fell from her closed lids, her breath shallow and labored.

Had her pain become so unbearable? Guilt consumed me once more.

"Please, My Lady, open your eyes!"

She stilled for a moment then shook her head, as if torn in decision.

"Hearken to me!"

She ceased to breath and I panicked. I lowered my lips to her ear, praying Eurick was right about her being able to hear in sleep. "Lady Zelda… wake up."

Her eyes suddenly flew open and for a moment she simply stared at me, as if she hadn't seen me in years. Whispering my name, she pulled herself against me and wept.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

RE-EDITED 2/12

Please review :D

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter III

_Nightmare_

Darkness consumed me.

I saw it, felt it… breathed it. I was suffocating in nothing. I could not speak nor move and I called out desperately for help in my mind, praying the soundless screams would be heard. I wove in and out of consciousness, noticing each time the pain from my wound had spread even further. Soon the entire right side of my body was overcome.

To suffer in silence was sheer agony.

Finally, I heard a voice other then my own. It was my father's. His voice was muffled and I could not understand what was said, but I was comforted nonetheless. I tried to concentrate on his voice, but darkness sapped my resolve, pulling me back into its grasp.

But then I felt warmth emanating from my hand. My father's voice and his touch reassured me and I fought to stay awake longer. If I slept, I would succumb to the nightmares that had begun to plague me. Alas, I was falling and could not hold on to his voice any longer…

_I lay upon a beach of blinding white sand. _

_My vision hazy, I tried to stand but the sand was hot and burned the soles of my feet._ _I stumbled about, trying to determine my whereabouts until I tripped over something. I inhaled sharply and searched the sand for it. _

_I found a round object protruding from the sand. It appeared to be ivory and I dug it out carefully. As I pulled it free, blood drained from my face and my eyes widened in horror._

_A skull with empty eyes stared back at me. _

_I gasped and it fell from my hands, landing in the sand without a sound. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming and as I staggered to my feet, more skulls suddenly emerged from the sand._

_One with a crown atop its head appeared; it was my father's. _

_Bile rose in my throat and I fled, but no matter how far I went, the beach continued to fill with bones._ _Why did these grotesque remains pursue me? This had to be a dream… but the heat and the coarse sand I felt was so real, I did not know how it could be. Exhausted, I slowed and fell to my knees. I buried my head in my hands and wept aloud, unable to escape…_

_Suddenly, I heard the gentle lap of water and I turned. _

_The hem of my dress was soaked and I looked up in confusion; an endless sea of beautiful clear water stretched out before me. I waded into the cool water to escape the heat. As I did so, I found a lone green object floating just beside me. _

_Reaching for it, I recognized it to be Link's green cap he wore on occasion. _

…_He had come for me._ _I looked about in relief, but he was no where to be found. As I grabbed his hat, a scarlet pigment began to seep from it. It quickly spread around me and I touched the darkened water curiously. It was heavy and it smelled strongly of iron. _

_Blood. I was in a sea of blood._ _Dropping his cap, __I covered my mouth and screamed silently. _

_The ground began to shake violently and I sunk into the bloodied water. Angry waves descended upon me, throwing me deeper into the sea. I swam upwards frantically_ _and as __my hand broke the surface, I pushed myself forward. I caught my breath, searching for the shore, but the waves of blood came crashing down upon me again._ _I tried to fight the raging waters, but my strength was spent; the burning in my lungs and my head was too great. I ceased to struggle and let my body sink into the abyss. _

_But then a muffled voice echoed from above. _

_I could not make out the words and it sounded again, this time louder. The voice was familiar and I tried to remember it as my consciousness began to fade. It called again, its words perfectly clear… _

_My name._

_It beckoned to me with a soft plea… lovingly. _

_My resolve returned when I recognized the voice and I swam towards the surface, knowing who waited above. _

_I felt a hand brush my fingertips then grasp my wrist and I was pulled from the darkness._

My eyes flew open, seeing nothing but blurred lights. I caught my breath, still clasping to the hand that had saved me. Slowly, my vision cleared and I found Link above me, gazing at me fearfully.

"…Link…?" I suppressed my sobs of relief and thoughtlessly wound my arms around his neck, his body tensing beneath my touch.

"My La—"

"I thought you were..."

_Dead._

I could not speak the word; the details of the nightmare were too frightening to recall. Link hesitantly put his arms around me, his warm body a comfort against my shivering form. I was so relieved to find him beside me, I had forgotten of the tension between us…

For the echo of his voice calling my name still rang clearly inside my head.

I calmed myself yet still held fast to him and that was when I noticed his scent of sweetgrass.

Link then pulled away and forced me back against the pillow. "Please don't try to move anymore," he said just above a whisper. He gently reached for my face, brushing the tears from my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears.

"You were poisoned; you've been lifeless for nearly three days," he answered monotonously. I was astonished; it had felt like an eternity.

Link stood up. "I must inform His Majesty you've awakened." He turned to leave and I unknowingly reached for him, merely glancing his fingertips. It was then I noticed a strange mark upon the back of my right hand.

Link stopped and turned back to me. His hand outstretched to mine, but then recoiled. Instead, he took a knee and bowed his head.

I knew he would attempt to apologize, but I would not allow it. "Please do not be vexed, Guardian." I pleaded. "Forgive me for such foolishness."

Link grimaced and shook his head. "Do not attempt to relieve my guilt, My Lady. I have failed you."

"You have done nothing wrong… it was my careless order that caused this," I argued weakly.

"I should have disobeyed and been punished. Had I been doing my duty, none of this would have happened," he said dismayed.

"That is absurd—"

"I would bear any punishment if only to prevent your suffering."

My heart quickened at his passionate words.

"…There is nothing I would not endure for your sake." Link's eyes suddenly widened and he looked away… his face shading.

This I did not understand.

"My Lady must rest now; I-I shall take my leave." He flew to the door and I could only stare after him in silence as he left. Impa then entered the room after him and hurried to my side. I paid no mind to her inquires; I could only wonder why Link's words and touch left me burning so.

* * *

After a few days had passed, I began to feel relatively normal. The wound healed slowly, but well, yet the mark upon my hand remained and had grown to nearly the width of my hand, forming a straight line. I did not know how to account for it but since it caused no pain, I did not fret over it.

My father tried to convince me that the Spring Moon celebration should be postponed, but I argued I would be well enough to attend and greet the Haladian guests; it was better to deal with them sooner. Nevertheless, he confined me to my chambers on bed rest out of precaution until their arrival.

Link had been avoiding me since I had awoken, and only came to my chambers to note the progress of my recuperation. Though I complained of my confusion for his actions before, I was now utterly bewildered. The ferocity of his concern touched me, and those old feelings of fondness I had felt for him when we were younger, resurfaced. Yet the indifferent, silent, composed guardian emerged once again, hiding his passion and gentleness beneath a stoic mask.

I did my best to ignore the conflicting, flustered feelings within me, but my patience was wearing thin. Little did I know however, my patience would be tried even further…

Haladin's ambassador to Hyrule, Count Agahnim, arrived at the castle the day prior to the Spring Moon Celebration. It was nearly midday when my father, his counselors and I assembled at castle entrance to greet him.

I dressed in a deep blue gown, etched with red and gold designs at the request of my father to show the regal colors of Hyrule. A heavy gold crown sat atop my head, my neck aching uncomfortably beneath its weight. My father also wore the traditional colors of Hyrule, his attire similar to mine.

Link had accompanied us well and stood behind me, talking quietly with my father's guardian, Berin. Link was dressed in the official garb of the knights with his sword hung at his side; the red cape draped around his shoulders was rather befitting for him.

Quickly I reproved myself; why did I think such a thing?

The moan of the outer castle gates in the distance turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

A lavishly decorated carriage creaked up the cobblestone road, followed by ten mounted Haladian guards as well as two Hylian guards. The carriage slowed in front of the inner castle gate and our guards dismounted and opened them. The carriage proceeded forward and came to a halt at the drawbridge where we stood. Two footmen then jumped from their seats and opened the carriage door.

A man of solid build and average height stepped out, his thin mustache rising with his smile. His eyes were black, his hair dark brown with streaks of gray above his ears. A gloved hand then reached out from the carriage and a woman with sharp features emerged. Her light brown hair was fitted into an elaborate hairstyle and her dress was made of expensive fabrics. A black substance outlined her green eyes, and I guessed it to be part of Haladian culture. She was indeed pretty woman, a dark beauty even; it was apparent she was much younger than the count… perhaps only ten years my senior. But nothing could distract from the puckered look on her face. I noticed two pairs of feet emerge from the other side of the carriage and I assumed they were the count and countess's servants.

Their captain of guard cleared his throat, bowed, and said loudly, "announcing their graces, Count Agahnim and Countess Reala of the Ronan family!" The count bowed at the neck and the countess curtsied with respect.

Link and Berin bowed at the waist, and my father simply nodded. "Welcome to our fair kingdom of Hyrule, Count and Countess Ronan," he began, "I am honored to finally make your acquaintance."

"The honor is mine, Your Royal Highness."

My father smiled at his cordiality. "I am Aldir Harkinian, and may I present my daughter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda," he said with a gesture to me.

I bowed my head in acknowledgment. "I am pleased to meet you; I pray you will enjoy your stay in Hyrule," I said quietly, briefly met the count and countess's eyes. The count's dark eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell partially open. This happened in but a moment and he bowed at the neck once again, and the countess lifted her skirts with a swift incline of the head.

Count Agahnim then strode forward and politely took my gloved hand, kissing the air above it. "It is a pleasure to meet Hyrule's Princess," he said quietly; I sensed a smirk in his voice.

The countess simply smiled sourly at me. "A pleasure indeed." Her gaze then wandered beside me and she suddenly grinned. "And whom, may I ask, is this young man?" she asked, eyeing Link in a strange manner.

My father looked to Link and said proudly, "he is Princess Zelda's Royal Guardian, Sir Link."

Link bowed again. "Your Graces."

My father then introduced Berin, but the countess's gaze never wavered from Link… something I found rather irritating.

"We have prepared a banquet in your honor," my father said. "I pray you will join us…? I shall have the servants take your belongings to your accommodations."

"Thank you, Your Highness, for such consideration; the journey has been long indeed," Count Agahnim answered.

My father then politely gestured towards the entryway across the drawbridge." Allow me to show you the way." He beckoned me to him and I took his arm.

The count followed suit with his wife and drifted behind us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the countess flash Link a smile. Link and Berin then proceeded after us into the castle.

* * *

The feast went by slowly in the banquet hall.

My father had invited the grand council, their advisors, and lords of higher distinction to join us in welcoming the Haladians. As we ate, Link and Berin stood in the shadows by the enormous doors, observing our idle chatter with bored eyes.

My father and the nobles conversed politely with Count Agahnim and throughout the conversation, Count Agahnim's eyes hardly turned away from me. I avoided his intense gaze and tried to speak with the countess. Her answers to my questions were short, but polite enough to escape offense. Her eyes would flicker often to Link with the same strange look I had witnessed her give before.

Finally, I too looked upon him; what was it that kept her attention?

Link glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but then quickly turned to Berin as if in deep conversation with him. I furrowed my brows; he was ignoring me more than usual.

"How long has Sir Link been in your service, Your Highness?" Countess Reala suddenly asked.

I turned back to her and shrugged nonchalantly. "I believe it will be five years before summer's end."

"I see. He seems very young to be a Royal Guardian," she said offhandedly as she looked at him again.

I raised an eyebrow. "…Yes… he is in his seventeenth year just as I."

"My, he certainly is younger than I thought! He must be very talented indeed!"

I said nothing, for that odd irritation I felt earlier emerged once again. I turned away, trying to rid myself of such dreary thoughts. Eager for distraction, I listened to the conversation between my father and the count.

"You are most generous, Your Highness, to welcome us with such warmth," Count Agahnim started. "The meal was excellent; I thank you for your hospitality."

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Count Agahnim. I am grateful you were able to come on such short notice. I hope it was no trouble."

"Not at all. It is a shame that we cannot stay longer than three days. I assume you knew of this?"

"Yes, I was informed. I have arranged for the meeting to take place this evening, after supper. Shall my servants show you to your accommodations to rest?"

The countess interrupted before her husband could reply. "If I may be so bold to ask, Your Highness, I would rather much like to see the splendor of Hyrule Castle." She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. "I've been trapped in the confines the carriage for too long."

My father grinned, his cheeks reddening and I nearly rolled my eyes; he was taken by her beauty. "Yes, of course, it is no trouble at all, but I am afraid I cannot accompany you myself; there is much to prepare for this evening, however, Princess Zelda may escort you if you so desire." He glanced at me, commanding silently that I must accept the charge.

I fumed; I did not wish to be around the countess.

"I am most obliged, Your Highness; your company will be missed." Countess Reala said. "Perhaps Sir Link may come in your stead?"

"Yes, very well then…Sir Link…?" he called. Link swiftly made his way over and the countess smiled. As my father rose from his chair, all those at the table did as well and he waved a hand in dismissal.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Count Agahnim said.

"I shall wait for you in the drawing room," my father nodded, then turned to me. "Carry on."

I forced a smile and approached our guests. "I am pleased to accompany Your Graces, please follow me." Link was suddenly at my side and uncharacteristically, held out his arm for mine. I stared at him in surprise but he did not meet my gaze and simply waited for me in silence. As I reached out to him, the count interrupted,

"Your Highness, it would be my honor if you might escort me. I would like to become more acquainted if that is well with you."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably; the gleam in his eyes put me ill at ease. "Yes, of course."

He held out his arm for me and I took it with hesitation. A chill ran up my spine and I resisted the urge to pull away.

"Sir Link," the countess said, "would you be so kind as to be _my_ escort for the afternoon?"

I strained my ears to hear his answer over the chatter of the nobles.

"I would be honored, Your Grace," he said with a bow. I bit my teeth and squared my shoulders as I led the way to the doors.

* * *

Our journey across the grounds and through the castle went by more slowly than the banquet.

My face began to tire from all the forced smiles and I had trouble concentrating on what Count Agahnim was saying; I was too preoccupied with listening to the conversation between Link and Countess Reala. She walked very close to him, gripping his arm tightly and pressing herself against him on occasion. Did her husband not notice her unacceptable behavior? Her constant giggling and superfluous compliments caused me such irritation, that I was not attentive to my steps. We were in the gardens, walking on the cobblestone path that wound its way through the lush foliage when I suddenly tripped over a loose stone.

I held to the count's arm so lightly, my arm slipped from his before I could steady myself. I closed my eyes with a gasp, waiting to hit the ground but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. Steadying my feet, I looked up to find Link, his face tight and impassive.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" he asked abruptly.

I merely nodded. It had all happened so quickly, the count and countess had no time to react.

Link righted me and turned to Count Agahnim. "I humbly ask that I escort Princess Zelda for the remaining time." It was not a request. I looked between Link and the count and I saw something in Link's eyes I had not seen him dare show to nobility: anger. My throat tightened nervously.

"I am her guardian, and it is my duty," he added, nearly possessively. My heart suddenly felt as if it leapt within my chest.

Count Agahnim raised an eyebrow in annoyed curiosity and conceded. "Of course… _Sir_ Link," His tone was nothing short of condescending; I felt a stir of anger at such mockery towards Link.

"How chivalrous!" Countess Reala giggled.

I stopped myself from scoffing. This woman vexed me to no end, but I knew not the reason for my loathing of her. The mere presence of the Haladians was maddening, though they had just arrived hours ago; it would be a long three days indeed.

I cleared my throat and gestured forward. "Forgive my lack of grace, Count Agahnim," I smiled apologetically. "Shall we continue?" They nodded and I led them through the rest of the gardens.

Thankfully, my clumsiness did not make another appearance for the remainder of our time together. We finished touring the castle in the gallery of the north wing. As the Haladians observed the Hyrulean art, I noticed a familiar look in Count Agahnim's eyes as he praised each one. The way he admired them was the same way he looked at me. I was used to people admiring my so called beauty; I began to think it was a curse. Yet I was not flattered; the gleam in the count's eyes still disturbed me.

Leading them back to the drawing room where my father waited, I then excused myself from their company, claiming I needed a respite. I did not lie for I did feel unwell. My head ached and I was weary from the new, arbitrary feelings that discouraged me so. They must have been a side effect of the poison… there could be no other explanation.

Link followed me to the library and as I reached the door, I sighed aloud. "I wish to be alone," I began. "You needn't stay. I am sure Countess Reala misses your company." Immediately, I regretted my words; where had this spite come from? Why did I feel such anger towards the countess… and now Link as well?

He said nodded and opened the heavy doors for me. "As you wish," he replied softly with bemusement. I opened my mouth to apologize, but upon seeing such a distressed look upon his face, I could say nothing; I simply fled into the safety of the library.

I closed the door quickly, slumping against it as I roughly tugged at my hair. These emerging ill-will thoughts were causing me to despise myself. I could not make sense of it; why did it matter that Link was kind to Countess Reala, but indifferent to me? Contrary to Link's apathy however, he followed me loyally and displayed sudden, deep concern for my well being.

And I could not deny I was elated when he held me so possessively and stole me from the count. Nevertheless, through the flurry of emotions I incurred during the day, there was one I could not ignore…

The heavy weight I felt in my heart when the countess looked at Link, and he at her. Her gaze upon him was unsettling and it caused me to cringe inwardly. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Despite her reasons for giving Link such attention, I could not help but feel a bit sorry for her. It was apparent that no love was lost between the count and countess. Is that how my life would be when I was forced to marry? Bound to someone I did not love nor even care for?

_That will be your future; you cannot deny this…_

My head ached painfully and I sighed.

_I know…_

I moved from the door and made my way through the maze of bookshelves to the table in the corner by a window. I moved the curtains aside and gazed longingly outside. The sun wove in and out of distant clouds and I hoped a storm would not threaten the festivities we had planned for the next day. Though perhaps a storm would be in my favor; I would not have to entertain the Haladains.

I sorted through the books I had left on the table, but the book I sought was not there, so I went in search of it. Because I had been confined to my bedroom for the last week, I hadn't the chance to research the strange appearance of the wolfo in the forest. I started my search in the section that shelved ancient document writings.

I grabbed the spine of a worn book that looked promising and brought it back to the table. I sat in a cushioned chair and flipped through the book. It contained writings of previous sages, clergymen, and mages. Towards the end of the book, I found a chapter that contained compiled notes of short prophecy writings. One in bold, black letters caught my attention.

_Year 1987 of the Chaos Era. 88th day of Autumn._

_Brought about as revealed to Sage Sariah, descendant of Great Priestess Aginah: _

_Through the river of time, one truth yet remains; righteous ruling brings the sun's light whilst the wicked brings the moon's darkness. All shall be warned from this day hence, if such an evil befalls the land of the Goddesses, creatures of the night will bring to pass its ruin. _

_Written by Devah, keeper of records. Following Sariah's words, bishop Kendire elaborated: _

_Hyrule's bloody history is evidence of the truthfulness. Only one of royal blood, decreed by the Goddesses, shall be blessed. Courage, wisdom, and power are the balance of a chosen ruler. One with an unbalanced heart, lusting for power shall bring Hyrule to ruin. Chaos will reign across the land and beasts shall roam freely. Alas, should a ruler with a righteous heart choose wrongly, joining with an evil heart beneath the crown, Hyrule's fate shall be left in obscurity. Goddesses willing, redemption may save the righteous heart that committed the folly._

I finished the passage, and the commentary that followed. I then sat in silence for sometime, feeling a sense of heaviness overcome me; my chest tightened. Did this indicate… a deeper meaning to this prophecy?

There was a possibility of its truthfulness; the appearance of wolfo. Was the beast truly meant… as a _warning_? My thoughts were suddenly drawn to the nightmares I had been having nearly every night of blood and destruction.

…_Foresight…_

No… no, such a gift was impossible; none with that ability had been born for nearly three hundred years. I was simply too eager for a conclusion. Sighing heavily, I shoved the book away. Confliction raged within me even during my studies; could I not escape it?

I grabbed a spell book from the table and sank back into the chair and immersed myself in memorizing defensive spells, finding peace in this diversion.

…But the tightness in my chest would not alleviate.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret

RE-EDITED 2/12

Thanks so much to all those that reviewed. It is very helpful and much appreciated :)

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter IV

_Secret_

Never had my patience been tested so fiercely.

I had not prepared nor expected to entertain such infuriating guests. The countess herself and her relentless flirtations, however, was hardly a concern. I'd heard whispers from servants and maids about my supposed handsome features, so I was used to such trivial attention.

But concerning Count Agahnim, I wished to take a searing iron rod to his eyes. They constantly swept over every part of Zelda's figure and this I found most offensive. I tried to convince myself that I should not mind, because she did not belong to me. Yet I could not help but feel slightly more protective of her when the Haladians were present.

I stood outside the library, leaning against the wall. The floor tempted me to rest, but my head was too full of unease to relax. As I studied the stone floor, a pair of familiar shoes appeared beneath my gaze. I looked up and found Impa waiting for me to acknowledge her.

"I didn't even hear you approach."

The Sheikah's mouth twitched in amusement. Her people had always served the Royal Family and her unique fighting techniques were used to help train the knights in the academy. She was one of the persons I had first met when I came to the castle. As Zelda's caretaker, Impa was also sort of a mother figure to her but a dear friend to me. Before I was appointed as Zelda's guardian, Impa accompanied Zelda wherever she went. Her duties to the princess remained, but now I was the one who stayed at Zelda's side in public.

"I thought I might find you two here," Impa said. "I noticed Lady Zelda did not look well when you left." Of course she did; Impa watched the activities of the castle from the shadows.

"Yes, as did I. I did not consider the strain the Haladians' presence would put on her," I added. Nor upon myself, I thought inwardly. But I didn't care about my troubles, I only wished I could say aloud the comforting words of support Zelda deserved. Zelda had been particularly irate with me when we reached the library, and I could only guess the cause of her impatience was the Haladians.

Impa chuckled lightly. "I must say, Sir Link, you hide your sentiments well."

I raised an eyebrow. "…Of what do you speak?"

She smirked at me. "You know of what I speak."

A cold sensation ran through me, raising alarm. "If you imply my concern for her well—"

"I am not so ignorant, Sir Link; do not offend me," she said matter-of-factly. I knew not what to say to her retort for I could not deny it; Impa was the only one who saw me and Zelda most often. But I would not address what she hinted at.

"I am not going to scold you. I acknowledge that the sacrifice you make is a great one. I commend your efforts to serve the Royal Family with such fealty." Though her words were meant as a comfort, they evoked strong feelings of pain and regret.

"Please," I said with averted eyes, "say nothing to her."

"You assume I confide everything to Lady Zelda, Sir Link. I only share with her what is in her best interest; this matter is not," she said simply.

I nodded and Impa placed a hand upon my shoulder then opened the library door. Before I could blink, she was gone, the door already shut. I shook my head and folded my arms as I slumped to the stone floor.

Impa always insisted on being so mysterious… such is the Sheikah way.

* * *

I was stirred by the sound of quick footsteps coming down the hall. I rubbed my eyes and figured my exhaustion must have won me over and I had fallen asleep.

I stood and stretched and glanced out the window down the hall; the sun had yet to set. I looked down the opposite direction towards the approaching footsteps, found saw a young page I did not recognize making his way toward me.

"Sir Link!" he greeted. "His Majesty sent me to find you. It is nearly supper."

"Thank you for your diligence," I smiled. "Are you new to your station? You know of me, but I know not your name…"

The boy grinned. "Of course I know you! Everyone does!" He then pursed his lips in embarrassment and cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, I was just promoted last week, I'm Damen," he replied with a clumsy bow. "Well I—I'm suppose to tell Her Highness as well… is she in here?"

"I will inform her, Damen. I'm sure she sends her thanks," I added.

The boy nodded, and bowed again. "Ah, of course, good evening, Sir Link." He then flew back down the hallway.

I straightened my tunic and ran a hand through my hair, preparing myself for Zelda's sharp tongue. I opened the door as quietly as possible and closed it behind me. I was always amazed at the expanse of the library but despite the grand size and the labyrinth of bookshelves, I knew where to find Zelda. I found her sitting in a large chair by the fireplace with a book open in her lap, her head leaning comfortably against the chair. Her eyes were closed, her dark lashes lying against her white cheek. Her mouth was partially open, her breath slow and even. Zelda was breathtaking even in sleep.

I knelt beside her and gently tucked a wayward lock behind her ear. She stirred slightly at my touch and her forehead creased slightly. She mumbled something incoherent and though I could not understand her words, her distressed tone alarmed me. Was she was still afflicted with nightmares?

I observed her a while longer and she did not stir again. I carefully took the book from her lap and placed it on the table. As I did so, another peculiar old book lying open on the table, caught my attention. I carefully scanned the words and realized why Zelda was researching such ancient writings; the beast was still on her mind. I read the passage again, this time more slowly.

_One with an unbalanced heart, lusting for power shall bring Hyrule to ruin. Chaos will reign across the land and beasts shall roam freely. Alas, should a ruler with a righteous heart choose wrongly, joining with an evil heart beneath the crown, Hyrule's fate shall be left in obscurity._

Though I knew Zelda was no closer to matrimony than when she was sixteen, I could not stop the feeling of dread that crept into my mind. Eventually… she would be taken away…

I shook my head for I did not wish to think on such things. I marked the page with my finger and curiously flipped through the rest of the book. It fell open, almost purposefully, to the second to last page. Hurried, untidy scrawl in small, red script, was written on the side of the page, as if it were an afterthought.

_2330, Force Era, 60th of Winter:_

_-The blood of courage and wisdom bonded together can conquer the calamity of evil power?_

_-Method of bonding unknown._

_-Righteous, unwavering hearts required of both redeemers. _

I set the book down and simply stared at it. I had never been one of much faith, but an odd sensation, akin to pricking of my heart, began to flow in me as I read the words again. I shuddered involuntarily and shook myself out of this sudden reverie. I refused to believe the appearance of the beast held any significance. I concluded it was useless to dwell on the matter, since no solution to the appearance of monsters was given.

I turned back to Zelda, and as I did, her hand twitched and she shook her head. Her mumbles of suffering began anew and I was at her side in a moment.

Why did these lingering nightmares torture her so? I felt useless, and inadequate as her guardian. Despite my guilt, I could not stop myself from cursing the Healer Eurick, for his inability to stop this supposed side effect.

"My Lady, you are dreaming," I said in a strained voice.

Zelda furrowed her brows and moaned painfully.

"Awaken!"

Her eyes snapped open, a look of pure terror in her eyes. I took her face into my hands in attempt to calm her. "Are you alright?" I asked as she evened her breath.

"Ah… y-yes," she stammered, looking around in confusion.

Becoming aware of myself, I quickly pulled my hands away. "What ails you"

Zelda shivered and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I do not know… my dreams have been restless ever since…" She trailed off, looking lost and confused; I wanted nothing more than to take her into in my arms.

"I wish there was a way to ease your suffering," I said sincerely.

She looked at me and tilted her head slightly. "I am certain they will pass in time." She continued to stare at me with a peculiar look in her eye as if she were searching for something.

The silence between us continued and I cleared my throat to dispel the discomfort. "We've been summoned to the banquet hall, My Lady." I offered my hand to her and she looked from my hand to my face as she tentatively reached for it. My skin prickled at her touch and she tightened her grasp as she stood from the chair.

Brows furrowing in thoughtfulness, Zelda slowly let go of my hand and her cheeks shaded red. Meeting my eyes, hers widened in the slightest and she quickly walked away. "Yes, well, hurry Guardian. We would not want Countess Reala to be displeased by your absence now, would we?"

* * *

I followed a short distance behind Zelda to the entrance hall. There hung a grand chandelier with many crystal prisms and a few servants were using a tall ladder to replace candles in it. A few other servants were cleaning the floor, which was tiled in an intricate design to impress any guest. Another set of servants were polishing the banisters of the two grand staircases built along the east and west walls of the entrance hall. They joined at the top to a mezzanine, the entrance to the throne room centered between.

Zelda and I approached from the west wing of the castle and she made her way down the grand stairs and into the small foyer between the two grand staircases. Across the foyer lay the adjoined ballroom and the banquet hall. Zelda turned left to the banquet hall's main entrance which lay farther down the corridor and did not look back at me as she disappeared around the doors.

I continued onward to the servant's entrance on the other side. The hallway darkened and as I turned the corner, hushed voices sounding from an open doorway not far away. I nearly turned around, until I heard _his_ voice.

"You called for me, Your Grace?"

"Yes, captain. Give this letter to your fastest horsemen. It is of great importance that Prince Ganondorf receives it directly," Count Agahnim replied.

I quietly edged towards the doorway and pressed myself against the wall as I peered inside.

"Of course, but what reason shall I tell His Highness for such urgency?"

"There is no time to explain. I must return to Harkinian's side before he questions my absence. The letter will be clear enough. Swear to me that you can do this…" Agahnim hissed.

"You shall have a reply by sundown tomorrow."

"Very well. I'm counting on you, captain." The captain of the Haladian guard bowed swiftly to the count and started to the door and I quickly hid behind a suit of armor.

The captain turned in the opposite direction and his footsteps died away. I heard the count's steps near me and I held my breath. The darkness of the hall provided adequate cover and he quickly passed me by. I watched Agahnim turn the corner and I followed him until he entered the banquet hall. I turned back around towards the servant's entrance, glowering along the way.

I was not well acquainted with the customs of other kingdoms, but I knew referring to a king without honorifics was a general form of disrespect recognized by all. Even calling a king by his surname was rare, only used amongst monarchy. My anger flared at Agahnim's brazen tongue and my dislike for him increased tenfold, something I thought impossible.

I also burned with curiosity at the letter's contents. What matter was so urgent that he left the king's presence, risking the failure of the treaty negotiations? I pushed the swinging door to the servant's entrance open and stretched to prepare myself for an entire evening of standing, then hesitantly entered the banquet hall. As I emerged into the bright light of hundreds of candles, the king called for me and invited me to dine at the table with them; Berin was quite displeased that the offer did not extend to him.

I sat beside Zelda, across from the Countess Reala. She smiled at me and I hesitantly returned it. Agahnim was also already seated, acting as if nothing had transpired between him and his captain of the guard. I glanced at him and his eyes briefly met mine. There was a look of mild curiosity in his eyes, but then was quickly replaced with disinterest and he turned to his wife. His mouth twisted into a slight smile and she raised an eyebrow. His head rose ever so slightly and she smiled knowingly in return.

So she was involved with the secret letter as well…

The little remaining trust I had for Haladin's peaceful intentions vanished.

* * *

Entertainment had been provided throughout the evening and there was very little talk from any of us. The entertainment varied from shows of magics, humorous anecdotes, and sparring between the combat instructors. The count and countess applauded at correct intervals, but their attention to the performers was not rapt.

Agahnim continued to study Zelda out of the corner of his eye for most of the evening. My hands gripped the underside of the table, wishing it was his neck in my grasp.

"Tell me, Your Highness, have you ever been to Haladin?" he asked silkily as the next group of performers prepared for its upcoming act.

"No, I have not had the pleasure," she said with a small smile.

"The Royal Family must come on holiday to Angola, our capital. Autumn is Haladin's most beautiful season."

"We would be honored, of course, at the first opportunity," she replied.

"I shall speak with Prince Ganondorf when I return. I am certain he would be most pleased to meet someone as amiable as Her Highness," Count Agahnim said with a smirk.

I bit my teeth at his compliment. From his hinting words, I suspected his secret letter to Prince Ganondorf had already mentioned Zelda. Just what the letter pertained to was mysterious in and of itself, but perhaps I was being unreasonable; perhaps the letter was merely a report of how well the negotiations were coming along. Whatever the case was, I was only concerned with Zelda's safety and I could not help but feel that the company of any Haladian was perilous…

Zelda laughed and kindly refused Agahnim's compliment; I knew her well enough to know that her laughter was false and I smiled at that thought.

As they continued to discuss the differences between Hyrule and Haladin, the countess tried many times to speak to me. However, my short answers bested her efforts and she ceased trying after a few attempts, Oddly enough, at each attempt the countess made, Zelda would stiffen beside me and thrice I caught her looking at me from the corner of her eye. The tips of her ears would redden slightly as she would quickly look away. Her peculiar actions as of late caused me to doubt my assumptions.

The way she clung to me so desperately when she awoke from her nightmares naught but a week ago made me question her gladdened tone at my presence. It was only in such a vulnerable state that she would show that kindness and concern she had so long ago.

Was that how she truly was? Did she perhaps wear a mask as I did? Or did she simply resent me more? I would not allow myself to think the former… nor allow such a hope to be kindled.

After the entertainment was over, the king stood, as did the rest of table and servants stepped out of the shadows to pull out our chairs.

The king then cleared his throat loudly. "I thank you for your wonderful display of talents, performers, you were indeed impressive." The performers bowed and quietly left the banquet hall.

"Well, Count Agahnim, Countess Reala, I do hope you enjoyed yourselves," he said warmly.

They smiled and bowed their heads. "It was most fascinating, Your Highness," Agahnim commented.

"Excellent. Shall we proceed to the throne room?"

"Please lead the way, but first," Agahnim paused as he turned to Zelda. "Allow me to bid a good evening to you, Princess Zelda." He bent over to take her hand and placed a kiss on it; I was grateful she was wearing evening gloves but my hand itched for my sword.

"Good evening, Your Grace," Zelda said in return.

The countess turned to me and fluttered her eyes. Resisting the want to purge, I forced a bow to the Haladians and stepped to Zelda's side.

The king, his counselors and their advisors, and the Haladians then left the banquet hall through the southern doors. Zelda shuddered involuntarily and she took my offered arm. Together we left the banquet hall through the adjoining doors that led to the ballroom. As we made our way across, we were careful not to get in the servant's way, for they were beginning to set up the decorations for tomorrow's celebration. But they paused for us nonetheless, bowing respectfully. Zelda paid no mind to them and it seemed as if she were dragging me through the ballroom.

"Is there a pressing matter that needs attending to?" I half-heartedly jested as we emerged into the foyer.

Suddenly aware of herself she slowed her pace and took her arm from mine. "No I… I could not breathe in there." Zelda sighed and shivered once again, wrapping her arms together. "I know not if it is the presence of the Haladians, or lingering traces of the illness…" She gasped suddenly and turned to me wide-eyed. "Ah, I meant not to speak so openly, Guardian, please think nothing of it." She paused then said, "though if you find them amiable, my opinion should not matter."

I was caught off guard; those were the most words she had spoken to me in a week. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face; she usually hid her true feelings behind her thorny demeanor.

"Rest assured, My Lady, your words shan't be repeated, nor do I take offense to them."

"Then… then you do not approve of…" Zelda mumbled as she took a step back from me.

"Yes?" I urged her continue.

"No, nothing, it matters not." She kept her eyes on me as she turned away and headed up the stairs. She did not order me to stay, so I followed after her and she did not object.

"Might I escort you to your chambers, My Lady?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me warily. As if she were contemplating something, she pursed her lips and continued on her way. "I am not going to my chambers, Guardian," she said over her shoulder. "You may join me in the ward if you so desire."

The mood between us changed in that moment and it felt as if any slight disturbance could break this delicate honesty that had suddenly been born. Zelda's sudden kindness in offering me an invitation, reminded me of our time in the library naught a few hours ago. Her violet eyes piercing through me, I could faintly see the shy girl I had met long ago.

A smile twitched at my lips. "As you wish," I said quietly.

Zelda halted and kept her eyes on me as I slowly approached and held out my hand to hers. She took it and I let her lead us through the castle. The silence between us was strained, and I felt as she wanted to speak her mind again, but fought against doing so; she looked at me with parted lips, but then turned away.

It was twilight when we reached the ward. Zelda sighed quietly beside me, her face relaxing. The dying light of the sun cast a soft glow upon her, and small smile grew at her lips as her color returned.

"Do you remember the day we met?" she asked suddenly, her eyes closed, "the time the same as it is now?"

I looked down at her.

"Everything was so much simpler," she whispered in reminiscence.

"Change accompanies time…"

"…Yes… but there is always a cause." She looked up at me, her eyes alight with nostalgia. "I was convinced I understood much, but I have come to see I truly know nothing at all."

"…My Lady?"

She released my arm and made her way over to the fountain, ignoring my prompt. "Guardian, fetch me that pitcher," she said, pointing to the forgotten silver on a windowsill.

I did as told and took it to her, but she would not take it.

"Fill it with water."

Was she trying me or had she simply reverted back to her sharp self? I raised a brow, trying to guess her intentions.

She seemed to shrink back, voicing a quiet entreaty as though I needed more convincing.

I did not inquire after her peculiar behavior for I could see she was already at odds with herself. Her forlorn comments did not sit well with me because she was right. I knew nothing either, apart from one truth…

"As you wish." I leaned over the fountain's edge and after filling the pitcher, I handed it to her.

She took it from me wordlessly and moved away to water the flowers along the pathway. I sat on the fountain's edge and simply watched her. The breeze disturbed her hair, creating intricate designs of winding strands and her dress ruffled around her feet. She made a poor attempt to straighten it and water sloshed over the brim of the pitcher.

Over the course of the day, I felt my mask start to soften around the edges. I knew not why I was allowing it to either. Whether it was due to the Haladians' presence or Zelda's sudden show of that long forgotten kindness she used to show me, I was becoming careless.

"I have not had the courage," Zelda began, interrupting my musings, "to ask… what I am to you…?" She stopped pouring the water and stood facing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked guardedly as I rose to my feet.

"When we were children… there were no lies, no unsaid words… but now…" She paused and sighed. "Truths I thought I once knew have become obscure, so tell me… am I an obligation? Or perhaps…" she trailed off and mumbled something I could not hear.

"My life is meant for you." I hoped she could not sense how fiercely I believed this.

Her brows furrowed. "That is precisely the problem. I do not understand this indifference." Zelda lifted her head to me. "Your ambiguous actions and words are contradictions of each other… I do not understand why I am concerned if you care for me at all."

My eyes widened, stunned by her words; she was troubled by my feelings? Had she become aware of how much I did care for her? No, she believed I thought her an obligation; that I served out of duty instead of desire.

But wasn't that the way it should be? Should I not be glad she did not know? Despite this… I could not hide my anger. I frowned and I strode over to her. She narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

I grabbed her free hand as her other gripped the pitcher tighter. "It is my privilege to care for My Lady… out duty and of will."

"Privilege?" she scoffed, "a poor—"

"Why must you question my loyalty?"

Her eyes widened as she pulled her hand from mine and she dropped the pitcher. The water flooded around us, soaking my boots and darkening her hem.

Her red lips trembled in the slightest as her brows knitted together. "Why do you confound me so, Link?" she asked crossly, nearly a whisper.

My heart quickened as she spoke my name; I could hardly believe it. I reached for her again, but my courage failed me. I closed my eyes and cursed myself for letting my anger best me. I opened my eyes and began to apologize, but she was already gone.

The pitcher lay on the grass beside me, forgotten once again.


	5. Chapter 5 Envy

RE-EDITED 2/12

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter V

_Envy_

My sleep that night was restless once again, and though I expected it would be, I did not think Link would be the cause. I anticipated the recurring nightmares, but to my surprise, I dreamt of my time with Link in the courtyard.

Only… he held me in a tight embrace beneath the dying sun. The sudden affection caused me to wake again and again, and each time, my heart was beating fiercely, my head spinning. In the early hours of the morning, I gave up trying to sleep and simply lay there in frustration. I had thought confronting Link about his coldness would relieve the ache I felt within me, but to my dismay, the ache had only become more painful. Silent tears soaked into my hair and I wiped them away and somehow managed to fall into a numb, dreamless sleep.

I awoke close to midday and I was thankful no one had disturbed me. I pulled on my robe and opened my door, calling for a chambermaid. A few minutes later, a knock came to my door and I let two chambermaids inside. I asked them to ready a bath for me and they quickly bustled to the adjoining bathing room and set to work.

Impa then appeared as I began to disrobe. "I am glad to see you've finally awakened," her voice hinting with amusement.

I sighed. "Yes, well, thank you for letting me indulge a little."

Impa looked me over. "For the sake of your health, Lady Zelda; I know you have not been sleeping well."

My ears reddened. "I hoped you would not have noticed."

Impa took my robe from me, putting a hand to my face with slight smile. "Your efforts were commendable," she jested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, we must hurry. You are to depart in one hour's time."

My face twisted in disappointment; my father had no doubt planned some wretched activity with the Haladians. "And where am I to go?"

"The countryside with the count and countess."

I shook my head. "Their stay is a mere three days, yet it feels infinitely longer… and far from pleasant, I might add."

"I daresay you despise them?" Impa hinted.

I bit my lip in thought, trying to find a kinder word than loathing. "I will not say I do… but their presence puts me ill-at ease."

Impa raised a white brow. "Enlighten me."

"The count… there is something… mysterious about him, nay sinister… I cannot properly explain..."

Impa nodded. "And the countess?"

I clicked my tongue in disapproval. "A shameful woman indeed, flattering the lords and even my father so boldly… acting as if Sir Link belongs to her," I huffed as I crossed the threshold to the bathing room.

"Come now, Lady Zelda, jealousy is most unbecoming." Impa said.

I stopped mid-step and turned back to her, blood draining from my face. "_Jealousy_?" I repeated slowly. "I do not envy Countess Reala, Impa. I-I simply do not approve of her mannerisms! Sir Link is my Guardian, not a mindless servant who answers to _her_. She should know the lines that are not to be crossed!"

Impa pursed her lips. "Cleary you are troubled, but remember that our ties with Haladin are still delicate. It would be wise to keep your temper in check."

I became embarrassed at my sudden outburst. Yes, I was being irrational; the alliance with Haladin was the most important matter at hand, yet despite that reminder, there was still one thing that bothered me…

...Surely, I was not envious of the countess; she was beautiful but there was nothing she had that I wanted, yet why I was concerned of her interest in Link? It seemed my heart… and my mind, were becoming increasingly unfamiliar to me.

* * *

The journey through the countryside was awkward to say the least and the leisurely pace merely worsened my mood.

Link, Berin, and ten royal guards rode on horseback in front of the carriage, the Haladin guards riding behind. I was grateful Link did not ride inside the carriage with us, lest those supposed feelings of envy resurface.

Putting aside my discomfort, I was fortunate enough that my father and the ambassador, Lord Counselor Warnock, Minister of Foreign Relations, kept the count and countess entertained by recounting the history of different landmarks we passed. Counselor Warnock was a self-important man and polite as he was, he prided himself on over-flattery. He was languid, indulgent and did only the minimum to keep his title which he inherited. His lack of effort irked me to no end. With three persons that caused me aggravation in the carriage, my head began to ache.

A little over two hours later, we reached the town of Lon Lon. Lord Lord Talon, a lord of inheritance, governed Lon Lon; he bore the same name as his ancestor who had founded it. Lon Lon had once been a simple ranch, but over the years, it grew quickly and started its own trade routes. The townspeople still relied on the ranch production for prosperity.

We entered the north gate and rode south through the town. Reaching the end of the main road, we came to a lane of trees that lead the way to the actual ranch of Lon Lon. Coming upon a small pond, we passed around it and came to a stop at the gates. Two ranch guards swung them open and ushered us to continue. As we rode up the small hill, the ranch's manor came into view, a massive grazing field behind it.

"How quaint," Countess Reala chimed. I glared at the window, trying to ignore her. It had been so long since I had visited Lon Lon, I did not wish for her to spoil it, for it felt as if I was seeing everything for the first time.

The carriage stopped in front of the manor and Link opened the doors for us. He offered his hand to me, but the countess reached for it in my place. I thought I saw his brow twitch, but he respectfully helped her out of the carriage nevertheless. The countess suddenly gasped, falling against him purposefully and my mouth fell slightly ajar.

"Oh my, forgive my clumsiness, Sir Link!" she said with a grin on her face. As I looked at them, I felt the odd ache in my chest return.

"I hope you did not injure yourself, Your Grace." Link had already righted the countess, but she had yet to release his arms.

I moved forward to help myself out of the carriage, but Berin appeared at the door and held a hand out for me. I reluctantly took it and stepped out of the carriage. The sun was surprisingly bright and I had to narrow my eyes until my sight adjusted. I took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill my lungs.

Just as my father, Count Agahnim and Counselor Warnock stepped out of the carriage, Lord Talon and his daughter, Lady Malon, came rushing down the manor's steps.

"My Liege! Your Highness!" Lord Talon greeted. "Welcome, welcome! We are honored by your presence," he said with a bow.

Malon curtsied and greeted us as well. Her fiery red hair shone beautifully in the sun and her bright blue eyes glowed warmly; she had hardly changed at all. At Lord Talon's and Malon's amiable smiles, I realized how much I had missed their friendly demeanor. I had forgotten how endearing and modest the countryside accent was, and I could not stop the smile that spread across my face.

"I must apologize for visiting on such short notice, Lord Talon," my father said to him. "But our excursion to the countryside provided an opportune time to see how the people of Lon Lon fare."

"Please, My Liege, your visit is far from a burden. The finest products have been prepared in your honor, and I humbly ask that you sample them."

"Excellent, I expected nothing less, Lord Talon." My father turned the count and countess and gestured to them. "Allow me to introduce Count and Countess Ronan of Haladin."

Lord Talon and Malon bowed politely and the Haladians nodded in return.

Count Agahnim smiled thinly. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Talon. I look forward to our dealings in the future; the new trade routes are almost complete are they not?"

Lord Talon smiled. "Yes indeed, I am glad of it, Your Grace. I have heard the Angola granary has yet to find a rival."

"You are well informed, Lord Talon."

Lord Talon laughed and thanked the count, then turned to Counselor Warnock. "Good afternoon, Lord Warnock. How do you fare?"

Counselor Warnock nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, thank you. I have been meaning to visit you for sometime. I am glad to see you are well."

"I am honored you journeyed here, Counselor."

My father then interrupted their polite chatter. "If you would, Lord Talon, perhaps we continue this during the samplings? Forgive our haste, but we must return well before the Spring Moon Celebration to prepare."

"Yes, of course, My Liege! Allow me to show you to the dining hall." Lord Talon turned to Malon and nodded. He then politely gestured for my father, Count Agahnim and Counselor Warnock to proceed ahead of him.

The count looked to one of his guards and shook his head ever so slightly.

Berin began to follow, but my father discreetly held up a hand and motioned him to stay.

As the men made their way up the steps, my father said, "I trust you and your beautiful daughter will make an appearance tonight?"

"You are too kind, My Liege. We have been looking forward to the celebration for some time now."

Before I could follow after them, Malon stepped forward and curtsied to me and the countess.

"Your Highness… Your Grace… I would be most obliged if you could join me in the parlor for tea," she said excitedly.

"I would enjoy that very much, Lady Malon." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

The countess stepped beside me. "How unexpectedly gracious of you! I have not had a chance to try unrefined tea."

Malon's grin hesitated in the slightest and I had to physically prevent myself from glaring at the countess. Masking words of offense with such a sugary tone angered me greatly.

"Allow me to show you inside," Malon said as she gestured towards the steps. I did not wait for the countess and fell instep beside Malon.

Glancing to Link, I shook my head once and he remained with Berin.

* * *

The afternoon sun filtered through the open windows in the parlor, providing us with a view of the hilly range to the south. Malon and Countess Reala discussed their favorite pastry and tea combinations, but I hardly contributed to the conversation. I was staring out the window, admiring the blue sky when I spotted Link and Berin strolling outside with a few guards to a fenced off area. I watched them curiously and once they were inside the fenced area, a few of the guards began to strip themselves of their clothing.

My face shaded instantly and I quickly looked away. I chanced another look, and saw Link pull off his red tunic. My face shaded further, but this time I could not look away. His tan skin gleamed in the sunlight, bringing further attention to his well-built form.

I suddenly felt a strange fluttering sensation in my stomach.

Berin tossed a large pole to Link and another to one of the ranch guards; they were readying to spar. The guard advanced and tried to knock Link's shoulder but Link easily blocked with one end of his pole and struck the guard's shin with the opposite end. The rest of the guards, which also consisted of the Haladian guards as well, erupted in laughter. Link then went to the guard whom he hit and corrected his stance; he was teaching Lon Lon Ranch's guards proper defense. I was so engrossed with observing his lesson, I did not hear Malon calling for me.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?"

I tore my eyes away and looked to her with an apologetic smile. "Y-yes, I am fine."

"Whatever are you looking at?" the countess asked with a giggle. She stood and moved to the window for a better view. Her eyes widened and a wicked grin spread across her face. "Ah I see… yes, _he_ certainly is easy to admire," she said knowingly.

My mood turned sour once again.

"Of whom do you speak, Countess Reala?" Malon asked as she joined her at the window. After a quick glance, Malon looked at me and smiled shyly. "Ever since he was a boy, he has always been quite charming," she commented. "I assume you speak of Sir Link, Your Grace?" she said to the countess.

"Yes of course! In all my years, I have never met a man with such… talent as Sir Link. Would you not agree, Your Highness?" She turned to me with a grin and I did not return it.

"I have never taken notice," I replied shortly.

Her head tilted in confusion. "But surely you've noticed what a handsome man he is…?"

"Nay, Your Grace. A princess does not think of such mundane things."

She frowned at me and I wanted so desperately to remind her of her place, but I remembered Impa's warning and tried to calm myself.

"Oh! They are looking this way!" Countess Reala squealed, ignoring my reply. She waved to Link and the guards bowed in return, Malon waving to them as well. Link simply bowed his head and did not return the gesture to the countess.

I stiffened and turned in my chair away from the window.

"What a gifted swordsmen. I wish I had him in my service," the countess sighed. "Would you not bid him hello, Your Highness?"

I simply sipped my tea then said without looking at her, "Our relationship is not so amiable, Countess Reala." The ache returned.

_Nor will it ever be._

"But surely you must find him agreeable?" she inquired with a gasp.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and saw Malon look questionably between the countess and me.

"He is my Guardian, and nothing more." My voice softened unknowingly.

Malon cleared her throat and said merrily, "Come, Your Grace. The scones will grow cold!"

I looked to Malon in gratitude and she smiled in return. I tried my best to keep a pleasant demeanor with the countess for the remainder of our stay, but my efforts were not quite successful. Link was thankfully not discussed further and those unpleasant thoughts did not arise again. Not soon enough, my father called upon us to take our leave.

Malon and Lord Talon then escorted us back to our carriages. The count and countess bid their farewells to Malon and Lord Talon and thanked them for their hospitality. My father turned to Lord Talon and expressed his gratitude also, telling him he looked forward to their attendance at the celebration.

I smiled at them before starting to the carriage.

"Princess Zelda… if I may have a word?" Malon asked timidly.

I turned back around. "Yes, of course."

Malon took my hand and led me some ways away. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I was just curious, Your Highness… if I may be so bold to ask…"

I raised an eyebrow. "We have known one another since childhood, Lady Malon; you may ask whatever you like."

She blushed and cast her eyes to the ground. "Well…. I… I could not help but notice… the stir the countess's words caused. Are you sure you're alright?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Dear Lady Malon, worry not. I am fine, but thank you for your concern."

"Oh, I am relieved!" she squeaked. "There is one other thing I wish to ask… if that suits you."

"Yes?"

"It concerns Sir Link… has something happened? I cannot recall Her Highness feeling so hostile towards him."

I stilled my breath; Lady Malon was more perceptive than I thought. "We grew up," I answered with a soft sigh.

Malon opened her mouth to reply, but decided against it. She smiled sadly and took my hand again. As we returned to the carriage, she expressed her hopes to talk more with me later at the celebration and I got into the carriage. From inside, I could hear Link and Berin saying their farewells to the Lon Lon family and then we departed back to the castle.

* * *

It was late afternoon when we returned. My father, Count Agahnim and Counselor Warnock were discussing the state of affairs of other kingdoms when I woke from my short doze. The countess yawned behind her glove, and I assumed she had fallen asleep as well.

"We have plenty of time before the celebration to prepare, Count Agahnim. A small respite might do us well, otherwise I shan't last the night!" my father jested.

The count laughed lightly. "Yes, of course. Does that suit you well, Reala?" he asked as the carriage came to a stop.

"Oh… yes, very well," she replied.

The door swung open and my father and I were helped out, the count and countess following suit. We made our way inside the castle to the entrance hall, Link and Berin following closely behind. From here, I could see that the Spring Moon decorations were still being set up.

My father dismissed Berin and said he would expect his presence later that evening. Berin nodded and left towards the knight's quarters.

"Thank you for your stimulating company, Your Highness. I quite enjoyed meeting Lady Malon as well," Countess Reala said to me as she curtsied.

I smiled curtly. "'Twas my pleasure."

She slipped her arm through the count's and turned to my father. "This afternoon was quite lovely, Your Highness. Hyrule's countryside is very beautiful."

"Your kind words are most appreciated, Your Grace. Please rest well." My father bowed his head to her and she walked away with the count.

She looked back at Link and called, "Good afternoon, Sir Link. I do hope you will save a dance for me tonight."

"Of course, Your Grace," he said answered.

Unknowingly, I fisted my hands as I watched the count and countess walk up the stairs and turn down the hall. My father nodded at Link and went up the stairs as well, turning in the opposite direction from the Haladians. He disappeared down the corridor, leaving Link and I alone in the entrance hall; an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"You should rest as well, My Lady," Link said, starting towards me. I took a step back, feeling my nails dig into my palms.

"I am well enough, Guardian."

He raised an eyebrow. "I will not risk your-"

"Why do you do this?" I burst out. Hearing him say such caring words to me as he did to the countess... I was infuriated.

"What do speak of?" he said with a confused look on his face. He took another step and I stepped back again.

"Do you truly enjoy her company?" I spat, my harsh words spilling out before I could stop them.

I knew now for certain, Impa spoke the truth about my jealousy. I felt foolish, ashamed, shouting words that made no sense to Link nor to myself. If only I could understand _why, _would I be saved from further despair?

Link shook his head. "I act in stead of My Lady and His Majesty… surely you know this?"

My mouth fell agape, and I could not dispute his answer. I bit my lip and looked to the tiled floor. "E-enough," I said rudely. "Leave me be." I forced myself to remember he was obligated to show the countess proper respect and keep her impression of Hyrule pleasant, but that did not stop my negative feelings towards her… or towards Link.

As I turned to leave for my chambers, Link's hand caught my wrist. My heart quickened and my skin heated from his touch, the marking on the back of my hand beginning to prickle.

"I do not understand what you are thinking," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"I said leave me," I retorted, trying to pull away from him. He tugged back firmly and I spun into him, suddenly swept up into his arms. I was taken aback by this unusual boldness and my face burned as he carried me up the stairs.

"R-release me!"

Link remained unaffected by my struggles. "My Lady is weary; it seems this afternoon has filled her head with nonsense."

"How dare you!" I nearly shouted.

He turned left at the top of the stairs to the west wing, heading to my chambers.

"I _command_ you to release me!" I pushed against him to free myself, but he simply held me tighter.

Servants curiously poked their heads out of doors to see what the commotion was about and I blushed heavily at their widened eyes. Behind us, I could hear maids giggling.

"Guardian!" I said crossly.

Link finally looked to me. "No," he stated blatantly.

I simply stared at him in disbelief; he was deliberately disobeying me. "I could have you hanged for such insolence," I managed to say.

"As you wish, My Lady, but you will have rest before I am dead."

I ceased my struggles. Though his face remained unreadable, I could see a faint crease between his brows. Dare I hope he cared for me willingly? If he was willing to risk his life for the sake of my health… was this not proof enough? I said nothing more and simply listened to the thud of his boots against the stone floor.

In that moment I became aware of his hands beneath my knees and my back. Warmth crept up the length of my body and it was difficult to breathe. I glanced at him from beneath my lashes yet he continued to stare straight ahead. I quickly looked away and my heart began to beat loudly against my chest; I hoped he could not hear it.

We reached my chamber door some minutes later and he gently set me down.

I turned to him and cleared my throat. "… I meant not what I said," I mumbled. "I apologize."

Link shook his head. "I am the one who caused your anger."

I sighed. "No… my own uncertainty is to blame."

He grimaced. "In the ward… is what you spoke of—?"

"I hardly know myself," I interrupted.

His eyes met mine and I was drawn closer by their silver blue color; the fluttering returned. My hand moved without thinking to his face and I swept his golden bangs away to see his eyes more clearly. I expected him to be staring at me blankly, but on the contrary…

Link put a hand over mine and closed his eyes. I stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of these peculiar feelings when suddenly his eyes flew open and he narrowed them in the slightest at me. He stepped back from my reach and said hastily, "I will take my leave."

And with that, he was gone.

My hands dropped to my sides and I fell against my door. I drew in a deep breath, my head slumping back. At every conclusion I thought I had come to, Link's mysterious nature only seemed to deepen, and my doubt returned. I placed a hand over my heart…

It was still racing.


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicion

RE-EDITED 2/12

Thanks again for all those that reviewed. Your kind words are very helpful and inspiring :) I feel so grateful that people are reading and enjoying the story! Please continue to give input ^_^

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter VI

_Suspicion_

I straightened my tunic as I waited in the entrance hall for the king, Zelda, and the Haladians, sighing impatiently; I detested large gatherings. Formal attire was hardly made for comfort. I wore a patterned dark blue tunic with black leggings and grudgingly put on a short grey cape. I had tried to arrange my hair in an acceptable manner, but it would not hold, falling into the untidy mess that it was.

The guests inside the ballroom talked excitedly about seeing the royal family and the Haladian guests. As I listened to their idle chatter, I could hear other voices growing louder at the top of the stairs. I looked up and Countess Reala flashed me a smile, but I did not pay any attention.

I only saw the beautiful girl who was descending down the stairs on the arm of the king. Zelda's deep purple gown fit her perfectly, bringing out the color of her eyes. Her hair was left freely down her back, some pulled into an intricate twist and her small crown looked as if it were an extension of her golden hair.

She looked at me and hesitated in mid-step. Quickly looking away, I thought I saw her face shade red. I only just managed to contain a smile as she came closer. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Zelda released the king's arm.

"How dashing you look, Sir Link!" the countess complimented.

I tore my eyes away from Zelda. "You are too kind, Your Grace. I pale in comparison to you," I replied with mock humility. I then paid my respects to the count and the king as they passed by me. Turning back to Zelda, she was looking at me with a slight frown on her face. From her sudden outburst earlier this afternoon, I guessed the cause was the countess. Though I hardly could summon patience for the countess, I did not understand why Zelda objected so vehemently to my association with her. I explained that my duty required such sociability, and yet Zelda still frowned, her eyes emitting disapproval. I wished to see Zelda smile more than anything and thoughtlessly made way over to her.

As I approached, she stiffly held out a hand to me and I placed a soft kiss upon her gloved hand. "I trust you rested well, My Lady" I murmured against her hand.

"Well enough." She tugged her hand away, and I straightened myself.

I took a step closer and said quietly, "All pale in comparison to My Lady, so please smile." This time, I was certain Zelda's face shaded.

Her lips parted and her eyes fell to the floor. "I am glad your appearance is suitable," she said with sharpness. "For a Guardian at least."

Suddenly a fanfare of music sounded and she brushed passed me to join her father at his side. The crowd in the ballroom fell silent and looked expectantly up the stairs.

"Shall we?" The king asked merrily.

Together, Zelda and the king gracefully descended down the stairs as a herald announced their arrival. Before Zelda was out of sight, she glanced back at me, her expression bemused.

Then my heart sunk into dread as I recalled the foolish words I had spoken to her. Where had my vigilance disappeared to? I was too overcome by her charm that I had forgotten myself. The misgivings her eyes held within… there was no denying it. Had she seen what I meant to keep hidden?

The count and countess were announced next and they followed after the royal family.

I shook myself out of my fearful state and fled down the hall. Though I was permitted for this occasion to use though the main entrance, I could not enter the ballroom so noticeably, and I headed to the servants' entrance. My head raced at my sudden unease and I prayed I was wrong. I cursed my carelessness and wondered how I had let my mask slip. If she did indeed suspect the feelings I held for her… what did she think of it? Racked with uncertainty, I did not know what was to be done.

I reached the servants' entrance and many maids bid me good evening and complimented my attire. I hardly acknowledged them and made my way into the banquet hall. I quickly joined Berin at a table in the corner and reached for a pitcher.

"That's rum, you know," Berin warned with a smirk.

I stopped and reached for another, hoping it was water.

"Oh come now, if I hadn't mentioned it, you'd have drunken it!"

"That's the last thing I need," I mumbled; a hazy mind would no doubt lead to dire consequences; what nonsense would I say to Zelda then?

Berin eyed me for a few moments. "I think not; your mood has been quite sour as of late," he commented gruffly.

I shrugged a shoulder. "I will not pretend to enjoy festivities."

He raised a thick brow. "You seemed to enjoy it last year…"

I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps it is the company then."

He frowned. "If you wish me to leave, then by all means—"

"I didn't mean you."

He then looked over to the royalty table and chuckled. "Ah, I see. They are a bit…ah… what's the word… peculiar."

I looked at him knowingly. "So you've noticed also? I am relieved."

"I'm His Majesty's guardian for a reason; there is no fooling these eyes."

I stifled a laugh and nodded in agreement.

He continued in a hushed voice. "Still… the countess seems to favor you immensely, I'm a bit envious."

I glowered at him. "What are you implying?"

"If I had such a pretty woman giving me attention, I would _let_ her whisk me away."

"Despite her husband? That's hardly honorable, Berin."

He ignored me and let out an exaggerated sigh. "But the only women we meet are maids…"

"You expect too much," I replied. "We do not live for ourselves. There is no room for selfish desires."

Berin's mouth fell open. "…I was only jesting, Link."

I did not reply and Berin shook his head.

"Gods... what ails you Link?"

I did not look at him. "…Nothing… it's nothing."

He remained quiet for a minute before attempting to continue his poor jests. "…Consider at least _one_ drink?"

* * *

A couple hours passed and I had yet to have an appetite.

The royal family and the Haladins had finished dining and were now in the adjoining ballroom, dancing with various lords and ladies. The wall separating the banquet hall and the ballroom was made entirely of mirrors. Glass made up three double doors that were built along the wall and had been opened for the celebration. I could see them dancing through the middle doors from my table and I noticed the count had danced with Zelda numerous times. As I watched them, Countess Reala suddenly spotted me and I moaned inwardly. I looked around for Berin, but he was already off dancing.

She sauntered over to me and I reluctantly stood up. She giggled as I bowed to her and she held out her hand. "Might I remind you of your promised dance, Sir Link?"

"I have not forgotten, Your Grace," I muttered.

She then took my arm rather forcefully before I could say anything more and nearly dragged me into the ballroom, all the while holding my hand tightly in hers. The musicians began a slow melody and the countess pulled me to her. I cringed inwardly and gingerly held her waist.

"How are you enjoying the evening, Sir Link?"

"Well enough, Your Grace. I hope the same for you."

"Yes, yes, it is lovely indeed. We've not had a moment alone since my arrival, and I am quite curious to know how such a charming man has had the honor of Royal Guardian bestowed upon him."

"I—"

"And at such a young age! You must possess… great talent," she added with a grin.

"I'm afraid good fortune must suffice for an answer."

"Oh come now, Sir Link, I wish to know where you hail from. Hylians are the only race with such peculiar ears, but your humble demeanor hardly suggests you are from Castleton," she explained. "I find you—that… very intriguing."

"I am from Ordon, a province too small to be noteworthy, Your Grace."

"Tell me about it, about your past," she said.

"It will only bore, Her Grace. The childhood of a farm boy is hardly interesting."

"But I am interested in you," the countess said in a low voice.

My eyes widened slightly at her boldness and I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I decided it was best to humor her and answered with a quick explanation. "My parents died before I could remember them, and I was raised by fellow neighbors," I began, praying the music would end soon.

"Oh, how tragic!"

"I entered the Academy of Knights in my tenth year and was noticed by His Majesty in my thirteenth. It was then I was made Her Highness's guardian," I finished hurriedly. I wanted nothing more than to flee from this vile woman before me.

"Well, it is no wonder why you are admired so!"

I said nothing to her shameless compliment.

"But I've yet you see dance with any of the fine maidens here," Countess Reala continued. "Has none caught your eye?" She batted her eyes at me and I forced a smile; did she have no boundaries of propriety?

"Nay, Your Grace. My duty to Princess Zelda takes priority over all."

Countess Reala's eyes widened and her smile faded.

"I see. How unfortunate for all the maidens here…" she trailed off. My reply had forced her to halt her advances on me and though my tone was blunt, I was grateful for the respite from her flirtations. The song ended soon after and I thanked her for the honor of a dance. She simpered and left me on the floor.

I sighed and went to hide behind a pillar. I slumped against it, hoping not to be disturbed again. I could not bear watching Zelda dance with the count as he stared at her with such severity. I could not bear watching all the men in the room gaze after her lustfully in their drunken states. As beautiful as she looked, she deserved no such disrespect. Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice the voices behind me until I recognized a familiar soft voice.

It was Zelda… and the damned count.

"I'm impressed you have such an extensive knowledge of our kingdom, Your Highness," Agahnim commented.

"You flatter me, Your Grace. I have much more to learn."

"Our scholars would be honored to instruct you. However, Prince Ganondorf would insist he tutor you himself."

Zelda laughed humorlessly. "I look forward to learning more. Please pass my regards to Prince Ganondorf as well."

"…Of course." I heard the smirk in his voice and gritted my teeth. The song ended and Zelda quickly but politely excused herself. I remained behind the pillar, fuming silently.

This Prince Ganondorf was starting to be mentioned more and more. His name alone sent a feeling of distrust through me and my left hand suddenly tingled. I looked at it curiously, but there was nothing to cause such an odd sensation.

I ignored it and ran a hand through my hair impatiently. As I moved to the door, the count began to speak again, this time his voice hushed and rough.

"Now is not the time to be discussing this, Reala."

"I know you left to meet the captain not a half an hour ago. You have been avoiding me by spending your time with _her_."

"Have you no patience?" the count hissed dangerously.

"I only want to know of the prince's reply," she whispered. "The details can wait later."

Agahnim sighed and suddenly they moved to my side of the pillar. I quietly slid around the opposite side so they would not see me and strained my ears to listen to their whispered conversation.

"The prince still insists that his plan will only strengthen the alliance, despite what I told him of the princess. The attack is imminent."

"The prince is far too reckless, I fear he will be our ruin," the countess warned. "Do you trust him?"

"I have yet to say. Once we return to Haladin, all will be explained. For now, we must concentrate on our duty here. I have already suggested a betrothal between the prince and Zelda to Harkinian. He is confident she will do what is best for Hyrule, however, willful as she is…" The count cleared his throat and I heard a shuffling of feet as they moved back around the pillar. I slid around it again, out of their sight.

"Come now, Reala. We must return to the festivities."

I peered around the pillar, watching them make their way across the floor. I glared, shaking with anger, and fled from the ballroom. I could feel my nails carving themselves into my skin as my hands fisted. Such conspiring and deceitful intentions… I had been right to be distrustful of the Haladians. I flung the curtains aside and emerged onto the east balcony. To my relief, I was the only one outside and I breathed in the cool night air deeply, trying to calm myself.

The count and countess's menacing words hardly made sense; what attack did they speak of? A shudder ran through me as I contemplated the possibilities, but what disturbed me the most was the count's idea of an engagement; if Zelda refused what would they dare try? I vowed to myself that I would do all that was in my power to keep her from ever meeting Prince Ganondorf. I would oppose to a union between her and the prince… through force if needs be.

I would not let her be used as a pawn in their insidious plans.

_One with an unbalanced heart, lusting for power shall bring Hyrule to ruin. Chaos will reign across the land and beasts shall roam freely. Alas, should a ruler with a righteous heart choose wrongly, joining with an evil heart beneath the crown, Hyrule's fate shall be left in obscurity._

The ancient words from the peculiar book suddenly echoed in my mind. Could the beast from the forest truly be a warning? Once again my hand prickled and I sighed deeply. Was I was forcing myself to draw conclusions? I had no proof of my suspicions, and a petty knight's word would never be taken against a count's.

I hung my head, frustration replacing my anger and I leaned against the stone balustrade. Suddenly I heard a throat clear beside me and I glanced up.

Impa stood beside me with a white eyebrow raised, a mixed expression of amusement and rebuke. I would have found her attire amusing—she was wearing an odd, yet formal Sheikah outfit—however my mood rendered the amusement fleeting.

"What is this? Sir Link is neglecting his duty? How uncharacteristic…."

I straightened myself and scratched my head. "I apologize, Lady Impa. I've much on my mind, but that is no excuse."

Impa looked to the gardens in front of us and folded her arms. "Enlighten me… if I may pry," she said seriously.

I shook my head and sighed defeatedly. "What do you know of Haladin?"

She paused before answering. "The kingdom itself is very prosperous, but only came to such affluence by force. Illander and Nehdia fell to them, but Labrynna, Holodrum, Calatia, and Termina have resisted them successfully. Though His Majesty's wishes for an alliance is well-intended… I cannot say the same for them. My intuition tells me not to trust them…"

"I am relieved you feel as I do." Even though Berin, Impa and I held misgivings for Haladin… why did the king not?

"Then my suspicions are correct." Impa turned back to me, her red eyes boring into mine. "I have little say as to what goes on in the affairs of politics, Sir Link, but please… do all you can to protect Zelda. With the recent rumors of beasts… I feel the air growing heavy. I pray the source will make itself known before too long."

"Yes, I swear to you Lady Impa." The peculiar tingling sensation coursed through my hand once again. Curling my fingers into my palm, the sensation began to sting, forging a straight line across the lower part of my hand. "My life is hers… all I wish for is her happiness."

"Out of duty's sake… I would tell you to forget your feelings and put away childish dreams. She is meant for a prince, not a knight," she paused and tilted her head thoughtfully. "But my duty and my wishes are different... and I too wish for Zelda's happiness."

Without her knowing, Impa's words twisted the knife that already dwelt in my heart.

"His Majesty has the final say in Zelda's suitor. If the day ever comes when she returns such affection… I will pray for his approval of you, Sir Link. But until then… please take all precautions to keep this unknown. She has enough burdens to bear." Impa closed her eyes and put a hand on my shoulder. "Forgive my candor. I am very fond of you." She then left my side and started back towards the ballroom. As she moved back the curtain, she said quietly, "I do not pretend to be all knowing… even Sheikah have been known to be wrong…"

* * *

I stood there for some time, simply listening to the wind and the rustling of the trees. I avoided dwelling on Impa's words, but I could not ignore the effect they had upon me. My heart and my mind raged against one another, threatening to tear me in two and I fell into despair. How was I to act after such a speech? Did I have enough strength to last me the evening? If I faced Zelda at such a time as this, I would be undone. Dare I take the risk? I was certain Zelda already suspected my feelings for her and I did not want to solidify her suspicions.

I did not want to be a burden to her.

I trudged back inside the ballroom, keeping myself in the shadows as I watched the guests. It was obvious that nearly all had indulged themselves on the liquor. Several ladies furtively glanced at me with heavy eyes but I ignored them, staring listlessly into nothing.

The crowd suddenly fell silent and gave way for Zelda and the king as they made their way to the center of the ballroom. The musicians began a waltz piece and as she turned, I could see her face.

My heart ached.

I clenched my hands, trying to suppress it as I watched her move gracefully to the music. I could see the subtle changes in her face as she talked with the king; by her expression, the conversation was far from pleasant. I shook my head and frowned, forcing myself to remember Impa's words, yet I still wavered.

If I continued this façade, Zelda would despise me for my coldness. If my feelings were known, she would despise me for such hopeless love. Though I knew what I must do… could I not allow myself to enjoy one evening with her?

The waltz ended and Zelda quickly left the floor, making her way to the royal table. I composed myself and followed after her. As I crossed the floor, Countess Reala suddenly came into view. She was surrounded by a group of women, obviously the center of attention. I halted mid-step and tried to weave myself through the crowd through a different route, but there was no escaping her watchful eyes and she called out to me merrily. Rolling my eyes, I hesitantly turned back to her

She grinned as I approached, as did the other women. "The evening is nigh at an end, Sir Link. It would be a shame if we could not dance once more…"

Immediately I knew she had indulged in the liquor as well; its effects restored her courage. I held my tongue and simply bowed to her. She and the other women squealed with delight as I held out a hand.

The Countess took it, her movements lethargic and her green eyes hazy. "Tell me, Sir Link," she slurred slightly, "what must I do to gain favor in your eyes?"

I was a taken back at her question. "I already find Her Grace to be of pleasant company."

She smiled at me and moved closer. "…Persuade me to believe you," she whispered.

I shivered involuntarily and did not return her smile. "Forgive my naiveté, Your Grace, but I know not of what you speak," I lied.

The countess tightened her grip on my shoulder and forced my hand to her waist. "Surely, as the princess's guardian, you are allowed some… indulgence," she hinted.

My brow twitched, and I nearly pushed her away. "I belong to Princess Zelda," I declared. I was desperate for her to cease these dishonorable advances… for her sake and mine. Knowing that she was conspiring with the count against Zelda tried my patience enough. I could not keep up this false curtsey for much longer.

Countess Reala's eyes widened in the slightest at my words and her face shaded red. Her grip loosened and her head fell to my chest. "Your loyalty is admirable, Sir Link," she said softly, "exceptional, really. I must admit, I am envious… to have such a man as yourself so devoted to one woman..." She glanced up and as her eyes met mine, I saw something I had not bothered to see before.

Countess Reala was a pitifully lonely woman, and with this, I could empathize; my judgment of her softened in the slightest.

"It is my duty."

"…How I wish I realized earlier…"

She sighed suddenly and straightened herself to the proper dancing position. "I shall never forget the kindness you have shown me, Sir Link. If all men in Hyrule are like you, then perhaps there is hope yet." The music then stopped.

Despite the countess's flirtatious and conspiring nature, I would try to remember this hidden aspect of her. Perhaps her actions were out of her desire to be noticed, to gain favor with her husband. It was clear he paid no mind to her efforts. Her life seemed a sad existence, and I could not help but feel pity for her.

I took her hand meaningfully. If her opinion of Hyrule could prevent war between countries, and keep Zelda safe… then I would show her the kindness she so desperately sought. "Thank you for the honor of the dance, Your Grace."

She seemed surprised at my words and took my hand in hers, her eyes cloudy with fatigue. "Princess Zelda is a fortune lady indeed… my hopes go out to you, Sir Link." She then dropped my hand and returned to the group of giggling woman.

The former wave of panic returned as I watched the countess leave; my confidence was shaken. How was it that Impa and, I suspected, the countess, knew of my love for Zelda?

Under the influence of intoxication, truths were made known and lines of protocol were broken. Though the night would hardly be remembered, and only few rumors would grace the halls of court in gossip, I would not forget the events.

I prayed the countess would be among the forgetful, and left to find Zelda.


	7. Chapter 7 Confession

RE-EDTIED 2/12

This chapter is long, and may feel like there is a lot of "stuff," but next chapter is Link's POV, so I had to fit what I wanted written in Zelda's POV in here -_-

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter VII

_Confession_

The Spring Moon Celebration proved to be more troublesome than expected.

I had resisted indulging in the wine thus far, unlike most of the other guests, but I was driven to find relief in the liquor because of the count. I had been forced to endure numerous dances with him, and my patience was wearing thin. I reluctantly reached for it at my place setting, hoping my senses would dull soon enough. Just as I raised the glass to my lips, I found Malon making her way towards me. I set it down and smiled genuinely, the first of the evening.

"Good evening, Your Highness, you look lovely as always," she complimented merrily.

"Thank you, Lady Malon, as do you."

She grinned and curtsied.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked, motioning to the chair beside me.

"…But this table is reserved for royalty."

I laughed softly. "Yes, but childhood friends are the exception."

She smiled shyly and took a seat beside me.

"How does the evening fare for you?"

"Very enjoyable, Your Highness. The splendor is even more impressive than last year."

"His Majesty hopes to impress the Haladians with such grandeur," I said with a shake of my head.

Malon nodded in agreement. "I do hope all goes accordingly. A treaty with Haladin would help Lon Lon as well."

"The improved trading routes should be beneficial to all," I agreed.

Malon then leaned closer to me. "But even if the trading routes are opened… I fear difficultly transporting goods safely." Her voice was hushed and solemn.

I looked to her inquisitively. "…What do you mean?"

"Have you not heard, Your Highness... the rumors of the giant, carnivorous birds in Hyrule Field?"

My heart stopped. "And there are witnesses to make such claims?"

Malon bit her lip and continued. "I believe to have seen one out my window naught four days ago. A few guards stationed at the town's gate claimed to have seen them as well; some now carry crossbows with them."

My mouth fell open slightly, my mind reeling. I had been so consumed with my own troubles I did not bother to inquire if I had been the only one to encounter a beast.

_Creatures of the night shall bring to pass its ruin_.

I suppressed a shudder.

Did this mean…. Hyrule was no longer blessed by the Goddesses? But why would the Goddess not wish for peace between Hyrule and Haladin? I wanted to disregard all these peculiar happenings as of late. I wanted to push aside my fears…

Yet… the connections… were they chance or perhaps…

No, how could I possibly believe in the prophecy? All my life, my instructors had taught me that such things were construed to keep the fear of law in the hearts of the people. They had taught me that Hyrule's legends and myths were mere tales, only used for culture and moral teachings.

But I could not deny the heaviness in my heart; what could be done?

_Nothing… there is nothing you can do…_

"…Your Highness…?"

I sighed. Who would listen to a princess of seventeen years? Because I was not yet of age, I had no say in the dealings of politics. Even if I voiced my fears and objected to the alliance with Haladin, my words would not sway my father or the council, this I knew for certain.

_Your wisdom is nothing without courage._

A sudden feeling of utter helplessness came over me

"… Are you alright?"

I shook myself from my thoughts and I forced a reply. "Yes… yes I am fine. This is grave news indeed, Lady Malon. I trust His Majesty is aware—"

"Oh, yes of course!" she interrupted in a flustered manner. "Our captain has already informed the general."

I sighed in relief. "Let us hope this matter will be resolved quickly."

"Yes, Your Highness. I apologize for the mood this has brought. I must admit… I wished to confide my fears with you," she voiced with a blush.

I patted her hand, trying to assuage her guilt. "And I am glad for it. I do not wish to keep you, Lady Malon, if there are any dances that—"

"Please, Your Highness, I would like to continue talking… if that suits you."

"I do not wish to bore you," I said, withdrawing my hand. "And I may ask you to save me from dancing with anymore lords," I warned as I reached for my wine glass once again.

Malon laughed, knowing I spoke of the count. "I have noticed your many turns with the Haladian count, but I've yet to see you dance with Sir Link."

At mention of his name, I gripped the glass tightly, my smile falling. I had seen Link at the beginning of the evening dancing with the countess, and I had done my best to ignore the aggravation it caused me. However, Malon's words sent those ill feelings rushing back.

"He is much too busy entertaining the countess," I said stiffly.

Malon looked at me thoughtfully and lowered her voice. "But he appears most sullen…"

"'Tis his nature," I said, trying to disguise my contempt. I finished the remaining wine in my glass, but quickly regretted it; my head started to spin. I cleared my throat and shook my head slightly; the wine was particularly strong tonight.

"If I may say, Your Highness… it is your company Sir Link prefers."

"Nonsense, he—"

"I confess," she interrupted, "I was envious of Your Highness for a time. Sir Link is a courageous and honorable man; I had hoped one day he would look my way, but I digress…" She paused and glanced to her lap. Looking back up, she said, "His eyes have never left you."

I was astonished by her perception and could say nothing to dispute her. I looked away, my embarrassment evident on my face. "Lady Malon," I began weakly. "I think perhaps you are mistaken."

She shook her head and continued. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I meant no offense. I simply hope that whatever has forced this… this distance between you and Sir Link, will—"

"Forced?" I exclaimed in a sharp whisper. "It is he who willfully abandoned all civility."

Malon leaned towards me. "Then why do I see such longing, such sorrow in your eyes and his?"

Stunned once again by her words, my anger slipped away, and my eyes fell to my lap. I could offer no explanation to the truth she spoke: I did long for the forgotten kindness and smiles Link and I shared as children.

I could not understand how a simple girl such as Malon could see through my ruse, but was it truly so surprising? Malon was one the only lady of nobility that did not act out of personal gain. She was all that was kind and good. I admired Malon's purity and innocence, yet I was envious all the same. My bitter heart did not deserve to hear such amiable words from her warm one.

I could feel Malon studying my face and I quickly smiled apologetically. Though she spoke of both Link and me… I had never seen such a look in his eyes. With such uncertainty, I was becoming overwhelmed.

Malon took my hand in hers and she said gently, "Oh, Your Highness, do you not see? I truly believe that Sir Link—"

"Zelda, it is time for us to dance!" my father suddenly interrupted.

Malon quickly stood and curtsied as she greeted him.

"Yes, I shall join you in a moment." I continued to stare at Malon.

She looked at me ruefully. "I've run away with my words again, Your Highness, I'm sorry."

I took her other hand in mine and stood as well. "No, please, continue," I pleaded. I did not understand this desperation to know what she thought of Link, but I did not care to question it. I felt as if she had the answer I had been searching for...

…The answer to these foreign feelings that ran rampant inside me. I tightened my grip on her hand and she opened her mouth to speak, but my father interrupted once again.

"Come now, Zelda. The guests are waiting." He reached for my hand and I was torn away from Malon.

"Perhaps we can meet again later," Malon said in a hopeful voice. For a moment, I considered pushing my father away and running back into her arms, but the stares of the guests reminded me of the customs I was obligated to participate in. I was dragged farther from her and her face disappeared into the crowd.

The guests parted as my father and I made our way to the center of the ballroom. We joined hands, positioning for a waltz.

The musicians started a slow tune and gradually increased in tempo. As we began dancing, the rest of the guests followed in suit.

"I think tonight has gone rather well. Would you not agree?" My father asked.

"In a manner of speaking," I answered listlessly. My mind was still lingering on Malon's words; the music could not end soon enough.

"What with Count and Countess Ronan here, everyone must be making an effort to impress."

"…Naturally…"

"I trust you have tried your best as well?" he hinted in a slightly louder voice, not bothering to hide his impatience at my lack of attention.

I finally looked at him. "If my numerous turns with Count Agahnim are not effort enough, I do not know what is."

My father laughed, satisfied with my reply. "I am glad you find them agreeable."

I resisted rolling my eyes and decided it was better for him to believe I thought well of them.

"Zelda, as long as your impressions of Haladin are amiable," he continued. "I would rather like to hear your thoughts on a particular matter…without your emotions involved."

I looked at him warily. "At a time like this? If you believe I cannot control myself, then do not ask it."

"It is merely a suggestion… something for you to think about."

"…Very well…"

After pausing for a moment, my father continued cautiously. "Our treaty would be… strengthened, or rather solidified… if Hyrule's princess considers to wed Haladin's Prince..."

I stopped mid-step, wide-eyed, staring in shock at my father.

He tugged on my hand, prompting me to continue dancing. "Come now, Zelda, nothing is final. Now what do you think of it?"

I opened my mouth, but I could not reply with the words he wished to hear. "I…. don't…. I do not know." The waltz ended and the guests clapped respectfully. I quickly stepped away and curtsied. "Please excuse me, Your Majesty," I said quietly.

My father sighed. "I meant not to upset you, but please… do ponder this matter seriously."

I nodded reluctantly and headed back to the reserved table, hoping Malon would still be there. I looked about, but could find no sign of her. I sighed and once again sat down alone. In the distance, I saw Link dancing with the countess and many women flashed her jealous looks.

I became more upset and reached for a full wine glass, breaking my resolve to stay from its numbing temptation. Its effects drowned me in my sorrows.

My eighteenth year was nearly upon me, and I should have known matrimony would begin to weigh heavily in my life now. I laughed mirthlessly to myself and I wondered why I had become so daunted by the idea. I knew not what love was… but why did my childish hopes about love _still_ linger? Why did I insist to myself that I _wanted_ to marry for love? Contrary to what my father had mentioned about marriage to Prince Ganondorf, I could not help but feel it was finalized… not a mere suggestion.

My self-pitying was then interrupted.

"Hiding, are we?"

I jumped in my chair and turned to find Impa taking a seat beside me.

"Where have you been?" I asked accusingly.

She chuckled. "Here and there; out of sight."

I looked at her attire and tried not to laugh. Impa usually wore traditional Sheikah clothing; it was odd to see her dressed formally, though it was still unique.

"Your expression is quite glum, Lady Zelda. What ails you?" She already knew the answer, but I was grateful for her discreet concern.

"Politics, of course. It appears that His Majesty would like our ties to Haladin become… more rooted," I said curtly.

Impa nodded her head and put a hand over mine. "I can offer little comfort, Lady Zelda, but just know your well-being… nay, your happiness, is my concern."

My throat constricted. "Thank you," I whispered.

She stood suddenly and said quietly, "Do not be alarmed, but the count is making his way here."

I looked to her helplessly.

"Worry not; it seems a rescue is in the making."

The candles dimmed, signaling that the final numbers of the night were to begin. Impa disappeared into the shadows and I searched the crowd with dread. I spotted the count out of the corner of my eye and moaned inwardly. Just as I contemplated ducking beneath the table, someone appeared beside me.

"May I have your arm?" a familiar voice suddenly whispered in my ear.

"…G-Guardian?" I sighed in relief.

Link held out a hand for mine, and I gratefully took it. My fears forgotten, I found myself calmed by Link's presence… his touch.

_You are a contradiction…_

…Would these new, odd discoveries ever reveal answers?

He led me to the floor, placing a hand upon the small of my back, taking my hand in his. My face shaded at such intimacy. "My thanks for saving me," I stammered.

"I must admit, I came to you seeking relief also." he breathed in my ear. "My patience for the countess is nearly at an end."

My heart leapt at his negative mention of her, but I did not want to discuss anything related to the matter of Haladin. "Let us not speak of it," I murmured. Link's warmth and gentle embrace were so soothing, my weariness took hold of me and I rested my head upon Link's shoulder.

He tensed. "Do you wish to retire?"

"…Were it possible..."

"Very well." Link suddenly started towards the eastern side of the ballroom.

"Wait, everyone will question my absence!" I whispered sharply, trying to pry my hand from his.

"Most do not even know themselves now," he said as he tightened his grip.

"Guardian, I shall blame you should I be scolded," I warned, my resolve to escape him quickly dying.

"As you wish," he whispered; I nearly did not hear. Link discreetly wove us through the drunken crowd, keeping his hand entwined with mine. Passing the thick, burgundy curtains, he led me out to the balcony. "I had hoped for you to see this before the night was over," Link said as we stepped further into the darkness. The moon was shinning brightly in the sky, its light upon the petals of the flowering trees appearing as shimmering stars.

"It's lovely," I admired.

Link simply nodded.

My right hand began to tingle and I realized our hands were still intertwined. I slowly looked up at him.

The moon cast a soft light on his face, reminding me of that time upon the north tower two month ago and I remembered the unfamiliar fluttering of my heart…

I felt it return, the intensity ten-fold and I quickly took my hand from his. I thought I detected hesitancy from him and I walked forward to the stone balustrade, removing my gloves so I could feel the air on my skin; my hand was still tingling.

"Guardian?" I asked softly.

He walked forward as well and stood beside me, his hands coming to rest on the stone.

"What do you think… of Haladin?"

"…My Lady?"

I gripped my gloves. "His majesty… he… he hinted at marriage…to Haladin's prince," I said bitterly as my voice broke.

Link said nothing, his knuckles turning white from his fisted hands.

"What do you think of it?" I asked earnestly.

Link shifted uncomfortably beside me and turned his gaze to the heavens. "Disagreeable," he muttered.

A smile twitched at my lips, gladdened at his disapproving tone; I was grateful he thought as I did… but why? I put a hand over his and he stiffened. "Yes, as do I. It would be quite disagreeable to marry someone you do not know... nor love"

Link narrowed his eyes. "My lady, you know love is not requisite for marriage."

I flinched at his harsh words. "…I know."

A cool breeze blew gently, causing the petals to dance in the sky. I watched them drift away, envious of their unbridled freedom.

_Something you will never have…prisoner to parapets of stone… forever in solitude. _

My eyes suddenly burned with unshed tears; was I not allowed the smallest of hopes?

"I will protect you," Link said unexpectedly, every word filled with determination. "I will be with you as long as you wish."

I turned to him in surprise, touched by his sincerity. My lip trembled and I swallowed the tension in my throat. I continued to look him as he gazed forward into the darkness and noticed the difference in our height, my head only reaching his chin. I studied him further, noticing how smooth and luminescent his skin looked beneath the moonlight… how dashing he looked in formal attire. The wind brushed his hair aside, revealing his silvered blue eyes usually hidden beneath his hair.

Malon's words about the longing and sorrow she saw in Link's eyes then came rushing back to my mind and a strong desire to see what she spoke of was born. I stepped towards Link, my hands moving to his face.

His eyes widened at my touch and he turned to me, bewildered.

I had a strange urge to touch him further, to trail my fingers through his tousled hair. My body tingled from our intimacy, my heart beat pulsating through me.

Link's mouth moved as if to speak, but spoke not a word.

My attention was then drawn to his mouth, to the subtle red tint of his lips against his white teeth. Why did I admire him so? I only wished to see what Malon saw, yet I was noticing every minute detail of him. Why did I find comfort in his presence, feel such joy from a simple glance to his face?

_Contradiction…_

No, such reasons did not matter now… I was too curious of my feelings to continue wondering. I gently pulled Link's face closer. "Do you… do you find it difficult to breathe?" I asked seriously; my own breath had become sharp and heavy, my heart fluttering wildly.

His face shaded ever so slowly and still said nothing.

"Lately, I find that… I am unable to compose myself around you," I said unthinkingly, the truth spilling from my tongue. "The more I try to sort myself, the more frustrated I become."

He hid beneath his hair.

I shook my head. "I do not understand at all," I whispered, my eyes falling away.

Link suddenly lowered my hands from his face, holding them tightly within his. He stared at them with furrowed brows, his face twisting into a painful expression.

My heart ached.

He then bowed his head. "Why do you torment me so?" he asked, barely above a whisper. He met my eyes and my breath stilled. His gaze turned cold and my chest tightened. "You do not know of what you speak…" He released my hands, staring at me with contempt. "What you provoke…"

"Then tell me," I pleaded.

Link closed his eyes and sighed. "That would be unwise," he said, a bit more gently.

"…I must know…"

He looked at me indifferently, something I was all too familiar with. Anger and sorrow raged inside me and then I felt it physically…the ache from his callousness. I took a step back and put a hand against my chest, trying to suppress the pain. I looked to the floor, unable to bear such coldness any longer.

"All I know is… my heart aches unendingly and stills when you are near!"

Tears slipped down my face and my head began to spin. I stepped back further, embarrassed by my outburst and unabashed words. I turned to flee when suddenly, Link's arms were around me, pulling me tightly against him. I could not see his face, but I felt his breath upon my neck, my fleshing rising.

The beating of my heart was so heavy I feared he would hear it.

"Lady Zelda, please stop this."

I was undone as he spoke my name.

Just as the sun broke through the clouds with light, so had his words revealed what my mind was too blind and naïve to see…what my heart had known all along.

My eyes widen and in that moment, I knew...

My right hand burned so intensely, it seared my bone, but the pain was nothing to the burning inside my chest. A torrent of feelings ravaged through me and everything came crashing down.

I pushed Link away from me, wide-eyed. I stared up to him in horror and fled. I heard him calling after me, but I did not stop. All I could do was run away from the truth I did not want to acknowledge.

* * *

Tripping over my dress, I rushed past the ballroom and up to my chambers. I slammed the door shut and slumped against its cold surface. Hanging my head in my hands, I tried to stop the uncontrollable tears.

How could this be? I had loved him…all these years…

I was in love with Link.

A princess… in love with her knight.

And all I could do was cower before this powerful force that grew at each heartbeat.

Things could never return to the way it was. I stumbled away from the door and slowly undressed until I wore nothing but a petticoat. I pulled my hair down and I threw myself on my bed. My hand still burned and I glowered at it, tracing the shape of the burning and as I did so, it calmed to a mere tingle. I sighed; unceasing mysteries…

I lay on my bed, lost in a daze, sleep evading me purposefully for I could still feel Link's arms around me and the warmth of his embrace. He had voiced my name… after all this time… even so tenderly.

I suddenly recalled that he had accused me of torturing him… but of what? I could not dare to hope he felt as I. He was caring one moment and cold the next; the confliction was unbearable. The many sleepless nights had I wept through all those years ago was proof enough.

"It is not proper to sleep in a petticoat, Lady Zelda."

Though I recognized the voice as Impa's, I gasped nevertheless. "I shall never grow used to your sudden appearances."

She half-smiled at me and held out a night slip. I sighed and stripped the petticoat off.

Impa pulled my blankets down and I obediently slipped under them. "Perhaps you might be inclined to tell me why you left without properly saying goodnight? Your father sent me after you." she asked with sarcasm; it was not a request.

I turned away from her beneath the blankets. "I felt ill."

"Your attempts at deception are terribly poor."

I could not summon a laugh. "Be that as it may… I cannot tell you… I hardly know myself."

"Try me," she said without humor.

I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. "Do you believe… it is possible for your heart to know something you do not?"

Impa nodded slowly. "I do. Why do you ask?"

"What happens when you become aware of it, yet the truth is utterly absurd?"

"Absurd?"

"But even though the heart and mind finally understand… they are still conflicted!"

"Then you must decide which you trust, Lady Zelda. What do you truly believe in?"

"I—"

"Perhaps the Goddesses can lead you to the right path."

I paused. My impatience for an immediate answer prompted me to object but I caught myself. "Yes… yes you are right."

"Sleep now; it is well past midnight."

I slipped back under the blankets and bid Impa goodnight; she left my chambers without a sound.

* * *

_I stood in the courtyard of Malon's manor. _

_Everything around me was lush and green, the rolling hills never ending. There were none in sight and I could hear no sound. I walked around the courtyard until I found familiar ground. _

_The fenced area Link and the guards had sparred in came into view as I round a rose hedge. I walked over there and could suddenly see a flurry of colors in the distance. I narrowed my eyes and found the countess standing in the middle of the fenced area. She faced away from me, and I called out to her. _

_She made no movement and as I neared, she giggled. _

_I raised an eyebrow and reached out a hand to her. As I did so, Link suddenly appeared before me, his tunic missing as before. I blushed heavily and looked away. _

_He was staring off into the distance, looking away from the countess and me. The countess giggled again and reached for him. _

_I opened my mouth to object, and she pressed herself against him improperly._ _An intense feeling of anger suddenly swelled within me as the countess greedily caressed him. _

_I called Link's name to wake him from his dazed state, but he did not acknowledge me. I called him again, desperate for him to realize the harlot that clung to him. _

_He slowly turned his head in my direction, still looking past me. _

_The countess was staring up at him expectantly and finally… Link turned to her. Though I burned with ferocity, I was overcome with despair. I tried to call his name once more, but could not form the words._

_Consumed with betrayal, I fell to my knees. _

_The last thing I saw was Link gazing lovingly at the countess, lowering his lips to hers. _

I woke to the sound of my muffled cries of objection. I caught my breath and shivered beneath the blankets, trying to convince myself it was merely a dream… that I cared not if Link admired the countess…

…Lying to myself was becoming increasingly harder.

As I lay there, flashes of Link and the countess's intimacy kept reappearing in my mind. The dream seemed to be more torturous than the nightmares. Loving him was difficult enough, was my learning of that not enough? It felt as if my heart would shatter from such conflicting feelings that raged within me.

He was my Guardian, my confident; the thought of him being stolen away by Countess Reala and never seeing him again was unbearable. I would be consumed by misery if I never felt his sudden, fervent affection again.

…I would die if he ever loved another...

I sighed in frustration and tossed the blankets off. I had to end this ridiculous worrying before I went mad. I had no patience to wait for tomorrow when I could attend the Temple of Time to ask the Goddesses for guidance. I had to know if there was the smallest hope he even cared for me in return.

I threw on my robe and quickly left my chambers. Sneaking down the hallways as quietly as I could, I made my way to Link's quarters on the east side of the castle. I took the routes to avoid the guards and arrived at his door some time later. Taking a deep breath, I softly knocked.

My selfishness would surely be my ruin.


	8. Chapter 8 Requited

RE-EDITED 2/12

...Hardest chapter to write so far.

In writing this, I've learned that I'm obsessed with commas and "..." but you probably already knew that before I did o_O

Again, I want to express my deep gratitude for those who are reviewing; it truly helps with motivation. And I appreciate those who have added this to their favorite stories list! I am so happy!

Anyway, the chapter title is a dead give away so... I sincerely hope you enjoy... even just a little bit of it :)

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or the Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter VIII

_Requited_

I sat on my sofa, staring into the dying flames in the fireplace as I remembered the events of the evening.

I had returned to the ballroom and informed Impa and the king that Zelda had retired. I did not have the courage to them why Zelda had left so quickly. My callous words had frightened her and she fled from my presence. I knew I had caused her enough harm and let her be…

I was shocked to say the least, when she spoke of her heart. Though my own leapt with hope, my anger blinded me to all else. I was vexed by her pure honesty, by her innocent provocation; she had given no thought to the consequences. Her naiveté kept her from understanding and my cruelty shattered the little hope I had that she could return my affections.

…Did she despise me now?

A sudden knock on my door shook me from my musings and I furrowed my brows, curious to know who would call upon me at this late hour. I sighed heavily and stood up, questioning my decency for I had rid myself of the formal attire and was wearing nothing but a sleeping tunic and dark trousers. However, I was too weary to be worried about decorum and crossed my room, grumbling to myself about this nuisance. Reaching the door, I cautiously opened it.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw who it was. "Z- M-My Lady? What are you doing here?" I whispered quickly. My face then shaded red as I took in her appearance; she wore nothing but a thin sleeping gown and a robe. "This is very untoward," I warned her.

She stared at me for a moment and entered my chambers, shutting the door behind her. "I know the hour is late, and I apologize for lack of protocol, but…" her voice died in her throat and she quickly brushed past me.

I reached back towards the door, debating whether to cast her out or not.

"…But there is something I must know."

My outstretched hand fell away from the door handle and I turned towards her.

She stood by the fireplace with her arms wrapped about herself. "I could not sleep, not with your words consuming my mind…"

I took a few steps forward, and she looked to me with an expression that twisted my heart.

Her pleading eyes were full of uncertainty and despair. "Please… what do you keep from me?" Her voice was just short of desperate.

I shook my head and sighed inwardly. Still… she did not understand. The night's events had thrown me to the tempests with no mercy, and I was weary with sorrow; I would not tell her. I could not again assume that she did indeed love me; she did not admit it. All this uncertainty stripped me of all hope and there was no being more pitiful than me at that moment.

After all, who would wish for unrequited love from a mere knight?

It was clear this misunderstanding caused Zelda such pain and I would not let it continue. I would make it disappear; she would never question it again. I had to make her forget the tender words I had let escape. If she knew how I felt, it would be my ruin, for she did not even understand her own heart. I did not wish to cause her more confusion nor did I wish to become a burden.

We could never be… I knew this, but why could I not accept it? I would surely be sent away if the king ever became aware, and I would rather live with heartache at her side, than be separated from her… even if that meant making her despise me if she did not already.

"I think you may have mistaken my words, My Lady. I keep nothing from you," I lied.

She narrowed her eyes. "You embraced me…" she said quietly; it was almost a question.

"You appeared ill; I held you so you would not collapse."

Her brows lifted painfully and she shook her head. "Stop these lies. Do not contest what you have done," she exclaimed. "… I will surely go mad…."

I stared at her coldly. "Please do not insult my honor."

Her arms dropped to her sides in defeat, her face paling.

My self-disgust grew each passing moment.

She looked to the floor and tugged nervously at her robe. "I have been so blind to the truth… but perhaps I should have remained so," she said in a low voice. Stepping to me, she looked up purposefully.

My heart quickened at her closeness and I stilled my breath, awaiting her accusation, praying my lies had convinced her.

"But even so… I believe that… I have loved you."

… Dawn emerged….

"Every moment, this truth becomes stronger."

My eyes widened and my face paled. Her tender words forced me to silence and I could not breathe.

The sun's morning rays slowly crept from the mountains behind me, the heat melting the strings that held my mask.

And it split.

I continued to stare at Zelda in disbelief, trying to keep my feelings contained in their prison.

Zelda closed her eyes and her face fell. "You claim I torment you, but truly… you are the cruel one." She brushed past me to the door, pressing the latch to open it.

I screamed inwardly to go after her but I could not move.

Zelda then paused before opening the door. "Forgive me for such abruptness. If my words have caused you any slight as my Guardian, I will speak with His Majesty." Her voice trembled. "I am sure Countess Reala would appreciate your services… more than I have ever shown."

At her offense, I could suddenly breathe again and I went after her. I still could not believe the words she spoke even as I neared. So many thoughts and feelings ravaged my mind, I was in utter chaos.

She barely pulled the door open before I reached above and shut it forcefully. She jumped, stiffening beneath me as I splayed my hands on the door on either side of her. Turning to me angrily, her eyes brimmed with tears as her hand fumbled around the wood for the latch.

But I would not allow her escape. "You truly believe I would leave you?" I asked in a low voice.

Zelda looked away with a glare.

"If I am nothing more than a burden, say so at once."

"Let me go," she whispered. "I am shamed enough."

I pounded my hand against the door and she cringed. "I am yours and yours alone, Lady Zelda!"

She shook her head and tried to push me away. "Spare me this guilt and false chivalry! Are you not the one who wishes to leave?" She ceased struggling and clutched my shirt in her fists. "Just… leave me be…"

Her cries pierced through me and I quickly regretted my ferocity.

She had the courage to speak the truth; did she not deserve to hear the same, despite the outcome? My selfish need for her company did not justify my façade. There would be no redemption if I succumbed to my love for her.

…I pulled the key from the lock. I forgot all duty and obligation, all precaution.

I lifted my hands from the door and gently pulled her to me, not wanting to frighten her more than I already had. "…Lady Zelda…"

Her breath stilled.

"Forgive me," I whispered, "tormenting you with such fallacy... the blame lies with me." I hesitantly brushed a tear from her cheek. "Though it seems we are both guilty of such cruelty."

"Why do you address me so… after all this time?" she asked weakly, her face shading as she searched my eyes.

"Simply by speaking your name…I could not… with…" my voice died and I fumbled for the words to atone for my harshness.

There were none.

I looked to the floor and I tightened my hold around her. "The aching you spoke of… I've suffered from it longer than you know."

Her eyes widened in the slightest.

My chest tightened; my courage wavered. I could not admit it… the words I so desperately wanted to voice. After years of suppression and forced silence, the habit lulled me into fear.

Zelda began to pull away and I struggled to speak again. I looked into her violet eyes, restudying every detail I knew so well.

"…Link…?"

My resolve suddenly returned as she called my name. At that moment, I realized she was not only my weakness… but she had become my strength.

Indeed, I truly did love her… and I knew now… I _wanted_ her to know.

"I do not understand—"

"I've loved you," I declared fervently. "….I do love you…"

Silence; only the furious beating of my heart could be heard.

Zelda stared at me in pure disbelief. Slowly, her eyes became blank and fluttered closed. She slumped in my arms, her head falling against me.

I readily caught her, fearing she had fainted until I felt her take hold of my shirt.

"How can I…" Zelda mumbled against me, "how can I believe you... when you've been so—"

I took her head into my hands. "Why do you question my loyalty?" Her hair became entangled between my fingers as I bowed my head to hers, ashamed of the conflict and sorrow I caused.

Pleading for forgiveness once would never be enough.

I closed my eyes and continued. "My indifference… it was to keep you from seeing the truth. You must know, Lady Zelda… I've told you at every reply… that I love you." Releasing her, I opened my eyes.

Zelda slowly met my gaze, her eyes wet once again.

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips. "I am the one who should be asking your forgiveness."

Zelda's mouth trembled before she broke out into a smile. "As you wish."

My breath caught and I pulled her to me.

Then kissed her tenderly.

…The last remains of my mask crumbling into dust.

* * *

The Haladians were to depart on the morrow at midday and I could not be more relieved to have the count's unnerving gaze away from Zelda.

Thankfully, there was nothing planned with count and countess the morning after the Spring Moon celebration. The morn was spent in leisure, as all the castle's inhabitants recuperated from the headaches and memory loss the wine, mead and ale brought.

It was well after dawn when Zelda finally left my quarters.

Though it was very improper for her to be in my quarters unescorted at so early an hour, that was the only line of misconduct breached.

Nevertheless, what was to become of us now? There was very little chance that the king would allow me, a simple royal knight to court the princess of Hyrule.

I strayed from these disheartening thoughts and remembered to appreciate how fortunate I was to simply be at her side; it was still unfathomable that she loved me in return.

The afternoon was planned to be spent at the Temple of Time. The king had invited the Haladians to a sermon that was held twice a month in honor of the Goddesses.

Zelda and I did our best to forget the events of the early morning to stay composed in the presence of company.

It was simple to fall back into my apathetic state of mind, something I found disturbing.

We knelt upon the cushions in the front pew and though I was not as devote as I should be, I prayed to Nayru, Din, and Farore to lend me their strength and to grant me peace in the coming days. I glanced over at Zelda and she met my eyes. I smiled fleetingly, and she turned away, her red lips curving up.

I looked back ahead, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the countess observing us with a raised brow. I dared not look at her, and I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate on what the priest was saying, but I could not help the feeling of alarm that slowly crept upon me.

I hoped the countess did not remember the words she spoke to me when we danced.

The sermon ended nearly two hours later, and the congregation began to empty out of the temple.

Agahnim turned to Zelda and asked her to give him and Reala a tour of the temple.

I moved to follow her, but saw that my boot buckle had loosened. I knelt to fix it, when I heard two familiar voices speaking quietly not too far away. I peered over the pew and saw Impa and the king standing alone in the aisle.

"I did not realize my mentioning of the marriage between her and Prince Ganondorf would cause her such distress."

"I know you mean well, Sire, but though she is strong-willed, she is fragile. I would ask that you allow her time to warm to the idea. It is daunting to such a child as herself."

I quickly ducked back down.

"So her sudden disappearance from the ball?"

"That is the only reason I can conclude."

The king sighed heavily. "You may think me an unloving father, but I do dote on her. I wish for her happiness, but duty comes before all else. She is no longer a child. Even you must see this, Impa, no matter how difficult it is."

"But Sire—"

"Now is the time for her to prepare to take responsibility as Hyrule's queen. The chance for her to choose a suitor has passed; she did not take advantage of my offer when it was at hand. If Prince Ganondorf is in favor, he and Zelda shall be betrothed before the season's end."

There was a long pause before Impa replied. "As you command, Sire. I only ask that you consider who will dry her tears in the future. Now please excuse me." Impa's footsteps died away and after a minute, the king left as well.

I breathed again… but not without forced effort.

The king's words echoed in my mind and regret began to take hold of me.

_Duty comes before all else._

I fisted my hands, my nails carving into my palms. I stared at the cold, stone floor, its color mocking me.

…What had I done?

The king was right. I had forgotten myself. I had strayed from rightfulness in pursuit of my own desires.

But I could not atone; I did not want to. I could not give Zelda up when my love for her consumed me entirely.

Yet the king's words swayed me.

I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my heavy-hearted state, but I finally managed to stand and make my way back to the carriage.

"Still in a foul disposition, Link?" Berin asked as I arrived, obviously amused.

I did not acknowledge him.

"It couldn't have possibly worsened?" he went on.

I turned away from him and saw the royal family and the Haladians coming towards us. Wordlessly, I opened the carriage door and helped Reala and Zelda inside.

"My thanks, Sir Link," Reala said with a sour smile.

I nodded.

Zelda gently squeezed my hand as I helped her inside. I could feel her eyes on me, but I refused to look at her.

I shut the door soundly after the king and the count were inside and jumped onto Epona. She trotted next to Berin and Impa, who were already mounted on their horses.

"We should make haste; the sun will set soon." I nudged Epona forward and we rode back to the castle in silence.

* * *

I took Epona and followed the groom back to the stables with the carriage after the royal family and the Haladins were well inside the castle. I had been asked to join the parting feast, but my time at the temple revealed to me that it would be much better if stayed away from Zelda… and away from prying eyes.

I hoped stable chores would help me forget the frustration and regret I felt. I took my time brushing Epona's mane and polished her shoes carefully. She disliked wearing them, and any tampering with them caused her restlessness. I hummed the song I had learned from Lady Malon when I received Epona as a gift and she neighed softly.

But despite all my attempted distractions, it was to no avail. My indecisiveness disgusted me for I was nearly to come of age. I had been brought up with strict obedience and was expected to learn from it. Why did I not have the ability to keep my emotions locked away when it mattered most?

In so many ways, I was still that naïve boy who entered the castle all those years ago…

It was twilight when I finished filling Epona's water bucket and loading hay into her stall. As I shut her gate, I heard the familiar low, soothing sound of Zelda's ocarina in the distance.

All my worries vanished in an instant and a feeling of calm swept over me. It had been so long since I last heard her play, I simply stood there listening.

Soon the music stopped and Zelda was standing before me. The peacefulness flittered away as she lowered the instrument from her lips.

"Forgive me for not acknowledging you, My Lady," I said with a bow. "I trust dinner was enjoyable…?"

Zelda tucked the ocarina away and said in a low, amused voice, "You may cease with the propriety, Guardian; we are alone."

I looked warily down the stables. "So it appears."

"You are fortunate to have escaped dining with us; Berin was delighted to stand in your stead." Zelda made her way to Saravin's stall and began to brush her, her strokes quick and callous. "The countess's displeasure at my guardian's absence was quite evident," she teased.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and I started towards her. "I'm sorry to have missed it, but I thought it would be wiser… if…." My words died, along with my steps.

"If what?" she prompted.

"…It's nothing." I started forward again. "Would you like me to show you the proper grooming standards?" I jested half-heartedly, coming to a stop at Saravin's other side.

Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile. "Do enlighten me." I placed my left hand atop her right and suddenly felt the same peculiar sensation I felt last night during the celebration, run through my hand.

She flinched and I looked at her curiously. "Does your hand hurt?"

Zelda took a deep breath and paused before answering. "My right… it has been bothering me for sometime. Why do you ask?"

"My left has been troubling me as well."

Zelda raised an eyebrow and took my left hand in hers. She studied it and began to trace the line that ran across nearly the entire length of the back of my hand. I felt my flesh heat from her touch and I tried to withdraw my hand. She simply tugged it back and brought it closer to her face; I could feel her breath on my skin.

"You have such a marking as well?" she asked quietly, almost to herself. She then released my hand and pulled hers away, comparing it to herself. "I do not understand. Perhaps we share the same ailment… though I have not come across such a peculiar effect as this in my healing studies."

"Perhaps Lady Impa would know?" I suggested.

"Yes, I will ask her… Healer Eurick as well."

"I doubt that laggard would prove useful, My Lady," I said in a low voice, bitterness seeping onto my tongue. I still harbored ill-feelings from his lateness in tending to Zelda's illness some weeks ago; he had not managed to rid her of her nightmares either for even now, I suspected she still had them.

"That is hardly complimentary," Zelda chided. "And I told you to cease—"

"It doesn't matter," I interrupted quickly. "We should return to the castle." My former state of mind returned and I did not want to show my anger to her. I hoped she did not see through my poor attempts to hide it in conversation.

As I swept past her horse, Zelda followed and grabbed my arm. "Wait, you offered to show me—"

"Some other time, perhaps."

She released my arm and looked at me in bemusement. "I do not wish to return just yet. Please indulge me a while longer."

I glanced from her to the window; the darkness was deepening. "Quickly then."

The brush was still resting atop Saravin's back and Zelda grabbed it eagerly, awaiting my instruction. I stood directly behind her and purposefully placed my right hand above her right.

…Nothing…

I gripped her hand and guided it fluidly down her horse's back. "For a sheen coat, consistency is key," I began.

She nodded her head and waited for me to continue.

"It is best to use this wide brush to ensure through cleaning."

Zelda swallowed loudly, her breath sounding uneven.

"Usually, it is best to soften the bristles and…" my voice died in my throat. It was then that I realized how close I was to her and that I was speaking nearly right against her ear. How had this escaped my attention?

My affection manifested on its own accord; did I truly have no control over my emotions… over my actions? I quickly pulled away.

"I… I must admit, it was rather difficult earlier," Zelda said suddenly, shaking me from my self-rebuke. She stopped brushing and turned to me. "I did not expect such… unease in your absence." Her gaze fell to the floor shyly and my heart softened.

"I am sorry you must share my suffering," I replied.

"I hope it has lessened…"

I took the brush from her hand and hung it on the stall door. "Would it ease your mind if I said 'yes'?"

"I only want to hear the truth."

I sighed quietly and said nothing; the truth would hurt her.

"I hoped the ocarina would ease this tension born at the temple, but it seems a wasted attempt."

"I meant not to worry you," I said lowly.

Zelda hesitantly reached for me. "Tell me then, what is the cause?"

Taking a step back, my heel hit the stall barrier.

Zelda moved towards me again and I stiffened.

"I do not understand, Link. Why do you avert from me and speak so distantly…just as before? I thought—"

"I cannot do this," I interjected, hiding beneath my hair.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Again, the feeling of overwhelming confliction emerged. I knew I must be honest; I had to remember my true purpose and try harder to be mindful of my actions.

_Duty comes before all else._

Before want, or need… before love.

I took a deep breath and said evenly, "My actions last night were dishonorable, My Lady; I was far too reckless."

Zelda paled slightly.

I saw the fear in her eyes and I softened my tone. "I am a mere knight, and you, the Princess of Hyrule. This is not to be born, My Lady… some dreams are meant to stay as such…"

Her eyes widened, flittering to the ground.

"You are my weakness, yet my strength. I am distracted simply by your presence… it… it complicates…" I paused to find the words, but could not and clicked my tongue impatiently. "My first and final responsibility is my duty to you as your Guardian."

"Duty?" she mouthed. "Is that really all you care about?"

"Of course not—"

"But what of _your_ desire?" she asked pleadingly. "There are more things of worth besides honor!"

"Forfeiting my desires would be more bearable than being taken from your side," I said fervently.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Even if I were forced to marry… I shall never be another's. My heart has yearned for you, nay, belonged to you without my knowing. You are my Guardian, and your life is mine… as mine is yours." Zelda moved towards me until she was naught but a step away.

I shook my head. "His Majesty will never allow it."

"…Do you not even have the smallest hope?"

"…My Lady—"

"Please… my name…"

Truly I was a man to be loathed. Willfully ignoring the boundaries of right and wrong, I pulled Zelda to me with more force than intended, feverishly claiming her mouth, and she willingly submitted.

I knew it was in vain to wish for the king's consent, leaving me no alternative other than to force myself to return to the person I had been for the past two years. If nothing else, this was the only chance I had to convey the depth of my feelings to her; for her to know for the rest of her days that I truly cared for her. No matter my actions and demeanor in the future, she would see the truth beneath it all.

Zelda's hands clutched my tunic and I released her just as quickly as I had seized her.

"Forgive me… Lady Zelda," I said breathlessly. "I will not forget myself again." I tried to move past her, but she wouldn't have it.

"Link, I implore you, allow me to ask for my father's consent."

"The answer has already been decided," I said coldly as I tried to pry my hand from hers. "It is futile."

"Orders be damned!" she shouted.

I looked back at her, incredulous. Never had I heard such defiant words fall from her tongue.

"I will not give up so easily… please do not ask me to," her voice broke slightly and she let out a trembling sigh.

My weakness and strength were not evenly matched. How could I resist her sincere pleadings? Though I believed her attempt would be wasted, and for her to seek the answer herself would add to our suffering, I could not deny her the chance to try.

"As you wish," I sighed defeatedly.

Zelda then took my face into her hands, a gesture of comfort. "If he does not concede… still, I would swear myself to you and only you. Could you live with such a secret?"

"…Secret…?" A familiar, reprimanding voice echoed through the stables.

Looking down the way, I found Impa standing near the entrance, a deep scowl etched on her face.

Zelda's hands fell from me and I bowed to Impa.

"Impa," Zelda acknowledged, "please, the fault—"

"You're actions have been reckless today, Lady Zelda. Your early departure from supper was inexcusable," she said crossly as she approached us.

"I was not needed," Zelda retorted.

Impa narrowed her red eyes. "You risk tarnishing Haladin's opinion of Hyrule. His Majesty will be most displeased."

"Their opinions are of no concern to me. I will not be a pawn in my father's plans." Zelda said vehemently.

Impa sighed, furrowing her brows. She walked over to Zelda and took her hand. "You haven't a choice anymore."

Zelda's face paled. "What?" she whispered.

"If all goes well… Haladin and Hyrule shall become more than allies…"

A rush of anger swept through me, sending a shudder of heat down my spine.

"His Majesty will decide whom you are to marry now." Impa closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"But… but he said a betrothal to Prince Ganondorf was a mere suggestion…" Zelda backed away from Impa, reaching for my hand. "I… I must convince him—"

"You must obey, Lady Zelda, just as I must. I cannot go against His Majesty's words. They are final."

"…It will be final when I hear it from his lips."

Impa grimaced. "You are still so willful…" She put a hand to her hip and added, "I admire your resolve, but please… be mindful of your position. If you do not… I fear it will only cause you more suffering." Impa then turned to me. "Though I do not approve of the manner in which this has come about, I will pray that His Majesty will soften his heart."

Panic rose within me. "H-how did you kn—"

"Please… I am no fool, Sir Link."

Zelda's face broke out into a genuine smile and she rushed into Impa's arms. "Thank you, Impa. Your words alone have given me courage."

Impa closed her eyes for a moment and simply stroked Zelda's hair. "The hour has grown late; you should retire soon," she replied. She glanced at me and nodded.

I bowed in return. Did that mean her heart was softened as well?

She pulled away from Zelda and swiftly left the stables.

Zelda stared after her and stood there for sometime in silence, her shoulders beginning to tremble.

Hesitantly, I put my arms about her. "What is it?"

"Always… there is always someone suffering because of my decisions... of my ignorance. Only now do I see… how selfish and heartless I have been."

I held her tighter and rested my head on hers, tying to console her. "Suffering is inevitable. Without it, we would not know joy." I could feel her tears falling on my arm, dampening my sleeve. "Do not dwell on the past, Lady Zelda."

"But I… I am still deeply sorry for the suffering I have caused you. I pray my father is as just as forgiving."

I smiled. "Should His Majesty oppose your decision… and we _are_ forced apart… know that a mere glance upon your face would last me a thousand years."

Zelda laughed half-heartedly.

I turned her to me, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, I whispered, "the proper reply please."

She then dried her tears to hide her blush. "As you wish."


	9. Chapter 9 Adversity

RE-EDITED 2/12

Longest chapter I've written. Conversation is hard... I also noticed that I make up words too, haha.

Don't really have anything to say anymore about this... oh but you may recognize some similar dialogue from the movie ;)

I appreciate those of you who take the time to review and to those that have added this to their story alert and favorite stories list!

Please review, it would be most helpful :D

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter IX

_Adversity_

The sun was in the middle of the sky when the count and countess of Haladin departed.

To gain favor in my father's eyes, I arrived early to breakfast and greeted them warmly and forced even more smiles. Needless to say, I behaved amiably. Admittedly however… it was not difficult to share my happiness, even though none but Impa knew the reason for my joyous mood.

After the treaty signing ceremony was over, my father, his counselors and I escorted them out to the drawbridge, the carriage waiting with their servants loading their trunks.

Link and Berin stood beside the carriage, alongside the Haladian footmen, bowing as we approached. I smiled inwardly; it seemed Link was also trying to gain favor with my father by bidding the count and countess farewell. Even though my father was fond of Link, I was glad he was making an effort to please him; I did want any excuse to keep us apart.

"It has truly been a pleasure, Count Agahnim, Countess Reala. You are always welcome in Hyrule," my father said merrily. "As for His Royal Highness King Dragmire and Prince Dragmire, please send my regards."

Count Agahnim bowed at the neck. "His Highness is most amiable, our time in Hyrule will not soon be forgotten." He glanced at me and continued, "His Majesty King Dragmire, and Prince Ganondorf will be most pleased to know negotiation proceeded well, I shall pass on your regards."

"I am humbled by your words, Your Grace. I pray your journey will be a safe one."

Countess Reala curtsied deeply to my father, fluttering her eyes and she offered her thanks.

As she did so, the count took my hand and kissed above it, lingering for a moment; I cringed inwardly. "Until our next meeting, Princess Zelda. Hyrule's royal family is welcome to Haladin at their leisure."

"My thanks, Your Grace."

He smiled at me with that same, eerie gleam in his eye.

The countess then curtsied to me. "Please accept my gratitude, Your Highness; your company was most delightful."

I inclined my head politely. "It was lovely to meet your acquaintance, Countess Reala, I have enjoyed our short time together," I lied.

My father smiled and nodded. "Farewell."

As they started towards the carriage, the countess turned to Link said something I could not hear and then took her seat. Link bowed to the count as he passed, but he did not acknowledge him and climbed into the carriage. The footmen whipped the reins and the horses started down the road. A few of our guards followed to escort them as far as the outer drawbridge at Castleton's entrance.

I let out a sigh when the carriage was out of sight. I nearly made an exaggerated comment of relief regarding the Haladian's departure, but quickly decided against it. Now was not the time for levity.

* * *

Had Link been born royalty, it would have been his obligation to ask for the king's permission to court me, but with such a rare circumstance as this, I decided to wait for the opportune time to ask him directly. The days flew by quickly and soon, nearly a week had passed since the count and countess returned to Haladin. With each passing day, my courage waned. It was raining heavily the day my guilt began to best my fears, and I shut myself into my chambers, contemplating what I would say to my father. Would he grant his consent? History recorded three accounts of former Queens of Hyrule who had not married royalty, but took on a consort. Though it had been over three hundred years since the last lone ruling Queen, I took comfort in this knowledge.

Hearing a knock on the door, I granted permission for entrance, knowing it was Link. He stood at the threshold of the door, apologizing for the late hour, explaining he had been detained at the Academy of Knights, aiding the sons of current knights with their swordsmanship.

My hectic thoughts were calmed by the mere sound of his voice. I rose from my seat by the fire and walked over to him, the tips of my ears growing warm as I neared.

"My Lady you should dress more suitably for this weather."

I frowned slightly at his form of address. "The fire is warmth enough."

He shifted uncomfortably, as if to disagree with me, but decided against it.

With sunset a mere hour away, I finally summoned enough courage and forced myself down to the throne room.

Link insisted on escorting me there and when we arrived, the doors were already shut, signifying a meeting was currently in session.

As I paced outside, my resolve slowly began to weaken. I prayed the meeting would end quickly before I fled to my chambers. Link stood across from the throne doors, leaning against the iron balustrade that overlooked the entrance hall, silently watching me with amusement as I paced back and forth.

It was well after sunset when the councilmen finally exited.

I looked to Link and he nodded and smiled encouragingly. As I nervously walked into the throne room, the councilmen greeted me as I passed them.

Lord Counselor Beraniv was the first to bid me good evening. He was the Minister of General Affairs and though he was well on in years, he had an excellent memory.

Lord Counselor Iras, the Minister of Defense then nodded to me and said nothing. He never smiled and took his position very seriously, since his rank was not inherited, but earned.

Lord Counselor Raigen smiled and quickly bowed. He was the Minister of Law, and always wore a quizzical brow but was very intelligent; and he knew it.

Lord Counselor Shad, the Minister of Religious Affairs, then greeted me warmly and smiled. He was the youngest of them all, not even past thirty but despite his young age, he could not be matched in his enthusiasm for history and religion; he was also the kindest of them all.

And lastly, I passed Lord Counselor Warnock. He attempted to stop me for pleasantries, but I quickly dismissed him.

After he exited the chamber, I found my father was standing by the windows that faced the east garden with his hands behind his back.

I slowed and cleared my throat.

He turned to me and gave me a swift smile. "Zelda? What brings you here?"

I stopped a few feet away and bowed my head, placing a hand to my heart respectfully. "I humbly request an audience with His Majesty this evening."

My father raised a brow. "What is the meaning of this formality?" he inquired suspiciously.

"I have a request to ask of His Majesty. If he would grant me this one wish, I shall never ask for anything again."

"Come now, Zelda, speak freely."

I meet his hazel eyes and took a deep breath. "I must decline the prospect of marriage to Prince Ganondorf."

His brow twitched. "You are refusing to complete your duty as Hyrule's Princess?" He asked, his voice surprisingly composed.

"I-I am… in this respect… for it has become impossible."

He remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I have realized the one I love… the only one I have ever loved is Sir Link, and never wish to be parted from him from this day forth." Though I had planned my speech, saying such powerful words aloud struck me so intensely, it became hard to breathe. But I did not look away.

My father's eyes darkened slightly and his face flushed. His breath stilled and he narrowed his eyes at me, as if he were trying to peer into my soul. I could see the anger within his gaze.

I suddenly dreaded hearing his answer. My eyes began to burn and I fell to my knees. I did not care if I risked showing weakness; I only wanted to convey the depth of my feelings.

I must. If he understood, would he give his approval?

"Please… father… I beseech you… grant your blessing upon Sir Link and I." My voice sounded so insignificant.

He turned away and walked to the throne. He slowly sat down and cleared his throat.

"Bring him to me."

I was relieved that he was willing to listen. "Y-yes, Your Majesty," I stood from the tiled floor and quickly went to fetch Link.

As I opened the door, I found him pacing in the entrance hall below. I started down the steps and he looked up, his brows slightly knotted. "His Majesty wishes to see you, Sir Link," I said in a strained voice.

Link quickly made his way to me and stopped one step below, our heights now level. He glanced about warily for anyone in sight; there was none. Turning back to me, he quickly brushed his lips against my forehead. His touch sent a serene sensation through me and I took a deep breath, feeling my hope return. He then took my arm and together we climbed the stairs and entered the throne room.

As we emerged through the large doors, my father instantly stood.

Link stopped in the center of the room and I felt him tense as he released my arm. He dropped to a knee and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Come forward, Sir Link. Zelda you may leave."

I looked to my father in objection, but he refused to look at me.

Link stood and stepped forward and bowed his head again.

"Zelda," my father warned.

I pursed my lips as I bowed curtly and left the throne room. I shut the door soundly behind me and immediately pressed my ear to the door. I sighed frustratingly, hearing nothing; I had forgotten that the thick wood of Kokiri soundproofed the door.

I tried to remember a spell that would allow me to hear into the room, but it took a few moments to recite the words properly. I splayed my hands on the door and closed my eyes. Muttering the words to the spell, all else suddenly became muffled save for what was being spoken in the throne room.

"You must know how ill-timed this is," my father scolded, his voice sharpened from the spell.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The fault is mine; there is no excuse for my breach of conduct... however—"

"Right and wrong can be disputed," my father interrupted. He paused and I could hear him begin to pace the floor. "Many things can cloud the mind and sway moral judgment; love being one of them. I cannot help but wonder… where does your loyalty lie _now_?"

"Hyrule's future is priority, Your Majesty, but my heart will never be turned from her… this I know to be true," Link answered, his voice echoing with pain. "Yet I must confess… I am conflicted; my adoration for Her Highness outweighs my obedience to duty. His Majesty cannot deny that breaking such an oath is wrong."

I could sense Link's confliction through his voice and my heart ached. I could not comprehend the turmoil that raged inside of him. I was so intent on convincing my father to approve, I did not consider the suffering it caused Link or even attempt to understand the contrariety he felt.

I hoped one day I could be forgiven of the many trespasses I had committed against him.

"No... I will not," my father began. "Although… perhaps it is I who is in the wrong," he said as if to himself. He then cleared his throat and raised his voice. "The purity of one's heart determines whether one can perceive right and wrong. So I ask you, Sir Link, do you love Princess Zelda… my dearest, only child?"

"…Most ardently…"

His tender whisperings stirred my heart and I felt my throat tighten. To hear Link testify so blatantly of his love for me to another, I found it astounding that my adoration could grow from such simple words. I bit my lip, trying to control my emotions from overcoming me.

My father did not answer for sometime; the silence was torture. What seemed an eternity later, he finally spoke. "Indeed, your heart is pure, Sir Link; this truth cannot be disputed. I hesitated on agreeing to a betrothal between Prince Ganondorf and Zelda… I did not believe any man to be worthy of her; hence why I allowed her to choose whom to marry until now. I love my daughter, and I wish for her happiness, but I do not know if I can give my consent for you to court her… much is at risk."

I pressed my forehead against the door and prayed with all my might that my father's heart would be softened. Never had I relied so much on the mercies of another in all my years; I promised myself I would strive to be a compassionate ruler. My concentration suddenly wavered from my distracted thoughts, but I managed to hold onto it and continued listening.

"I understand, Your Majesty, our thoughts are as one," Link began in a low, monotonous voice. "I will honor my duty as Princess Zelda's Guardian, and never speak of this again. I ask for your forgiveness."

I wanted to pound my fist on the door in objection. I would not lose hope… I could not lose hope; I would try as many times necessary. If Link felt even a portion of what I felt for him… then there would be no giving up.

"I shall take my leave of you now."

I heard Link start to walk toward the doors, but my father suddenly called out to him. "Is love not worth such a risk?"

Link stopped. "…Your Majesty?"

"You are not excused, Sir Link. You must know I favor you immensely, but answer me this: how _deep_ does your loyalty lie? Persuade me why I should consider you as a suitor."

Link paused before answering. "I have pledged my life to serve Hyrule, to serve His Majesty and Princess Zelda. I would sacrifice anything for them," he said fervently.

My father grunted in acknowledgement.

And then Link said unexpectedly…

"I would die for her."

Once again, his words left me short of breath.

But just then, the doors of the entrance hall slammed open behind me and I jumped from the sudden noise. My concentration interrupted, the spell died and I moved away from the throne doors.

The commander of the Hylian army, Commander Virnen, came bounded up the stairs and swiftly bowed to me. His face was haggard, his uniform completely soaked from the rain.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," he said breathlessly. He passed by me and pushed open the throne room doors without hesitation. His wet boots squeaked against the tile floor and my father and Link stood staring at him, caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Commander Virnen! What is the meaning of this?" my father asked crossly. "Can you not see that I am in the middle of—"

"Forgive me, Sire, I come bearing disturbing news," he interjected as he bowed.

I quietly entered the throne room after him and locked eyes with Link.

My father pursed his lips and sighed. "Continue."

"The Gerudo have taken siege of Crescent Harbor in the Tiran province."

I gasped and looked to my father. The city of Crescent Harbor lay to the southwest region, west of Lake Hylia.

My father stiffened and his eyes hardened. "How were you informed?"

"A Crescent guard barely escaped on horseback to warn us. He claimed the Gerudo attacked from the sea and there weren't enough forces to defend against them—"

"Where is this man now?"

Commander Virnen paused. "He received terrible wounds, Sire, he's dead."

My father rubbed his forehead, frustrated and gripped the arm of his chair. "Did he give any other information? What of the civilians?"

"He reported the Gerudo began to slay the men and pillage the town, and took some captive. The women and children who escaped ran and hid in the northern coves." Commander Virnen gulped. "But their… their survival is unknown."

My father clenched his jaw. "What is this treachery? How _dare_ they break the treaty?"

The Gerudo chief, Nabooru I believed to be her name, had come to power nine years ago and immediately ceased the pillaging and robbing of caravans and villages. She sought a treaty with my father and they were permitted to trade with all the cities in Hyrule. In turn, the Gerudo caves were mined for gold and silver. They also grew rare herbs on their lands and business flourished for them. From what I remembered, Nabooru was a proud yet honest ruler. Could she truly be behind this attack?

My father's face becoming impassive, he looked back to Commander Virnen. "What do you estimate their numbers to be, commander?"

"From what the guard observed, Sire, one hundred."

"It is not possible to overrun the harbor with so few..."

Commander Virnen then shook his head. "Then it is true…"

"What have you not told me?" my father asked impatiently.

"The escaped guard mentioned he saw a black ship approaching from the sea after the Gerudo landed on the beach. I can only assume pirates aided the Gerudo in their attack."

My father fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white. He glanced at Link and his eyes narrowing in the slightest.

…I did not trust that look in his eyes.

Commander Virnen then cleared his throat. "What are your orders, Sire?"

My father kept his gaze on Link as he replied. "Notify Captain Kurion he shall leave on the morrow. A company of three hundred infantry and ten knights will be sufficient. Send for Healer Eurick's students as well, the eldest ones. I'm sure their skills will be needed."

"Yes Sire."

"And capture the pirate leader and the Gerudo responsible for this betrayal. I want them brought here alive. If the remaining thieves do not leave immediately, use force."

"But Sire—"

"Do not question me, commander. If we were to simply annihilate them upon first meeting, it could lead to war. I wish to prevent any further bloodshed."

"Yes, Sire, I understand."

"And send your fastest horsemen to Chief Nabooru to inform her I demand to know her involvement or our agreement shall become null."

Commander Virnen then saluted and swiftly left the throne room.

My father then called for a page and bade him to summon the Minister of Defense, Counselor Iras to the throne room immediately and inform the rest of the councilmen to gather again in twenty minutes.

The page left quickly and my father sighed once more, becoming lost in thought.

Hyrule had been blessed with peace and had not used its forces for at least four years. I prayed the men sent would be protected by the Goddesses.

I carefully approached my father and placed a hand upon his. "Fath— Your Majesty?" I prompted softly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You were not meant to hear such things, but what is done is done. We must postpone our discussion for a later time, Zelda. Please, be vigilant until I call upon you."

I bit my lip and nodded tentatively. "We shall take our leave then." I looked at Link helplessly and he started towards me.

As we began to exit the throne room, my father called out. "Wait, Sir Link."

We stopped and turned back.

He gazed at Link thoughtfully. "If you would truly risk your life out of loyalty for Hyrule, then I shall put you to the test."

A heavy weight pressed upon my heart; my suspicions were right. An ominous feeling overcame me, the same feeling I received from my dreams and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. Though I had escaped being used as a pawn in my father's plans… the burden had now fallen to Link. What cruelty would he be subjected to now?

"You must earn the right to court Princess Zelda. Are you able and willing?"

Link stepped forward and took a knee before my father and bowed his head.

"I shall do whatever His Majesty commands of me," he answered determinedly.

"As much as I suspected. Your fierce loyalty is admirable. I have trusted Zelda to you and will continue to. But you must realize… if circumstances allow a future together, you are merely a royal knight, and can never be king. You will be a consort and nothing more."

"Standing beside her is more than I could ever hope for, Your Majesty" Link said humbly.

"It is fortunate that marriage was not initially the motive for peace between Hyrule and Haladin. For the time being, I will find an alternative to maintain the treaty without a union between Prince Ganondorf and Zelda."

I smiled slightly, grateful there was a chance after all. However, I could not shake the dread that filled me.

"I will give my approval for Sir Link to court Princess Zelda, if he successfully fulfills his role as second lieutenant in Captain Kurion's company."

Link's hand hit the floor for support.

My eyes widened and I looked at my father; a small smirk tugged at his mouth.

Link then said with a shaken voice, "I… I am overwhelmed, Your Majesty. You have my eternal gratitude."

My father walked over to Link and bid him to stand. He clapped Link's shoulder and added, "But remember: my consent is not final, and will not be until you demonstrate your worthiness."

"I am simply obliged for your consideration, Your Majesty."

I felt immense pride for Link's humility, but he had always been so. It seemed ridiculous to me that I had not taken much notice before. How much more had my blindness kept from me; what would be the cost?

"I married my beloved queen out of love, and had lost hope Zelda would, hence my agreement to consider her betrothal to Prince Ganondorf, but you have rekindled a hope in me, Sir Link. It is I who should be thanking you."

My eyes pricked again, joy and anger battling within me. I could see that my father had considered Link as my consort out of love, but it was his self-interest that assigned this test to him. Link would soon only be eighteen; to be ranked as a lieutenant at such a young age was unheard of. Though it should be considered a great honor for him to be ranked so highly… I could not force myself to be gladdened of this.

Skilled as he was with a blade, I feared for Link's life for he had no experience in the ways of war. Not only that… a voice, that came more as a feeling, whispered this was folly. I blinked my tears away and tried to remember my gratitude.

"Zelda." My father motioned me forward. "Do you object?"

I cautiously approached him, keeping my composure and silencing the screams of warning in my head I so desperately wanted to voice.

"No, Your Majesty."

My father then took my hand in his and I could feel Link's gaze upon me but I knew my resolve to suppress my fears would escape me if I looked into his eyes. My father smiled slightly as he placed my hands into Link's. "I am pleased that you have requested my blessing. Your joy is my joy, but remember, Zelda… I can make no promises." I squeezed my father's hand but did not look at him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" I whispered in a broken voice. I quickly dropped his hand, and Link's, then curtsied.

"Do not neglect your duties… nor yourselves."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Link and I answered together.

I then bid my father good-night and I swiftly left the throne room, my emotions starting to overcome me.

….I did not want Link to leave. I could not let him risk his life to prove his love and loyalty to my father. But how could I ignore Link's willingness and determination to win my hand?

* * *

I could hear the rain pounding violently outside as I walked through the corridors towards the library. I did not know why I was inclined to go there; perhaps I did not want Link to find me, for he would assume I would seek the privacy of my chambers; my fleeing from the throne room so abruptly would have solidified his suspicions. I tried to shake the evening's events from my mind, but my eyes continued to water. My blurred vision and the blinding flash of lightning followed by sudden darkness caused me to stumble many times.

Finally I reached the library and wrenched the doors open, slamming them shut behind me. The rain echoed in even greater volume in the room and the noise numbed my thoughts. I usually did not care for rain, but now its dull rhythm was a welcome distraction.

I walked around aimlessly, trying to sort out this heavy feeling of forebode until I came upon the balcony door. I stared out the door's glass panes, watching cracks of light etch across the sky. Thunder followed and it seemed to vibrate through the stones. The great forces of nature reminded of my own insignificance; of my irreconcilable and selfish nature. Everything at hand seemed so daunting and uncertain…

A strange shudder then coursed through me, this time causing me alarm. I blinked furiously, beginning to feel cold and detached. The room spun, disorienting me and I tried to steady myself. Lightning crackled again and again, blurring my surrounding into unrecognizable shapes. The entire room changed before my very eyes and everything darkened.

After one last flash of light, I found myself in a different room… in another place entirely...

_I was in darkened chamber, with only a few candles as the source of light._

_A door behind me swung open and a man entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked past me without acknowledgement. The candles flickered in his wake and made his way to the other side of the room. _

_I then noticed another man sitting in a large chair at a desk. I cautiously stepped closer to see who these men were, but the darkness and shadows concealed their identities._

_The man that entered the room reached the desk and bowed. "My Lord, everything has gone according to plan. The ships depart on the morrow." _

_I had heard this man's voice before…_

_I looked to the other man in the chair to see if I recognized him, but I knew I would have remembered one with such a threatening presence. _

_In the shadow of his face, I detected a smirk._ "_You have done well; now all that remains is the girl." The man's deep, growl-like voice sent a wave of terror over me. As I traced up his face, he opened his eyes lazily. _

_I suppressed a gasp._

_Gleaming, golden eyes, radiating with malice, was all I could see. I wanted to cry out, to tear from the room screaming, but I could not move. His eyes kept me prisoner._ _My heart racing, my breath faint, I listened further to their conversation._

"_She is willful, My Lord. It may be difficult to sway her."_

_The man with the golden eyes scoffed at this remark, and chuckled darkly._ "_That is hardly a concern, but interesting nonetheless. No matter, once this piece is swept off the board, nothing will stand in my way," the golden-eyed man said evilly. _

"_You have a plan then?" the first man asked._

"_Patience is all that is needed; I will break her myself. It is only one woman after all. It's a shame she isn't as weak as her father."_

"_And if she refuses still?" _

"_Then her life will be forfeit." The golden-eyed man laughed._

_I tried to swallow my fear and forced myself to walk closer but as I did, I began to tremble. _

"_Now go and bring me Sakon. There is still much work to be done concerning Calatia," the golden-eyed man snapped._

"_I swear it will be done," the first man said. _

_Just then, my surroundings blurred once again and dizziness overtook me. _

_I shouted in objection; I had to know who these men were. I had to know who they conspired against. _

_Suddenly, the evil man's golden eyes were upon me and my right hand burst with a searing pain, the pain threatening to take me. I cried out and fell, the golden eyes following my descent._

I came to and found myself outside in the rain, my hair and clothing soaked against my skin.

I lay in a puddle of water but did not have the strength to move; I merely stared at my hand, feeling the burning begin to diminish. Slowly, I sat up, trying to comprehend what happened.

Who were those men, who seemed so familiar, yet so frightening? The vision began to fade from my mind as quickly as it came, but the man's terrifying, yellow eyes would not disappear. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body as I tried to rid myself of their memory.

"My Lady!" Link suddenly shouted behind me. His voice sounded miles away.

I slowly turned to him. "…Gua—Link…" I said faintly.

He rushed over to me and shielded me from the rain. "You'll catch your death out here; you've only just recovered!" His warmth was a welcome comfort and I clung to him desperately. He lifted me effortlessly into his arms and brought me back into the safety of the library. He set me down by the fireplace and pulled a coverlet from one of the chairs and wrapped it about me. Lifting me into his arms once again, he carried me back through the castle, holding me tightly against him.

"What were you doing?" he rebuked, "Your illness may now return."

I could not answer him for even I did not know how I ended up outside. I was not frightened by the prospect of illness, but of the man from my vision. I shook my head and shut my eyes.

"You're trembling… what is it?"

"I-I do not know… it was only a dream…"

Link steps faltered for a moment, tightening his hold on me. "…You have nightmares in waking?"

I nodded weakly and heard him sigh deeply as he continued forward.

"Tell me."

"…I do not wish to remember."

Despite the possibility of wandering eyes, Link risked a soft kiss to my hair. "Would you not let me ease your fears, Lady Zelda?" I felt a stir of irritation at the contradictory nature of his actions and words. But I could not reprimand him… not in the echoing halls.

I simply pulled the coverlet tightly against me and he said nothing more. I forced myself to concentrate on the sounds of the castle so my mind would not wander back to that nightmare. As I focused on the feel of Link's arms encompassing me so, my fears waned and I calmed slightly.

He set me down when we reached my chambers and quietly opened the door.

I moved inside, but he did not follow.

"I will send for Lady Impa. Now quickly, go change."

I grabbed his hand and shook my head, my former fears returning in an instant.

"…Stay…" I did not want to sleep; I did not want to see those eyes again.

Link's mouth fell open slightly and furrowed his brows. "Lady Zelda—"

I tugged him with as much force as I could and he stumbled into my chambers. "I do not… cannot… be alone."

"I will not risk tarnishing the trust the king has bestowed," he argued.

I put my arms around him, and the coverlet slipped to the floor. "It shan't be; I only feel safe with my Guardian beside me."

I heard his heart quicken and I sighed unevenly. "Please."

Link reached a hand behind him and shut the door, his hand lingering on the handle. "As you wish," he said in a low voice. "I will wait here, now please… go change."

I mumbled a quick thank you and tore myself away. I left him in the sitting room and crossed into my sleeping quarters. A small fire was already burning and I stood by it to change. I hurriedly peeled the damp clothing from my body, but had trouble ridding myself of the corset I wore.

I wrapped thick bindings in its stead for decency's sake and then began rummaging through my closets for a warm gown. Finding a suitable one, I stepped into it and clumsily tied the back.

I made my way back to the sitting room and found Link standing by the second fireplace, attempting to dry his own clothing.

He turned at the sound of my footsteps and I buried myself against him.

"Tell me what you saw, Lady Zelda," he said seriously.

I took a deep breath and hesitantly recalled the strange vision. "I saw two men… speaking in a darkened chamber… conspiring against something… or someone And Calatia… Calatia was mentioned."

"The country across the sea?"

"Yes… and… they spoke of a girl…plotting her death…" I suddenly shivered involuntarily.

"Go on," Link encouraged.

"I could not see their faces, but I they were not Hylian. One man… he had terrifying, yellow eyes, filling me with a fear I have never known." I faltered and hid my face into Link's chest as I took an unsteady breath. "Nearly every night… my dreams are filled with frightening beasts, more terrifying than the wolfo. I dream of sand… of an endless sea and… blood."

Link pulled me away with a hardened look on his face. "I wish to the Goddesses that you were not afflicted so, but they are just dreams—"

"It is your blood."

His eyes narrowed. "…My… blood?"

I clutched his tunic and closed my eyes. "Your cap Link; I find it tainted with blood." Though he was not wearing it now, I could still see it placed around his head.

"Zelda," he began, "these dreams… they _must _be lingering from the poison…"

"They do not linger; too much time has passed."

"If you know the cause, then please tell me."

I paused. "I do not know."

Link remained silent.

"This may seem impossible… but I cannot keep from suspecting… _foresight_."

His brows furrowed. "…_Foresight?_ I do not understand…"

"I fear I am seeing what will come to pass… that my dreams are premonitions."

"But this is the first time you have spoken of it; how can one suddenly see the future?"

"…You do not believe me…"

"…I want to," he said as he looked to the fire.

I sighed. "I wish I could explain… but I know for certain… it is too perilous to go to Crescent… that is what these dreams must be telling me."

"…Zelda…"

"Please do not accept—"

"There is nothing I would not grant you… but do not ask that of me."

I sighed at his stubbornness. His fierce loyalty was his greatest strength and greatest weakness. How could I persuade him to stay from Crescent Harbor?

"Then what of this," I continued as I held my hand to his face so he could see the markings. "They appeared when I awoke from the poison. In sleep, the pain has awakened me night after night."

Link said nothing and simply stared at my hand.

"I've seen the markings on your hand as well, Link. Do not deny it." An uncomfortable silence passed between us, and I could only hear the crackling of the flames beside us.

"I am not," he finally spoke. "But I do not see why these scars should cause me to stay."

I looked away, frustrated. "I may not understand these premonitions or the markings, but they must be connected. They must be a warning but, Link, please… consider the future—"

Suddenly his lips were upon mine, silencing my pleas.

I fought against the calmness that began to make me forget myself; I would not be fooled by Link's attempted distraction and drew away. I opened my mouth to continue, but he would not allow it.

"I am considering the future," he said quietly. "For you all I see."

I closed my eyes and bit my teeth, trying to ignore the whisperings of my heart. I could not win.

His sincerity increased my desire for him to stay ten-fold. Though our numbers were greater than the Gerudo… there was no assurance that it would force a retreat. He knew nothing of war… nothing of merciless bloodshed. I would not have him risk his life if I could prevent it.

I took his face into my hands. "Do not accept my father's test."

"You know I must," Link said gently. "This may be the only chance to win your hand; I would gladly endure anything to stay at your side."

"Now you have become blind," I said dishearteningly, my hands dropping to my sides.

He shook his head. "I swore to protect you, Lady Zelda. I swore my loyalty to the crown, and I will obey, by your consent or not."

My lips trembled. "There must be another way."

"This is only way to prove my worthiness to His Majesty… to you… to myself."

My face fell. His words did not assuage me in the slightest, and the overwhelming feeling of unease would not leave.

"Your care for me has caused you nothing but suffering… I—"

"Do not begin such nonsense. Doubtful words will not sway me, nor make this any easier."

I stiffened at his chastising words and closed my eyes, nodding defeatedly. How could I selfishly keep him here? How could I tell him it was not only because of the danger, but because I _felt _it was wrong for him to leave? Yet I could not help but be doubtful, for I did not even know if I had conjured these fears, or if they truly were a warning from some greater force…

Or if I was using these strange happenings as excuses so he would stay…

…No, whatever the matter, I would not speak of these misgivings any more.

I did not want Link to believe _I _did not believe in _him_. Slipping my arms around his neck, I pulled him towards me. My lips had only brushed his when voices suddenly passed by my door.

I remembered myself and pulled away; the chambermaids would soon arrive. "We shan't be alone for long." I tried to withdraw but Link simply pressed me closer to him.

"Link—"

He kissed me once again, urgently, and I half-heartedly tried to escape.

"We are alone," he murmured softly, taking my face into his hands. "They won't come."

"How can you be sure?"

Link laughed quietly, his lips curving into a slight smile against my own. "I locked the door."


	10. Chapter 10 Departure

RE-EDITED 2/12

I do not own The Legend of Zelda and The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter X

_Departure_

I awoke from a troubled sleep on the morning of departure. I had not fully come to terms with the ranking I had been bestowed with, for I was too concerned over Zelda's distraught state.

Lieutenant Ordon, the king had called me. I would be second-in-command to Captain Kurion and three hundred lives would be in my hands.

I lay in my bed, listening to the whistle of birds outside and the rustle of the trees, and reflected on the things that occurred since the Haladian's arrival.

It all felt unreal.

Not a day ago, I was just Zelda's Guardian… concerned only with keeping my admiration for her a secret. I _was_ to live my life unnoticed; waiting in the wings of her shadow… my duty was to be the only future I would know.

But now… everything had changed so quickly, leaving me no time to catch myself. I did not like the prospect of leaving my life in the hands of fate. Zelda was right to be concerned… the future had become daunting… uncertain. Yet… when had I ever been in charge of my life?

The farmers who raised me told me my parents had once lived near the castle and that my father was a high ranking soldier. And when they spoke of his valor, his nobility, and strength… it was decided I would enlist in the Hylian army, if only to feel _some_ connection to my family.

Then I met Zelda, and everything seemed to fall into place…

I felt no control, but continued to tell myself _I _had chosen this life. However it did not matter now. I _knew_ it was not fate that forced Zelda to love me. She had a choice, just as I.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to be hopeful, until a knock on the door roused me from my daze.

Impa called out for me from the hall and I moaned inwardly. "Captain Kurion wishes to see you, Sir Link."

I flung the blankets off and made my way to the door, grumbling about lack of sleep. I opened it and bowed. "Good morning, Lady Impa. Where is he?"

"In the drawing room with Commander Virnen. Get dressed; I am to escort you to him."

"Yes, one moment." Shutting the door, I quickly went to the basin to wash. After drying my face, I pulled on a simple grey tunic; I would be changing into a uniform later. I then quickly pulled on my cap to hide my messed hair.

I emerged from my quarters a few minutes later and together, Impa and I walked through the castle. The silence was, to say the least, awkward. I hoped she did not still bear resentment towards me concerning Zelda; though her hostility would be understandable. She had been Zelda's caretaker ever since Zelda was born and it was only right that she be protective of her despite the fact that Impa was my friend.

I cleared my throat, attempting to dispel the aura of discomfort. "Lady Impa, would you answer honestly if I asked something of you?"

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her eyes ahead.

"…Do you believe this task is beyond me?"

She looked at me thoughtfully and paused before answering. "I believe you have strength yet to be discovered. If your diligence to your new post is just as strong as it is to Lady Zelda, all will be well."

"But this is entirely—"

"Take courage, Sir Link. His Majesty would not have entrusted the lives of nigh three hundred men to you if he did not believe in your success."

"…Unless this is merely a cruel play of fate," I muttered.

Impa chuckled once. "Your pessimism surprises me."

"I am glad I amuse you."

We remained silent the rest of the way but as we neared the drawing room, I could hear raised voices. Impa clicked her tongue disapprovingly and opened the door without warning.

Captain Kurion and Commander Virnen were engaged in a heated argument and failed to notice our entrance.

"How can His Majesty be so careless? Sending a mere _boy_ as _my _second lieutenant?

"Calm yourself, Kurion, Sir Link has much skill."

"I know this, Virnen: I would take comfort if you were joining us—"

"His Majesty insists I remain here; with the increasing reports of strange creatures, I must stay for precaution. Besides he trusts you and Sir Link to succeed."

"Oh, then by all means if he thinks someone so incompetent—"

Impa cleared her throat to stop his offensive speech.

Captain Kurion and Commander Virnen looked up from the map that lay stretched in front of them.

"Lady Impa," they acknowledged with bowed heads.

"Come now, gentleman, that is no way to speak of your fellow comrade," Impa said crossly as she folded her arms.

I bowed to the captain and the commander to hide my face. Though it was kind of Impa to defend me, I couldn't keep my face from heating with shame.

"His Majesty is not so unwise to appoint someone to a duty so faithlessly."

"Well said, Lady Impa," Commander Virnen commented. "Come forward, _Lieutenant_ Ordon; there is much to discuss."

I stepped past Impa and the commander smiled furtively at me then turned back to the captain. "Captain, I suggest you take this time to inform the lieutenant of his duties. You are to leave at midday, after all." He moved past me and put a hand to my shoulder. "Be patient with Captain Kurion," he whispered in my ear, "he is a short-tempered man."

A smile tugged at my lips. "Understood, commander." I admired the commander very much, for he was a knowledgeable and patient man. It was he who noticed me and decided to train me in the Academy of Knights. But I agreed with Captain Kurion; I would have also felt more confident if Commander Virnen were accompanying us.

"Would you be so obliged as to join me in readying the soldiers, Lady Impa?" Commander Virnen asked.

Impa nodded and together they left the drawing room.

I glanced at Captain Kurion. "I apologize for this sudden news of my accompanying you to Crescent Harbor, captain. I will do what I can to put your doubts to rest—"

"Enough, lieutenant. You will prove yourself on the battlefield. Now listen carefully…"

* * *

After the captain finished telling me of the itinerary, I quickly left the drawing room, irritated. My self-doubt had increased ten-fold due to Captain Kurion's condescension and I wondered if a meeting with Zelda would relieve me, or merely worsen my sour mood.

… I was too selfish.

Midday was mere hours away and I hurried to her chambers. Ever since I had awoken, I had not felt myself. My thoughts and actions had turned contradictory; it was only last night that I fervently argued that she and I could not be alone in closed quarters. And now that was all I wanted, to seek reprieve in her company.

I felt guilty disobeying, but my selfish need to see her was overwhelming. I would be glad when this was all over…

Yet the end felt forever away. Somehow… a few weeks seemed a lifetime. Realizing how much I had taken for granted, I hurried on. Soon I was at her door, knocking quietly. There was no answer, but the door was not locked. Hesitantly, I opened it, looking for any signs of servants… or Impa.

Finding it safe, I entered and shut the door. I quietly called for her and heard no answer. I walked further into the sitting quarters, wondering where she would be at a time like this. I left her chambers and went to search her familiar sanctuaries. It took some time to look about the castle, and then only two hours remained until midday. My frustration grew and before giving up, I decided to search one final place.

I was fortunate the gardens were empty of caretakers, despite the spring weather. There was only one place to look for Zelda here, and that was where we had first met.

Past the statue of Farore, and beyond the brush, I found her.

She lay on the grass against a large tree, eyes closed. I called to her, but she did not stir. I knelt beside her and reached out, letting my hand warm against hers, and I calmed as I looked upon her peaceful face. I was grateful she slept soundly now; I could still hear her cries of fear distantly ringing in my ears.

I carefully moved the hair from her face and leaned over to kiss her forehead. To my disappointment, this would have to suffice as a goodbye; I didn't wish to wake her.

My lips hovered over hers, but then I quickly pulled away; no, this was much too improper; I had to regain my strength of will. Shaking my head, I stood to leave when Zelda stirred.

"Guardian?" she asked softly, her eyes slowly opening.

I hardly managed a smile.

She sat up. "Oh… I… I did not mean—"

"It's alright," I replied.

"What is the time? Impa informed me you were meeting with the captain and I merely came to wait."

I offered her my hand as she moved to stand.

"It will be midday soon. I only wished to bid farewell."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "…So soon…" She took a deep breath and traced the marking upon my hand. "I am glad you sought me out."

I slowly pulled my hand away and she looked to me curiously. "…Must you really leave now?"

I didn't answer. I wanted more than anything to stay, but there was still much to prepare, much to think on and discipline myself for.

"You do not look well."

I furrowed my brows. "I am fine, My La—you need not worry."

Zelda reached for me tentatively and her sudden timidity quickened my heart. "But I do," she said quietly. "Despite my objections… I know you must fulfill your duty… something I did not try to understand last night. I hope you will pardon such ignorance."

A sudden breeze disturbed the tree we stood under, letting sunlight pour through the leaves. At the sight of her beautifully sad face shining in the sun, I gave up trying to leave and silenced the voice in my head that beckoned me to go. "There is no need… I've uncertainties myself."

Her eyes fell to the ground. "I do not know what comfort I can offer… however… I know you shall make a fine leader, Lieutenant Ordon."

I chuckled humorlessly. "I am no Lieutenant yet."

"… You speak so distantly," she observed, her eyes filled with sorrow. "It feels as if you've already gone."

I brought her hands to my lips. "We still have a moment."

"Y-yes I suppose."

I released her hand and we simply stood there, watching the remaining storm clouds drift into the distance. The time passed quickly and I knew I must leave soon.

"… Are you very worried?" Zelda suddenly asked, barely above a whisper. Still looking to the sky, she gently reached for my hand at my side.

"… Let's not speak of it," I sighed, taking her into my arms.

She was trembling slightly.

"…Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "No, I…" Her face shaded. "Shamefully, I am still unsure how to compose myself."

I bit back a laugh. "As am I." I murmured as I kissed her hair. "But I am content simply being at your side." I held her looser to illustrate my point.

Her face shaded further and her head fell against my shoulder. "Yes… that I understand."

"…And yet… it feels unnatural to stay from you… even after all this time." In our silence, I memorized her warmth, her scent of roses, the softness of her hair and skin and the quiet rhythm of her breath; this memory would have to last me for a time.

Zelda suddenly turned into me, her arms winding around my neck. "I fear… I will never see you again," she whispered, her hands fisting my hair. "That you will be taken from me…"

I didn't answer; I knew not how to console her, but I couldn't bear the thought her suffering in my absence. Slowly, I took her hands from my neck and pulled off my hat. Placing it into her hands, I pressed them against her chest.

Her eyes widened in the slightest.

"Hear this…" I could feel her heart beating quickly, nearly in rhythm with my own. "By _this_, you shall know I will always come for you."

"…But what if something happens to you?" She mumbled. "You cannot promise that…"

"…Even death will not take me from you." Warmth suddenly coursed me and my left hand tingled slightly. I looked at it, annoyed it was bothering me so often. Where _had _this marking come from? I then saw Zelda looking at her right hand, bemused.

And noticed another marking had appeared, meeting the already straight marking at an angle. I took her by the wrist and kissed her hand. "Does it hurt?"

She didn't answer, keeping her eyes upon the markings.

"It is strange enough we bear similar markings, but please be careful until I return. We will find the cause together." I smiled half-heartedly and released her.

Zelda looked at me then to the ground, gripping my cap in her hands. "_Promise_ me… you will return here alive. Otherwise, I... " Shaking her head, she put a hand to my face and hesitantly pressed her lips against mine.

Before I could pull her closer, a pocket of light shone through the leaves, the glare of the sun blinding my eyes. Judging by its position, midday was nearly upon us, coming more quickly than expected.

Reluctantly, I broke away. "I must go," I said against her mouth. "Will you come to the gate?"

She forced a smile, tightening her hand about my cap. "Yes."

I stroked her face once more. "I swear to you, Zelda... I will return."

* * *

Returning to my chambers, I quickly changed into a traditional red and blue uniform of a Hylian officer and pulled on heavy boots that rose above my knee. Fortunately, I was not required to wear the armor throughout the journey.

I grabbed my bag of personal items and quickly went to the stables to ready Epona for the seven day ride to Crescent Harbor. I then led her outside where the soldiers were gathering and as I neared, my nerves began to best me. Perhaps Zelda was right; I felt a strong urge to deny my station and remain at the castle.

I shook my head. No, I would not yield; I would fulfill this mission successfully, even if I could not forget this unshakable apprehension.

Arriving at the designated spot, I watched the soldiers march out from the barracks up the sloping lawns. The company formed five battalions in front of the inner gate and soon the knights appeared on horseback from Castleton, their squires and a few of their men behind them. I rode Epona around the battalions, confirming there were sixty men in each. Some glanced at me with raised eyebrows, others refused to look at me and the soldiers I was aquatinted with tried to suppress their smiles; whether they were out of encouragement or ridicule, I did not know.

As I made my last round, Captain Kurion emerged from the main courtyard and crossed over the drawbridge. Alongside him was Commander Virnen, the king, and Zelda.

Dismounting, I quickly made my way past the inner gates to them.

I bowed and Captain Kurion nodded stiffly and rushed off to speak with the high officers and the knights.

"Good Afternoon, Sire," I greeted. Now that I held a recognized position in the Hylian forces, I had been told that I was to address the king as 'sire' and give formal respect to nobility, no matter how well acquainted I was with them.

I then bowed to Zelda. "Good Afternoon, m—Your Highness." Righting myself, I glanced at her as I turned to the commander. "The soldiers are ready, Commander Virnen."

"Very well, lieutenant, you may join Captain Kurion at the lead."

As I nodded, the king cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Ordon, I shall expect a full report upon your return"

"Understood, Sire."

Zelda suddenly stepped forward. "May the Goddesses watch over you… Lieutenant Ordon." She curtsied and met my gaze.

I resisted rolling my eyes and smirking. Kneeling before her, I gently took her hand into my mine. Placing a kiss upon it, I quickly glanced beside us to make sure certain ears were not listening; the king and the commander were engaged in a deep discussion.

"My Lady is most gracious," I said against her skin.

She took an uneven breath and also glanced over to the king. She then quickly drew something from her concealed dress pocket and discreetly placed her ocarina in my hands.

I looked at her questioningly.

"You shall ease my concerns if you take this," she said barely above a whisper.

"You cannot give me this," I said incredulously. The ocarina was a royal family heirloom and it was reputed to have special powers. I believed it so, for I had felt the calming power of its notes.

"I was entrusted with a possession so dear, and I wish to do the same. I trust you to return it," she continued, disregarding my reply.

"… I cannot accept it."

Her lip trembled in the slightest. "Please..."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, I sighed and reluctantly took the ocarina and tucked it away into an empty belt pocket. "As you wish."

She smiled with relief.

"Remember what I told you," I said quietly, looking up at her meaningfully.

She averted her eyes. "A-as you wish."

I stood and squeezed her hand.

She closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "I shan't keep you; be on your way, lieutenant." After granting me a half-hearted smile, I released her hand.

In the traditional manner, I placed three fingers to my heart, signifying the three Goddesses, then put them to my head to salute. Then I turned away and joined the captain at the front of the ranks. As we rode down the hill, I glanced back up to see Zelda still standing there with the king. I kept my eyes on her until we rounded the corner, and could see her no more.

* * *

The days passed slowly as the company journeyed to Tiran province. At sunset of the third day, we set up the encampment in the outskirts of Fieldtown; Crescent Harbor still nearly forty leagues away.

I shared a tent with the five lead officers. The men were quite older than me, and being in their presence was uncomfortable; it was apparent they did not approve of a younger superior. I sighed to myself and quickly stashed my bedroll in a corner so I could escape their silent criticisms, if only for a short time.

After unpacking a few necessities, I rushed outside and heard the quiet murmur of voices around a fire nearby. I walked past the men without a word towards Epona and carefully removed the ocarina from the saddle sachet. Tucking it away, I then headed to the open plain. I walked away from the encampment until I could not hear a sound. In the stillness, I drew out the ocarina and began to play a low, quiet tune.

I was not as well versed as Zelda, but I could still draw upon its soothing effects. After my mind had calmed some, I sat on a rock, studying the ocarina in closer detail. The small, golden Triforce etching caught my eye. I turned the instrument about, and as I did so, the markings upon my hand caught my eye.

One marking ran straight across while the other line met it an angle… just as Zelda's. When I first noticed the markings, they were nearly red in color, as if it were a healing cut. But now they had dulled to a faint shine, much akin to the appearance of a scar.

I looked back to the ocarina; my marking appeared to be creating the same triangular shape…

No, it was too bizarre, I had to stop such absurd thoughts. It was best to forget this matter; I would tend to it with Zelda upon my return. I was soon enveloped in darkness and decided to play once more before I returned to the encampment.

I played for but a minute before I heard the heavy flap of wings behind me. I whipped around only to find nothing behind me. I stood and looked about, seeing nothing.

Then I looked up and a dark creature descended upon me.

I hardly had time to duck before it clipped my shoulder. I drew the dagger at my belt and readied myself. Searching for the beast above, I saw a giant bird with razor sharp talons and white, glowing eyes.

It flew after me once again, letting out a sharp caw. I rolled out of the way, wishing I had a bow. I was on my feet in moments, waiting for its next attack.

The bird beast swooped low, watching me with its blind eyes. I twirled my dagger, preparing to throw it.

Suddenly the bird beast flapped it wings at me, a gush of wind and debris whipping at me. I shielded my eyes and in that moment, the bird beast attacked. It tried to pierce me with its long beak and I swiped at it blindly as I tried to protect my neck. I felt my dagger slash against it, not knowing where I struck it.

Finally, it retreated into the sky. I watched fly about, trying to regain my breath.

Then realized it was making its way to the encampment. I cursed aloud and ran back. Keeping my eye on it, the bird beast dove lower and lower and I quickly searched about for a bow.

A soldier suddenly shouted in alarm. "A monster! There is a monster upon us!"

Others looked about warily. "Where? What do you speak of, Reizen?"

"Above! It flies above!"

The bird beast spread it talons and screamed. The rest of the soldiers appeared from within their tents, something I did not want to happen. More attention would mean more panic.

"Run! Take cover!" The soldiers began to run about, nearly tripping over themselves.

"Stop this!" I yelled. "Stay your ground!"

The soldiers nearly disregarded me; I did not blame them; monsters were not supposed to be real.

"Soldier," I ordered one I did not know, "Fetch the captain, and you," I said to another, "fetch me a bow." They nodded quickly, anxious to escape the piercing cries of the bird beast.

"The rest of you calm yourselves. You will not be prey to this creature." The soldiers looked to me doubtfully, but had ceased their hysteria. Those who had weapons tentatively reached for them and watched the beast above.

It continued to circle about, looming closer and closer, then suddenly swooped down upon the first soldier who had cried out in fear.

I sprinted to him, and rolled him to the ground, the talons of the beast ripping the side of my uniform. I ignored the sting and inquired of the welfare of the fearful soldier. He simply nodded his head, breathing heavily.

"Lieutenant!" a soldier shouted as he threw a bow and quiver to me.

I nocked an arrow and aimed.

Somehow, the bird beast knew my intentions, madly flapping its giant wings to retreat.

I narrowed my eyes and let the arrow fly.

The beast did not even reach the edge of the encampment. It was silent for a moment, then…

"Ordon!" Captain Kurion yelled.

I lowered the bow and turned around.

The captain's eyes were wide with shock. "Did you… did you just slay that monster single handedly?"

I wiped my brow. "Not without the help of this soldier," I pointed to the one who threw me the bow.

Captain Kurion pursed his lips, still staring at me.

"Paxley!" He shouted.

High First Officer Paxley, appeared behind him. "Yes, captain?"

"… Take a few men and burn the body of the beast… we cannot let the townspeople see it."

"Sir!" Officer Paxley snapped his fingers and four soldiers followed behind him.

I handed the bow back to the one who had found it for me and before I could thank him, Captain Kurion interrupted.

"Alright now, all of you back to your tents, and do not speak of this; we do not want to cause the people alarm."

The soldiers looked to one another and began to mumble in confusion.

Captain Kurion cleared his throat and raised his voice. "As Lieutenant Ordon just showed, they can be contained by simple weapons. Do not fear them. Now get some rest."

The soldiers grumbled and dispersed.

"Ordon… come with me," Captain Kurion demanded.

I hurried after him to his tent, situated in the middle of the encampment. I sighed and ducked inside. I found the captain leaning over a large map of the Tiran province and I cleared my throat. "Captain?"

He didn't acknowledge and simply motioned me forward. "I must finalize our plans."

I stood across from him and he pointed at a spot near the top of the map.

"This is our location… and here… here is the gate to Crescent Harbor. There will most likely be Gerudo guards posted atop, but our scouts will silence them before they can warn the others."

I nodded my head and he continued.

"After the scouts have climbed the gate and opened it, we'll slip in quietly and surround the town. Five knights will create a perimeter by the front gate while the officers, along with you and I, advance to the center here… this is most likely where the Gerudo leader is."

"And if she is not?" I questioned.

"Then we seek her out ourselves. Whether she comes peacefully or not… our top priority is to ensure the safety of the residents."

"The commander mentioned that pirates—"

"Leave that to the other five knights; they will block them if they attempt to flee to the Great Sea. I want you focused on leading the second battalion if it comes to battle."

"I understand." I looked at the map and noticed the northern coves, remembering that was where the women and children and escaped to. "Captain, they could just as well escape through the northern coves…"

Captian Kurion looked down at the map. "Very…observant," he grunted reluctantly. "I thought only the residents knew of the escape route, but the Gerudo could have easily found out about it. I will speak with Officer Paxley." He then cleared his throat impatiently. "That is all, lieutenant, you may go."

I saluted and turned to leave.

"Wait, Ordon."

I stopped.

"…How… how did you know how to destroy that beast?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"…I… I do not know." Truly, I did not. It felt almost second nature to slay it with such ease.

"I don't understand," the captain continued. "Where are they coming from? Why do they roam so freely?"

I shook my head. "I wish to the Goddesses I knew."

"What I said was true… we cannot have the people know of these beasts. His Majesty does not wish them to live in fear."

"They have a right to protect themselves," I argued.

"That is our duty."

"And when we are not there?"

The captain was silent for some time. "This is grave, Ordon," he sighed. "I must inform His Majesty of this. Send for the messenger."

I saluted once more and left. Fortunately the messenger was tending to his horse not far away and I sent him on his way.

The encampment was nearly silent when I returned to my tent. The men had retired early to prepare themselves for the coming day, but I doubted they would be granted a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Detection

RE-EDITED 2/12

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter XI

_Detection_

My dreams had steadily worsened since Link's departure.

Now that he was nearly two hundred leagues away, the loneliness was inconsolable; he had never left my side since he became my guardian.

I busied myself by tending to the gardens and studying in the library, and even attending my daily lessons as such religion and etiquette that I usually missed. I also requested that Impa teach me basic Sheikah healing skills, for they involved magic and were hardly known. Needless to say, they were very powerful techniques. She was reluctant, but obliged me on the promise I would keep it a secret. I had already studied some Hylian healing practices from Healer Eurick and decided to combine both studies for greater understanding.

However, there was no escaping the night.

Though I was not old enough to attend court—my eighteenth year commemoration was not for a month—I had heard that the lords and ladies were busy with gossip since the incident that occurred naught three days after the soldiers left.

After being informed of the siege of Crescent Harbor by the Gerudo, Nabooru herself traveled to the castle with a cavalry of her own and formally apologized. She informed us that she had no knowledge of their dissentious actions and claimed the rebellious Gerudo lived in a small village near the outskirts of the Gerudo lands for they refused to acknowledge Nabooru as chieftain.

Though she had not expected such a dramatic rebellion as this, she did not excuse their betrayal. I admired her determination to set things right and aid in the recapture of the harbor. My father agreed to allow her passage and she left that same hour to Crescent Harbor.

Three more days passed with no news.

On the morning of the seventh day, I awoke with an awful, gnawing feeling within me. The marking on my hand began to tingle and did not cease the entirety of the day. I raised a brow at this, but ignored it and the accompanying uneasiness.

I grew too impatient for any news of Link and I quickly dressed and hurried down to the dining hall to ask my father if a messenger had come yet.

"There is much to do, Zelda; can this not wait?" he grumbled as he stirred sugar into his tea.

I remained where I was, determined for an answer. "A simple 'yea' or 'nay' would suffice."

He sighed. "Do not speak of this to anyone until I have informed the council."

I quickly nodded my head.

"Regrettably, there was a battle… a measurable one at that. We were victorious in the end, but the casualties are still being sorted. The Gerudo are being escorted back to their lands by Nabooru herself by the coastal route. However, she has agreed to allow us to try the woman who led the siege as long as she is present at the hearing."

I took a deep breath. "…And what of Lieutenant Ordon?"

"…There was no word from him."

Disappointed, I looked to the floor.

"Do not worry yourself, Zelda. I am sure he is alright, he is a strong lad."

I nodded and turned away. "Thank you for informing me," I said quietly. My appetite escaped me in that moment and I left the dining hall. I panicked slightly from within as I shut the door. If Link had truly been safe, then would he not have sent word? Endless possibilities surfaced in my mind, tormenting me with visions of Link's death.

I stopped in the middle of hall, still filled with the darkness of the morning, and leaned against a small window only to find fog hovering below on the grounds. I pressed my forehead against the cold panes of the glass and sighed. Once again, I was thinking too much on the matter. Link had more important things to be concerned over than my own fears. I simply needed to have faith in him to keep his word.

_"I will always come for you_."

I stood against the window for some time, listening to the joyful chirping of the birds outside and my heart lightened in the slightest. I was not being of use to anyone by drowning in my sorrows, and decided I would distract myself with my studies. I had spent many days engrossed in my findings but I had yet to find anything of significance. Perhaps this day would lead to a discovery…

* * *

Three hours passed in the library before my head began to ache. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table as I read through the many volumes of documents.

I had searched the ancient writings sections many times and still found nothing to explain the markings upon my hand and Link's. I stood up from my chair and wandered aimlessly about, glancing at random books along the way. Soon enough, I came upon the Hylian lore section. Most were made-up stories written for entertainment, whilst others were written for allegorical purposes.

I picked up a particularly old, tattered book with a red binding and curiously flipped through it. It was written in ancient Hylian, so I skimmed the words, hardly taking any interest. I then came upon a piece entitled "The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time." I turned a few pages and saw a picture of the revered Triforce; my breath stilled. On the next page, the story continued:

_The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time, woven together by a bend time's river. In love, they came to be with one another… a deep bond that could not be broken. Objections to a union were great, as were the forces attempting to tear them. Yet… they would not yield. The Triforce at their hands was proof they were chosen. Though bestowed with courage and wisdom… by the hands of the gods themselves …'twas no such gifts that created such a bond._

_Fortitude of their love, it kept them._

It took some time to translate, but as I finished, I could only stare at the characters with wide eyes.

_Triforce at their hands._

I hesitantly looked at my own. It had to be impossible. The passage spoke of gifts from the Goddesses, and such blessing were only bestowed in the ancient times…

I marked the page with the sewn in ribbon and took it to the table. Setting it down, I flipped through it again to see if it revealed anything further about the mark of the Triforce. I neared the end and grumbled inwardly about another misleading myth, but at the very end, a particularly old piece of parchment was inserted inside. The scrawl was elegant, most likely written by royalty and my interest increased ten-fold.

Slowly translating once again, it read:

_3402 of the Twilight Era, 23rd of summer:_

_Blessed I have been, being called of a daughter of Nayru. Alas, my power can do nothing alone. I am a prisoner in my own parapets of stone. _

_As day and night meet, the light is blinding. My kingdom has become consumed by creatures of night. A shadow draws near._

_Time has no meaning whilst I wait for the son of Farore. The recesses of sleep reveal the threat before me: a usurper of Din will attempt to seize my gift and shall reign in wickedness. _

_As bearer of wisdom, patience is needed as I wait for the bearer of courage. My bond to them, stronger through the passing days it becomes for the mark I was born with remains unchanging. _

_Alas, my despair remains…I am lost. Will it not be revealed how wisdom shall merge with courage? The defeat of power's cruelty depends upon this, as spoken by divine tongue to me._

_Only the grace of our holy makers shall reveal my destiny. _

The book fell from my hands, landing on the floor with a dull thud.

It was as if I could feel the lamenting of this mysterious author. Her words pierced through me, and I did not know why I sympathized so deeply with her account.

Things such as _fate _and _destiny _were not to be believed, so why did these written words _feel _so strikingly familiar? I was shaken… nigh frightened…

As if something terribly important was forgotten… and never should have been.

"_My kingdom has become consumed by creatures of night. A shadow draws near."_

I released the breath I held and picked up the book from off the floor. Then I decided to seek out Commander Virnen; I needed to know more concerning the beast sightings.

I headed to the drawing room, hoping the commander was meeting with his advisors. I passed the many hanging tapestries and pieces of art I had so often noticed and as I rounded the corner leading to the drawing room, a particular painting of a silhouetted Hylian man and woman holding one another's hands caught my eye. I stopped and looked over the details of the depiction.

The man and woman faced away from me, both with swords in hand, facing the background determinedly. A dreary landscape lay in front of them, riddled with swirling masses of dark clouds with weak light piercing through them. Against the light and shadow there was a distorted dark figure behind the clouds. Its size was enormous and horns extended from the top of its silhouette. An odd shadow was cast behind the man, and at both the man and woman's hands that held their blades… a shape like the Triforce, glowed dimly.

My eyes widened, my mind beginning to turn very quickly, yet through all my jumbled thoughts… I had no conclusion, only mere pieces.

The Hylians in the painting faced a shadow of evil and the depiction was nigh a manifestation of the journal entry inserted in the book. Was the woman in the painting perhaps the one who wrote it? This eerie painting's name merely read _Legend of Twilight_, and by its faded colors, it was apparent that its date was old indeed.

My curiosity was almost overwhelming, and I was determined to solve this mystery. The matter of the marking, the beast, and my dreams may have once appeared trivial, but now my skepticism was waning.

_Avoid it no longer, ignorance will not bring relief. _

I wished there was someone to voice my concerns to, but I could not help but think that my instructors might think me mad. Surely there was one in the castle who was familiar with such ancient history?

I would find out the truth, if only to prove to myself that I was not going mad.

* * *

To my dismay, Commander Virnen was no where to be found.

As I made my way back to the library, I came upon Minister Shad, his arms full of rolled up maps.

"Ah, good afternoon, Your Highness! How do you fare this day?"

"Well, thank you; and yourself, minister?"

"Very well, Your Highness, very well, thank you." Minister Shad then clumsily pushed up his round glasses, dropping a few scrolls as he did so. "Blast it all…" He flipped a stray curl from his forehead and knelt down to pick them up.

I moved to help him.

"Oh please, allow me!" He declined.

"It is no trouble at all," I smiled. I handed a few scrolls back to him and his face shaded.

He then cleared his throat and righted himself.

"May I ask what you are studying?"

Minster Shad grinned. "I have been restudying the Fallon region for future expeditions. Why, not a few weeks ago, ancient carvings were found in the northwest caves!"

"How fortunate," I commented.

"Indeed! Oh that reminds me, I must remember to find that Sheikah hieroglyphics translator…"

"I could ask Lady Impa of its whereabouts if you wish," I offered.

"Oh, very kind of you, but I'm afraid I've already asked too much of Lady Impa and I don't dare provoke her further," Minister Shad mumbled.

I suppressed a smile. "A shame."

He then sighed sadly. "My deepest pardons, Your Highness, I would very much like to continue on this topic, but His Majesty called for a meeting later, and now is the only time I have to use freely…"

"Yes, of course. I did not mean to keep you."

"Not at all. Please excuse me." He then bid me a good afternoon and had only walked a few steps away before I realized… his love for studying might extended to the things I sought answers to…

"Ah, please wait one moment, minister!" I called to him.

He turned as he pushed his glasses up once again. "Yes, Your Highness…?"

"There is something I wish to ask you." I took a hesitant breath and continued. "In all your studies… have you ever come across anything that concerns… beasts?"

Minister Shad shook his head. "To answer… would be difficult."

I waited for him to continue.

"All that has been written… it passes their existence off as mere folktales."

"I have read some of the books that contain sketches and depictions…"

Minister Shad chuckled. "Our ancestors had vivid imaginations. Hyrule has endured many dark ages and much chaos. I believe that many of the _beasts _were made up to protect treasures and land… such things as that. But if beasts ever _did truly_ exist, they became extinct long ago."

"But—"

"Worry not, Your Highness. The claims may be mere large animals, diseased or rabid. Why would _beasts _suddenly appear after so long?" Minister Shad smiled half-heartedly.

"…Why so indeed…" It would seem that some counselors did not take the beast sighting seriously. I knew what I saw; did more of the counselors perhaps not believe me? "There is one more thing," I hinted.

He nodded for me to continue.

"Are you familiar with the term _foresight_?"

He tilted his head to the side in thoughtfulness, staring at the ceiling. "The ability to see things before they come to pass; why do you ask?"

"Well I…" I paused. No, I could not tell him I suspected what I dreamt was real; he did not even believe that the increasing sightings of beasts were true. "What do you think of it?"

"Her Highness has been delving into deep matters indeed."

I ignored his slight quibble. "Do you think foresight possible?"

He did not answer for a few moments. "Yes… and no." He then shifted his weight and began to talk quickly. "I believe such a gift was given to sages, priests and priestesses, hundreds and hundreds of years ago."

"And you do not think one could be blessed with that gift now…?"

"Certainly not! None these days are worthy of such a gift. Besides, it is said one must be born with it."

"I see…"

"Simply said, there is no need for foresight. We are at peace, why would the Goddesses give needlessly?

I furrowed my brows. I understood his words…

"…Needlessly," I repeated quietly.

…But I felt that his answer was not right. How could I know for certain?

I quickly cleared my throat. "Thank you for your insight. Forgive me for taking up some of your time. I would be delighted to hear of your findings in the future."

"It is always riveting to discuss history with Her Highness!" He bowed and then excused himself, leaving me alone in the corridor.

I sighed inwardly. Even the Minister of Religion believed such things were impossible. The weight pressed upon me did not alleviate. If anything, I felt it more than ever. The matter of my dreams was becoming tiresome, but the tug I felt compelled me to continue my search, no matter how much I desired to forget it entirely.

Needing respite, I headed to the ward for air.

I hummed to myself as I made my way there, trying to clear my mind. Reaching the sanctity of the ward, I sat upon the edge of the water fountain and removed my shoes. I turned to face the cascades and slowly slipped my feet into the pool of water. It was rather chilly, but that was to be expected since spring had just begun.

Letting my head rest atop my shoulder, I wondered what Link was tending to this very moment.

Did he think of me as well?

I hoped the soldiers were treating him justly. Though he did not appear anxious when he departed, I knew he held misgivings about accepting rank of lieutenant. But mostly… the doubts were of him himself. I sighed; the more I dwelled on him, the more uneasy I became.

Though the mind was easily distracted, there was no reprieve for the heart.

I lifted my feet from the water, the coldness becoming more irritating than refreshing and left the fountain to walk freely through the grass. I tried to ignore the dull ache from within me, listening to the singing of the wind, and the buzzing of insects, but to no avail.

Had the illness relapsed?

I lay down in a bed of moonlight flowers and watched the grey clouds slowly sweep across the sky. Grimacing, I curled into myself and the ache dulled ever so slightly. My lids grew heavy and soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I expected to appear upon the beach, but to my surprise…_

_I was in the throne room. _

_Hundreds of mirrors lined the chamber, and as I looked about, I was the only one to be found. I walked towards the throne, wondering why I was here. My footsteps echoed hollowly, but I felt I was not alone._ _I could see my reflection following me out f the corner of my eye…_

_But it did not move in accordance with my movements. _

_I stopped to fully face the mirrors and found myself staring back blankly._ _And before my eyes, my hair slowly burned white, my clothing grew old and tattered and I seemed to shrink, my body bowing forward. My eyes became milky, my skin spotted and loose._

_I put a hand to my mouth; a hag stood before me, ugly and decrepit._ _I recoiled and the hag simply stared at me, accusingly. _

"_You have not heeded my warnings, useless child."_ _The hag's voice was rasped with age, yet was commanding; I could not speak._ "_Do not tell me you are so ignorant…?"_

"…_Who… who are you?" _

"_Your attempts to listen have been half-hearted."_

"_Who _are_ you?" _

_The hag's face twisted grotesquely, and pointed a gnarled finger at my breast._

"_What you will become… if you do not accept your destiny."_

"…_Such things do not exist…"_

"_More will suffer… just as _he_."_

"…_Of what do you speak? _

_The hag sneered, pointing towards the throne. I looked and saw a dark figure, sitting upon my father's chair._

"_Dire consequences await you down the path of ignorance."_

_I could not take my eyes of the dark figure. A wave of fear overtook me, more powerful than the visions of death and destruction. The figure moved suddenly, its form shifting into a cloud shadow, slithering towards me. I raised my arms to shield myself, yet still I was enveloped by the shadow. _

"_..Alone, forever in darkness, cursed to live with a tainted heart," the hag's voice echoed from all around. "Poor, faithless child, such weakness does not deserve the crown."_

"_Stop, please stop this!" I stumbled around, trying to fight my way out of the darkness. _

_Then… piercing, golden eyes appeared before me._

_I cried out and stumbled back, shutting my eyes in repulsion. "I beg you, no more!" _

_The hag cackled. "There will be no redemption." Slowly, the laughter died away. _

_I could hear nothing, yet I dared not open my eyes. I was too frightened of those eyes… those eyes that threaten to destroy me in fear. _

"_Do not give in," a voice suddenly spoke._

_I knew it, but could not place it._

"_Let not your doubts sway you with their wicked tongue."_

_It was my own…_

"_Awaken!"_


	12. Chapter 12 Valor

RE-EDITED 2/12

...So I thought writing action wouldn't be hard, but yeah, I was wrong -_-

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter XII

_Valor_

There was no sign of any other creatures after the night of the attack and many of the soldiers spent the rest of the journey in fear.

The night before we planned to take back the harbor, the company camped just within the border of the Tiran province; Crescent Harbor only three leagues away. At dawn, we would march the remaining distance to retake the harbor.

My sleep that night was restless and morning arrived all too soon. After I downed a jar of warm milk, I changed into my uniform then fitted myself with armor. It was heavy, but I was still able to retain much of my flexibility. With the helmet slightly hindering my sight, I decided it was best to wear it later. I finished packing my belongings and suddenly felt an odd, gnawing sensation within me. Disregarding it as nerves, I hoped there would be no battle or bloodshed.

After the tents were packed, I joined Captain Kurion at the head of the assembled army and his first officer blew a horn for silence.

The soldiers fell quiet and looked to us somberly.

"This day will be long for us all. I pray each of you will keep the honor of the Hylian army and fight courageously, should it come to that. Our first priority is the safety of the residents and your fellow soldiers. Remember your vigilance." He then placed three fingers to his heart and then put them to his forehead in a salute. "Forward!"

The sun rose behind us as we marched westward through a grove of trees. They soon dispersed and the air began to change as we neared the sea. It was heavy with dampness, making it slightly harder to breath

A few hours later, we stopped on the road, Crescent Harbor just beyond the bend.

Captain Kurion held up a hand for silence and we fell into a hush. He motioned two men to advance forward and they slipped off their horses into the brush. The deathly silence was eerie and a shiver ran down my back.

Some time passed and the scouts returned, clearly troubled. "There were no guards," one began, "we searched along its entirety; there is no one."

"You are certain?" Captain Kurion asked with a glare.

"Yes, captain."

"Then we advance. Their mistake is to our advantage."

We started forward again and soon I could see the gates in the distance. The scouts sped on ahead and readied themselves to climb. Their ascent was quick and silent and when they reached the top, one motioned all was well.

Just then, an arrow streaked through the misty air and plunged into the first scout's shoulder. He cringed and collapsed.

The soldiers gasped.

The second scout looked to his companion and then down to the other side of the gate. Two more arrows flew past him, and he jumped down.

I heard cries of pain emanate from behind the gate before moments later, the doors opened, the second scout winding the ropes back. He had three arrows in his back and the Gerudo were running toward him with their scimitars raised.

Foolishly, they were dressed in their traditional clothing, with the exception of armored gauntlets.

The scout managed to open the gate completely, then drew his sword as he turned to face them.

Captain Kurion turned in his saddle and unsheathed his sword. "Draw your weapons; the Gerudo won't come peacefully," he shouted. "Charge!"

I quickly put on my helmet and readied my sword and shield.

As we crossed the gate's threshold, more Gerudo came bounding out in all directions. Courageous calls erupted from both sides and double-edged swords met with curved steel.

I veered to the left in attempt to protect the scout with three arrows in his back, but he had already become engaged with a Gerudo dressed in red. He weakly tried to fend her off, but her merciless attacks overpowered him.

His life was spent before I could reach him.

I charged forward on Epona, and the red-clad Gerudo quickly rolled out of the way. She ran back through the town and disappeared down an alley. The rest of the company quickly made their way inside the gate and engaged the Gerudo.

"Talvrin, to the west side!" the captain shouted. "Paxley to the north! Nedri stay on the east. Ordon, take the second battalion to the south. Third battalion, follow me!" The soldiers quickly followed their assigned officers and I led my men to the south of town.

More Gerudo emerged from the buildings and alleys, and as they started toward us, I recognized their leader to be the red-clad Gerudo who killed the scout. She locked eyes with me and grinned.

I spurred Epona to her and swiped at her shoulder but she parried my sword up and flipped back with surprising agility. I turned the reins and circled her.

The Gerudo leader tried a different tactic and swiped at Epona's legs. Epona easily jumped over, but the leader suddenly grabbed my arm and tried to swing herself up behind me.

I knocked her face with my shield and she fell, taking a hold of my chain-mail and pulling me back with her. I rolled onto the ground and shook my head to steady myself.

Epona started towards me, but I whistled for her to stop.

The Gerudo leader slowly sat up, wiping the trickle of blood from her mouth. "You have some skill boy… but not enough," she taunted in her rough accent. She then stood and raised her scimitar, stalking about me and thrusting her weapon threateningly. Finally she lunged forward and I raised my shield, deflecting her attack to the right.

"Why did you attack the harbor?" I questioned, blocking her falling sword. "You've purposefully broken the treaty."

Suddenly she pulled out a dagger and attempted to stab my leg.

I swung my leg away then kicked her in the shoulder.

Stumbling back with a grunt, she spat, "I am not tied to the weak promises Nabooru made." She then leapt towards me head on.

I blocked her scimitar, and our swords crossed. Pushing my sword to my throat inch by inch, the Gerudo leader grinned. When she was nearly nose to nose with me she said in strained voice, "I, Aveil, honor the ways of my ancestors."

I glared. "Retreat and your life will be spared." I threw her off and she landed with ease.

Throwing her head back in back laughter, she screeched, "You underestimate my women… I shall stand above your rotting corpse before the day is over." Aveil then smiled sadistically. "But you are quite a handsome boy… perhaps I shall take you prisoner," she said, striking her scimitar against my sword teasingly. "I would enjoy your suffering at my hand." She then swung her scimitar forcefully towards my head.

I quickly ducked and raised my shield, blocking her second attempt that followed.

"Your over-confidence wins you nothing," I said in a low voice. "Pray your comrades are not so foolish."

Aveil's smile vanished. "You dare mock me?" She screamed as she backed away, panting. Charging at me again, I simply dodged her attacks. She kept on the offensive and soon I had led her away from the rest of the Gerudo.

Moments later, she knocked my shield back and thrust her scimitar at me with a smile of victory.

Inches away from my chest, I flung my sword to the right and knocked the weapon out of her hand. It flew high above us and landed on the ground with a sharp clang.

Aveil's eyes darted around frantically, seeking aid from her companions who were battling around a corner. As she backed away, she tripped over a large rock and fell against the sand-ridden cobblestones.

Her eyes widened as I neared her with my sword outstretched.

I held it to her throat. "You have broken the treaty, and your life is forfeit," I said coldly. "But the king wishes for you to remain alive. You are spared—for now." I had no intention of taking her life, but I couldn't allow her to think the Hylian army was merciful.

Aveil barred her teeth at me.

"Stand down," I commanded.

She spat at me and stood up, glaring at me with her amber eyes. "Mark my words, boy… your time will come soon enough." I motioned her forward with my sword and took her back to where the second battalion was now gathering together the remaining Gerudo.

"Officer Faydin!" I called, still keeping an eye on Aveil.

He came towards me with his horse in tow. "Yes, lieutenant?"

"Keep her under strict guard until I return with the captain; she is the one who led the siege."

"Understood."

I nodded to him and started towards the center of town where I could still hear cries of battle and singing steel. I raced through the alleys, finding numerous blood splatters on the brick and stone. Then I came upon a body of an unknown soldier, his eyes half-open, staring into nothing.

The scout's face suddenly appeared in my mind… the three arrows sticking from his back… his eyes cringing in pain… his blood pooling beneath him…

I suppressed the sickness that came upon me and I leaned against a wall for support. He was the first man I had seen die… right before my eyes. I knew there wasn't time to dwell on such things; it was normal for one of the militia to hear and see such terrifying things…

Yet I could not ignore the sorrow or the distress I felt for the murdered soldiers. I did not hesitate to kill the beast in Kokiri or the one that attacked the encampment, having no fear as I faced them.

But this was a different matter entirely; both sides feared for their lives.

I knelt down and closed the soldier's eyes, praying he was at peace. I lifted him onto my shoulders and brought him with me as I went to find Captain Kurion, not wanting to leave his body in the darkened alley. As I walked on, I couldn't stop the guilt that crept upon me. If I had been faster, would he and the scout have lived?

* * *

Captain Kurion was rounding up more Gerudo prisoners when I found him in the town square.

I called to him and as he turned to me, I could see that the battle had taken a heavy toll on him.

He saw the solider I carried and closed his eyes for a moment, pointing to a canopy in front of a boarded up merchant stall.

There were already nearly twenty soldiers lying beneath the canopy, covered with blankets. I set the solider down respectfully and saluted to him in the traditional Hylian manner.

I took a deep breath and made my way to Captain Kurion.

"Report, Lieutenant Ordon," he said loudly.

"The Gerudo leader has been captured, and there is no evidence of pirates in the south."

Captain Kurion sighed. "Very well. There is no sign of them anywhere. Something doesn't feel right…" he trailed off. "Gather your men, lieutenant. The Gerudo must be debriefed."

"Yes, captain." I saluted and turned on my heel. As I put my hand to my mouth to call for Epona, an arrow suddenly whistled past my ear, flying into Captain Kurion's shoulder.

He cursed with a groan as he fell to his knees.

I looked about the town square frantically, searching for the assailant when suddenly a wave of pirates burst from the buildings and from the west alleys, screaming war cries as they advanced.

I drew my sword and stood in front of the captain.

"No Ordon, call for reinforcement; there are too many of them!"

"The Gerudo must be kept guarded," I argued, trying to count how many pirates there were. "…I did not come here to die…"

Captain Kurion looked at me purposefully, grimacing as he clutched his bloodied shoulder.

A band of pirates gathered around us, and I quickly lunged for the closest. I sliced the exposed flesh on his lower leg and slashed his wrist; his sword fell with a clang. I rolled around him and jumped behind another, running my blade up his back. I engaged the remaining, dealing shallow wounds that would not kill them.

As the last pirate fell to his knees, I could feel my strength starting to wane. I turned back to Captain Kurion and found him making a tourniquet from his ripped uniform; his breathing was labored. I went to his side and tried to help him stand.

"Ordon… the men—"

"—I must get you away from here."

As he shook his head, I felt a sharp tug at my neck of my uniform and I was thrown back like a rag. My head hid the ground and I skidded across it. Ignoring the sharp pain in my head, I tried to stand.

A large pirate with a red cap and a strange tattoo on his chest roughly grabbed Captain Kurion and dragged him off to the west alleys. I stumbled to my feet and started after them.

"Lieutenant Ordon!" Captain Kurion's first officer shouted.

"You are in charge now!" I continued forward, stripping myself of my armor to gain speed. I met more pirates along the way, but I quickly disarmed them and continued my pursuit, following the captain's trail of blood.

Just as they turned past a brewery, more pirates joined them and together they carried the captain down to the beach. I caught my breath for a moment before continuing on. Coming upon the docks, I saw a great ship with a single, large sail with crossed swords upon it, sailing towards the harbor. The pirates then began to run faster.

I knew I had heard something of such sails the past, but with my mind racing and my body past exhaustion, I could not remember. The ship docked and the pirates hurried up the loading dock and threw Captain Kurion onto the ship. As I stepped one foot upon the dock, something seemed to holding me back.

I couldn't move. Memories of Zelda flashed through my mind.

"_I may not understand these premonitions or the markings, but they must be connected. They must be a warning but, Link, please… consider the future…"_

I shook my head; why was it I remembered her words now? I took a few more steps, trying to ignore the heaviness that came upon me.

"_I fear I will never see you again."_

I closed my eyes.

"…_You will be taken from me."_

No, this fear would not sway me. Despite the danger, I had to rescue Captain Kurion; I couldn't let him to die.

And I would return to Zelda as promised.

The heaviness lifted and I trudged up the dock, trying to silence my panting. I crept onto the ship and found Captain Kurion slumped in a corner, tied, head lolling. Pirates were surrounded about him, shouting crude insults and spitting at him.

I drew my sword and they turned to me, their eyes wide with shock as I moved towards them. "Release him," I commanded.

They laughed. "Ya insolent boy, yer blood will be payment fer settin' foot on ar' ship."

I took a deep breath; I knew I must end this skirmish quickly if I was to save the captain's life… and mine. I lunged forward without warning and they spread out, leaving an opening to the captain. I spun my sword around, knocking three pirates to the ground.

The others paused for a moment, stunned by my sudden movement. Gritting their teeth, they began to encircle me.

I swung my shield to my back and grabbed the hilt of my sword with both hands. Then I charged. I cut a path threw them, spinning my sword so quickly they could not keep up. It only took a few moments to disarm them. The pirates backed away, frightened, and rushed to the lower cabins.

I caught my breath, turning to Captain Kurion. "Captain, are you alright? Can you move?" I asked as I cut his bonds.

He replied with a groan.

I sheathed my sword and put his arm around my neck, forcing him to stand. I dragged him to the ledge where the ramp was, but to my horror, it was gone.

All I could see was the waters of the Great Sea.

I panicked and knew the only way to escape was to swim back. With the captain's heavy armor and our weaponry, it was a risk, but the only choice. Just as I stepped a foot up the railing, the pirates reappeared from below, laden with peculiar weapons.

"E's an insolent fellow eh?" one with a beard cackled.

"I'll enjoy watchin' ya squeal, boy," said another with long hair. I stepped my other foot up and dragged the captain up with me.

"What a coward, eh men?" They erupted into laughter and I ignored their insults and readied to jump.

Just then, a low tune resonated through the air…

…Piercing straight through me.

My eyes widened in recognition and I swayed on the spot.

The ocarina.

But when had it fallen? I cursed myself for forgetting to take it from my belt pocket last night. Shaking with anger, I slowly turned around to face the pirate who dared touch his lips to Zelda's precious instrument. I searched the pirates in front of me and they took a step back when met my eyes. The notes echoed again but I still could not find the source.

Captain Kurion flinched beside me, reminding me his life was at stake. His eyes fluttered open as he came to.

"Jump," I said through my teeth.

He looked to me in disbelief. "But—"

"They must be stopped."

"Don't be foolish, Ordon," he said hoarsely.

I didn't bother to look at him as I pushed him back. "Sorry." I heard him hit the waters below and prayed he would reach the beach on his own. I unsheathed my sword as I jumped down from the ledge. "Hand it over," I demanded in a low voice.

The pirates looked to each other and laughed nervously. "Some hero, eh? Thinks e's noble."

"Your lives will be spared if you hand it over."

"Enough of this," a bucktoothed pirate said. He rushed to me and I simply raised my shield ever so slightly to block his attack. He stumbled back, and as I bashed my shield at him, I heard a sickening crack. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

The other pirates let out fierce cries of rage and came at me. The first to reach me thrust at my chest and I evade him easily, kicking him in the waist. He doubled over and I jumped on his back. As I leapt into the air, I brought the hilt of my sword atop another pirate's head. Landing on the deck, I suddenly felt the fibers of my uniform rip and a sting run across my side. Gritting my teeth at the shallow wound, I continued fighting.

But yet again, the sound of the ocarina resonated in the air. My patience gone, I attacked without restraint. The pirates screamed out painfully, but I wouldn't give into mercy. They were despicable ruffians, ruled by desire, merciless to their prey.

Just then, a pirate swung down from the upper deck and swiped at my head. I ducked and as he swung back, I dodged him again and stabbed his thigh. He fell to the deck with a dull thud and I grabbed the swinging rope and flew around the mast, slicing whatever my sword could reach. The rope's momentum soon faded and I touched back down on the deck.

The remaining pirates' eyes were gleaming with hatred. They encircled me and lunged for me all together.

Rope still in hand, I glanced about and saw where the rope was tied down. I quickly drew the hidden knife from my boot and flung it at the knot. It broke soundly and I flew up.

The pirates missed me by moments and bumped into each other.

Flying about, I looked out across the ship and saw a dark figure on the upper deck, gazing up at me with mild interest. Then I noticed he was twirling something in his hand…

…A blue sheen reflecting in the sun...

I pushed myself against the mast, aiming to land beside him.

As I swung back, I heard a pirate scream, "Zuko, now!" I looked up and saw another pirate in the crow's nest, smirking. He let his blade fall and the rope's tension was lost.

I fell through the air towards the dark figure and there was nothing I could do to stop my descent.

I hit the deck painfully and rolled into the wooden balustrade. The wind knocked from my lungs violently and my sword flew from my hand, as did my shield. I cursed inwardly, struggling in vain to inhale. I could hear thudding footsteps heading towards me and suddenly I felt cold metal at my throat.

I looked into the pirates' eyes and knew I would never see Zelda again. As death lay in front of me, I realized my true weakness…

It was pride.

"_I trust you to return it."_

I had been blinded by my anger, by my fierce desire to get back Zelda's ocarina, something she would have deemed trivial compared to my life.

…I had sworn…

"_Promise me you will return here alive…"_

I had failed her. I wouldn't see her smile of relief upon my return nor would I be able to dry her tears. I would never see her blushing face, nor hear her quiet laughter again.

The blade pressed harder into my neck, drawing blood. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to beg for my life.

_Please… please I need to live._

For her….

… It was the only way I knew how to live.

"Leave him," a deep voice said suddenly, amused. A man dressed in black came forward and stood in front of me. His face was concealed, but I could see his sharp, dark eyes gazing down at me.

It was the same man who had taken the ocarina.

"B-But captain! This boy nearly killed Nudge and Gonzo! And Senza is—"

"I said...leave him," the masked man said dangerously, never taking his eyes from me.

The sword lowered from my neck and the masked man smirked. "All that for this?" He mocked as he held up the ocarina. I made a move towards him, but was restrained by two pirates.

The masked man laughed. "You managed to injure my best men...quite a feat for someone like you."

"The people you sent to the Goddesses deserve justice," I struggled to say.

"Interesting notion," the masked man said offhandedly. "But I do not believe in your Goddesses, boy. You know nothing of the world, so I will teach you of its cruelty."

I glared at him and said nothing. The pirates let out low laughs; they could not wait to see me die.

The masked man smirked. "I sense fear in your silence. Fine then, your life is spared for now… however… I'll most likely kill you in the morning." He then turned and walked away.

The pirates shouted rough objections and through their loud bantering, I yelled in a strained voice, "who are you?"

The masked man turned back, chuckling as he took out his sword. "Such impudence." Then he brought the hilt down upon me. "And it's Captain Raven to you, boy."

…And I fell into blackness.


	13. Chapter 13 Vow

RE-EDITED 2/12

Thank you to my readers for your continued support. Kindly review please ^^

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter XIII

_Vow_

My eyes flew open and I found Impa standing over me.

I was breathing heavily, my body twisted and dresses strewn about.

My hand was throbbing.

… Those eyes… I had seen those eyes again…

The gnawing feeling returned and alarm steadily rose within me. I prayed that the dream was a lingering affect of the illness as Link suggested.

"Are you alright?" Impa asked seriously as she helped me to sit up. I evened my breath and nodded my head; I dared not speak, lest the fear in my voice betray me. Impa raised a white eyebrow and smoothed my hair. "Would some tea calm you?"

I shook my head to agree.

"Come then, I've something for you as well."

I was still shaking noticeably as Impa led me back into the castle. We entered the dining hall, and I found my father and his counselors bidding their goodbyes to one another; it was fortunate the counselors—as did their families—dwelt in the castle so they could be called upon at any time. They exited with somber faces, acknowledging me as they past; they must have just been told of news from Crescent Harbor. My father left as well, telling me he was due at a hearing with Counselor Raigen.

I sat down and Impa took a chair directly beside me, holding out a rolled parchment to me; I looked at it questionably. "It arrived this afternoon from the Haladin."

Taking it, I hesitantly untied the ribbon and unrolled it, knowing nothing good would be found within.

_Greetings Dearest Princess Zelda,_

_I, as Haladin's Prince, Ganondorf Dragmire, express my deepest desire to meet the noble Princess of Hyrule. _

_My ambassador, Count Ronan informed me of the graciousness to which his company was received and I thank you for such esteem._

_But I must apologize on behalf of King Dragmire for his absence and for my own. Consumption has taken hold of His Majesty and Haladin has only recently overcome Illander. Circumstance decree I must remain in Haladin until all is settled. _

_I regret not being able to personally give thanks, but I am certain, admirable lady, you understand, and it is my hope that we can someday meet as future sovereigns of our respected kingdoms. _

_I eagerly await you reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Crown Prince of Haladin, Ganondorf Dragmire_

I set the letter down, trying not to laugh at the exaggerated politeness. "It will be hard to reply to this," I said with an amused smile.

Impa frowned. "This is no laughing matter, Lady Zelda. The alliance has just been born; relations are delicate."

"Yes, I know, but I would like some time to think about how to respectfully decline his offer."

Impa pursed her lips. "…Very well…"

"Would it please you to oversee my reply?" I asked, hoping to lighten her mood.

"If my guidance is need, but remember, it must meet His Majesty's approval as well."

"Were it possible," I muttered.

Our tea was then brought to us and I quickly reached for a cup, impatient to cast away the unease that had come upon me from the letter… and from my dream.

"Does it help?" Impa asked as she stirred her own tea.

Warmth spread to my extremities and the ache dulled in my stomach. "Yes, thank you."

Impa smiled swiftly. "If I may ask… what did you dream of? You appeared most disturbed…"

I suddenly realized I had not confided in Impa the reoccurring nightmares I had been having. I told her what I had seen and that I rarely slept peacefully.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Impa asked.

I grimaced. "I thought it a mere ailment, accompanying the effects of the poison."

Impa shook her head. "I do not know what you suffer from, but I know for certain that the cause is not from the poison."

"… Then what else could it be?"

"That I do not know."

"And what of this?" I pulled up the cuff of my sleeve, ignoring the embarrassment I felt at the sight of the markings.

Impa's eyes widened. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "… They just… appeared."

Impa gently took my hand into hers. "Do these scars hurt?"

"…At times..."

"Lady Zelda—"

"I've already spoken to Healer Eurick… he thinks I inflicted this upon myself in sleep."

"… That incompetent, brainless—"

"Impa please… honestly, I am more bothered by the mystery of it all," I said, interrupting her insult.

Impa sighed heavily. "Forgive me, I should not criticize for as knowledgeable as I am in Sheikah healings, I do not have an answer either."

I shrugged slightly. "Do you regret my telling you?"

"No, however there is someone we can ask. At one time, he was the sole instructor of all the nobility children, but now he is a simple scholar, teaching only the older children and at times aids Priest Rauru during special ceremonies.

"What did he instruct?"

"History, culture, religion… and some small magics until he was prohibited from teaching it.

"But why?"

"His methods were questionable."

"I see." I put my cup down. "And the name of this heretic?"

A smile tugged at Impa's lips. "Sahasrahla, but I must warn you of his sharp tongue."

"…I should very much like to meet him."

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

Three days passed, becoming a week and a half since Link had gone. Another week and some days remained until his return.

I was going mad with worry, for I had not heard one word from him since. I continued to distract myself with many tasks yet… deep with me… I sensed something was amiss.

I sat in the study, staring out the window, watching dark clouds encircle the town below. Soon the storm would be upon the castle.

I sighed, and brought my mind back to the matter at hand. I had forced myself to sit and think of a correct reply to Prince Ganondorf's letter. After sometime, I dipped a quill into a bottle of ink and began my reply.

_Addressed to His Highness, Prince Ganondorf of Haladin,_

_Written from the hand of Hryrule's future queen, Princess Zelda. _

_It would be my honor to meet with you, Prince Ganondorf. It is unfortunate that unrest has come upon both our kingdoms and I must inform His Highness that I am needed here until peace returns. _

_It is my sincere hope that the future will allow a chance for the crowned sovereigns of Haladin and Hyrule to meet in good graces. I pray that peace will come swiftly and that His Highness, King Dragmire, will recover. _

_I thank you for your kind words and the respect you have shown, not excluding Ambassador Ronan. _

_My deepest gratitude,_

_Princess Zelda of Hyrule._

As I finished the letter, a spell of dizziness came over me. The black ink swirled before my eyes, and I blinked forcibly, but the blurriness did not cease.

No, not again… I was not even weary enough to sleep!

I closed my eyes, muttering an incantation to help me stay awake; I could not let these silly visions control me…

_I opened my eyes again, but this time, I found myself in a darkened chamber. _

_I heard ominous creaking all around me and I stood where I was, trying to adjust to the lack of light._ _I took a step forward, when suddenly something warm brushed against my hand. I gasped and turned. _

_There was a man beside me, strung up by rope. His breathing was faint, and had cuts and bruises on his entire body. _

_"…Sir…?" I called to him. _

_He did not stir. _

_I looked around for something sharp to cut him loose, but only found a splintered piece of wood. I tried cutting the rope, but to no avail._

_"Please... speak."_

_The man groaned. _

_"Can you hear me?"_

_The man let out a sigh and raised his head, his eyes opening slowly._

_My breath stilled. "…Link…?" _

_He did not reply._

_"Link," I called brokenly. "How… why are you…?"_

_Still he said nothing and simply stared around blankly._ _I tried cutting him loose once again, but the rope would not break._

_"It will not give, tell me what to do," I pleaded desperately._

_"…Zelda…?" he breathed._

_I gently took his face into my hands. "I am here."_

"… _I promised…" His voice cracked… sadly… defeatedly._

_"Link, please look at me!"_

_"…I will not…give in…" _

_Suddenly footsteps sounded behind me, the shift of weight causing the creaking to echo all around._

…_Where were we?_

_"Ah, so you're awake?" An amused voice inquired. "Well… it's late in morn…but I've come to kill you… again."_

_I stood in front of Link, not able to see the person who spoke. "What have you done to him?"_

_The mysterious figure ignored me. "Any last request?"_

_"…Please… allow me one more day. I can nearly hear her voice… and feel her warmth."_

_The mysterious figure paused. "You'll have to do better than that." The sound of steel being drawn echoed in the dark chamber and suddenly the floor rocked beneath us._

…_The sea…_

_I called out for Link as the mysterious figure moved towards us._ _Then… I saw blue eyes gleaming beneath a shroud of shadow._

A knock at the door shook me from my dream state.

I had slumped from the chair onto the floor.

"Lady Zelda?" A somber voice called.

I quickly rose to my feet and righted myself in the chair. I did my best to even my breath, trying not to recall Link's torture.

"_Dire consequences await you down the path of ignorance."_

Why… why did I see Link on the verge of death whenever I dreamt of him?

"Y-yes?" I answered, trying to hide the tremor in my voice.

Impa entered the room and slowly made her way to me.

I forced a smile and stood. Beckoning to the letter, I asked, "do you think this sickening politeness will be enough to satisfy His Majesty?"

Impa did not look at the letter. She studied my face for a few moments and then put her forehead to mine. "I am sure… it will be alright," she said softly.

I looked at her curiously. I knew she cared deeply for me, as I did her, yet it was rather uncharacteristic of her to show such affection. I put my hand over hers and gently patted it.

Impa pulled away and cleared her throat. "His Majesty has summoned you."

She led me to the throne room without a word, and as we approached the doors, a man I recognized as High Officer Fayden, left the throne room with a soldier, both their expressions gaunt and grim.

Officer Faydin met my eyes for a moment before bowing with closed eyes. He placed three fingers over his heart, then saluted. He flew down the stairs and did not look back. The other soldier quickly mimicked Officer Faydin and followed after him.

I looked to Impa for an answer but she was already heading inside the throne room.

Something… was not right.

I took a deep breath and followed. I found my father standing by the window with a rolled parchment in his hand.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

He turned, but did not meet my eyes. He motioned for Impa to shut the doors and made his way to his throne. I looked to Impa, then to him, confused by their peculiar and silent demeanor.

"I kept from you, that a messenger arrived yesterday, informing me that Lieutenant Ordon's first officer was returning here."

I said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

A deep unspoken fear seized me.

My father put a hand to his forehead, taking a haggard breath. "Zelda… lieutenant…Sir Link… he was…"

My eyes blurred. "Y-yes?" I whispered.

My father stood from his chair and took my hands into his… then looked sorrowfully into my eyes. "During the battle… Captain Kurion was taken by the pirates. Sir Link set out to rescue him and he succeeded…however…"

"He was taken in his place," Impa finished.

My face paled

My father looked away. "I am so very sorry," he said quietly.

I withdrew my hands. The air felt toxic and my breath came in sharp gasps. "Then… then he is still alive, h-he has just been taken prisoner." My voice was not my own; foreign, hysterical… breaking. "Father, you must hurry and send out a fleet to search for him! They cannot be far…" my voice died in my throat.

One glance upon their faces sufficed for an answer.

"His captor was the Dread Pirate Raven."

My blood turned cold. "The one who… never leaves survivors," I whispered, staring into nothing.

Link… he was—no… no, how could this be?

…_You knew. Do you regret not heeding the warnings? Such fear within… pitiful._

"He served loyally," my father began as he started to pace, "and will be honored for his courage. He completed his duty the moment he agreed to serve under Captain Kurion." He stopped and looked at me with knotted brows. "You must know, Zelda… truly, I had already decided to give my con—"

"Do not say it," I said harshly. "… Please." I would not suffer his words to be voiced, to hear his approval would be unbearable. I took a step back, and stumbled.

Impa was at my side in a moment and steadied me.

I pulled away. "I cannot… I will not give up hope so easily… I vowed…" Impa reached for me, but I stepped back again. "Do not ask me to believe it!" I cried. "I will bring him back myself, even if I must journey the far reaches of the Great Sea."

"Zelda, please," my father began. "see reason—"

I fled from the throne room and hurried down the grand stairs to the entrance hall. Swinging the heavy door open, I emerged into the main courtyard and found the drawbridge pulled up. Black clouds hovered over the castle and I ignored the shiver that ran down my body.

"Open the bridge!" I shouted to the guards above.

They peered down at me, and in the darkening sky, they could not determine my identity. "Who goes there?" one questioned.

"Your Princess! I demand you lower the drawbridge!"

Lightning flashed across the sky as the other replied, "with all due respect, Your Highness, it is well after dark, and your escort is not—" His words drowned in the thunder and my composure slipped.

"That is an order, gatekeeper!" I shouted.

They stared at me in disbelief for but a moment then opened the bridge. I began to cross it before it was fully down and just as I started towards the stables beyond the inner gate, I came upon the solider whom I had seen accompanying Officer Faydin earlier.

The world ceased to turn when I saw what he led behind him.

Lightning blinded my eyes, yet I did not blink. I could not look away from the white mane of the auburn horse.

Epona.

My breathing stopped and I shook my head. No… it was a mistake… a lie. Link was not taken; he was alive… he would return.

Epona simply may have been injured. My hand suddenly burned so intensely, it felt as if it were encouraging me. But I was not convinced. Fear still cultivated my mind… my heart.

…This had to be one of my nightmares… it was too terrible to be true. Yet…why could I not move now? Why did I not wake?

"Link…" I breathed with trembling lips.

My hope faded and I fell to the ground.

The guards called out for me.

Impa shouted my name.

And thunder rolled once more.

* * *

I returned to consciousness and found myself at my door in Impa's arms. I tried to sit up, and her red eyes narrowed.

"Lady Zelda, please do not struggle. You are in no condition to walk."

I did not answer and tried harder to free myself, finding that my hand still burned as I did so. She finally conceded and gently set me down. She opened my door, but I remained where I was.

"Thank you… for aiding…" I said, hardly aware of my words; I did not feel a part of my body. "…Well enough. Please leave."

"I will not let you—"

"Leave me," I whispered, my voice cracking.

Impa stared at me doubtfully, but I would not meet her eyes.

…_You do not deserve comfort…_

"As My Lady commands," she said quietly.

I lightly touched her hand as I passed her into my room and she finally averted her eyes. She shut my door once I was inside, but I did not hear her go. I locked the door and ventured into the darkness of my chamber. I looked around aimlessly, lost in my own confines.

Lightning flashed outside, the reflection from the balcony door windows blinding me. The trees swayed violently, the wind and rain tearing at the flora below.

And then I remembered the gardens… the last place Link and I had been alone together.

Unknowingly, I started towards the balcony.

"_..Alone, forever in darkness, cursed to live with a tainted heart." _

Suddenly I tripped over my skirts and fell to my knees beside the door windows, my hair falling from place, sprawling about my shoulders. My arms shook as I righted myself and I grabbed the door latch, trying to pull myself up.

"_There will be no redemption."_

My strength left me. The burning in my hand faded to a dull tingle and I shivered uncontrollably. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, falling back to my knees.

Any moment now, I would feel his arms around me, feel his breath on my cheek… bidding me to stand. He would take my hand and whisper silly reprimands for my clumsiness. But deep within me… I knew the truth…

"_I will always come for you."_

He promised… he promised he would return. He swore to me…

_He lied._

I called for him.

Brokenly.

"_Simply by speaking your name… I couldn't… not with…"_

Only now did I understand his meaning.

"_I've loved you… I do love you."_

I became undone. I covered my mouth, trying desperately to deafen my cries, but tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. Knowing we _could_ have been bound together… overcoming the laws just as the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time did… was agony.

_Disgraceful. Fairytales are nothing more than that… they have never existed._

But he and I were already connected… I had felt it…

_Your suffering is born from such wasted hope… of broken promises and petty desires._

"_Suffering is inevitable. Without it, we would not know joy."_

But I cannot be without you!

"_A glance upon your face would last me a thousand years."_

…I am nothing without you…

"_I would die for her."_

I did not mean for your death…

"_Even death cannot sever my bond to you."_

Your life was mine… as mine is yours.

"_I swear to you, Zelda..."_

I implore you, no more… no more words… for you… for he had…

"_Why do you question my loyalty?"_

Link had broken his vow… he was gone.

I would never see my guardian again.

"…Link…"

Heavy sobs escaped me, and despite my cries of pain… I could still feel my heart beating frantically… determinedly… mockingly. The blame lay within this foolish heart. If I had ignored its promptings… he would still be alive. My suffering, nay his suffering, would have been spared.

"_As you wish_._"_

…What I wish…

Never again would I listen to this heart. I would rid myself of this burden, for love truly was nothing more than that.

The burning in my hand… and I… then faded away into nothingness.

"…I will never love again…"


	14. Chapter 14 Subjection

RE-EDITED 2/12

And finally we continue. Though this chapter isn't "exciting," I myself am particularly fond of this chapter for some strange reason.

I hope you enjoy this chapter; please let me know what you think of it :)

I want to thank all the readers and reviewers for their encouragement; it means a lot!

* * *

Chapter XIV

_Subjection_

_The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. It passes, seasons come and go, stars fade, and people move forward. Like the river's flow, it never ends. _

_In life passing, a childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. Yet through all these awaiting changes…a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…_

"Rubbish," I muttered. From those melancholy words, the book of songs I had been reading ceased to be interesting. I snapped shut the book and pushed it aside on the dining table.

"What is it?" my father asked as he set his spoon down on his saucer.

I took a sip of my tea and shook my head once. "The content is not to my liking."

My father sighed. "Why do you immerse yourself in such books when you find nearly half of them distasteful? Why do you not spend your time more wisely, Zelda?"

"And what, pray tell, is considered wise in your eyes?"

"Well… for instance," he paused and then said slowly, nearly carefully, "Prince Ganondorf wishes to be in your company more often."

I resisted rolling my eyes. "Were you not the one who implied he finds a woman of wisdom agreeable? Reading leads to such a trait, you know," I said cynically.

"Zelda, you are twenty-two years now, and indulging in those books is—"

"I tend to my duties as expected; is that not enough?"

My father brought his elbows to the tabletop and folded his hands together. "You declared you would give yourself entirely to Hyrule… four years ago—"

"Please," I said, standing quickly. "You need not remind me." Pausing for a moment, I then excused myself. "Pardon me, Your Majesty; it is quite late in the day and I must ready myself for the evening." Curtsying, I left the dining hall without another word. I started towards my chambers, anxious to escape reprimand.

Nevertheless, I cursed myself for my display of impatience. I promised myself I would be more gracious, that I would show kindness to those I cared for. So many things I had promised myself years ago….

Though I continued to try my best to purge myself of all hindering qualities, my efforts had waned in the past months. I knew the reason for my half-heartedness, yet I did not wish to acknowledge it.

For the reason was the future king of Hyrule.

Prince Ganondorf had come to Hyrule during the week of the Autumn Leaf ball one year ago. He rode in on an enormous black horse, with only a few guards to escort him. He declared he had come to meet the royal family of Hyrule and expressed his deep apologies for not coming sooner for Haladin and the country of Calatia were currently on the brink war.

I was intimidated by him at first meeting; his presence felt hauntingly familiar… as if he were a distant memory long forgotten. He was like the shadows that wait in the edges of sleep; mysterious, frightening, and unpredictable.

After introducing himself, Ganondorf greeted me warmly and complimented that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. My father instantly appreciated his equal formality and invited him to stay at the castle for ball.

Prince Ganondorf was thirty-three years of age, and was large in stature. His flaming red hair was nearly always tied back in an intricate way, revealing his round ears. His clothing consisted of heavy layers of thick cloth and leather, fashioned similarly to that of the Haladin militia. His skin was quite tanned and by his features it was clear that he was indeed adopted by King Dragmire, for his physicality reminded me of a Gerudo. However, Ganondorf _did_ have an expected air of arrogance about him.

But it was his eyes I found most peculiar indeed. They were amber in color, seeming to pierce through me. He was not a hideous man, nor was he particularly handsome. It was his manner of speech that brought his charm to light and had many maids swooning about him. It was as if he were a sorcerer with words, able to detect beforehand what one wanted to hear. However, I was not swayed by his supposed charm.

He returned to Haladin after the Autumn Leaf ball, and I was relieved of his absence.

Autumn passed, as did the winter, during which he wrote me many letters of interest. My father was glad for our correspondence and it was then that I felt my efforts to keep the promises I made to myself begin to wane.

Ganondorf returned to Hyrule during the week of Spring Moon, by invitation from my father. On the day of the celebration, the same day as the anniversary of the creation of Hyrule's treaty with Haladin, Ganondorf sought me out in the library asking if he might have a word. I hesitantly obliged him and he admitted to knowing his words did not win my favor. He inquired as to what he might do to win my affections and I did not know how to answer.

"You intrigue me, Princess Zelda. Your graceful demeanor and silent disposition are traits of a fine queen… and there are none to rival your beauty.

"… You flatter me," I said stiffly with a raised brow.

He smirked. "Your violet eyes hold such mystery. I wish to know of you, Princess Zelda… of all your secrets." He bowed then continued. "I do not expect an answer this moment… but I have sought permission from His Majesty to seek your hand in marriage…"

My eyes widened; the warmth of my blood stole away.

"I would be honored to rule at your side… for you to become my queen."

I was speechless.

He then reached for my right hand and before I could pull it away, he noticed the markings.

"Were you injured?" he asked suddenly, his eyes burning with curiosity as he righted himself.

I tugged my hand free when he stood straight and I covered the markings with my sleeve. "Nay, it… they have always been there," I lied. The markings on my right hand ceased to develop that day four years ago and had not bothered me since. I concluded it was merely a passing ailment, and did not care for the matter any longer.

"You truly are a mystery," Ganondorf smiled. "A mystery I wish to understand." As I looked away from him, I saw him tighten the gauntlet upon his right hand. It was then I noticed that I had never seen him without it. I became immensely curious but did not inquire of it for I still did not know how to reply to his proposal.

"What is it Her Highness is reading?" His asked, amused. He reached for one of the many books behind me and flipped through it absentmindedly. As he did so, I recognized it to be one of the myth and legend books I had occupied myself with.

He suddenly stopped on a particular page and stared at it for a moment. "May I borrow this?" I tentatively nodded my head and he smirked. He snapped the book shut, causing me to flinch and then took my hand in his again and brought it to his lips.

I shuttered inwardly; his touch was like ice.

"Please think upon my offer, Princess Zelda." Tucking the book away, he then left me alone in the library.

He was a strange man indeed. And he did not return the book.

The months passed, spring flew into summer and my father and the council pressured me into accepting Ganondorf's hand in marriage. I did not wish to for some unknown force compelled me I should not. Albeit I had nothing personally against him, some part of me remained suspicious. Coupled with the warning I was impressed with, I blatantly refused.

However, my father harshly reminded me of my place. "You are offered security, Zelda. Your future will be made sure and my mind can rest easy. Do not pass up this opportunity. I have no desire to command you, but please do not tempt me. As future queen, you are obligated to obey your duty to Hyrule."

After many tear-filled, sleepless nights, I conceded. Or rather… I was defeated.

And once Ganondorf and I became engaged, the unwanted dreams returned. However, I only dreamt of a despairing darkness; a bleak landscape, riddled with black clouds and distant screams.

But I ignored these nightmares, for that is all they were; I had grown used to them. I would not acknowledge the reoccurrences to have a purposeful meaning. I simply concluded I was destined for a life of solitude; the Goddesses made it clear that I was not to indulge in my own desires; doing so had only created a wound that would never fully heal. I would not dwell on the past, nor would I let myself regret my decision.

It was as the book read: the flow of time is always cruel… and no one can change it.

As I reminisced upon my depressing logic and the events of late, I finally found myself at my chamber door and saw that it was already slightly ajar. I walked in to find my handmaids inside.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

I smiled half-heartedly. "I did not expect you so early…"

They exchanged guilty glances. "Lady Impa requested we work above expectations… given the occasion."

I laughed lightly. "Do as you please." I sat down at my vanity and waited for the discomfort to begin. They set my hair down from the messy twist I had pulled it up in and let the curls dangle on my back. They outlined my eyes with a charcoal like substance from Haladin—a gift from Ganondorf— and brushed white powder on my face. They then stained my lips red with another invention from Haladin, made by crushing a particular plant.

As they set about fixing my hair, I heard the door latch click, and Impa entered, her impassive face hiding a smile. "I am glad to see you are not resisting."

"Not outwardly."

"You do not wish to attend?" Impa asked with a raised white brow.

"Not in the slightest," I answered stiffly.

"The people wish to see you, Lady Zelda. Your four and a half-year confinement to the castle has not gone unnoticed."

"You know perfectly well I detest parties," I said as I stood from the cushioned stool. "Celebrating Hyrule's five-hundredth year of peace is one matter, but for His Majesty to insist on announcing my engagement to Lord Ganondorf this same night... " I trailed off.

Over the past year, the reports of attacks from malevolent beasts had increased dramatically. The militia was doing all in their power to keep these incidents quiet, but I knew the truth. Traveling merchants now carried weapons with them as they journeyed through Hyrule Field for fear of their lives.

I shook my head inwardly. Celebrating Hyrule's five-hundredth year of peace seemed contradictory; we did not deserve to be so arrogant when monsters were knocking outside our windows.

"Do not fret," Impa said, interrupting my musings. "I will be beside you—the entire evening if you wish,"

I smiled. "Thank you, Impa."

"Now quickly, we must get you dressed." Impa disappeared into my dress closet and emerged some minutes later with an emerald colored gown with a wide neck that nearly reached the shoulders. The sleeves were long and cascaded down to the length of the knee and a transparent train draped down the back onto the floor. Intricate designs were sewn into the hem and bodice of the dress. This would prove a challenge to wear indeed.

"Let me see it on you; it may be a tight fit," Impa encouraged. I obediently stripped off my other dress and stepped into the gown. Impa pulled it up and fastened the clasps in the back. She backed away and studied me intently. "I forgot how thin you have become," she commented. I kept my eyes to the floor and said nothing. "Nevertheless, it suits you well." Impa then opened one of the drawers to my vanity and pulled out a small, silver crown. She placed it on my head and then turned me to the full length mirror. "You look lovely, Lady Zelda. His Majesty and Prince Ganondorf will be most pleased."

I scoffed inwardly and looked away from my reflection. That was all I ever heard whispered about me, how fair and beautiful I was. I was once angered by the pettiness of people until I realized… it was far better to marry for beauty… than for…

* * *

It was only on special occasions such as this that the people of Hyrule were permitted to enter the grounds of Hyrule castle. As Impa escorted me down to the entrance hall, my eyes would pause at the windows we passed. Hundreds and hundreds of people from all parts of Hyrule had gathered down on the lawns. I started to become very anxious; I feared traveling past the courtyard… it had been far too long.

Impa and I made our way through the corridors in silence and when we reached the stairs of the entrance hall, I found my father and Ganondorf waiting for us. We descended and as we neared them, I could hear their conversation.

"I trust your preparation was to your liking?" my father inquired.

"Yes, Your Highness is most gracious."

"I must admit, I am relieved you were able to arrive in time, Prince Ganondorf. I thank you on behalf of Hyrule for your sacrifice."

"It is no sacrifice at all, Your Highness. I would not forfeit this celebration for anything."

"That is well enough, but I am deeply troubled to hear of King Dragmire's passing. If there is anything you need aid with…"

"Your Highness is too kind. If it pleases you, I invite you to attend his services on the decided day."

"Yes, I would like to pay my respects."

"Very well. All affairs aside, I hope we can enjoy the evening together as future kin."

My father opened his mouth to reply until the sound of our footsteps caught his ears. He and Ganondorf turned to us and I quickly looked to the floor. I could feel their eyes upon me as we moved towards them, but I did not meet their gazes.

"Zelda," my father sighed, "for a moment I thought you were your mother. Truly, you are a queen," he said kindly.

I glanced at him and curtsied. "I am honored."

"Yes, a vision indeed…My Lady," Ganondorf said with a bow.

I suddenly felt a tremor travel from my feet to my head…

And the upset loosened something within me. A flood of annoyance drowned me and I was amazed by his audacity. How dare he address me so casually without permission? Truly he was proud man, for even though we were engaged, I had not and would not ask him to call me by such a familiar… and pain invoking title.

I curtsied to him stiffly and replied, "You flatter me, _Prince Ganondorf_. 'Tis my handmaids whom you owe gratitude."

He paused before answering. "I admire your humility," he said with a smirk. "I daresay you define perfection." I met his amber eyes and suppressed a shiver, simply forcing a smile to hide my discomfort.

My father chuckled and motioned for us to continue on. "Come, let us greet our people."

Ganondorf took my arm and together we followed my father across the courtyard. Impa followed silently behind, and numerous times, I glanced back to ensure she remained true to her word.

The drawbridge had yet to be opened and we climbed the stairs beside it up to the curtain wall, my father's numerous robes trailing behind him as he made his way to the middle. I stayed against the inner portion so I would not be seen over the stone barrier; I laughed at my childishness for I was frightened of seeing so many people who had in turn come to see me.

The horns sounded and a hush fell over the crowd.

"My people," my father began, shouting loudly. "Today we give thanks to our makers above, beloved Goddesses Nayru, Farore and Din, and gather to celebrate Hyrule's five-hundredth anniversary of peace!"

The crowd burst out in cheers and whistles.

My father raised a hand for silence and continued. "But there is more joy to be found this day for the daughter of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, has become betrothed to Prince Ganondorf Dragmire of Haladin!"

The crowd began to murmur excitedly.

As my father spoke those words, I felt my heart sink. Now that it was spoken aloud… it was all but solidified. My throat tightened and I did my best to ignore the sharp pain in my chest

"A month from now at sundown, they shall be married in the Temple of Time, thus forever binding us to the noble country of Haladin. Allow me to introduce you to your future King of Hyrule!"

The crowd erupted in applause and cheering once again as Ganondorf left my side and went to stand beside my father. He bowed and gestured politely to the crowd.

He then cleared his throat and said in a low, booming voice, "people of Hyrule, I am honored to receive such a gracious welcome. My kingdom extends its hands in welcome to you in return. We are humbled to be a part of this great country of Hyrule and I swear to you, when my time comes, I will follow in the footsteps of your great king."

The multitude burst into yet another round of applause and my face paled; we were now to join the celebration below. Ganondorf took my arm once again and we followed my father down to the drawbridge. It lowered ever so slowly, and the guests waiting on the lawns had fallen deathly silent.

I took a deep breath, keeping my gaze to the ground as we crossed the drawbridge. I could feel the stares of the people beyond the inner gates. The inner gates opened and a path cleared for us. I heard my father warmly greet the nobles, the councilmen and their advisors who waited for us and shook their hands. Ganondorf also greeted them from beside me and I slowly looked up.

"It's her… it's the princess!" I heard hushed voices say.

My face burned and I nearly stumbled.

"Princess Zelda you say? I can't see!"

It was difficult to keep my face impassive and as the crowd parted for us, I heard more whispered conversations.

"Look mummy, is she the Princess?"

"But she looks nothing as I remember, are you quite sure?"

"Aye, I could not forget such a beautiful face as hers."

I was lead to the plinth that had been built for nobility with a large oval table in the center, with other tables surrounding it. A chair was pulled out for me by a servant and I glanced over the crowd before I sat.

And my eyes fell upon silvered blue irises.

My breath caught. So hauntingly beautiful they were, I could not look away. An overwhelming feeling of nostalgia enveloped me and my eyes widened.

_Do not think of it…_

"Zelda?" my father called to me as several nobles suppressed their laughter. I blinked and the eyes were gone. I desperately searched the crowd from where I stood, yet they were nowhere to be found. I started to breathe again and shook my head.

_Foolishness._

Apologizing, I sat down and joined the table in a toast.

* * *

As the night wore on, my face began to ache from all the forced smiles. Many people had approached the platform and left flowers for me, and each time I would nod politely at them and smile. However, my spirits were falling more and more the longer I stayed and conversed with the guests at the table.

My father was laughing merrily with Lord Talon, and Ganondorf was speaking intently with the members of the council, no doubt charming them with his twisted words.

I sighed inwardly. This was to be my life once in the shackles of matrimony. I would be expected not to notice the fronts and masquerades of the lords, the ladies, and my own husband.

My gaze wandered across the merry crowd and I saw a large group of the gentry dancing. An odd ache formed in my heart as I watched their grinning faces and suddenly I remembered Lady Malon, and that I had not seen her the entire evening. I politely cleared my throat and interrupted my father's laughter.

"Forgive my interruption, but if I may ask Lord Talon, where is Lady Malon this evening?"

He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "Forgive her absence, Your Highness, but I must inform you that Malon desired to wait for her fiancé before arriving here. However, I expect them any moment now."

My eyes widened slightly. "She has become engaged?"

"Yes, only last week, Your Highness. She is promised to Lord Grogen Romani of Termina. We have had close ties to the Romani Ranch in Termina for generations now, and it was only natural to consider marriage between them, given the closeness of their ages."

"How wonderful," I commented.

"Indeed, I am delighted to say that this union is forged by love. She is most happy and I'm sure would enjoy speaking with Your Highness on the matter."

I suddenly felt a prick of anger. Though I knew he did not mean his words to carry such a sting, I could not help but feel irritation for his ignorant words. "That would be lovely," I said quietly. He smiled at me once more and turned back to my father.

In that moment, I wanted to escape from this company, if only for a short while. I looked around for Impa, and found her standing beside a guard by the plinth stairs. I kept my eyes on her until she glanced in my direction. I pleaded with her through my eyes and she started towards me. I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly as Impa neared and she nodded.

She leaned over to my father and said quietly, "excuse me, Sire, but I must insist I take Lady Zelda for a turn about the grounds. The guests wish to greet her personally."

My father looked to me and smiled approvingly. "Yes, of course, but do be careful."

I excused myself and as I stood, the men at the table did so as well. I took Impa's arm gratefully and together we left the platform. I let out a haggard sigh as I stepped onto the soft grass.

"What ails you, Lady Zelda?" Impa inquired.

I shook my head. "I fear I shall never become accustomed to this arrangement," I lamented.

"Though a necessity, sacrifice is never easy."

"Yes, I know, I simply wish—" My words died on my tongue.

For a garment of familiar dark green and golden hair appeared before me.

My heart leapt for the second time that night.

"Lady Zelda?" I faintly heard Impa call.

My breath grew shallow and as I took it step towards this mysterious person, they vanished into the crowd.

"Whatever are you looking at?"

"I… I do not know," I whispered.

_Stop._

I had forsaken hope… I could not trust my eyes.

_Focus._

Suddenly memories of a distant past slammed against the prison I kept them in.

_No… do not remember… please…_

I realized something truly _had_ loosened within me. And my control faltered. "I must go," I said suddenly to Impa.

"Lady—"

"Forgive me; I cannot stay a moment longer." I tore myself from Impa and rushed towards the inner gates. The guards allowed me passage and I crossed the drawbridge quickly.

I could feel the bonds begin to unravel; the bonds I had so carefully… so tightly woven.

I stormed to my room, angry at myself for displaying such weakness when I had worked so hard to rid myself of all undesirable and hindering emotion. I fumed silently until I reached my chambers and ripped off my dress. I tore the crown from my head and discarded it onto the vanity with a loud clang.

It was still quite early in the night, for it was not even midnight yet. I knew my father and Prince Ganondorf would be disappointed in my very untoward manner of leaving, but I was not considerate of the coming consequences.

I needed to escape my mind… my heart.

The world around me ceased to exist as I slipped into a numb sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Proposition

RE-EDITED 2/12

I really wish I could control the exact format that my story is published in... it looks so much better in Word. *sigh*

Thank you for the reviews! I really value the input and encouragement. Please continue to provide feedback and thanks for continuing to support my story! :D

* * *

Chapter XV

_Proposition_

_The air was bitterly cold, sending heavy shudders down my body. I opened my eyes slowly, and found I was alone, my surroundings blurred with shadows. I drew into myself and sat up, not knowing where I was. My knees felt like lead as I tried to stand and I stumbled back, falling against a wall. I clung to it and walked around blindly in the dark until my eyes grew accustomed to the absence of light; I was in a chamber made of stone. Suddenly, a faint glow began to appear from above me. Looking up, I narrowed my eyes, trying to distinguish the odd gleam._

_And then it took form._

_Golden eyes. _

_I screamed loudly, covering my mouth to muffle the sound. I turned away from the evil eyes, desperate to find an escape when suddenly more pairs of golden eyes appeared all around me, reflecting off the stones as if they were mirrors. Hundreds of eyes glared at me unceasingly, studying my every move, rooting fear into the depths of my heart. _

_I fell to my knees, shaking, and hid myself beneath my hair; I prayed silently for salvation. Eternity seemed to pass until I felt warmth emanating somewhere in front of me. I dared to peer from beneath my lids and found a dim, flickering light ahead, teasing yet inviting. I stepped towards it, drawn to the comfort it gave me. It grew steadily as I neared it, and soon I found someone holding that light in their left hand. Their body was darkened, as if they were a shadow manifesting in physical form. The dark figure reached out a hand to me, beckoning me to take it. I hesitantly placed my hand in theirs, finding that even their hand was cloaked in shadow. _

_From just a touch, a feeling of recognition flooded through me…_

…_I knew this person…_

_I tried to pull away, fearing to remember, but the dark figure led me forward, the light held in front of them as we journeyed. For a long while, the dark figure simply held my hand with firm gentleness, and would turn to look at me every so often as they guided me along. _

_My curiosity gave me voice. "Who are you?" _

_The dark figure stopped and slowly turned to me, voice low and mellow as a man's. "Do you not know?"_

_Piercing through me, his eyes burned blue._

I awoke, gasping into my pillow. I caught my breath and lay staring up into the canopy, overcome with confusion; this night's dream drastically differed from those I had been seeing of late.

So strangely familiar, it was hard to ignore. I had seen those blue eyes clocked in shadow before… I had known that man's touch. I could feel my mind trying to remember, but I quickly put a stop to it; there was no sense in stirring up past nightmares.

…Yet those golden eyes… nothing could keep away the fear they invoked, for I knew for certain those eyes had haunted me so long ago. Why did they come to torment me now? Never could I forget the way their gaze sapped me of my strength… the way they penetrated through me, planting an irreversible terror from within.

I covered my face, breathing deeply to calm myself, doing my best to forget the dream. After some time, I sat up and slowly pulled the coverlet from me; I was still shaking. I took careful steps to the bathing room and washed my face with cold water. As I dried my face, I glanced into the mirror… and the golden eyes flashed for an instant; a chill ran through me. I shook my head, blinking the reflection away. I could no longer be alone; my head ached already and if I dwelled more on this troubling matter, I would become ill.

Opening my curtains, the sun's position told me only a few hours had passed since dawn. I hoped my father, or perhaps Impa, was in the dining hall. I quickly changed into a simple blue dress and hurried down on the mere chance I would meet them.

I entered the dining hall, and as I made my way to the table, I found Ganondorf standing by the servant's entrance in the darkened corner, talking with someone I could not see. I groaned inwardly. I had hoped he would be the last person I would encounter this morning. As I neared him, he nodded his head to the person he spoke with and dismissed him.

The door swung shut and he turned to me with a peculiar smile. "Good morning, Lady Zelda; I hope you are well..." It seemed Ganondorf was still testing familiar titles aloud; no doubt feeling entitled to address me so intimately.

I frowned. "I am well enough; your concern is appreciated, _Prince_ Ganondorf, but you need not worry for me."

"Despite your words, your color alarms me. Are you still recovering from last night's frivolities?" He stepped towards me and lifted my chin with his finger to look at me more closely.

I could not help but recoil. "Hardly, but I do apologize for my sudden spell of illness."

"I only care for your well-being. If you illness lingered, I would be most …put out."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, not knowing how to reply, and he invited me to sit, and together, we ate a quiet morning meal. As my plate was cleared by a servant, a page politely knocked and entered the hall.

"Pardon me, Your Highnesses, but you have been summoned to court." I stood from my chair, as did Ganondorf, and folded my napkin. I opened my mouth to reply when Ganondorf spoke for me.

"Let the courtiers be seated. We will join them shortly." The page left as quickly as he came and I pursed my lips at Ganondorf's subtle arrogance; it would seem he already thought himself as king. "Shall we?" he said, starting towards me. I smoothed my face from all traces of anger and as he took my arm in his, I cringed inwardly. Though Ganondorf irked me, I could not help chastising myself, for I did not know why I still recoiled from him so. He was my betrothed, yet I purposefully evaded his touch.

"My Lady," Ganondorf began. "There is a matter I wish to speak of…"

"Yes?" I said through my teeth, biting my tongue.

"Now that our engagement is publicly known, would you not let me address you as mine?"

…_His…_

…So he knew it bothered me. I kept my eyes ahead, trying to think of a legitimate excuse. "Should we simply be nobility, I would consent. Such familiarity does not befit royalty until after marriage. I hope our restrictive customs do not offend you."

He studied me for a moment before answering; I hoped he could not see through the exaggeration. "_Her Highness _is admirably obedient and mindful; Hyrule is fortunate to have such a blessed queen. I will wait these three fortnights with patience." Beneath his compliment, I suspected mockery. I felt the air between us change in that moment. I realized Ganondorf had thought me a weak, submissive woman, but now… his voice seemed to reflect impatience. His audacity had yet to cease to amaze me.

"I thank you for your respect," I answered.

"But there is another matter…"

I waited for him to continue.

"Might I suggest a ride in the country would do you well? You must admit you have been confined to the castle for far too long."

I raised a brow at his peculiar suggestion. "That may be, but—"

"You braved the celebration, did you not?"

I suppressed a scoff and said nothing.

"…I can arrange for you be excused from court if you wish."

I glanced up at him, and he was staring at me intently. "Perhaps… another time…"

"I would be most obliged to join you," he said.

I did not answer for a moment; I felt he was carefully disguising disappointment. "I shall think kindly upon your offer," I lied with forced politeness. As we made our way to the great room where court was held, I contemplated the matter further. Perhaps he was right. I had been trapped in this castle—nay, in my mind—for far too long. My only concerns lay with traveling through town, but most of all… entering the stables.

I did not want to see _her_.

* * *

Court had already begun, as Ganondorf had allowed, and the great room was lively with polite greetings and inquires… and gossip. One of the ladies-in-waiting led to me to the table reserved for the women, and helped me in my seat. The courtiers ceased their conversations and greeted me. I returned them and as I reached for my tea, Ganondorf suddenly became the topic of interest.

"He is quite charming, is he not?" Lady Camlein giggled. She was a woman of high birth, her husband being Lord Virnen, Commander of the Hylian militia. I smiled fleetingly and stirred my tea. The other ladies at the table grinned, assuming my silence was due to shyness.

"And he possesses an exotic handsomeness," Lady Everny commented. Lady Everny was wife of the former Captain Kurion, now the Field Marshal of the Hylian militia.

"Not to mention mysterious," another lady I was not familiar with voiced; I believed her name was Lady Ashei. She had only recently started attending court, being only two years my junior. She was a quiet girl, keeping mostly to herself, but when she spoke, she was honest and blunt, a trait I admired.

"But he is amiable… yes?" Lady Agitha asked me with wide lavender eyes. She was three years my junior, and spoke with a high, child-like voice. Her dresses were always quite flamboyant, and it was apparent she was overly doted upon by her parents and her betrothed, Sir Yeadren, son of Castleton's reeve.

I glanced over at Ganondorf and studied him for a moment. He was speaking with yet another messenger, one I did not recognize. "As cordial as any other lord, I suppose," I replied. The table of women erupted in laughter, apart from Lady Ashei who simply reached for a tart, looking quite bored. For reasons unknown, I smiled at this.

"Oh, your hesitance is most endearing, Your Highness," Lady Camlein said breathlessly; many other ladies nodded their heads excitedly.

"I am glad I amuse you," I replied monotonously; they ignored my remark. Lady Ashei flipped her black hair from her shoulder and glanced at me from beneath her thick fringe and smirked. As the ladies continued on in laughter and thoughtless banter, I heard the great room doors open and in walked Lady Malon. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Oh no, what is _she_ doing here?" Lady Camlein whispered to Lady Everny. "I was not aware they let _ranch maidens _attend court…" I looked to them with narrowed eyes, reproving them silently, and they hushed their voices further and turned away. I was affronted by their insolence, but did not wish to cause any discord and stood from my chair to welcome Malon.

"Your Highness!" Malon greeted happily as she quickly curtsied and made her way to me.

I walked forward, grinning and took her hand in mine. "I am glad to see you; it has been far too long."

"Yes, nearly half a year now! I was sorry to have missed you last night; I came today on a hope you would be well for a visit."

"And I am glad you did. Come, sit and join us."

"Thank you." She took a seat beside me and greeted the ladies at the table. Most replied warmly, some stiffly. Malon's reception at court had always been divided. Because she dwelt in the countryside and not in Castleton, some considered her an outsider, ineligible to attend.

"We were just discussing the matter of suitors, Lady Malon," Lady Agitha began, her voice dreamy, tugging on her honey-colored curls. "I hear you recently became engaged to a lord of Termina…"

Malon blushed. "Yes, to Lord Grogen Romani."

"Do tell us of him, I hear Termina is quite an exotic land!"

Malon then proceeded to tell of her and Lord Grogen's courtship and the history between their families. I listened, interested, for I had planned on hearing her account at the celebration. Malon and Lord Grogen had met many times over their years since their childhood and through their brief exchanges and numerous letters, they had become very fond of one another. Because their families were connected by trade and blood, there was no objection to their union. Malon described Lord Grogen to have deep set, mysterious eyes and a tall, slender form. His hair was a dark blonde color, cropped in a short manner and usually fashioned wildly. But what drew her most to him was his love for animals, especially cuccos. After Malon finished her account, the other ladies began to discuss the men who caught their fancy.

Not wanting to take part in their shallow discussion, I turned to Malon and addressed her alone. "I must excuse my absence last night, Lady Malon, but I trust the celebration was enjoyable?"

"Oh yes, there was much to entertain, Your Highness. Lord Grogen even expressed his desire the king to make your acquaintance."

"I look forward to meeting this man who has brought you such happiness."

Malon blushed. "I would reply equally, but I am afraid to say…" she lowered her voice and looked around for any listening ears. "Prince Ganondorf intimidates a ranch maid such as me."

I stifled a laugh. "As he does me, Lady Malon."

Her eyes widened. "Y-Your Highness?"

"Fear not, I only endure his presence when necessary."

Malon looked to her lap. I knew she had become saddened by my jest.

"Forgive my slight, Lady Malon. Please do not worry for me."

She merely nodded her head and brushed my hand. She saw through my forced smiles, but knew better than to question them and the circumstances that brought them about, for which I was grateful.

"Prince Ganondorf and I plan to ride in the countryside within the week," I began, trying to cheer her. "Perhaps we could arrange a visit to Lon Lon manor…?"

Malon gave me a small smile. "Yes of course! My father has been inquiring of Epo—" She stopped suddenly and looked to me apologetically.

I felt a strange kneading sensation from within me, and heat rushed to my face. It took only a moment to realize what it was: guilt. Hearing the horse's name only reminded me of my neglect of her… of my refusal to even enter the stables. The guilt was fleeting however; the fear of what the horse evoked bested the guilt and I quickly smiled, prompting Malon to continue.

Her brows puckered and she too forced a smile. "I… I hope the weather holds, despite the frost. If it pleases you, Lord Grogen and I could join you in the ride…?"

"I would like that very much. I shall ask Prince Ganondorf before court dismisses." I could feel the slight tension of discomfort between us, yet I knew not how to dispel it. I was saddened Malon thought me upset with her.

"Yes, of course." She fell silent and tentatively reached for her tea. I saw her glance over the rim of her cup and then lower it from her lips. "Oh… it appears Prince Ganondorf is leaving now…?"

I turned around to find Ganondorf making his way to the doors. "I shall be but a moment, wait here please." I rose from my seat and followed after him, thinking a slight reprieve from Malon's presence might help her forget her discomfiture. Only a few were aware of our leaving and Ganondorf exited the doors without noticing me. He turned down the hall towards the north wing, navigating his way through the corridors with surprising speed and I only just kept up with him. Where was he heading? He descended a set of stairs that led to the lower basements of the castle and disappeared into the darkness. I dared not follow him into the black and halted my pursuit. I was about to turn back when I heard voices below, coming from beneath the stairs. I pressed myself against the wall and muttered a spell to increase my range of hearing.

"What is it now? I cannot have your urgent messages sent to me during court," Ganondorf whispered harshly.

"My apologies, My Lord, but I just received another by bird. The count says His Majesty's passing services are to be held in fourteen days time, and that the people are quite distraught; they wonder of your intentions to return…?"

"You summoned me to report such a trivial thing?"

I winced at his severity; never had I heard his voice sound so frightening.

"N-no, there is another matter…" the messenger paused for a moment then continued. "The physician he… he has whispered his suspicions of… ill-intentions regarding the cause of His Majesty's death."

I thought I heard Ganondorf growl and I shivered.

"Silence him. We can have no liabilities; the turning point is upon us."

"Yes, My Lord. I shall send your reply at once."

"And captain…"

"Yes?"

"If he is a problem further… tell Agahnim to do as he pleases with him."

"…My Lord…" The messenger then left, his footsteps quickly dying away.

I did not wait for Ganondorf to ascend back up. I pulled off my shoes and ran, praying he could not hear the patter of my feet. I felt myself in terrible danger if he found me spying on him. It still seemed unfathomable that I had just witnessed such darkness of his character; had he ordered a man to be killed? And what of the suspicious circumstances of his father's untimely death? One thing I knew for certain was that Ganondorf had deemed his father's funeral trivial. And by this I was most disturbed. My suspicions of him grew ten-fold and I felt that he housed even more unknown devious intentions. Would anyone listen to my concerns?

…No… they were likely to reason that I hatched these lies out of an unwanted engagement. Except perhaps… Impa?

I rounded the hall that lead to the great room and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I slowly slipped my shoes back on and just as I righted myself, there stood Ganondorf, towering over me. I could not stop the gasp that escaped my throat. He stared at me with a look of accusation and I could not speak; my heart pounded furiously against my chest, as if screaming at me to run along with its frantic pace. His face smoothed instantly and for a moment I thought I had imagined the glare he first looked upon me with… but I knew I had not.

"You are breathless, Your Highness." His voice was tinged with disquiet, his brow raised in question.

Suppressing a shiver, I did my best to smile. "Y-yes I… I was searching for you, Prince Ganondorf. I was concerned for your sudden disappearance."

He lifted a hand to my face and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I am complimented." I grabbed the folds of my dress so he would not see my hands shake and I looked away.

"Allow me to escort you back to court." He took my arm into his before I could reply and set off towards the great room.

"But where had you gone?" I asked, trying to sound indifferently as possible. "Prince Ganondorf is not ill?"

He looked at me with a smirk. "Sitting for so long stiffens the body."

I forced a laugh. "Yes, I suppose you are right." Inwardly, I shook my head; his lie confirmed my suspicions.

Reaching the great room, we were once again escorted back to our seats. Many of the lords looked to Ganondorf with raised brows and smirks, whilst the ladies stared at me with shy and silly grins. I was anxious to leave and search for Impa to tell her what I had heard, but I could not. For Ganondorf kept his eyes upon me. I felt uneasy beneath his unrelenting gaze, but many of the ladies simply giggled how in much he fancied me, professing his public display of affection left them swooning with envy. I informed Malon that the ride would have to be postponed, and thought of an excuse for it; I dared not ride alone with Ganondorf, even with a friend and acquaintance in company.

Malon seemed to have forgiven herself in my absence and as we talked, my nerves abated some and I was able to think more clearly. Court ended nearly an hour and a half later and I wanted nothing more than to flee from the room. But I knew Ganondorf was still watching me, and I must act as ordinary as possible.

I graciously excused myself from the table, bidding my goodbyes to the courtiers and Malon, and calmly made my way over to him. "Prince Ganondorf, I have taken your suggestion to heart and find that a ride in the country would be most refreshing after all." I faked courtesy for I knew he would decline. "With your company of course."

His brow twitched ever so slightly, but then he smiled. "My apologies, but it must be postponed. My father's services are to be held next week, and I will leave for Haladin in two days time."

"Yes, I understand," I said, bowing my head. "I offer my deepest condolences. I hope your journey is a safe one." Relief washed through me; he would be gone for some time with the affairs he needed to set in order. "Please excuse me." As I turned away, he suddenly caught my hand and brought it to his lips. I chilled slightly; his hand was cold.

"Please accept an invitation to dine with me this evening, Princess Zelda."

"O-of course," I said quickly. "Until this evening…" And with that I pulled my hand from his and rushed out the door. The air felt thick, and I labored for breath. Reaching the south wing, I leaned against the wall for support. I closed my eyes, trying to regain control of my fear.

But beneath my lids, I could only see Ganondorf's glare.

My chest tightened; I had to find Impa and tell her all that I had heard as quickly as possible. I made my way to the entrance hall and exited out to the courtyard, dreading the private engagement later in the evening. Coming upon the inner gates, the guards tried to dissuade me from going further, offering to call an escort, but I declined and forced my way through the inner gates. I walked down the road a little and then turned east towards the Academy of Knights. The knight's barracks abutted the training grounds, built apart from the castle towards the southeast part of the grounds. Impa spent much of her time there; overseeing the training of newly admitted knights and offered guidance to instructors. When I reached the common room however, I found it deserted.

My frustration grew; where could Impa be? With a sigh, I left the room and emerged outside once again. I headed back to the road leading to the castle and not a minute later, heated, gruff voices echoed across the grounds from up the road.

"I'm tellin' you, Jerom, I saw one!"

"… You stink of liquor…"

"It was no hallucination! It darted across the field!"

I looked up and saw two soldiers walked beside one another, on their way to change the guard. Their words intrigued me and I stopped beside a tree.

One soldier laughed, halted in the middle of the road and folded his arms. "Alright then, what did it look like?"

The other paused for a moment before speaking. "It was huge, black and silver in color… and its howl… it was piercing… I felt it in my bones." His voice broke at the end.

"Are you really tryin' to tell me you saw… a … _monster_?"

My heart stopped.

"Yes, imbecile! Its eyes were blood red!"

"…And this was last night?"

"I was stationed at the town gate! Murdock saw it, too!"

The skeptical soldier laughed once again. "You're daft, Oden. Come, let us go to the buttery and persuade the maids to give us some ale… calm those nerves of yours."

"I don't need it!"

"Is that so?"

"…You still don't believe me?" The guards continued their argument as they neared me, but I could not move. Finally they took notice of me and gasped. The guards quickly took a knee and put three fingers to their hearts.

"Y-Your Highness! My—our apologies! We didn't expect Her Highness to be out here!"

I then realized I had been holding my breath and could hardly muster a response. "Please, I… I do not take offense." Pausing for a moment, I regained my composure. "But I must warn you to be mindful of what you speak; not all whispers go unheard."

The guards exchanged uncomfortable glances. "We apologize for our thoughtless remarks; I swear we will take caution."

"Thank you for your service. Continue on your way."

They stood carefully and bowed with their fingers still to their chests, then saluted. The guards hurried down the road and once they thought they were a safe distance away, the unbelieving soldier turned to the other. "How did you not see the princess? Now she thinks us absurd, speaking of monsters! You already visited the buttery, didn't you?" he rebuked.

"She was in the shadow of the tree; I didn't know!" Their voices died away and I sighed, disheartened. My knees felt weak and I put a hand to my heart; my chest had tightened further. I steadied myself against a tree, feeling the bark digging into my skin.

From the description of the guard, he had seen a wolfo… just as I had so long ago. Did this mean they had overrun the forests and now roamed Hyrule Field in cover of darkness? I slowly I stepped away from the tree and started back towards the castle. A chill wind blew from the north and I shivered involuntarily. It was nearly the middle of autumn, yet it was uncommonly cold. Looking to the sky, I saw that the sun was two hours from setting; supper would be held in the hour of twilight.

I reached the inner gate and the guards saluted to me, nervously I thought, in the traditional manner as I passed. Suddenly I heard someone descend the curtain wall stairway and stop just behind me.

"Your Highness!" they called loudly.

I turned around to find yet another soldier take a knee and touch three fingers to his heart. "How can I be of service to you?" As the solider lifted his head, I recognized him to be none other than Field Marshal Kurion. I sighed inwardly. The exchanges between him and I had become very awkward, to say the least, since that day four years ago. I bore no ill-will towards him, but I could not help but feel he believed I blamed him for what had happened.

I bowed my head weakly and asked, "Is Lady Impa about?"

He stood, and cleared his throat. "Lady Impa had been called away on an emergency on the outskirts of Kakariko. I was just on my way to inform His Majesty until…" He glanced at the guards, but did not continue.

I was too surprised at Impa's sudden departure to be angry at the guards for reporting me to Sir Kurion for such a trivial matter. "She has gone?" I repeated thoughtlessly.

"Naught but an hour ago." Alarm rose within me. It took a day to reach Kakariko Village by horseback and there would be no doubt that the afflicted would clamor for her attention during her stay. She would not return for days.

My fingers curled into my palms and I did my best to keep my composure. "I-I see. Thank you, Sir Kurion." Bowing my head once again, I turned to leave but he quickly took a step towards me.

"Might I call an escort for you, Your Highness? It is protocol a lady must have an attendee in this part of the grounds…" I could sense the admonition hidden in his blunt reminder.

"There is no need, I am returning to the castle." I paused. "But… there is another matter I must inquire of..."

He nodded his head hesitantly, waiting for me to continue.

"I heard… whispers… of beasts roaming about the outer wall of Castleton… is this true?"

Sir Kurion's gaze darkened. "Forgive me, but that is a matter I cannot speak of." He spoke as though the matter was final. I did not know Sir Kurion well, but I knew enough to know many thought his nature brash, and now could understand why so few found him agreeable.

My patience for him wore thin. "…And why is that?"

His brows formed a straight line. "… I was informed by Prince Ganondorf that His Majesty commanded it, naught a few days ago."

My mouth fell open slightly and words escaped me for a few moments. "It was commanded to be kept from your princess as well? I find that unlikely."

Sir Kurion shifted uncomfortably. "Commander Vincent informed me as well, Your Highness."

"I assume you have confirmed this with His Majesty directly?"

His lips puckered ever so slightly. "No, I have not confirmed the order." I remained silent; I did not see the need to press the matter further; Ganondorf's involvement confirmed the truth of the two soldiers. Yet why did he order a silence? Sir Kurion looked to the ground and cleared his throat. "Forgive my oversight, Your Highness. I shall verify this and be more vigilant in the future."

"For your sake, I hope so." I began shortly. "I appreciate your time, Sir Kurion, Good-evening." He bowed apologetically, his neck shading. I turned to leave and he stepped after me. It was apparent he disapproved of my slight breech of conduct, but I ignored it.

"Ah… Your Highness, I must escort—"

"My thanks for your concern," I said over my shoulder. He stopped and said nothing; his discomfort in my presence prevented him from following me further.

Once I was within the castle walls, I pressed a hand to my forehead and sighed. My head was wheeling; so much had occurred today and the meaning behind it all was too coincidental; they must be connected… in some way I did not yet know. With my mind consumed, I made my way to my chambers and absentmindedly readied myself for supper.

The day could not end soon enough.

* * *

A draft blew through the darkened corridors, bringing the scent of decaying leaves and moisture. The flesh on my exposed skin rose; the only warmth to be felt was from the flickering torches upon the walls. The dancing shadows of the flames caused an odd twisting sensation within me, and I shied away from the walls.

Shadows… darkness… the night only reminded me of my own weakness… of the things I dreamt of and things I feared to face. But there was no sun to rise in my future; no comforting light to shine.

And Ganondorf, like the unwanted, impending twilight, had been become an essence of fear naught four hours ago. Would I ever forget these misgivings? Was there any chance of salvation? Though I was without hope concerning my fate with him, I still wished for courage to be granted upon me to face him alone.

But there was nothing to grant me such bravery.

I began to tremble as I neared the dining hall and mumbled a calming spell to try to rid myself of such cowardice. Entering the dining hall, Ganondorf stood in politeness. He greeted me and did not take his eyes off me as I greeted him in return and took my seat at the opposite end of the table. The fireplace had been lit, providing the only source of light besides the few candles on the table, but the table was not near enough to feel the fire's heat.

Supper passed, turning out to be quiet and uneventful; the opposite of what I expected. The only distraction was the scurry of footsteps as the servants brought in new dishes and removed used ones. I finished my meal rather quickly, hardly eating anything, but before I could excuse myself, Ganondorf ordered tea and sweets to be brought in. I was uncertain about indulging, for he did not partake and merely drank wine. He watched me intently as I raised the cup to my lips. I swallowed a sip, feeling very self-aware as I placed the cup back on the saucer.

"Does it meet your approval? I had it brought from Haladin for your sampling."

I forced a polite smile. "It is quite sweet, but enjoyable," I lied. Ganondorf expressed his relief and took a long drink from his glass. Though I strived for courtesy, I could only finish half the tea in my cup before feeling the need to purge if I drank another mouthful. I took the opportunity to take my leave.

"Thank you for your company this evening, Prince Ganondorf, but I must retire. Professor Yeager will be quite displeased if I am late for his lesson in the morn." I stood from my chair, as did he, and I curtsied to him. His boots then appeared beneath my gaze. Shrinking in his silhouette, I hesitantly stood back up.

"Might I escort you to your chambers, Princess Zelda? I am reluctant to leave you yet…"

I kept my eyes downcast. "You flatter me."

Suddenly his fingers swept up the length my neck and rested beneath my chin, tipping my face up to him. My eyes widened and I recoiled, almost stumbling as I did so. His skin was rough and cold, his touch filled with desire. I looked into his eyes and thought I saw him smirk.

"… Your beauty is most captivating." I could not answer; Ganondorf's sudden display of affection disturbed me greatly. He took a step closer, his hand still lingering at my face. "It can only be fate that has granted me such a lovely princess bride." And then he leaned towards me.

I was numb with bewilderment. No, I did not want this; I could not bear his touch!

Ganondorf loomed closer, his scent of leather and sage overwhelming me. Unable to move, unable to breathe, I could only stare into his amber eyes helplessly.

…And the color changed before me... they were gold.

I nearly cried out, my nails digging into my palms to keep from screaming in terror._ Impa! Please help me!_ I could not flee; my body would not obey; some force held my eyes to his._ Stop, I cannot…!_

This cruel, false man was to be king of Hyrule and there was no escape.

"_Duty comes before all else. Before want, before need… before—"_

"…_As you wish."_

I blinked; his eyes relinquished their hold…

And my head turned away…not by my own doing. A ghostly touch brushed my cheek and like the fleeting caress of a breeze, it was gone. My hand tingled and I gasped._ No…_

My senses clouded, my heart and mind raging violently against one another. I felt a tug at the back of my head, and a blur of shapes and colors flashed before my eyes. I screamed objections inwardly, somehow managing to block those words and the accompanying pain they brought. The tug calmed to a mere prickle and the muffled memories faded.

Only moments passed and I came to, realizing the situation. What had I done? I had shamed Ganondorf; I had denied my future husband who desired a mere display of affection. I dared not look at him; were his eyes truly those that plagued me?

Ganondorf had paused slightly at my refusal, and studied me for a moment. Then I felt his lips briefly brush my cheek and he pulled away.

I nearly collapsed from relief.

"You are surprisingly timid, Princess Zelda."

I calmed my breath as my face shaded, keeping my eyes averted.

"And very austere; I admire such propriety."

I remained silent, unable to determine if his compliments were sincere, or if he mocked me outrightly.

"Is there nothing I can do to earn your trust?"

My brows furrowed. His false flattery would achieve nothing. There was nothing he could ever do to win my affections. "Prince Ganondorf h-has my hand already, there is nothing he need earn," I replied, my voice sounding weak and foreign.

"I do wish us to become… more familiar with one another. I do not wish to remain strangers. Perhaps if we spent more time together…" His vague words hinted of a hidden meaning, yet I could only respond as a docile princess should; I dared not question his motive.

"W-what would you have of me?"

A smug smile inched across his face. "My true intention, princess, is to ask if you will accompany me to Haladin. His Majesty has already expressed his wishes to attend my father's services," he said coolly.

My eyes widened as I stared at the floor, and every part of me told me to decline his offer. My chest felt heavy, preventing me from speaking. A sense of foreboding enveloped me, warning and compelling me to listen.

Then...I suddenly heard muffled voices echo faintly in my ear. I glanced to the window, thinking it a trickery of the wind, but indistinguishable words repeated over and over, growing louder each passing moment. Alarm rose steadily within me. Why… why was this happening? Where had these mutterings I dread so come from? I closed my eyes, desperately reciting a deafening spell in silence...but to no avail; such weak magic was no use… and I realized the voices were not new…

… They were the voices I thought I had banished...

The warmth of my blood stole away.

"Princess Zelda…" The voices silenced as Ganondorf spoke and I could breathe again. "It would give me great pleasure if you would agree." It was nearly a whisper.

I sighed unevenly, hesitating to answer for fear I would hear those muffled voices again. Confusion tore away at me. Ever since the celebration… my thoughts, my feelings… everything had become restless. The strongholds of my defenses I had so carefully built had been shaken; something… or someone had disturbed my past weaknesses.

Still trembling, I looked to Ganondorf, readying myself to decline his offer, but before I could answer, scuffling sounded from outside and the dining hall doors suddenly swung open. My father entered the room with a few of the lords, who were laughing shamelessly. The words died on my tongue and my resolve to refuse disappeared; with him here...

My father saw us and his face shaded. "Ah, already you are here, Prince Ganondorf! But I did not expect my daughter..."

"I was taking my leave, Your Majesty" I said quickly, stepping towards the door. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, pounding painfully and the feeling caused a spell of dizziness.

"You are welcome to stay..." The offer was insincere.

"No, thank you." If I did not leave now, I would be forced to agree. I curtsied and started towards the door.

"Very well then, if you insist. Come, Prince Ganondorf, you shall sit beside me."

"I am obliged, Your Majesty. We can discuss plans to journey to Haladin… if you still wish to attend King Dragmire's services…"

My steps faltered and my lips trembled in anger; his sly words did not fool me; meeting my father here while I was in his company was not by chance. I hurried on.

"Yes, of course. Has a date been named?"

"Indeed, at next week's end. And if it pleases Your Majesty, I invited Princess Zelda to accompany us…"

My hand on the latch, I cursed Ganondorf inwardly. With my father here... he _knew_ I must accept.

My father eyes lit. "An excellent proposition, Prince Ganondorf!" He then turned to me at the door. "What say you, Zelda?"

I nearly laughed as bowed my head in defeat. "I shall be in your care Prince Ganondorf…"

Warmth had yet to return to my body.


	16. Chapter 16 Resolve

With this chapter, I will ask for your patience. I had many doubts about posting it but I believe it is needed. Its main purpose is to help explain things and for reference of things to come :)

Thanks readers and reviewers for your support. Writing this story is fun for me, but knowing others enjoy it as well makes me so happy!

* * *

Chapter XVI

_Resolve_

I had become used to forgetting.

The first year, I did nothing to ease the pain; I reveled in it, for I _feared _forgetting precious memories, clinging to the painful joy they wrought within me. I succumbed to the darkness; to nightmares that plagued me… I became hollow.

Wishing for nothing, needing nothing… and believing in nothing.

The pleas of the healers, my father and Impa could not sway me to turn from the past, to move forward; my mind was prisoner to my heart.

Then, in the solitude of my chamber, on the blackest of nights, voices—beautifully haunting—stirred me.

_"My child, despair no longer." _

"_Thou art not alone; thy lamentings do not go unheard." _

"_Thou must live. For it is only through thee that others shall be granted life."_

Whether I imagined the voices or if they were the Goddesses themselves… it was then I realized, my life was not only meant for myself… I was needed; I could not live selfishly any longer. I was the Princess of Hyrule and if I was to endure, to live for the sake of others, I must rely on my own strength. I would rid myself of all deplorable mannerisms, of all binding and weakening feelings for one reason.

…_To forget…_

To move on.

The second year, I delved into the forbidden magics, and learned how to defend my mind against my heart. I suffered greatly in my practices, the outcomes many times having the reverse effect. One wrong word, one mispronounced character, and my memories came to life…

Thus, I relived them.

Nevertheless, I summoned all my strength to overcome myself, overcome the shadows within me, and during the third year, my talent of memory suppression became nigh perfect…

And I became dependent on its use. It was a secret none suspected… save but one.

Alas, ever since I had become betrothed to Ganondorf… I could feel the strength of my spells waning. Ever since the night of Autumn Leaf… more and more memories slipped through the cracks, painting themselves with perfect clarity from the recesses of my heart.

I did not understand what caused this weakness or why my hidden recollections appeared so frequently and at such strange times. Had my resolve to forget lessened since the day I began practice?

I had yet to find a light to cast away the remaining clouds of darkness.

* * *

Two days before we were to leave for Haladin, I awoke in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, my nightgown soaked with a thin layer of sweat.

I had dreamt of a fogged landscape, bleak and dull in color, filled with terrifying creatures screaming ominously and tearing into everything…and everyone. I heard chilling cries of pain echo from all around and found metal and blood riddled across the land.

As I lay there muddling through my thoughts, I calmed myself and swept the visions of horror away and waited for sleep to come; it did not for some time.

It was late morning when the haze of sleep subsided. I called for my handmaids to prepare a warm bath for me, and they thoughtfully poured in lavender oil to scent the water. All the tension I had been feeling since the night before melted away as I slipped into the water, and I closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful state. I tried to think of positive things that would come from the journey to the Haladin, but nothing came to mind. It would be dull, filled with many tiring introductions and false flatteries. I doubted the change of scenery would prove better than Hyrule for Haladin lie to the north and in the Autumn season, it would be even colder than it was in Hyrule. It would take three days to reach the border, and another two to reach the capital, Angola. The idea of traveling for so long in the confines of a carriage had me cursing Ganondorf even more.l

I had only agreed to go in order to appease my father, not wanting to cause him shame, yet how could I tell him I did not trust the man to be my husband? The man who would someday govern Hyrule and Haladin? I hoped this journey would reveal more of his devious nature to expose him…

_"Be wary of ones you call friends, be wary of ones you deem enemies…"_

I slipped my head under the water, trying to deafen the voice. Would there be no rest from this?

_"Ignorance will not bring relief… insolent girl." _

I was caught of guard and accidentally inhaled the water as my eyes flew open. I sat up, coughing and gasping as I rubbed the stinging water from my eyes.

…The voice, like the rasping of the dead… had belonged to the old crone in the mirror.

I shivered despite the warm water, and quickly rose from the bath to dry myself off; I had to stop these whisperings; I felt I was going mad. I could not help but recall what happened the day before or my dreams; it had been nearly four and a half years since I felt that peculiar sensation on my hand and dreamt such terrible things.

So strange were the events of late, I reluctantly put aside my indifference and my desire to ignore these matters. If I listened… would they cease to plague me?

I then decided to begin my search for an answer anew, hoping I would not regret it. I dressed as I thought on where I would begin; how I wished Impa had not gone; her words had always been a sort of comfort.

I sent my handmaids to inquire of any news of Impa, but they returned with none. I was dismayed by her sudden disappearance and concerned that I had yet to hear any word from her. As my caretaker, she usually told me of her exact whereabouts, whatever the errand. I thanked my handmaids and began to gather my things for the journey. I carefully chose more elaborate dresses, made of the finest quality. Though I was not so concerned with appearances, I had a title to uphold; it was my duty.

Impa was usually the one to help me with such trivial things as dressing myself, but the handmaids insisted on helping me choose headpieces and jewelry to take. They then neatly packed my belongings into a traveling trunk. However, the latch would not lock and they apologized, offering to find another. I declined their offer and thought of trying magic to get it to lock in their absence.

_…Magic…_

The excitement of realization coursed through me and I quickly excused myself from my handmaids whilst they began cleaning my chambers and left to find the one who taught me forbidden magics.

The wise mage, Sahasrahla; surely he would have answers to the mark upon my hand!

I hurried to the northwest end of the castle, avoiding the main hallways so I would not be found. I came upon a narrow stairwell and descended into the lower level of a smaller turret. I knocked on the door of Sahasrahla's study and heard an impatient grunt.

"Enter."

Opening the heavy door, I found Sahasrahla sitting in his chair, staring out the stained glass window behind him. He almost looked to be a part of the chair, his dull, yellow overcoat draping over the armrests, his head resting against its back, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Good afternoon, Professor Sahasrahla."

He stiffened in surprise, and turned around slowly, a white brow raised. "Goddesses… Princess Zelda…?"

"How do you fare?" I asked, inclining my head.

He feebly stood from his chair and respectfully took his small yellow cap off with a bow. "Decent, I suppose," he answered with hesitance, placing the cap back on his head. He stared at me for a moment before continuing. "It's been ages, my dear. Can my favorite learner not manage a visit from time to time? It is so mind-numbing to teach those children of the court… so dull and ungrateful," he grumbled.

I smiled guiltily. "Lady Impa did forbid me from meeting with you again… besides I have been occupied…."

Sahasrahla grunted. "Yes, with that foreigner prince, I am aware of _that_… but then why are you here, risking further provocation to Lady Impa?"

"…She has gone to Kakariko."

He sighed. "Shame she accused me of 'corruption'; there was much more I wished to teach you, more to challenge you with, such as telepathy." He then paused. "Not that I should blame Lady Impa; there are many who would treat you with hostility should they learn of your superior magic skills; such a pity magic isn't widely practiced anymore," he lamented. "The nobles' children complain of its difficulty. Hylians can be such cowards… can you believe many think magic evil? They fear their heritage rather than embrace it!"

I fought back a grin; Sahasrahla's rants knew no bounds. He was a famed scholar whose ancestors had served the royal family for centuries. He was fortunate his reputation—and age—saved him from Impa; she had threatened to expose his learning of ancient magics if he did not cease my private lessons. Though he was a blunt, impatient, and irritable instructor, I was fond of him nevertheless. He had taught me magics that he had mastered and even challenged me to spells he dared not try. I mastered many of them, but there was still much to learn. I was disappointed my lessons had to cease; Sahasrahla never questioned the reason behind my wanting to learn forbidden magics… nor did he ever question my sanity.

"Twas' my fault we were discovered, Professor; I never was talented in the art of deception," I said with a laugh.

Sahasrahla frowned, his wrinkles deepening. "… Is honesty such an awful thing?"

"A circumstantial matter indeed," I replied indifferently.

"Never desire such a repulsive trait," he said in a low voice. "It does not befit a queen."

I bowed my head. "Forgive me."

He merely nodded. "Now then, to what do I owe this blessed, rare visit?"

"There is something I wish to show you," I said, suddenly a little apprehensive. I thought highly of my instructor; I did not want him to scoff at my childish fears. Sahasrahla simply waited for me to continue. I unhooked the sleeve clasp from my finger and took a step forward. "What think you of this?" I asked quietly as I showed him the back of my hand.

Sahasrahla's bushy white brows furrowed, hooding eyes. "Hm… very interesting; you would have gone to the imbecile Eurick had this been caused from injury…"

I bit my lip to hide my amusement. "I did, years go, but his answer… was..."

"Inadequate, yes, as expected." Sahasrahla coughed as he laughed. "So many wasted months tutoring him on ancient medicinal potions," he added with disapproval. "Sit! Sit down, my dear, while I think." I took a seat on a stool across from his desk and folded my arms in my lap. Sahasrahla reached for a worn book beneath a pile of parchment and began flipping through it, all the while stroking his long white beard.

"Interesting… very interesting," he said some minutes later.

"What is it?"

He glanced at me and then to my hand. "That shape upon your hand calls to mind our symbol of worship…"

A peculiar feeling of warmth flooded through me, and I thought I heard a whisper in my ear, begging me to listen.

"Upon first glance, I thought it the Triforce."

Mouth slightly agape, I shook my head, ignoring the whisper, and furrowed my brows. "That… that cannot be. How can these markings form the _Triforce_?" I could not hide the surprise in my voice.

Sahasrahla frowned and cleared his throat. "I pride myself on knowing the history of Hyrule, and there are many legends of the Triforce that could explain that mark upon your hand."

"Is the Triforce not a mere origin story…lore made up to explain creation?" I asked with more composure.

Sahasrahla shook his head. "That is a matter of belief._ I_ have never seen evidence of its existence, but… there were four wars that began because of the Triforce: the Interloper War, the Hyrulean Civil War, the Seven Year War, and the War of Shadows."

"... So many... was the Triforce their true cause? I was taught-"

"It's been over five-hundred years since the last great war; much has been lost or forgotten... distorted by the views of man."

"…Do you believe in it?" I asked hesitantly.

He stood from his chair and began to pace along his bookshelves. "My predecessors have served the Harkinian family since the first king of Hyrule. I find history, lore, and religion fascinating but I only believe in what the senses feel." Finally he stopped at a bottom shelf and pulled out an enormous book. I rushed over to help him bring it to the table and he nodded in thanks. "Here, perhaps this will shed some light upon this mystery…" He carefully turned to the end of the book and revealed a worn picture. I suddenly remembered the large painting in the north wing that led to the private courtyard I had noticed all those years ago.

_Triforce at their hands_.

"We worship the Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, yes?" Sahasrahla asked, his voice shaking the memory from my mind. I focused on the picture before me and saw the Triforce illustrated in the middle of the page, faded, with bloodied hands reaching for it from every direction. My own hand suddenly pulsed and for a moment, the two marks that angled one another, seemed to grow another between them. I clenched my hand, waiting for the pulsation to stop when suddenly, a complete shape appeared.

I stared at it, bewildered. _What is happening to me? _Then I blinked… and the shape of the Triforce disappeared.

"—Right?" Sahasrahla prompted.

"Ah," I took a shaky breath, remembering where I was. "Y-yes."

"Well supposedly, the Triforce was an ancient power left behind by the Goddesses. Their essences make up these three triangles." He then pointed to the top triangle. "This one, power, represents Din," His bony finger moved down to the left triangle. "This one, wisdom, represents Nayru, and this one," he said moving to the right, "is courage, Farore's essence."

I weakly nodded my head; I had learned about this in childhood.

"We revere this sacred relic as a symbol for our worship, but many have begun to treat it as a mere cultural emblem. Take for example, the royal family crest; there are few who know the true meaning." Though I did not believe in the Triforce, and did not think others did, was there perhaps more to it? Was the Triforce not just a symbol to represent the Goddesses?

"I understand its representation, however… _why _it is so revered?"

Sahasrahla's eyes seemed to twinkle. "It is because of the fabled wish. It is said a wish is granted from the heavens themselves if one obtains the Triforce. The Triforce reads the innermost desires… so one could theorize—"

"—The Triforce is a reflection of one's heart."

Sahasrahla smiled knowingly. "Exactly."

"But there is no evidence of its actual existence… how could one find it, let alone obtain it?

"Priest Rauru has allowed me to read some of the manuscripts in the temple, and from what I gather, the Triforce is said to be hidden in the sacred realm."

I wanted to laugh. "Of course the answer is an impossible one." The sacred realm was the place where the Goddesses left this world after they created it. It was said that if you entered the sacred realm, you could speak with the Goddesses themselves on their thrones in the world beyond. However, the entrance was sealed and hidden.

"On the contrary," Sahasrahla began. "There is a legend recorded that a thief from the desert found a way to the sacred realm and forced his way in."

"…I have not heard of this. Is it true?"

He frowned and gave a small shrug. "I am inclined to believe so, for the entrance is rumored to be the Temple of Time. The key is a sacred instrument called the Ocarina of Time—"

"—O-ocarina?" I blurted. Dread washed through me, my heart thumping in anticipation.

"Yes, it had the power to manipulate time, something I find hard to believe, yet..."

"…And... and its whereabouts?"

"Its been lost for centuries… probably destroyed." My heart sunk. Was that ocarina the same I had possessed? I had a terrible suspicion it was. My mother had played it for me when I was a child, telling me it possessed unusual powers and when she died, I took it from her belongings. I had treated such an ancient relic so thoughtlessly. Now it was gone forever…

Swallowing the tension in my throat, I sat back down and kneaded my forehead with my fingers. "This is all very complex. What you have revealed is more than I was taught in childhood." As I muddled through what Sahasrahla had said, I suddenly made a connection; if others believed in such power just as the thief did… their desire would drive them to the ends of the earth in search for it. Did the surrounding countries know of our legends? Of our history just as we knew part of there's? I inquired as much.

"I should think not," Sahasrahla answered. "Albeit, if they did have knowledge of it, their foundation would be simple rumors… changed and lost over the centuries."

I sighed in relief, but was not fully convinced by his ambiguous answer. "…I see. And what became of the thief and the sacred realm?"

"It is written, when the thief laid his hands upon the Triforce, the evil in his heart corrupted the sacred realm. The Triforce split, throwing Hyrule into a period of darkness, what we call the Seven Year War."

His words echoed hollowly. "_Split_? The Triforce was broken?"

"So the legend says."

"…How did it break?" I pressed, not understanding this intense craving for knowledge of a forgotten past that suddenly took hold of me.

"That I do not know, but the elements that make it one were broken, and the thief was left only with Din's essence of power. The remaining two were hidden, marking their vessels. Nayru's essence of wisdom within the Princess of Destiny and Farore's essence of courage— "

My breath hitched at that familiar title. "The Princess of Density…? The Hero of Time's love?"

Sahasrahla laughed again. "Ah, you've been reading fairytales. A romantic at heart are you?" He teased, patting my hand. "I do not know if they were lovers, but she fought alongside the Hero of Time against the evil thief. It was only by their Triforce pieces they were able to defeat such corruption."

"But with the Triforce broken—"

"—Only with the strength of the other could there have been victory over evil… a bond if you will. While courage and wisdom are admirable gifts, they cannot overcome absolute power on their own…see look," he said as he gestured back to the picture. "Wisdom and courage carry power upon them together; power merely sits… alone."

"Together… yet their essences were still separate…" I mumbled, mostly to myself. "The Triforce was never made whole?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is written as such for in the twilight age, the princess was rumored to possess a mark of the Triforce, as did the Hero of Twilight, and with their divine power, they too overcame a great evil, the very same that caused the War of Shadows..."

"How was it was passed on?" I asked.

"Hm," Sahasrahla grunted. "I just remembered… there was a book I came across in the library a few months ago, give me a moment." He rummaged about his room, papers flying about and dust riddling the air. I stifled a cough and then heard him mumble in triumph. He made his way back over to the desk and set the book next to the picture of the Triforce. He flipped through it carefully and silently, all the while I could not take my eyes off the book…

For it was the same I had found so long ago after I recovered from the wolfo's poison.

"Here, my dear, listen to this:

_1127 year of the Civil Age, day of winter's eve:_

_I, Sage Aginah, keeper of the Temple of the Gods, hath been warned by their holiness, the Goddesses themselves._

_Alas, my words, none wilt believe, yet I am pressed to convince Hylia's descendants. _

_The sacred power will be cast into fragments._

_A great evil, hidden in a crown of deception, shall be granted power. _

_A pure beauty, born of royal blood shall be granted wisdom._

_A child, hidden by roots of solitude, given courage._

_Yea, by their marks shall we know them._

_By divine gifts, they shall be feared and revered, _

_Alas, their deeds time shall forget._

_For the river of time holds history in its flow._

The words felt hopeless, the writer clearly lamenting that his words would fall on deaf ears. A feeling of heaviness descended upon me; I found myself wanting to believe him.

"Do you see, here it speaks of a mark."

"…Yet nothing of inheritance," I pointed out, wavering between trying to dissuade myself from believing and feeling disappointed from the vague answer.

Sahasrahla ignored me. "Yes, but is says 'granted,' otherwise, they were chosen by the Goddesses to wield their power. I theorize of course, but… no matter how far-reaching a story is… there is always a source of truth, and I strive to find it."

I sighed. "I suppose there must be, yet... prophecies... legends... histories... they are woven together like thread; it is hard to believe there is truth to any of it."

Sahasrahla suddenly leaned closer to me with a hint of a smile on his face. "Do you wish to know a secret? I trust you will reveal it to no one." I nodded my head quickly, and his smile appeared fully. "I suspect our history is flawed," he began. "This prophecy hints to reveal as much.

"How so?"

"The legend of the Ocarina of Time is only written in ancient Hylian but I have studied it over many times throughout the years and there is something I noticed that scholars before me misunderstood."

I held my breath. "And that is?"

"The first lines were interpreted as 'this time, future will forget,' but I have read it as 'the future time forgot.'" The confusion on my face prompted a further explanation from him. "Things written in the legend may never have happened; the Seven Year War would have never occurred, and the tales of the Hero of Time would be false. A work of fiction may have been mistaken for historical fact."

"...That," I began with a shake of my head, "that cannot be. I read-"

"We may never know the intent of the one who wrote it... but consider the title..._Ocarina of Time_... that future could have been erased..."

_...Alas, their deeds time shall forget. For the river of time holds history in its flow._

The words kept repeating in my mind. "No, there is nothing so powerful that could alter time... it's impossible." _Had there been, I would have sought such power long ago..._

"Improbable maybe, but not impossible. I've tried many time to dissuade myself from believing... but that prophecy has only aroused my suspicions."

A dull ache began to form in the back of my head. "This is too much to consider," I said quietly; I did not want to hear anymore about prophecies... foresight was a gift only granted in ancient times to prevent the times of war and chaos. Yet despite the prophecies... there was still war... still bloodshed over the Triforce. I glanced the picture of the greedy hands desperately reaching for Triforce; our history, the legends… they told only of war, tales of struggle and cruel destinies. "If the Triforce is the true essence of the Goddesses," I nearly whispered, choking back the tension in my throat, "representing goodness, then why does strife alone surround it?" I pressed a hand against the picture and it looked as if _I _were reaching for it. Why did I care so much about a mythical power I had simply regarded as a symbol my entire life? Why did I wish to know every detail concerning it?

Sahasrahla nodded his head gravely. "Our world is one of balance: love, hatred, joy, sadness… light and shadow; one cannot exist without the other. If the Triforce does exist, the true embodiment of good, there will always be evil to fight against it."

I took an unsteady breath. _Peace will never exist? _

_As long as the Triforce remains broken..._

I felt the whisper on the tips of my ears and a chill ran through me, my heart constricting as the weight of the words set upon me_. _Before I could inquire further of the Triforce, Sahasrahla continued on with his findings._  
_

"Now listen to this passage," he said as he skipped back some pages in the book. "This does not concern the Triforce, but given our history, I believe it to be true…"

_Through the river of time, one truth yet remains; righteous ruling brings the sun's light whilst the wicked brings the moon's darkness—_

"'All shall be warned from this day hence, if such an evil befalls the land of the Goddesses, creatures of the night will bring to pass its ruin,'" I finished.

Sahasrahla smiled. "It appears that fool Professor Yeagar was able to teach you some matters of importance. Like I said when you were my learner, you have a talent for remembrance."

I shook my head, suddenly feeling terribly faint, finding the air stifling. "I discovered that passage on my own." I paused as I felt the markings upon my hand tingle. "Why do you believe this?" I asked barely above a whisper, covering the markings with my other hand.

Sahasrahla's eyes hardened. "Many have called me a mad man, but you must believe me when I say that history repeats itself." His voice fell to a hush. "I feel it in the parchment… the ink. A malevolence draws near… like the dark clouds of a storm, it threatens to cover the land in darkness." He then blinked furiously and inhaled deeply. "Ah, my apologies… I've run away with my thoughts once again."

"No, you—"

He waved weakly to stop me. "I'm suddenly quite weary, my dear, let my mind settle." I bit my lip. I wanted, and did not want, to press him on the matter. His unexpected, foreboding words left me feeling anxious, for I felt the same as he did, though I did not wish to admit it. "I thank you for visiting, perhaps we can meet in the rectory next time. Lady Impa cannot object if we meet in worship," he suggested. His wrinkled face and heavy eyes forced me to withdraw my desire to question him further.

"…Please, let it be here."

"It will be hard for you to come back. The rectory does not suit you?"

"…I feel ill at ease in its halls…"

Sahasrahla stared at me silently for a moment. "I know your true reason. Your reaction gives away your disbelief. Such lack of faith is disappointing." His words stung, but I quickly brushed off the offense; yet I still could not answer. Sahasrahla sighed. "You must find it, and yourself for that matter." He then gently took my hand into his gnarled ones and patted the back of my hand. "These marks upon your hand are from no mere injury."

"…I…I do not understand this mystery." My eyes looked to the floor "...I do not believe I ever will…"

"None ever know the full truth," he admitted with a frown. "I can only speculate, and I've told you my end. Worry not any further, Princess Zelda. You will know truth by your own senses… trust what you feel… inside and out." His words gave me comfort, and I fought back the tears that prickled within my eyes. Nodding my head, I mumbled a 'thank you.' What Sahasrahla suspected was true; I had lost my faith… in everything. I could not believe in the mercy of the Goddesses; they cared not for the fate of those they created. We had to rely upon our own strengths to save us and care for the ones we loved. I could only do what I had been taught since birth: to serve Hyrule.

"I shan't tell anyone of our visit, nor of the matters discussed," Sahasrahla added with a wrinkled smile. Then his face shaded and he cleared his throat. "Now, off you go! I must finish a summary for Minister Shad." And I was shooed out of his study; Sahasrahla was not the type of man to show emotion.

I stood at the door, staring at the woods grains, his words repeating in forefront of my mind. The mystery that surrounded this mark began to consume me once again as it did four and a half years ago. I didn't know where to place my faith… what to believe. The things I regarded to be lore, nay fairytales, in fact real? Was I marked as a 'chosen vessel' to wield a Goddess's supposed essence?

"_It is said a wish is granted from the heavens themselves if one wishes upon the Triforce itself…"_

A shadow of a thought… an idea… tempted me from afar…

It was such a preposterous, impossible inkling, I quickly suppressed it before it could take root within me. How was I to regain the faith I once had when all I felt was despair? I felt empty… lost. To find myself would be impossible; half of me was already dead.

And the dead could not be given life again.

I had become an unbeliever… I would not let religion sway the harsh lessons reality had taught me. Sighing unevenly, I let the familiar numbness of memory suppression course through me, and left.

* * *

**Sahasrahla's name is easy to mistype, haha, I hope I spelled his name correct every time. Please feel free to send me your thoughts, questions, comments or critiques :) And Please continue to be patient with poor Zelda's wavering; it will not stay that way for much longer. Next chapter action happens, I promise. Thanks very much!


	17. Chapter 17 Emergence

The story comes to a turning point here... I'm excited.

I am wondering if anyone cares what the characters are wearing (for reasons other than importance to the story)? I noticed I don't really write about a character's clothing...

Thank you for reading thus far. I am grateful for all the continued support and feedback :)

* * *

Chapter XVII

_Emergence_

I wandered about the castle aimlessly, trying to sort out the confliction within me.

"_A malevolence draws near … like the dark clouds of a storm, it will cover the land in darkness." _Each time those words repeated in my mind, a mounting sense of despondency grew within me. Why had I stayed to listen to Sahasrahla's speculative words?

"_You must heed his warning…"_

No, no I did not stay because I felt I should… it was curiosity… mere curiosity. It did not matter if history revolved around the Triforce; such silly beliefs belonged in the ancient times. The Goddesses did not bother to concern themselves with their creations below their thrones; how many people truly still believed in their power? How many people believed their prayers would be answered?

I sighed heavily, stopping myself from scoffing further. My bitterness had stemmed from that day four years ago, twisting and burrowing within me, feeding upon the darkness I submitted myself to, encasing my heart in its tendrils… and hopelessness prevailed.

Even if I desired to revive the faith I lost… I felt incapable… unworthy. Redemption seemed an impossible endeavor, and my fate was sealed… no matter how much I hoped otherwise.

My steps faltered, and I suddenly wanted to laugh. Is this why I felt myself wanting to believe in the Triforce, to undo the past… changing the course of the future?

_The wish is the reflection of the heart… what the wisher most desires…_

Did I… already believe in its existence?

_With one wish… life could be given to he who was lost—_

_ —No…_ _enough._

It was an impossible belief. There was nothing that could fade the scars of the past; it could not be undone.

I sighed expectantly; it was mistake to pursue the mystery of the mark on my hand once again and I would not further risk unlocking more unnecessary confliction. It was enough.

I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly in attempt to rid myself of the unease I felt. Opening my eyes, I continued on, and as I walked about the castle, it seemed eerily quiet; I could only hear the echo of my heeled shoes. An overwhelming sense of loneliness came upon me and I wanted nothing more than to seek comfort in Impa's arms. Passing a window, I saw the weather had changed dramatically. I bit my lip; the autumn rains would surely delay Impa's return even more. I decided then to send a message to Impa and turned down a corridor leading to the main hallway. Just as I rounded the bend, I heard urgent voices emanating from the council chambers ahead. I hurried over to the double doors and peered around the one that was ajar.

"I must inform His Majesty as well. Where is he now?"

"There is no need, Sir Cidreth, I will tend to that."

"Yes, f— Counselor Iras."

"Now then, back to your post."

The informant, Sir Cidreth, the son of Counselor Iras, bowed and saluted then headed to the doors. What matter was so urgent, so secret that Sir Cidreth could not report to my father? I waited by the door to question him, but it was he who noticed me upon his exit.

His face shaded and he quickly bowed. "G-Good day, Your Highness!"

"And to you, Sir Cidreth. What news do you bring?"

His mouth moved as if to speak and suddenly decided against it. He stole a glance at Counselor Iras and replied, "It may disconcert Her Highness..." His slight smile told me he withheld purposefully; was it out of command or worry on my behalf?

"Please, Sir Cidreth, the matter seemed quite urgent."

He met my eyes and reluctantly nodded his head. "My scouts tell me that—"

"Your Highness," Counselor Iras interrupted, making his way to us. "How do you fare this day?"

I could only see half his body from where I stood behind the door, and I stepped out fully to greet him. As I did so, I found Counselor Warnock, the Minister of Foreign Relations, coming forward as well.

"How do you do, Princess Zelda?" Counselor Warnock asked warmly; I wanted to roll my eyes at his exaggerated tone; it hinted dangerously of condescension.

"Good afternoon Counselor Warnock, Counselor Iras." I greeted. "I am well, as I hope the same for you; thank you for your kind inquiry." Counselor Iras simply bowed his head to me.

"To what do we owe this blessed visit?" Counselor Warnock asked, his lips slightly puckering.

"…I thought I heard raised voices."

"Oh… my deepest pardons." Counselor Warnock said with a deep frown. "I am sorry to have disturbed you, but worry not; it is nothing to concern Her Highness with."

I cleared my throat, deciding to match his disregard with bluntness. "I believe I shall be the judge of that, Counselor." I said calmly. His face reddened and he mumbled an apology.

Counselor Iras then stepped forward. "If I may, Your Highness, Sir Cidreth has just given us a report of noteworthy occurrences across Hyrule; nothing so new to discuss however."

_More beast sightings no doubt. _"I see, but if you would enlighten me, I am interested in the welfare of our people."

Counselor Warnock shifted uncomfortably. "With all due respect, Your Highness… we were informed that these reports were to remain undisclosed and given only to His Majesty or Prince Ganondorf."

My hands fisted at my sides. "I attend the council meetings; I am privileged to know such information."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but we were ordered—"

"By whom, Counselor?"

"Prince Ganondorf, Your Highness," Counselor Iras answered, his face impassive.

I suppressed the mounting anger from my face as I glanced from him to Counselor Warnock. "Is this true?"

Counselor Warnock merely smiled nervously.

"You will inform a prince of a foreign country, a man who is yet to be my husband, but you will not tell me, _your _country's sovereign?"

"Your Highness—"

"His power is not greater than mine. _I _am Hyrule's Princess, and he the Prince of Haladin; you are not bound by his orders but only to mine and those of King Harkinian."

Counselor Iras simply looked to Cidreth, as if speaking with his eyes, and Counselor Warnock reached out to me apologetically. "Your Highness… Prince Ganondorf merely wished to keep you from further worries and..." he trailed off. My heart was stung by this treacherous news. So I was thought incompetent of handling such secrecy?_ It is by your doing; do you truly blame their concern? You were lifeless for nearly two years…_

"…In your delicate state—"

I held up a hand. "Enough, Counselor, I shall speak with His Majesty _and _Prince Ganondorf on this matter." Both counselors bowed and I saw them glance to one another as they did so; they did not think me competent either. All they saw was a woman, a weak princess with a pretty face who grudgingly served the men she was powerless against._ It is your fault… you are still that little girl who wishes that fairytales were real. You are still terrified to confront—_

Silence! I did not have the will to face those haunting memories; suppressing them allowed me to endure. Learning those forbidden magics was the only way I could become a strong ruler; I must not let those hindering memories, full of hopeless emotion keep me from proving my worth as Hyrule's future queen. Too many years I had wasted on dreams and desires.

"Good-day, counselors," I said with curt bow of the head. I then turned to Cidreth. "If you would be so kind, Sir Cidreth, might you escort me to the west wing?"

Cidreth bowed. "I would be honored, Your Highness." He bid goodbye to his father and Counselor Warncok and saluted them. He gestured politely for me to lead the way and I did not look back as I left the council chambers. Silence ensued until we reached the adjoining hall.

"Thank you, Sir Cidreth, for obliging me," I said quietly.

"Not at all, Your Highness. I am delighted to be of assistance." I looked at him and smiled. Cidreth was a handsome man, as many ladies of the court would agree. His hair was brown, wavy, constantly falling in his dark eyes and he was a few years old than me, not much taller for that matter, but always treated me with the dignity I deserved as princess. But I did not respect him for his appearance. With his father as the Minister of Defense, high expectations rested upon his shoulders. As the lead informant, Cidreth was diligent in all his duties and was fiercely loyal to his subordinates and his superiors.

"I must admit," I began, "I called upon you for reasons other than an escort."

He grinned. "So your true intent emerges. How can a simple scout help his princess?"

I looked around for any signs people and then continued. "Tell me of the reports."

Cidreth's face fell in the slightest. "I must obey my fa—Counselor Iras. Her Highness witnessed herself I am bound by orders not to divulge."

"I shan't repeat your words," I reasoned as we walked on. "None will know you have revealed such private information… not even your father."

"And I trust you not to, but my conscious you see…"

I nearly laughed. "I admire your integrity."

His face shaded. "And I your resolve…" he said quietly.

I felt in that moment that his sincerity ran deeper than feelings of respect and I quickly dismissed it. "Your kind words attempt to distract me…"

Cidreth laughed nervously. "Pardon me."

He said nothing more so I continued my attempts to persuade him. "I do not wish to beg, Sir Cidreth; I must know." Cidreth remained silent and flung his hair from his eyes, biting his lip in indecision.

"I do not have such impenetrable integrity as you; do not force me to command," I said with some hesitance.

He glanced about warily. "Very well, I shall tell you." I nodded my head with a smile of thanks and he stopped by a suit of armor and looked to me gravely. "The scouts have reported more beast sightings and attacks, but that is not new." He began in a hushed voice. "The Gerudo Valley has become even more dangerous. Sink holes have begun to appear all over, arbitrarily I might add."

My brows furrowed; sink holes were only heard of in the Gerudo Desert itself, and even then were very rare.

"The coastal towns, Sunset Bay and Crescent Harbor have reported a rise in tidal waters; they have even caught monstrous fish in the Great Sea. I have also heard rumors of two fishermen missing since their voyage three months ago."

I could not believe what I was hearing.

"And the mountain lands have quaked twice in the past month. They were not dangerous enough to cause damage, but the people are frightened."

"_Once set in motion, the destruction cannot be undone. The Goddesses shall command the earth to purge the golden land of the abomination, and none shall be spared."_

I put a hand to my head.

"And Hyrule field now has—Your Highness, are you alright?"

I blinked furiously, trying to silence the echoing prophecy. "Y-yes, yes, I'm fine, please continue."

"Ah… that is all the summaries…"

"Thank you for divulging, Sir Cidreth, truly. I-I must excuse myself for now."

"…Yes, of course," he answered, his face drawn with concern. "Perhaps we can meet later then?"

I simply shook my head. "Y-yes perhaps; good-day." I stumbled back to my chambers, feeling as if forces were trying to pull me in every direction. Part of me felt a great terror at the reports; the other part of me laughed at the ridiculous coincidence of it all. But why? Why was there so much conflict within myself?_ You know why, but you choose not to listen_._ You scoff at the Goddess, you heed not their warnings. Like a frightened child, you cower in your solitude, wallowing in your sorrow and self-pity. _

I screamed for silence inwardly as I shut my chamber door._ You are not fit to be Hyrule's Queen._ I walked out to my balcony, still arguing with myself and stared out at the dying greenery, feeling my eyes burn._ Even if you wish to believe the histories, the prophecies… the Triforce, and the mark you bear decrees you as chosen… you do not deserve such power._

I recalled the words of the soldiers, of Cidreth, of Sahasrahla, the cautionary passages I'd read over the years. I thought of my circumstances, of my impending marriage, the pulsating scar upon my hand…

_You are nothing without _him.

My tears fell. No longer… I could deny it no longer: I believed, at least, in the prophecy.

Evil was not waiting in the shadows… it had already seeped into the land.

Hyrule had become tainted.

* * *

I did not leave my chambers the rest of the day. I had collapsed onto my balcony and the chilly evening air woke me though I did not move until nightfall.

I dreamt the same terrible things again that night and when I awoke the next morning, the day of our departure to Haladin, a deep feeling of dread took hold of me and I felt twisted from within; I muttered another memory suppression spell, not wanting to relive last night.

What did my dreams warn me of? Did the evil dwell among us already, or was it just on the horizon…? I would not voice my concerns to anyone for I knew I had to sort myself out first… but I did not know where to start. My impatience for Impa's advice grew nearly unbearable and I realized I had not sent a message yesterday like I planned. I called for page to inquire of any news of her, but he returned with none. Before I could worry any further, I remembered we were likely to rest in Kakariko for the night and I would be able to meet Impa there.

I cheered some by that prospect and readied myself for the journey. I dressed in a simple, deep red dress and brown riding boots—more fitting for travel. I pulled half my hair back to keep it from my face and placed a small coronet on my head, for I was required to distinguish myself in public.

My handmaidens knocked and entered my room, bringing two servant men with them. They gathered my packed belongings and I led them down to the courtyard. Every step I took, the increasing sense of forebode grew stronger, trying to overcome me. As I passed through the entrance hall doors, the morning air caused me to chill. I wrapped my cloak tighter about me and made my way to the carriage. My father and Ganondorf were already waiting, conversing with the Captain of the Guard, Captain Viscen.

"Everything is prepared, Your Highness. We depart on your command."

"Very well," my father said.

Ganondorf then turned to him. "Your Highness, is there a need for so many guards? My own lieutenant is to meet us in Kakariko with an escort of twenty more men."

My father shook his head gravely. "Indeed so. I met with Counselor Iras. The beast sightings have become much more frequent… alarmingly so I might add." At his hushed words, the sense of betrayal I felt yesterday returned, but I did my best to put aside my bitterness; I did not want to make the journey more unpleasant than it already would be. I would have to confront them both concerning their exclusion of me upon our return…

"It is best to be overly prepared," my father continued. "With your ten accompanying us, I think the number with our eight is sufficient. My men are Hyrule's finest knights after all," he finished, his voice ringing with a note of pride.

"Of course, Your Highness, a wise decision." I detected a hint of sarcasm and I pursed my lips. Ganondorf then turned expectantly to me with a smile on his face. "Good-morning Princess Zelda; you look radiant as ever." His eyes glanced over me. "Are you fit for travel?"

His sweeping eyes caused my face to flush and I nodded my head stiffly. "I am in your care."

His smile widened. "Allow me to help you inside." He took my arm in his and steered me to the door. Despite wearing thick gloves, I touched his hand as lightly as possible as I stepped into the carriage. My father followed after me and sat beside me, for which I was greatly relieved. Ganondorf then climbed in and the door swung shut.

The coachman whistled harshly and horses took off, lurching the carriage forward. I moved the curtains aside to allow light in and watched the drawbridge lower as we rode through the courtyard towards it. We crossed the moat, then passed through the inner and outer gates. Making our way through town, nearly all stopped to watch us ride by. Some bowed, and others whispered to one another while their children waved excitedly. I closed the curtains on my side; the cloth helping to muffle the commotion. The Castleton drawbridge was then lowered and we quickly crossed over the run-off of Zora's River. Emerging onto the field, I moved the curtains aside again, expecting to see the beautiful changing colors of the autumn season blooming across Hyrule Field…

…But was only met with the sight of thick, swirling fog.

The feeling of trepidation instantly returned—ten-fold—and I felt an odd sensation in my chest, as if there were a heavy weight crushing down upon me. I took slow, deliberate breaths, trying to ease my discomfort, but it would not cease and I rested my head against the wall.

As we traveled eastward towards Kakariko, I battled inwardly with myself whether or not I should voice this unrelenting, fearful feeling. I looked at my father; he would dismiss my unease as nerves. And Ganondorf… he would feign concern, smile mockingly and agree with my father. My heart fell; there was none I could trust apart from Impa…

The silence between my father, Ganondorf, and me remained for only a short while. Ganondorf began to speak of all sites to behold in Haladin and all things to entertain. Through all his sorcerer-like flattery and beguiling depictions, not once did he speak of the remorse he felt for his adopted father's passing; it was as if we were to attend a celebration rather than a memorial.

Nearly three hours later, just when I thought my ears would start to bleed, the carriage came to a sudden halt. I could hear the arguing of men's voices outside and I looked to my father curiously.

Furrowing his brows, he opened the door and stood upon the threshold. "Why do we stop?" I noticed the fog had yet to recede.

Captain Viscen jumped from his seat beside the coachman. "Pardon me, Sire. The scout reported seeing a… _beast_… up head. We must take another route."

My father sighed. "You are sure of this?"

"Yes Sire. Even the horses are restless."

"Do you not think our forces able to dispatch it?"

"With all due respect, we dare not risk the—"

Just then, a blood-curdling roar echoed across the field and the horses whined, clomping their hooves nervously into the ground. There was silence for a moment, and then another—a slightly different pitch—followed in suit.

"There are two!" a frantic voice in the distance shouted.

"It would seem we have no choice!" Captain Viscen grumbled. "Sire, please stay inside," he commanded. "Officer Rinald, bring me my horse!" A Hylian guard appeared on horseback and dismounted, Captain Viscen quickly taking his place. "Escort the carriage to the southeast route!" he ordered as he rode away.

"They cannot battle monsters," I said as the carriage door shut, muffling the voices and clank of armor.

"Do not fear for them, Zelda,"

"The guards should return with us—"

"No, the beasts must be disposed of before they cause harm. We will go another route." I peered out the window, narrowing my eyes, trying to see the beasts they spoke of, but I could not see them through the fog. I glanced over at Ganondorf; he was staring out the opposite window with a look of deep concentration.

The carriage began to turn around as the stifled voice of Officer Rinald spurred the coachman on. "Faster man, hurry, before—" Another roar echoed outside even louder than before. I pressed my hands against the panes of the glass, still seeing nothing but billowing, grey haze.

"Go!" The carriage lurched forward and the horses took off in a sprint. I fell back against the seat, but continued to search the fog with my eyes.

"I apologize for the delay, Prince Ganondorf," I faintly heard my father say.

"An apology is needless, Your Highness."

"Nevertheless… I suspect the southern route will add nearly half a day. We will not reach Kakariko until well after dark."

We were now traveling back to the Crossways, the place where the road from Castleton split west, east and south. The alternate route to Kakariko would take us past Lon Lon, then carve northeast to Kakariko. The prospect of a lengthened carriage ride only increased my apprehensions. I was anxious for the fate of Captain Viscen and the few who stayed to fight.

I could not deny that I was terrified as well. The events of the day had played out nearly exactly as my dream: the fog, the beasts; the disturbing shouts of men…

Hesitantly, I turned to my father to tell him what I saw… what was to come…but then I heard the gallop of something other than the horses. My blood froze, yet my heart quickened.

And suddenly, the carriage lifted into the air and fell with a violent crash. My head knocked against the wall and I inhaled sharply, and through the ringing, I could hear screams echoing from outside.

The carriage door shook, and was forcefully pried open and there stood Officer Rinald wide-eyed, blood running down the side of his face. "Sire! Lord Ganondorf! You must escape on horseback with the princess!"

My father's face hardened and he stumbled towards the door. "Bring me a sword."

Officer Rinald's eyes widened further. "But Sire—!"

"That is an order."

Officer Rinald gritted his teeth and disappeared. My father began to climb out when I called to him thoughtlessly. "Father, you cannot do this!"

He turned to me. "Remain here, Zelda, and for Goddess's sake, be silent." He looked to Ganondorf, nodded his head and with that he was gone.

I moved to follow when Ganondorf caught my hand and shut the carriage door. He pulled me to him with a strange look upon his face. "Are you frightened, princess?" He then took both my hands in his and I did not resist. I simply swallowed the tension in my throat and bowed my head as I sat down across from him. I could feel the quaking of the earth from the sprint of the horses, I could hear the cries of the guards. Fear churned within me, causing sickness to take hold; my breath turned shallow.

"You are trembling," Ganondorf said quietly. He then moved to sit beside me and I could not help but stiffen. His hand found my chin and he raised my head to him. "I will protect you," he said in a low voice. I furrowed my brows, trying to think of a response. Hearing such gallant words from him had an unfamiliar feeling attached… a deeper meaning… hidden…

Suddenly the carriage was knocked again and I fell against Ganondorf. I held my breath, wanting to rush out the door when another knock lifted the carriage. I let out a small cry as the carriage overturned, and Ganondorf took me into his arms, shielding me from harm. The carriage rolled numerous times, my breath taken at each turn as Ganondorf weighted atop me. Finally the carriage came to a stop on its side, the door crushed against the ground; we were trapped.

"Are you alright?" Ganondorf asked. He sounded oddly composed. Surely he had been injured?

"Y-yes," I answered, my voice breaking. "Thank you," I added, trying to calm my breath as he released me.

"Be still; I will get us out." Ganondorf stood as much as the small space would allow and touched the window. "Shield your eyes," he commanded without looking at me. I curled my head to my legs and covered my ears. There was then a loud shattering noise, and the sounds of the outside poured it. Ganondorf had broken the glass with ease.

"What is happening? What of my father?" I asked quickly as I too tried to stand.

Ganondorf turned to me with the same, strange look upon his face; it was as if he knew something I did not. "I will go to him. Do not leave the carriage." He swiftly climbed out the window and disappeared, but I would not heed his command; my concern was too overwhelming. I pulled myself up out of the broken window but the site before me froze me to the core. It was as if I had stepped into my dream.

The fog swirled about the landscape as if it was rushing towards me and the wind whipped against my face with an icy breath. The earth was spotted with blood and guards were scattered about, some moving feebly; others as still as death. A dead horse lay tangled in the broken axel and I covered my mouth to stifle a gasp. The beast was no where to be found yet I could hear its low growls coming from the brush in the distance. Ganondorf had joined my father at his side, sword in hand, and looked about warily with the rest of the guards.

Then finally… the beast revealed itself.

An enormous boar, with bloodied tusks and crimson eyes, came charging out of the fog. It was a Bullbo, one that had escaped Captain Viscen and his men. The shouts of warning were followed by a mass of spears, but the flint did nothing to hinder it, not even piercing its hide. Steel-tipped arrows rained down upon it, impaling their mark yet the bullbo's speed only increased; the efforts of the guards had merely angered it further. It stopped just before us, rearing its head with ugly screams… and suddenly charged directly for my father. I jumped from atop the carriage without thinking and before I could utter a warning, time slowed of its own accord. My father raised his sword and sliced down the bullbo's face. The bullbo cried out, and tried to stop itself. The nearby guards rolled out of its way as it turned suddenly.

And threw my father into the air.

I felt my mouth fall open, but did not hear the scream that followed. I ran forward thoughtlessly, tears springing from my eyes as I watched my father's body hit the ground. _Do not die! Do not leave me!_

Then all eyes turned to me; the bullbo had turned its course towards me. The shouts of warning stopped me in my tracks. If I ran, I would be caught in the bullbo's tusks. If I took cover in the carriage, I would be crushed. And if I used magic… I would cause an uproar, forever to be feared; none knew of my skills but Impa, Sahasrahla and….

Just then something uncoiled within me and my vision tunneled. I felt as though I'd faint, but strangely my body stilled. My surroundings began to blur and everything became silent.

The white fog melted into a dark forest.

The bullbo shifted into the form of a wolfo, bounding towards me through the trees.

I was rooted to the ground, but my fears left me… for I knew what was to unfold.

The wolfo would lunge for me, injure my arm, and I would cower upon the ground, waiting for death… then…

…_He_ would come.

I closed my eyes and waited.

The wolfo howled, its pursuit drawing nearer.

I drew in a deep breath, hearing _his_ running footsteps behind me, feeling _his _anger and concern for me… Hearing _his _voice as he called out for me…

I was then thrown to the ground and I opened my eyes, expecting to see that long forgotten fierce gaze…

But it was only a pair of amber eyes staring down at me. I exhaled sharply, covering my face as I returned to the present. It had been an illusion; the bewitchment of my heart had overcome me once again. I weakly mouthed the incantation to clear my mind before I was overrun with emotion.

"Are you hurt?" Ganondorf asked gruffly.

I shook my head, trying to forget those cold, narrow eyes. "M-my father… where is—!"

"He lives." He interrupted, not bothering to disguise the edge in his voice. He then gathered me into his arms and set me on my feet.

"Wha… what of the beast?"

"It demolished the carriage and disappeared, but you must escape quickly."

"No, I must tend to my father!" I cried, seeing the guards crowding around his body that lay unmoving.

"Your safety is what matters now; you can be of no help here." I glared at Ganondorf. Why was he so insistent? Was his concern for me truly sincere? He had kept me from harm and saved my life; had I judged him wrongly?

"I will not leave my father here."

"He is no shape to ride. Leave him to me, princess, do not worry." Ganondorf then grabbed my arm and steered me to one of the horses that had been used to pull the carriage—the only one of the unhurt three that had not run away—and lifted me upon it with ease.

"But the beast is surely to return," I argued. "Please, Prince Ganondorf."

He looked at me with a hint of a smile. "Dusk draws near; you must reach Castleton before dark. It would be Hyrule's greatest tragedy if their princess was taken by a beast."

I furrowed my brows and before I could argue further, he called for a Haladian guard; he was young, perhaps only three years my senior.

"Sir Clade, take the princess back to the castle at once."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Wait, Lord Ganondorf!" Officer Rinald called. Ganondorf turned to him impatiently. "His Majesty insists I escort Princess Zelda as well."

Ganondorf's amber eyes darkened slightly. "Be vigilant, officer, or you shall answer to me." I was once again surprised at how dangerous he sounded. Did I mean so much to him? I ignored the guilt that crept upon me; perhaps I _had_ been too quick to suspect him of deceit.

"Be careful, Prince Ganondorf," I said to him. "I am entrusting my father to you."

As he nodded to me, I could hear the dull, thumping of hooves in the distance. The remaining guards shifted around nervously and braced themselves.

Ganondorf drew his sword. "Go now." Officer Rinald kicked the sides of his horse and made a strange whistling noise; my horse and Clade's followed. I kept glancing back, watching the forms of my father and Ganondorf fade into the fog.

Officer Rinald, Clade, and I rode for some time in anxious silence. The fog began to disperse the closer we got to the Crossways and before I could question him about our distance from the castle, an ear-splitting roar echoed behind us. I turned my head and saw the bullbo running straight for us, gaining speed at an alarming rate. Its chase was relentless; it seemed as if it were following… me…

"Escort the princess ahead, I will draw it away!" Officer Rinald shouted to Clade.

"Are you mad?" Clade yelled back, but Officer Rinald was already veering south, drawing his sword. He shouted at the bullbo and waved his sword about, trying to catch its attention. The bullbo began to follow him, drawn to the glint of his steel and armor. I turned back ahead, hoping he would be able to outrun the bullbo on horseback and my eyes watering from guilt and the wind. Why had I not voiced my worries? I could have prevented this had given up my pride, my fears and told of my vision!

Clade and I continued on quickly and not a few minutes later, I noticed three persons standing by a caravan beneath the cover of three trees to the west.

"We should warn them," Clade said suggested loudly, but I was already steering my horse over to them. Clade followed behind me and I stopped within hearing distance.

"There are beasts about, good sirs, you must seek shelter!" I yelled. They did not reply so I spurred my horse to trot closer. As I neared them, I suppressed a gasp. One the three persons was a very large Goron, with hair as white as snow and wore a string of large purple beads about his neck. He was heavily tattooed along his massive arms and wore gauntlets on his large hands. He stared at my horse with a fierce expression on his face.

The second person was a swarthy man with long black hair, pulled back atop his head and had a brooding look on his face. It was apparent he was not Hyrulean for his clothing was very foreign, consisting of a short purple cape and copper rings about his wrists and ankles. He also wore a necklace with an unfamiliar crest, but what alarmed me most was the sword that hung at his side: it was very large and wide.

The smallest of the persons was a man with short, pointed ears, similar to a Hylian, with his hair completely shorn. His squinted eyes made it appear as if he were smiling; immediately I was distrustful of him.

I dared not move closer and simply repeated myself. "T-there isn't much time." My voice trembled as I tried to regain my composure. "Please heed my warning!"

"You must listen," Clade said, unfazed by the peculiar trio as he approached from behind me. "Escape while you can."

The bald man looked to Clade, and they stared at one another for a moment. He then turned to me with a questioning brow. "But may I ask, Good Lady, where is the nearest village?" I simply looked back at him in disbelief. I was not particularly bothered by his lack of respect; perhaps he did not know who I was, but it was his lack of concern that alarmed me.

_Turn back._

"We are but simple, poor travelers," he continued, "and we've broken a wheel on our caravan."

I understood instantly. These travelers had not heard of the beast menace; I tried harder to convince them to leave. "The nearest is Castleton to the north. I urge you to seek shelter; I fear the beast shall return any moment."

The small, bald man with the false smile snickered and glanced once again to Clade. "Then there will be no one to hear you scream."

I furrowed my brows in confusion and in the blink of an eye, he whipped out a small pipe and aimed it towards me.

The spell of Naryu's Love had barely fallen from my tongue before a needle pierced my neck. Vision spinning, I clumsily pulled the needle out as I felt a paralysis flow into my blood and course through my body. I cried silent objections as my eyes rolled back and I fell from my horse… hearing Clade chuckle beside me.

* * *

Please note the name difference:

Captain of the Guard: Viscen

Commander of the Hylian militia: Virnen

Oh and please review ;)


	18. Chapter 18 Captive

"Shedding light on the real plot" time! I had fun writing this chapter because of the three new characters.

Thanks for all the kind reviews I've received so far. The encouragement is such an inspiration. I know many of you are waiting for a certain someone, but please have patience! The matter will be taken care of soon.

Please review if you feel so inclined ;)

* * *

Chapter XVIII

_Captive_

The warmth of my blood was stolen by the laugh that echoed hollowly in my ears. I cursed myself for my carelessness as I fell towards the earth, waiting for the painful impact.

But suddenly a pair of large arms encircled me before I crashed and held me against their frame. I assumed the goron had caught me for I felt I would be crushed in their hold. I waited further, expecting at any moment to succumb to the paralysis and slip into unconsciousness… yet I did not. I could not move at all—not even an eyelid—and was amazed to find that I retained my sense of feeling, and my hearing. I assumed that although I did not finish the spell of Nayru's Love, I was able to resist sleep.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" the Haladin guard, Clade, asked with amusement.

"I am not so tactless; pain of death should be savored," a man replied; his voice matched the face of the bald man with the false smile.

"Then you and Master Aga—"

"Don't speak his name," the bald man hissed.

"Sorry, force of habit," Clade said nonchalantly and I suddenly heard the tearing of fabric. "I see now why you were chosen… given your common interest in pain." I then heard Clade dismount and scuff the earth with his boot.

"Don't patronize me," the bald man sighed. "I am the best in the business of thievery. Now, what took you so long?"

_I am being kidnapped… _My neck throbbed and queasiness crept upon me, but I pushed these pains aside to listen further.

"The Hyrulean king demanded his stupid officer accompany us," Clade snapped. "But His Lordship sent the monster after him. He's probably dead." I then heard more scraping and the patting of cloth. "Now am I convincing enough?" I heard Clade mount his horse and fury at his betrayal shuddered through me, heating the entirety of my body, the fervent desire to punish him prompting me to move. But I could do nothing; my inability angered me further until it became nigh unbearable.

"The dirt smudges are a bit overboard," the bald man replied offhandedly. "Are you sure the horse knows the way back?"

"…I purposefully took a horse from the castle stables."

"I'm relieved you're not a complete imbecile."

"I would kill you were I not under orders. Now get this over with; I must return before His Lordship."

"Gladly." I heard the pipe whistle once again and Clade's body shifted in his saddle. There was silence for a moment, then the goron that held me spoke.

"When will she wake, Sakon?" His voice was deep yet timid and my fury faltered when I heard the name of Sakon; I knew I had heard it before…

"Not for a long while."

"Will she be alright?"

"As long as she breathes, I don't care." I felt a sudden tug on my hair, and my coronet was ripped away. "Now, take her to the caravan, quickly."

As the Goron carried me away, another man then spoke. "What did you dose the needles in?" he asked with a soft inflection; it was not an accent I was familiar with and I assumed it was the dark haired man with the dangerous blade.

"A mild paralysis and sedative."

"… You call that mild?"

"Enough Igos, I need to make the final touches on this," Sakon said in a louder voice, drowning out the complaints of the dark-haired man, Igos.

"On what? I thought we were going to take her and go…?"

"Calatia's banner must be seen on the saddle. Once that imbecile returns to the castle, they will see the princess's crown hanging from the horse's reigns, and believe she's been taken by Calatians."

"And what are we to do with her? You tell me we are to start a war, but you've yet to tell me details of this endeavor…"

"Only I am privileged to know. My master swore me to secrecy."

"…And is he from Calatia?"

"Who's Calatia?" the goron yelled to them, stopping and turning back.

"The country across the sea, the sworn enemy of Haladin!" Sakon said as if it were an obvious fact. "This princess is engaged to Haladin's future king and once they find her body on the Calatian cliffs, all of Hyrule will be wroth; this princess is the only heir to the throne and is most beloved. Hyrule will _demand_ Haladin join them in war against Calatia."

My heart stopped; did this thief, Sakon, truly believe he could force Hyrule from peace by my death alone? My mind began to turn very quickly at his conspiring words, forcing me to remember the vivid dreams I had after I was poisoned by the wolfo so many years ago… each and every one.

"_Dire consequences await you down the path of ignorance."_

In that moment, I knew I could no longer ignore the visions I pretended were mere dreams. For Sakon was the name I had heard mentioned by the man with the frightening golden eyes… along with Calatia.

And the girl I had feared for in my dreams… was me.

My breath stilled and I truly felt as if I would slip from consciousness. Why… why did I not realize this sooner? Only in the bonds of peril, when it may be too late, did I choose to acknowledge, to heed the visions I'd had...

"_What do you truly believe in?"_

Magic… foresight…destiny… as I remembered the warnings I had seen, and read, things began to bind and unwind themselves… and I began to believe.

Had my demise been determined, _destined_ for this day?

"_Through the river of time, one truth yet remains; righteous ruling brings the sun's light whilst the wicked brings the moon's darkness. All shall be warned from this day hence, if such an evil befalls the land of the Goddesses, creatures of the night will bring to pass its ruin."_

If I did die, and Hyrule joined Haladin in battle against Calatia, it would explain the appearance of ancient beasts, of the land slipping into ruin…

The diminishing protection of the Goddesses…

But what was to be gained from my death a part from war? Was there one hiding in the shadows to steal the crown, to usurp the throne? It was apparent my capture had been planned for quite sometime... with someone from the castle acting as an accomplice. Yet how was that possible? Who was this traitor? Could it be the same lord that held the allegiance of Clade and Sakon? It had to be someone I once met, in reality… or…

Then I knew. It had to be the man with the golden eyes. He who always waited in the shadows of my mind to torment me in my weakest hours, to seize my heart in fear and cower before his might.

I suddenly remembered the incident in the dining hall with Ganondorf, where I imagined his eyes the same that plagued me. Ganondorf and I were not yet married and if I died now, the crown would not pass to him. But I had witnessed his power, with my own subjects and with his own guards, and knew of his countless victories against the surrounding kingdoms. Surely he possessed enough power to attempt to overthrow me and take Hyrule for his own? As compelling as this revelation was, Ganondorf had saved me from the bullbo. If he wished for my death, would he not have let me perish?

As my questions were answered, more took their place, but the goron's booming voice interrupted my thoughts. "There will be a war?"

"Yes imbecile, that's why I recruited you!"

"I wish you had refused the job, Sakon," Igos sighed.

"The offer was too high."

"I don't like it; killing a woman is a sin."

"Am I going mad?" Sakon began dangerously. "As I said, you were not hired to think, Ikanan."

…_Ikana…? _

"I agree with Igos," the goron said loudly. I was somewhat relieved; two of my captors were not blood-thirsty bandits like their temperamental counterpart.

"Silence, both of you," Sakon screeched. "If it weren't for me, Darmani would still be caught in the storms of Snowhead and you Igos… you would be lying dead in Milk Bar Latte, overdosed from Chateau Romani!"

At his mention of Snowhead Peak, I presumed the goron, Darmani, and Igos at least, hailed from Termina, the kingdom to the south of Hyrule.

"The fate of the princess should mean nothing to you," Sakon continued. "The Four Gods kill women all the time; why make me the villain?" There was no mistaking his reference; I was familiar enough with the lore of the Four Gods to know that Sakon hailed from Termina as well. Igos nor Darmani replied to Sakon's irrational outburst and after a few moments, he huffed, "Forget this nonsense; carry on." I heard him walk away and then two loud slaps cut through the air, sending the horses back to the castle. My hope faded at their dying hoofbeats and Darmani gently set me down in the caravan with a heavy sigh.

"Don't mind him, Darmani; his anger will pass," Igos nearly whispered as he approached.

"I don't like it when he yells," Darmani said lowly. I felt a strange hint of sympathy brushing against my heart, but I quickly disregarded it; he was still aiding in my capture.

"Yes, I know."

"Igos," Darmani began as I heard Igos start to walk away.

Igos's steps paused. "Hm?"

"I don't want her to know she will die… she would cry. Can it be a secret?"

Igos chucked. "Yes Darmani, a secret it shall be."

At his terribly considerate words, I could feel tears prickle beneath my lids. I willed myself to not give in, to not lament my fate. But silently they fell, running down from corners of my eyes, soaking into my hair.

I could not brush them away.

* * *

We journeyed the rest of the day and into the night at a swift pace, stopping only for minutes at a time to allow the horses some respite. Somehow, before dawn broke, I had fallen into a numb sleep. When I awoke some hours later, it was dusk and the caravan had stopped. I took a deep breath, and slowly opened my eyes. I sighed in relief; I was able to move my body at last. As I listened to my surroundings, I could hear the call of seabirds and the faint roar of waves in the distance.

_The sea_? I had been taken to the shores of the Great Sea.

My body stiffened. _I cannot be here!_ I sat up quickly, blood suddenly pounding heavily in my ears, the dizziness causing me to sway on the spot. I shook my head and jumped from the caravan before anyone could stop me. I had to escape before I was taken any farther from the castle, but most of all… I could not bear to be so close to these murderous waters.

"She's running! Igos!" Sakon screamed.

I glanced behind me saw Igos racing towards me. My captors had stopped the caravan at the shoreline, loading their things onto a wayward dock. I turned back around to find the main shipping docks away in the distance, but I would not give up. My body ached terribly from the effects of the paralysis, causing me to stumble and the sand slowed my escape further. Despite the help of my riding dress and boots, I was not fast enough; Igos easily caught up with me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Release me!" I shouted, my voice breaking slightly from disuse.

"Stop struggling."

I used my magic to send a shock through him. "_Sucoro'da_!" His gripped slackened and I pulled away as he staggered back, holding his head. I ran on ahead, but still he followed after me. My heart sank and I cursed inwardly; the power of my magic was hardly a threat; my full strength had yet to return.

I came upon a lighthouse, and knew it at once to be one of Sunset Bay's great lighthouses, a harbor city in the Fallon province in northwestern Hyrule. As I raced up the path leading up to the door, I heard the sing of Igos's sword as he unsheathed it. I called out for help, praying someone would hear me, but Igos grabbed me and pulled me back.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he muttered and knocked the hilt of his sword against my head.

_A lifetime seemed to have passed before the veil of blackness was lifted and I opened my eyes. I found myself in the throne room and for a moment, I thought I had returned to the castle… until a faint glimmer caught my eye beside me. _

"_Yet you are still helpless…" a hoarse voice rasped._

_I turned fully and stared wide-eyed at the mirror beside me that cast back an ugly reflection. "What do you want of m-me?" I asked in a small voice; I had not been visited by the hag for four years until two days ago, but then it was only her voice that haunted me; her wrinkled, pocked face beneath a soiled cloak still caused me to shudder. "Why do you call upon me now?"_

"_Impudent child, you claim to believe yet still you waver. Such weakness must be undone if you are to prevail."_

"_Prevail? I do not—"_

"_Be wary of ones you call friend, be wary of ones you deem enemies," she said barely above a whisper, as if the air itself has spoken._

"_Cease these riddles; I will listen, so please, tell me who—" Suddenly the hag disappeared. I called out, but there was no answer. Her reprimands left me uneasy and I fell to my knees, shaking my head. It was too late to heed the warnings of the past. I was powerless to prevent my death…_

"_Despair not at your darkness, child." A beautifully deep voice echoed throughout the room._

"_Power you have not, yet wisdom is granted… and courage you shall be given," said another voice. I stood, searching desperately to find these voices, never wanting them to silence._

"_Listen still, daughter," yet another beautiful voice spoke. It was lyrical, soft… somehow familiar. "Thou must live, for it is only through thee that others shall be given life." I pleaded with them to stay, to make themselves known unto me, but their presence faded… the comfort and warmth I felt vanishing into nothingness._

"_Courage shall come!"_

It was midnight when I finally awoke, and I nearly moved to escape again. However, the beautiful voices echoed still and I refrained from moving, keeping my ears open instead.

Then I heard the sound of the crashing waves of the Great Sea and I bit back a moan; we had left Hyrule. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and found myself in a boat, placed upon a mess of blankets against the mast. Listening further to my surroundings, I heard Sakon and Igos conversing quietly on the other side of the boat.

"Sakon, I've been wondering… how did you come to be involved in these war plans? Clock Town folk are usually a peaceful people."

"The network of assassins is well organized. My master gave me this offer and in return, his lord would give me whatever I desired."

"Who's that?" Darmani asked.

"Fool, you are not important enough to know," Sakon replied crossly. "I was posted in Calatia for a time as a spy, trying to find a weakness in their rulers, but my master's lord suddenly thought of another plan four years ago and _that_ princess is central to that plan."

My former anger returned, my nails digging into the palms of my hands; I had been conspired against before I even came of age…

"This is the turning point. My name will go down in history after this is over. You should be honored, Igos, to be apart of my legacy."

Igos chuckled quietly. "All this for the sake of glory…"

Sakon burst into laughter. "You dare look down upon me? You are no better, Igos… becoming an assassin out of revenge. You cannot be half-hearted in this; our work is an art." Igos said nothing and I heard him climb the stairs and begin to walk about on the upper deck. "I can hear them now," Sakon continued dreamily. "'Sakon the Elusive: known for killing the most beautiful princess in history and starting the Binding Wa—" Sakon stopped short, then said impatiently, "Why are you doing that?"

"What?" Igos asked.

"Acting as if we are followed?"

"To make we are _not_ being followed."

"That would be undeniably preposterous."

"But Sakon," Darmani said, "what if we get caught?"

"Silence; your stupidity is beginning to bother me."

I could not keep silent any longer. Sakon's cruel arrogance to Darmani had finally broken me. This wicked, conspiring Terminan, could not be allowed another breath; he deserved retribution for his crimes against the crown and against Hyrule.I would not allow those prophecies to come to pass nor allow the remaining peace in Hyrule to vanish, no matter the cost.

In the blink of an eye, I whipped the blankets from me and stood, muttering the spell for Din's Fire, letting the heat form in my palms. Directing the flame with my hands, it flew towards Sakon, and just as he turned his head, it struck him in the shoulder, knocking him back against the railing. I moved to summon another, but felt a strange coldness envelope me, and the fire would not form again.

Darmani and Igos stared at me in shock, but as Sakon stood, he merely smirked, dusting the embers off his shoulder, not at all affected by my sudden outburst. His eyes narrowed, but he still appeared as if he were smiling. "You've singed my clothes, you insolent wretch."

"Despite your arrogance, you will be caught," I said icily, trying to hide the quake in my voice. "And shall only be granted death."

He laughed. "Of all the lives on this boat, princess, the one you should be worrying about is your own," he sneered.

I drew my hands up again, trying to will my body into using magic, when suddenly Darmani begged me to stop. I glanced to him and in that distracted moment, Sakon lunged towards me with a dagger in his hand.

Pressing it against my throat, he said through gritted teeth, "you Hylians pride yourself on your magics, yet you hardly use that intellect of yours to study the logic of the world. Your petty magics cannot beat the steel of a sword." He then pulled the dagger away, and struck me across the face, the blow nearly sending me to my knees.

Darmani moaned sadly and before I could retaliate, Igos suddenly gasped and called out in alarm. "Sakon, there is a ship!" My heart leapt.

"What!" Sakon hissed. He left me where I was and rushed up the steps to the upper deck. "Preposterous," he breathed. I tried once more to summon Din's Fire, but to no avail. The paralysis had somehow restricted my magic usage.

"No one in Calatia knows what we've done," Sakon explained. "And no one in Hyrule could have gotten here so fast." I peered over the side and saw a large ship in distance. "It… it must be fishermen," Sakon said unsteadily.

Igos gestured to the sea. "Yes, but why in the night? There have been sightings of monst—"

"—A coincidence."

"They're getting closer," Darmani warned.

"It's the trickery of the moonlight," Sakon reasoned. "This is the fastest boat in the Great Sea; I made sure of it…"

"Pirates?" Igos suggested.

As I stood there I realized Darmani and I were the only ones on the lower deck of the boat. What seemed a wise idea at the time but remained foolish in the end, came to me.

With Darmani staring away at the pursuing ship, along with Igos and Sakon, I backed away towards the railing, carefully shifting my weight so the boards would not creak. I climbed over the railing and lowered myself down the hull. Slipping my foot into the water, I nearly gasped aloud; it was like ice. I instantly regretted my hasty decision, but there was no other means of escape. Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath and submerged myself into the frigid water. I shuddered immediately and began to swim towards the other ship.

"…Where is she?" I suddenly heard Sakon say loudly.

I dove beneath the water to hide myself and swam for as long as possible. I came up for air and the coldness nipped at my lungs and skin. I tried to catch my breath quietly, but it was useless; my chin was quivering and my breaths came in audible gasps.

"Go in! Go after her!" Sakon screamed frantically.

"…I can't swim," I heard Igos say.

"I will sink!" Darmani cried.

"Damn you both! Turn us around! She's headed for that ship." I dove beneath the water once more but it merely worsened my shivering. I came up again and thankfully, the moon had become hidden by passing clouds.

"Veer left, left! I can hear splashing!" Sakon shrieked. My heart hammered so hard against my chest I hardly heard what he was shouting. Despite my frantic swimming, I could feel the blood leaving my extremities, pooling towards the center of my body. The ship was still such a far distance away, but I would not give fate, nay my death, would not be decided by destiny. "_Thou must live..." _

In that moment of determination, a sound like the wailing of the dead, suddenly echoed all around, emanating from somewhere beneath the sea. Fear clung to me like my wet clothing, and I ceased all movement._ No…_

"…_They have even caught monstrous fish in the Great Sea."_

"Ah…so it is true," Igos lamented faintly.

"Princess?" Sakon called, his voice dripping with glee. "Do you hear them? Can you hear the cries of the sea monsters?" I said nothing, when suddenly I saw a form break the surface of the water near the boat. It circled about quietly, its body remaining submerged apart from a great fin that warned of danger. Sakon snickered wickedly. "Unfortunately for you, I know these monsters."

"What are they?" Darmani asked with apprehension.

"Gyorgs. Do you know what happens when they smell blood in the water? They go wild. Ripping and shredding anything they can catch." Not once had I come across this monster in the archives of the library; how did Sakon know such details? I shook my head; no, it did not matter; how was I to escape? There was no possibility for magic usage for my body was already weakened, nor was I a quick enough swimmer to elude the sea monsters; I was trapped.

Sakon continued to taunt me. "Their cries grow louder when they are about to feed. I'm safe in this boat, unlike you, Princess." Just then, something brushed against my leg, and my breath hitched. "Just swim back now, and I give you my word that your death will be painless. I doubt the gyorgs will be so obliging."

My trembling became nigh unbearable and I glanced to the boat then to the ship in the distance; I would never make it. But despite being ripped apart and dying in agonizing pain… I could prevent the war Sakon was plotting; he could not kill me on Calatia's lands.

"Hurry, Princess!" Darmani suddenly pleaded. "Sakon is going to put his blood in the water!" I bit my lip; I would not yield. It was my duty to protect Hyrule, I must! "Please!" His booming voice shook.

"Last chance; reveal yourself!" Sakon bellowed. I remained silent, closed my eyes and held my breath.

"So be it; farewell Princess!" A quiet splash sounded across the water, and the air itself seemed to still. The boat rocked against the waves, the moan of the wood breaking the silence. The three captors looked onward at the sea, unable to find me in the black waters beneath the covered moon.

I released the breath I held…

And the gyorgs went mad.


	19. Chapter 19 Pursuit

Sorry this update took so long. My laptop battery died and I had to wait a couple weeks before a new one came in, so this chapter was written kind of quick and I apologize if it has some flaws. Please bring any to my attention :)

Also, please note that I changed the zolas to gyorgs after reading an insightful review on the last chapter :)

Thanks to all for favin' and putting this story on alert... and of course the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Chapter XIX

_Pursuit_

From all around me the gyorgs thrashed violently against each other, biting, wailing; searching for the fresh blood Sakon dropped over the boat. Their slick bodies brushed past me as they splashed the water with their fins and I cringed inwardly.

There were five gyorgs at most, but in the darkness, I could not be sure. Their scales had a purple, metallic sheen to them, seemingly emitting their own light. Unable to control my breath, my eyes darted from one gyorg to the next. Just then one charged right for me, its red eyes gleaming in the darkness, baring its dagger-like teeth. My eyes widened as I inhaled sharply, bracing myself. The moon suddenly appeared from behind the clouds, fully revealing the terror before me, gripping me in me in numbing fear; this was to be the end…

"There!"

The gyorg was a mere two feet away, opening its jaws wide, screaming in triumph and hunger. And just as I cowered, a giant hand fell upon its armored head. The gyorg stilled and slowly drifted away… unmoving. The giant hand then grabbed the fold of my dress behind my neck and pulled me from the frigid water.

I did not resist as Darmani set me down against the railing of the boat and for the first time, he looked into my eyes; they were the darkest of amethyst. His gaze was gentle, nigh pitiful.

"Get the rope," Sakon ordered.

"Truly more effort than you're worth," Igos said to me with a smile on his face. "But I cannot deny that you keep things interesting." He then tossed a wool cloak to me. "Keep warm." Instilled manners prompted me to give thanks, but I bit my tongue. Darmani returned with the rope and Sakon began to tie my hands.

"I suppose you call that bravery," he mocked.

"…N-no," I began, my voice trembling, "your b-beloved logic." Sakon pursed his lips and glared.

"It was brave," said Darmani. "I hate water."

"Hold your tongue, imbecile," Sakon spat.

"…Sorry."

"The fault lies with you that I escaped so easily," I said to Sakon, still trembling. "Disparage him no longer."

"Stop this pretended courage; your self-righteousness sickens me."

"Your arrogance will be your ruin, Thief Sakon—"

"Shut—"

"—You are not as clever as you_ pretend_ to be."

"Pretend?" Sakon scoffed. "Have you not returned to the boat? Did you not cry out in fear?

"I cried for no one."

Sakon said nothing, his nostrils flaring, and suddenly struck me across the face once again; Darmani flinched as he turned away. The biting cold of the wind further irritated the sting of the slap, but I did nothing to ease the pain; I would not give him the pleasure. Sakon then stood up and made his way up to upper deck and stared out at the pursuing ship in the distance.

"You would have… you was about to cry out. My plan was perfect," he muttered to himself. "All my plans are perfect."

I kept my thoughts silent, not wanting to provoke Sakon's wrath further. I could not let him be suspicious of any further intentions to escape; I must have patience if I was to find another opportunity. I had used what little magic I had against Sakon, and it had yet to return; I was too weak. Pulling the wool cloak tighter, I closed my eyes, trying to think of a plan. Alas, my mind was just as numb as my body. I had already slept nearly the entirety of my capture, and though I did not wish to rest, I felt exhausted.

The three captors said nothing more, only disturbing the silence when they shifted to glance at the pursuing ship. As I sat there huddled beneath the cloak, praying the ship would catch up soon, I heard heavy shuffling approach me. I looked up to find Darmani slowly making his way towards me. He would pause every so often, look to Sakon nervously, then continue on. He stopped a few feet away, his large figure towering over me and slowly lowered himself beside me. He sat cross-legged with arms folded and instantly, I could feel the heat radiating from his massive body and a shudder ran through me as I warmed. Darmani said nothing, and would not look at me, but I mouthed a thank you nonetheless.

* * *

I wove in and out of sleep for some time until the sky began to pale into colors of sunrise.

"He's even closer now," Igos whispered. "Is he using the same wind?"

"Don't concern yourself, and keep that sail taut. We'll reach the cliffs by sunset."

The coldness had abated, and I hesitantly stood to let the air dry the rest of my clothing, becoming chilled as I did so. Hands tied, I leaned against the railing, watching the pursuing ship sail steadily behind us. It had indeed sailed significantly closer during the night and in the light of day, I could now see the sails; they were black, eerily noticeable against the rising sun. I furrowed my brows in thought, wondering what kingdom flew those colors; none came to mind.

"Look, Sakon, it must be pirates that chase us, look at the sails…"

"Ha! I knew it was mere coincidence they followed us; this boat is too small to be of any consequence to them."

_Pirates…? _My hopes fell; was it truly useless to hope that I would be rescued? I looked away from the ship and slumped to the ground, trying to blink away the burning in my eyes.

Then a thought came to me… something I had heard long ago from Priest Rauru in the Temple of Time…

"_Prayers do not go unheard… "_

_Prayer…?_

"_Wisdom knows not pride. Even in the darkest times… our beloved Goddesses are watching over us…"_

No… I had not believed in such a ritual for so long, I could not even consider it. The Goddesses would not hearken to the prayers of the unfaithful who only heeded their warnings when it was too late…

_Even for the sake of your own people?_

It was unmerited to call upon their help now.

Sighing, I shook myself from my heavy thoughts and simply watched the sun move slowly across the sky.

It was midday when I was finally offered something to eat. Igos handed me a flask of water and gave me half a loaf of bread as well. Though I was famished, I ate with as much etiquette as possible. Sakon would not allow Igos to give me more than that, but Darmani left an apple beneath the wool cloak.

I did not know how to feel towards the two kinder captors. They treated me gently, with respect, yet still were committed to taking part in my demise. I gazed at Darmani, feeling tears prickle behind my eyes. He stole a look at me, and I weakly smiled. He blinked fiercely and frowned, his eyes falling, downcast. He then moved to help Sakon tighten the ratlines.

I was not spoken to the entirety of the day. Igos and Darmani occasionally jested with another, playing games of rhyming and cloud comparisons, while Sakon took no part in this. He was consumed with his maps and his large burlap sack of treasures, taking out many weapons from it and cleaning them, many times glancing at me with a smirk.

Igos and Darmani fell asleep for a few hours and when they awoke, I hoped Sakon would rest, but he simply let Igos take over the helm and looked to me knowingly.

He knew I wanted him to sleep.

My frustrations began anew and I turned my back to him, staring out into the rolling waves. _Patience._

Finally, the day came to an end as the sun began to sink in the west, the sky darkening to brilliant colors of orange and lilac. Seabirds began to fly about, circling the ship and sitting atop the mast, a sign that land was nearby.

"Sakon," Igos suddenly began, his voice puzzled. "The ship has slowed but—"

"Ha! What did I tell you! Why do you always question—"

"Listen!" Igos grumbled. "There is another… a smaller boat."

Sakon's grinning face faltered. I looked towards the ship, and indeed it had fallen behind, but there was a smaller boat following us now, sailing with surprising speed.

"You cannot deny this now Sakon… they are following us."

Sakon's lips wrinkled in anger, glaring at the boat in the distance. I considered escaping into the sea once again now that we were away from open waters, but there was no guarantee pirates would aid me; if anything, they would do far worse than simply slitting my throat.

Harsher waves suddenly began to rock the boat and Sakon whipped around. "Well they're too late!" he yelled, glee dripping in his voice. "We've reached the Calatian Cliffs!"

I turned around and saw an enormous wall of cliffs ahead of us, stretching along the coastline as far as the eye could see. Thick, swirling fog surrounded the unseen shores ahead and the boat steered directly towards it.

"They're right on top of us!" Igos shouted, pulling the rope of the sail tighter. The boat pushed through the fog and my stomach lurched, certain we would crash into the rocks hidden within. But not minutes later, the fog dispersed, revealing a small inlet nestled between the cliffs.

"We're safe," Sakon began. "They'll have to sail this fog until they find a way out." He wound up some rope and threw it over his shoulder. "And only I know the path up the Scarlet Crag." As we neared the shoreline, a small rundown dock appeared and I felt as if the wall of cliffs would topple over us any moment. A forest blanketed the bottom of the cliffs within the inlet and I could see no way out. The boat finally stopped beside the dock and Sakon grabbed his burlap sack and kicked the loading ramp down and hurried to the shore. "Move it!" he commanded impatiently.

Darmani followed after Sakon and Igos jumped from the upper deck to where I stood as I studied the foreign land of Calatia. "The cliffs are nearly a thousand feet high," he said with a wink. I sighed a shaky breath and let him lead me off the boat. We followed after Sakon into the forest with only a small path to lead the way and as I looked back, the sea disappeared behind the thicket. My apprehension grew.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

Sakon didn't bother turning around. "The Scarlet Crag… the Calatian execution grounds." The blood left my face and I stopped suddenly on the path.

Igos gently grabbed my upper arm and steered me forward. "I wish you would not act so brave," he said quietly. "Sakon would not be in such a rush to kill you."

I glanced at him uneasily, feeling as if I'd purge at any moment. "I am not afraid of death… but I do not wish to die." _Not for the sake of war… _

Igos furrowed his brows and said nothing more as we continued on. The forest suddenly ended, revealing nothing but gray, muddied rock before us, but the path stretched onward.

Sakon stopped and turned to me with a grin. "This path leads to the Scarlet Crag; your time runs short, princess. Are you prepared?"

I could not answer; I simply glared and looked away. He burst out in laughter then waved a hand for us to continue on. As I walked closer, I could see the small path carve up the cliff face in a winding direction. I closed my eyes, trying to fight a spell of dizziness. Sakon started up the path and Darmani got to his hands and knees, then coiled into himself and began to roll up the path after Sakon, the dull spikes upon his back leaving small craters in his wake. Igos put a hand to my back and I inhaled deeply as I took one step forward towards my death, determined not to show fear. I kept my eyes ahead, trying my best not to look down.

After nearly an hour of climbing, Igos let out a small chuckle. "Ah, you were wrong Sakon. Our pursuer cares not for his boat."

"Preposterous…" Sakon breathed.

I took a deep breath and followed his eyes down. My airway constricted; we had climbed up much farther than I expected. The forest stretched out below us and now looked nothing more than a small field. I could see the captors' boat drifting in the water, glimmering faintly in the light of the setting sun, but towards the outer part of the inlet… there was another boat that had been steered right into the sands of the shore. Though I could see no one, a spark of hope returned. Surely pirates would not chase us to land… dare I believe my unvoiced wishes were answered?

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sakon screeched.

"I noticed just now!" Igos argued.

Sakon cursed and flew up the path, nearly running. "Hurry you fools, faster!"

Darmani rolled faster after him and Igos rolled his eyes, motioning for me to continue on. Despite my increasing sense of sickness, I kept glancing down, hoping to see the one who followed after us… the one who perhaps had come to rescue me…

…Then I saw a figure round a bend on the path below. A person dressed entirely in black, was chasing after us. I suddenly felt an odd sense of recognition; I had seen this mysterious person before, but I could not remember where. The pursuer frightened me more than all three of my captures together… yet strangely… I wanted him to catch up.

"He's gaining on us." Igos warned.

"We are more than half way now! He cannot overtake us."

"That man must be very skilled to have come this far." Igos commented. Swallowing loudly, I looked up and could see the top of the cliff. I exhaled unevenly, relieved that the treacherous climb was nearly at an end.

"Almost there…" Sakon huffed.

"He's no more than two hundred feet behind," Igos shouted.

"Damn it, I don't need a narrative!"

The path began to narrow, making it harder to keep our quick pace but soon enough, we reached the last bend and Darmani let out a sigh of exhaustion as he reached the top and uncoiled himself. Igos moved in front of me to take my tied hands and helped me the rest of the way. Reaching the edge of the cliff, he hoisted me up and guided me away to a safe distance. Looking about, I could see that we were in the ruins of a long since destroyed fortress… the Calatian execution grounds Sakon had called it… or rather the Scarlet Crag.

Igos set me against a rock wall and put a hand against my forehead, shaking his head. "You cower not, nor show fear; you're beginning to make me care about your fate."

My mouth fell open slightly and before I could even think of a response, Sakon shouted for Igos. "Get down there and fight him off."

"And risk falling to my death? No," Igos said bluntly. "We must face him on even ground. He knows we have the princess; we cannot escape him."

Sakon peered over the cliff and cursed again. "He has but a hundred feet left." He whipped around and began to pace about.

"What do we do?" Darmani asked tiredly. "He's quick—"

"Quiet you blundering fool!"

Darmani simply blinked and bowed his head. I glanced to Igos and he folded his arms, shaking his head.

Sakon then wandered back to the edge of the cliff. "Fine, we will wait for the bastard and kill him ourselves," he sneered. "Igos wait here; Darmani, grab him when he rounds the bend. Hurry now, my master will be here soon."

Igos sighed and led Darmani to a ruined wall, forcing him to hide on the other side. I watched as they hid themselves and stood, wanting to shout out a warning to the pursuer, but suddenly Sakon pulled a dagger out from his burlap sack and held it to my throat. "Your hope for salvation is wasted; that man is all but dead…"

"Is taking my life not enough?"

Sakon's lip twitched and he pressed the dagger further against my skin. He threw his burlap sack beside a boulder and roughly grabbed me by the arm, steering me away from the cliff. "You think that man will save you?"

"I do not know," I gasped, "but not matter what becomes of me, you will never be free; your death was assured the moment you laid hands upon me!"

Sakon's grip tightened, his nails digging into my arm. "I am the greatest thief this world has ever known; your laws mean nothing to me. And when my master arrives, you will beg for death before the end." As he pulled me along, my eyes fell upon an altar of stone in the middle of a hollowed out courtyard. A feeling of heavy warning encompassed me and my body seemed to still itself before I could think to. Sakon dragged me forward and I fought against him, but I simply slid over the flat ground, loose pebbles scraping beneath my boots.

"Unhand me!"

Sakon hissed and I felt the tip of the dagger pierce my skin as he forced us to a stop just before the altar. I inhaled sharply and ceased my struggles, tilting my head up to lessen the pressure of the blade. "Kill me then," I commanded through gritted teeth. "What need is there for hesitation?" I did not mean those words. Whether it was pride or bravery, I did not know. I was a contradiction; with every encounter with death I escaped, the more I did not fear it, yet… my will to live was fortified each time.

He leaned over me, and I could feel his breath on my ear. "That bastard has created a problem, yes, but do you realize how much greater your death will be with your rescuer watching?" I shied away from the feel of his lips, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to summon enough strength for magic. "While your blood soaks the ground, I will kill him… slowly, painfully. And when your bodies are found, all will know that he killed you and then himself. Do you not think it an idyllic ending?" He lowered his dagger and loosened the grip on my hair. "Hyrule, Haladin, and Calatia will be plunged into war!" He erupted into laughter, his eyes full of madness.

I shook my head, seeing nothing but evil in his heart. I dared to repeat the words that had so offended him at sea. "You are a twisted being, Thief Sakon; your arrogance will be your ruin."

"You wretch!" He bellowed as he grabbed my tied hands, throwing me upon the altar. "You dare condescend to me when I hold your very life in my hands?" He fell upon me, holding his knife out as he brought my hands over my head. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, blood seeping onto my tongue. Sakon raised the knife, his hand shaking with the urgent desire to kill me, all patience to wait for his master gone. I turned my head away, not wanting to watch myself die, not wanting to fear death, yet tears still formed beneath my lids.

Suddenly a voice cut through the air, shaking the very foundations of the fortress. "Enough!" I was struck so intensely with relief, my throat constricted with emotion.

Sakon stilled and I opened my eyes to see the pursuer standing upon the Scarlet Crag, nearly glowing in the last light of the sun. He wore a black mask that covered his face from forehead to nose and wore a long cap that covered the entirety of his head; the shape of it was strikingly familiar, reminding me of an old possession I kept hidden away beneath a loose stone in my chambers.

"Enough," he growled dangerously as he drew his sword, rushing towards us in blind determination.

Sakon slowly turned to him, his small eyes gleaming with hatred at the masked man. He released my hands and straightened himself. "You truly have a talent for disruption," he spat, his upper lip curling in fury.

"Release her," the masked man commanded as he started towards us.

Sakon did not take his eyes away from him as he put the dagger to my throat once again. "I'd rather watch her die..."

The masked man's steps faltered; I could feel his eyes burning. He shook his head, holding out his sword. "I have gone through great sacrifices to get this far and if she dies… I will deal with you the same way." He started forward again, slowly, deliberately.

A-ah!" Sakon warned, pressing the blade further against my skin. I winced and the masked man stopped.

"That would be pointless," Sakon sneered, "you losing your princess and me my life. You're simply trying to steal my glory; that's quite dishonorable."

"I've no honor left to take," the masked man nearly whispered, the rage in his voice abating some. "And neither do you. Now release her."

Sakon replied with a laugh and snapped his fingers. Darmani suddenly stepped out from behind the wall and grabbed the masked man in his great muscled arms. The masked man twisted wildly, but his struggles could do nothing to break the steel grip of a goron. Igos then stepped out of the shadows and knocked the masked man's sword from his hand with his, pointing it to the masked man's chest. It was only until I saw Igos's sword out of his sheath that I realized how dangerous it truly was. It was a wide, double sword, with a gap between the two blades that merged at the tip. The masked man then bowed his head, and our eyes met. In the blackness of his mask, I could not see his eyes, but I could _feel_ his eyes upon me and something stirred within me.

Sakon grinned and quickly tied my hands to the altar before rushing over to them.

"What do you want done with him now, Sakon?" Igos asked loudly. "Should I kill him?"

Sakon stopped a few feet from the masked man and spit at him. "Perhaps I shall kill your precious princess before _your _eyes instead… you seem overly interested in her well-being."

The masked man did not reply; he simply kept his eyes upon me.

Sakon then turned to Igos. "We will wait until my master arrives… then we will deal with both of them," Sakon said, nodding his head towards me. "His resolve has intrigued me."

"Why waste our time with this?" Igos muttered, running a hand through his mass of black hair. "I did not agree to torture when I accepted your offer…"

"I would not let you kill him even if you wanted to, Igos," Sakon said with a twisted smile. "I will kill him myself, if only to show the princess that I cannot be defeated." He turned around and began to make his way back to me. "I will take great pleasure in watching you and your rescuer die, princess."

I said nothing to his cruel words, simply narrowing my eyes in disgust. I looked back to the masked man and my heart quickened beneath his unrelenting gaze; my desire to see his face was overwhelming.

"Guard him by the stairs beneath the tower, Igos, and take his sword. Do not take your eyes off him."

Igos waved his hand dismissively and told Darmani to follow him. I heard Darmani whisper an apology as he dragged the masked man forward. As they passed by the altar, the masked man finally looked away from me, and glanced about at the surroundings. Sakon began to tie my ankles as I watched Igos and Darmani take the masked man to a set of stairs within a ruined turret just beyond the courtyard. The masked man sat down on the steps, Darmani hovering beside him by the stair's archway. Igos twirled the masked man's sword with interest before striking it into the ground, leaving it to sway at an angle. He then took his place by the archway, leaning against it with arms folded.

The rough tug of Sakon's knots brought my attention back to the altar. The gnawing feeling of fear grew within me as I lay there; what did the mysterious master of Sakon want of me? There must be a reason why I was tied so peculiarly to this frightening altar of stone. What would they do before they killed me? I sighed unevenly; there was no use asking; Sakon would reveal nothing. I looked to the heavens, trying to rid myself of hopelessness. Grey clouds had covered the sky during our ascent up the cliff and the bleak weather caused me to shiver. The sun had sunk further in the west, the warmth all but diminished. I closed my eyes, wondering how I was to escape now that the masked man had been captured as well. Once more, I searched myself for any hint of magic when I heard Igos's voice echoing through the ruined fortress.

"Not that I really care, but… if you've come to rescue the princess, why do you hide your face?"

"Were you burned or disfigured?" Darmani chimed in.

I heard a faint grunt from the masked man. "No, nothing more than the obvious reason."

"Come now, you're going to die; tell me who you are."

The masked man did not reply.

"I will swear on my life as an Ikanan not to tell a soul…?"

"…That's hardly encouraging."

"What is he doing?" Sakon nearly screeched. "That man is insufferable." He finished tying my ankles and marched over to the stairway. "Be silent, Igos, I won't have you talking to our prisoner." Sakon then stomped away back towards the altar, but continued on to the boulder where his burlap sack lay.

"Why do you follow such an ill-tempered man?" the masked man questioned, his voice lowering to a near whisper.

"I am a mercenary; he pays well," Igos replied indifferently.

"I see."

"I'm not proud of my deeds, but mercenary allows me to travel… I'm looking for someone you see."

"For vengeance," said the masked man; it wasn't a question.

"… Yes… how did you know?"

"By the way you carry your sword."

Igos chuckled. "Is it so obvious?"

"To me."

There was silence for a moment before Igos continued. "My sword belonged to my father…" I then heard the sound of steel being drawn.

"I've never seen its equal," said the masked man.

"My father was a brilliant swordsman; he was once the ruler of the Ikana border in Termina, but when I was a boy… he was killed right in front of my eyes. This sword is all I have left."

"…I am sorry. His murderer is the one you seek…?"

"Yes, the only thing I know about him is that he is from Haladin, but I will never forget his face. I live only to find that man."

"A life of vengeance… I understand."

"When I find that bastard, I shall say: 'greetings; my name is Igos Du Ikana. I come for my father's blood; prepare to die.'"

"I hope you find him someday," the masked man said with sincerity.

"Me too," Darmani agreed. At his honesty, I felt a smile of amusement beneath my lips. Despite Darmani being one of my captors, I could not hate him, nor could I hate Igos. Their kindness was truly peculiar and I could not decide if I was to appreciate it or despise it. Even to the masked man, they showed respect.

Igos sighed and clicked his tongue. "Ah, I won't say anymore about the matter… so tell me, how did you find out about the princess's kidnapping… surely it was more than chance that led you to us…?"

"I suppose it was chance but my intentions are not so honorable as you believe; a pirate knows valuable cargo when he sees it."

I tried to reason with myself that perhaps the masked man lied. I recalled the determination, the fury in his eyes when he found me at Sakon's mercy, but I could not stop the anger from igniting within me, smothering the hope I had placed in him. Was this masked man truly no different than Sakon: bloodthirsty and cruel? Was I nothing more than an object in his eyes… a means to attain glory? _A ransom for riches. _I let the anger pass through me as I listened further to their conversation.

"Oh?" Igos said with amusement. "You intend to steal from us…?"

"Naturally."

"It seems your greed has brought about your death."

Before the masked man could answer, I heard Sakon drop his burlap sack beside the altar and he rushed angrily towards them. "Igos, I will have your head if you continue this useless banter!" He burst out.

The masked man stifled a laugh. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

"The same could be said of you," Sakon retorted.

"I doubt you are as clever as you say you are, judging by your attempt to force yourself on the princess of all people."

"Don't force your lurid thoughts upon me, pirate filth. I only desire her death." Sakon spat. "When my master arrives, you won't be so quick with your tongue." He then struck the masked man across the face and kicked him in the chest.

"...There's no need for that Sakon," Igos reproved.

"Silence, all of you! It doesn't matter what you think!" Sakon stormed away and returned to the altar, muttering to himself as he rummaged through his sack.

A moment of silence passed before Igos grunted and said quietly to the masked man, "I hate to see you die even if you are a pirate… you seem a decent man."

"I have already escaped death once. Perhaps I can a second time."

"… We shall see."

Nothing more was said and the air grew thick with tension.

"_Escaped death…"_

I closed my eyes and cursed inwardly, furious I could do nothing to escape _my _own death_… _to save myself. And the masked man… I still did not know if I could trust him.

"_Prayers do not go unheard…"_

I _knew _I could not prevail alone… but…

The beat of my heart suddenly echoed loudly in my ears, drowning out everything except the words of Priest Rauru.

"_Wisdom knows not pride."_

Inhaling deeply, I looked to the heavens and found myself mouthing a hopeless prayer…

_For the sake of Hyrule…help me. _


	20. Chapter 20 Ruse

This chapter was a pain in the butt. I can't remember how many times I edited and re-read this, and I still feel unsatisfied. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting :/

This chapter is just one giant scene, and everyone wants to kill everyone O_o hopefully it doesn't feel too tedious...

Thanks for reading everyone! Be excited about the next chapter :P

* * *

Chapter XX

_Ruse_

I watched the shadows deepen as the sun sank behind the ruins. The air was heavy and silent apart from sudden gusts of wind. Sakon had begun to pace about the grounds, taking slow, deliberate breaths. He muttered quietly to himself and though I heard not any distinguishable words, his anxious tone did not go unnoticed; he was frightened…

In his distracted pacing, I tugged on the rope that tied my hands to the altar, looking for any weaknesses in the braid. I bit my lip; the rope was secure. My heart began to quicken in apprehension; with the unbreakable rope and my magic still suppressed… I knew not what was to be done. There was no time left to wait for my magic to return; Sakon's master would arrive any moment.

I closed my eyes; no matter how hopeless the circumstance, I could not… I would not resign myself to _fate_.

Once more… I must try once more.

I breathed in deeply, ridding myself of all hesitation, then mouthed a spell derived from Farore's Wind that would force the air to take form and cut through the rope. The last word passed through my lips… and I felt nothing. A shiver crept upon me and I took another deep breath. I repeated the words, breath now accompanying them. _Please… give me strength…_

Suddenly I felt something pulsate within me; it was faint, but steady, like the flame of a candle. I then recognized it to be the familiar force of magic. I had hoped so intensely for it to return… I could hardly believe it was so. The paralysis Sakon had infected me with no longer suppressed my magic. Slowly… but surely, despite my weakness, it was returning.

I repeated the incantation once again in a quiet whisper, urgency laced in every word. The heaviness in the air dispersed and as I opened my eyes, I could sense the air swirling above me and in that moment, the last light of the sun flashed across the sky, letting the dim light of the stars shine forth. I glanced to Sakon warily; he was still distracted in his pacing. A smile of relief graced my lips and I dared to voice the words.

Just then, the air stilled, and I fell silent, sensing a presence other than that of Sakon near me. As if from nowhere, a dark form appeared, casting a black shadow over the altar.

"Your little spells are no use here."

I shuddered unwillingly, knowing I had heard his voice before. Such great danger and power I felt, I thought it to be the golden-eyed demon. Yet still… 'twas not he. I looked up, only to see a man in a dark robe, face hidden by a cloak, staring down upon me; _Sakon's master_; the one who wished me dead. My eyes widened and before I could even cry out, the hooded man grabbed me about the throat, raising his other hand above me. His fingers moved oddly, circling and twisting in a concentrated manner... the beginnings of an incantation.

My fear heightened. _A sorcerer?_ Though I could not see his face, I could feel his eyes running down my form with a twisted smile. I tried to breathe the words of Nayru's Love, but the hooded man's grip upon my throat tightened. I gasped in vain as he began to mutter strange words of a different tongue and pressed a hand against my chest, stealing the remaining air from my lungs. I felt the warmth of my body travel toward his hand; he was purposefully weakening me, draining my power. _So I cannot resist... he knows I possess magical abilities._

The hooded man lifted his hand from my chest and I simply lay there, staring into the vastness of the twilight sky, numb from the cold. I willed myself to breathe again and silently… I continued to pray.

Sakon suddenly let out a gasp and I faintly heard his footsteps approach. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him fall to his knees in acknowledgment. "Master…"

"You have done well, Sakon. Did she prove difficult?"

"Y-yes but… your paralysis concoction bested her efforts."

The hooded man leaned over me and loosened his grip on my throat, beginning to caress my neck with his fingers. His skin was cold and I did all I could to turn away, but his touch lingered on my skin. "Yet even with your fire gone," he whispered, "Your beauty remains."

I clenched my teeth as he forced me to look upon him. I was helpless against the strange power he possessed, but I would not submit. "You depraved beast." My words were hardly audible.

Chuckling once, the hooded man then turned to Sakon. "What goes on there?" He inquired impatiently with a nod to the turret stair yonder.

"The one in the mask has followed us since the Great Sea; he has come for the princess."

The hooded man hissed. "…I trusted you would not be followed."

Sakon cowered, bowing his head further to the ground. "F-forgive me Master; I do not know how he found us. I've kept him alive to ask what you wish to be done."

"Bring him to me; if he has come for her, I must know who he is."

"Yes, at once." Sakon rose and rushed over to Darmani and Igos. "Bring the scum here, now!" Darmani was on his feet in moments and Igos lazily leaned from the entryway, waving the masked man's own sword at him as a gesture to move forward. The three approached the altar warily, their faces darkening as they looked upon me. The masked man's hands fisted and shook at his sides as he looked into my eyes, his gaze disquieting. The three stopped a safe distance from the hooded man and waited for him to speak.

"Move," the hooded man commanded to Darmani and Igos. Their eyes narrowed and hesitantly, they left the masked man to face him alone.

"What is this, Sakon?" Igos asked, disgruntled; Darmani grunted in agreement.

Sakon cleared his throat nervously and motioned them to continue moving back as he returned to the hooded man's side. "Quiet yourselves; or do you wish to die as well?" They did not reply and stood to the side as the hooded man stepped forward. A dark light formed within his hands and I furrowed my brows; I had never seen dark magic before… it was forbidden to even speak of. _Where did he learn of the dark arts?_

"Who are you?" the hooded man questioned.

The masked man did not answer. My eyes widened. _He is going to die!_

"How did you know of her capture?" The dark light grew larger, seeming to shake the ground. It emitted such great power, I could feel the evil saturating the air, choking my voice.

Again, the masked man said nothing. He simply stared at the hooded man with an unreadable expression.

The hooded man hissed impatiently. "So be it." Extending his fingers and flicking his wrist, the light flew towards the masked man with a great surge of wind. I cried out a useless warning, watching in horror as the masked man tried to evade the attack. The dark light followed his movements and impacted just below his heart. The masked man hit the ground violently, sliding some distance until he stopped… and did not move.

My lips trembled; I couldn't breathe. Darmani stood in shock, looking to the hooded man and to me, his face knotted in fear. Igos stared at the masked man's body, his face hidden beneath his black hair.

Sakon began to chuckle unsteadily. "T-there is none stronger than my master." The hooded man ignored him and turned back to me. "Ah, of course, apart from His Lordship..." Sakon then ordered Darmani to throw the masked man's body over the cliff. Darmani glanced to the masked man with regret and frowned.

"Now!"

Slowly, he moved towards the masked man and picked him up and wandered off into the darkness. I closed my eyes, trying to swallow the tension in my throat. Out of desperation… I began to willfully pray for my strength to return._ My last hope has faded… please… do not forsake me…_

"Your work here is done, Sakon, now go."

Sakon bowed his head. "Forgive me, Master, but I… I was promised I would b-be the one to—"

"_I_ will kill her, but first… I must take something that His Lordship wants… I will allow you to _watch _her die if you so desire…"

Sakon grunted in disappointment. "…Yes Master, but you must know… I gave her my word she would not feel pain at her death…"

The hooded man suddenly grabbed my bound hands with one hand, and ran the other up my right arm. "Then you made a promise you cannot keep." My skin crawled from his touch, and I tried to pull away. A mounting feeling of sickness seized me as I struggled against him and my body went limp. _Goddesses, I implore you… do not let me die! For the sake of my people!_

"Ah… there it is," the hooded man whispered.

"_Power you have not, yet wisdom is granted… and courage you shall be given…"_

"What is it she possesses, Master?" Sakon asked.

The hooded man traced the markings on the back of my hand. "A great power_._" Confusion clouded my mind; he had taken my remaining power… I had nothing left.

Sakon said nothing for a moment. "_Her? _She's nothing but a woman with weak magical abilities."

"Do not take this lightly. It is an ancient power. Now stand back."

The hooded man tightened his grip upon my hand and once again muttered strange words under his breath. His hands grew hot and a powerful shock burst from his fingertips and traveled into me. I felt it slither through every part of me, vibrating my bones with searing pain. I held my breath, forcing myself not to cry out as I writhed upon the altar. The hooded man ceased his chanting and the pain vanished.

A whimper escaped my lips;_ please… spare Hyrule from war…_

"Is… is that all?" Sakon breathed.

The hooded man shook his head once and ran a finger down my face; I could hardly turn away. "Where is your power? Where is your _Triforce?_"

My face paled as disbelief replaced confusion. "The Triforce d-does not exist," I said weakly.

The hooded man hissed and began his chanting anew. Under the control of his dark magic, my body became rigid and I felt as though the flames of hell themselves had enveloped me. I heard an ear-splitting scream only realize it was me.

He fell silent moments later and the flames subsided. I rolled to my side and curled into myself as far as the coarse ropes would allow, panting with uneven breaths.

"Do you weep now?" the hooded man whispered, twisting his fingers into my hair. "Submit yourself…"

I could barely speak. "I h-have not what you desire."

He grunted scornfully and the fire returned. My back arched and I thrashed about, blood filling my mouth as I tried to bite back my screams._ Din… Farore… Nayru…_

The hooded man ceased once again and leaned over me. He cupped my face, his nails clawed against my neck and jaw. "Give me your Triforce and this will end."

I continued to shake uncontrollably, and somehow, managed a glare. He inhaled sharply through his nose, and pulled his hands away, letting them hover just above me, readying to resume the torture.

"Stop this!" Igos shouted suddenly as he ran forward. He stopped before the hooded man. "You will not touch her again."

The hooded man turned to face him. "You dare interrupt?"

Sakon merely stared at them in alarm. "Stand down Igos!"

Igos shook his head with gritted teeth and let out a war-cry as he charged forward. The hooded man easily evaded him, but Igos's rage spurred him to attack again. He spun towards the hooded man, swiping his sword wildly; then jumped high into the air, falling towards the hooded man, sword outstretched. The hooded man moved at the last moment, and Igos landed on the ground with a dull thud.

"You cannot defeat me," the hooded man warned. Igos said nothing and, without warning, lunged from the ground, sword held outward to the hooded man's face. The hooded man only had time to turn his head. The sword cut through the hood of his cloak, forcing it to fall to his shoulders. I could not see his face, for his back to was me, but I could see his hair; it was dark… flecked with grey. The memory of a time long since past, before I came of age, rushed to the forefront of my mind. The familiar, peculiar hair, the unnerving gaze… the soft, dangerous voice… _no… it cannot be…_

Just then, Igos screamed in rage. "You!" His entire body had frozen.

The hooded man quickly moved back, and pulled his hood back over his head. He then aimed a splayed hand toward him.

"Damn you Haladian—" Igos never finished his words. The hooded man shot Igos against a stone wall with a blast of dark magic. Cringing, I closed my eyes as Igos's body slumped to the ground. The hooded man let out a malicious laugh and Sakon simply stood beside the altar, breathing heavily, unable to say anything in his stunned silence.

"How foolish warriors are..."

"Igos…" Sakon finally whispered. "…Yes…" he said louder, clearing his throat. "Foolish indeed." Fury, disgust, and sorrow welled inside me and my struggle to escape began anew. Fiercely, I tugged at the rope and my surroundings began to spin from the movement. My efforts grew half-hearted as I felt the need to purge come upon me.

The hooded man then turned back to me. "You wish me dead," he said with amusement. "I feel your hatred."

I said nothing, feeling tears burn behind my eyes.

"At least you can—" A deafening roar silenced the hooded man as it echoed across the execution grounds and the very earth itself seemed to move. Darmani rushed forward from behind the bend, his face contorted in a look of pure rage. "Igos! Igos!"

I could feel the smirk of the hooded man. "Mind yourself goron…"

I screamed inwardly for Darmani to run as he fell to his knees at Igos's side, great tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

"Move away Darmani!" Sakon shouted.

Darmani turned to Sakon. "You let him die Sakon! You killed him—"

"Do not interfere!" There was a note of hysteria in his voice.

"Perhaps he wishes to die as well?" The hooded man chuckled.

"… I won't let you kill anymore; I will kill you both!" Darmani then lunged to the hooded man, drawing his fists back, readying to destroy him with one blow. Sakon gasped and moved back, nearly tripping over himself as the hooded man summoned the same dark light in his hand.

"Then death you shall be granted." The light flew towards Darmani and he crossed his arms to block the attack, but his efforts were in vain. The dark light exploded when it touched his thick skin, sending him into the same wall of stone as Igos, landing naught but a few feet from him. Large rocks rained down upon his giant body, burying him beneath their weight.

A feeble moan fell from my lips… and finally my tears fell.

"Fools…" Sakon breathed, his face paling.

"Your comrades were chosen poorly, Sakon," the hooded man mocked. "Much time has been wasted." Without warning, tendrils of red light shot down from his hands like lightning and pierced into me. The pain lasted for but an instant, and I begun to fade from consciousness.

"Why do you resist still? Give me your power!"

I simply closed my eyes.

"You insolent little—" He paused and snatched my right hand once again. A hiss sounded from his teeth as he released it. "Unlike my lord, your power has yet to be fully awakened…"

"Just kill her, then take it!" Sakon shrilled; the deaths of Darmani and Igos had clearly upset him.

"Be silent Sakon. The spell His Lordship gave me will simply kill her if her power is not awakened. Perhaps when she is on the edge of darkness, consumed by sheer desperation, it will manifest." The hooded man then lifted my head and I felt his breath upon my cheek. "She must after all, appear to be tortured at Calatia's hands." His hand grazed down my arm as he lowered his face towards my neck. My eyes widened as I realized the true meaning of his words. A fear I had never felt before seized me and it felt as if the very fibers of my being were willing me to move. And like a fissure within the rocks around us, something within me cracked.

"Touch me not!" I fought against him, trying to free any part of my body from the ropes; I felt as if I was tearing myself apart from within. He tugged at the neckline of my dress and I screamed for him to stop, but his hand traveled down my side, across my waist and down my leg. He tore the bottom of my dress, ripping it to the knee. Sobs wracked within me as his hand moved back up, resting upon the curve of my hip. I cringed, shutting my eyes tightly, summoning Nayru's Love over and over in my mind…even though… I would not be saved.

My body refused to fight any longer and just as I begun to fade… a voice called my name in the distance…

…A familiar voice that stilled my heart.

"_Courage shall come!"_

My hand began to burn with a cool flame… pulling me back from the darkness. It traveled through my body, enveloping me entirely. Faintly, I heard the hooded man cry out in alarm. I could feel a tension trying to smother the cool flame and my heart beat frantically, compelling me to fight against submission. The voice then called to me again…the voice of…

A thousand different memories blurred across my mind and all fear and hesitance melted away as my hand was carved by a hauntingly familiar ache...

_Forgive my unbelief…_

My hand burned brighter… and I opened my eyes. A blinding blue light suddenly fell from the heavens, turning stone to dust, encircling the hooded man and me in its wake. And like a wave upon the shore the light fell upon us.

_I shielded my eyes to the blinding light, hearing Sakon's screams fade away. I opened my eyes, and found myself no longer on the Scarlet Crag. I was drifting in darkness; I could see nothing, feel nothing… hear everything. _

"_So… you failed…" a deep voice snarled. _

_ "Forgive me, My Lord, her power was beyond reckoning… I barely escaped with my life," said another; the voice belonged to the one that had tortured me._

_ "Perhaps it would have been better had you perished…"_

_ "… My Lord…"_

_ "I have given you power in exchange for your loyalty; are you so weak?"_

_ "I would not have returned, save for one matter…"_

_ There was silence for but a moment._

_ "The other power… you have found it…?" Silence again, then a low chuckle echoing with cruelty, quickened my heart and caused my flesh to rise. I then recognized the voice… it was the golden-eyed demon. _

"_Where is it?"_

_ "A masked man who followed Sakon… he somehow survived the dark magic…"_

_ "Then all is not lost. Heal yourself and return in my stead. I must stay if this ruse is to work; the princess cannot be found alive in Calatia." The hooded man was in league with the golden-eyed demon. If only I could remember who the hooded man was…_

_I strained my ears to listen further, but a voice, like a whisper of the wind, spoke to me._

"… Zelda… wake up…"

_ It was the same that had called to me before._

_ "Yes, My Lord, right away."_

"Do not make this all for naught." _The darkness began to dissipate and the voices of the evil men faded away. I called out in protest, but the voice pulled me from the vision._

Eyes flying open, I gasped as I sat up and heard a sigh from beside me.

"…You're alive…"

And there stood the masked man, gazing at me with such intensity it sent a chill down my spine. I stared at him in disbelief, unable to calm my breath. Was this the vengeful spirit of the masked man? Or… had I been killed by the hooded man?

"W-what happened?" I asked unsteadily, looking about fearfully. "Where is…" The ropes that bound me to the altar were gone, and a large, shallow crater was now carved into the ground surrounding the altar.

Then I knew I was not dead. _How? _I could only remember a blinding blue light and the foreboding words of the golden-eyed demon.

"He vanished," the masked man answered.

I turned back to him, feeling myself shrink beneath his gaze. "Vanished?"

"Your light drove him away."

My eyes widened further. _It was I who summoned it?_ Never before I had possessed such power; I did not see how it was possible.

"_Give me your Triforce and this will end."_

Blood pounded in my ears.

_ "…Wisdom is granted…"_

I put a hand against my head. _No… the Triforce does not exist… _

_You believe in the Goddesses… yet not their power?_

The masked man suddenly reached for me. "We must go-"

"H-how is it that you live?" I questioned, drawing back.

The masked man shook his head. "I do not know—"

"I watched you die!" Relieved as I was that he had not perished, I did not understand how he… and I… had survived. Everything was becoming overwhelming.

"…Calm yourself," the masked man said in a low voice. "You needn't be frightened of me; I'm not going to kill you."

I slid towards the edge of the altar, away from the masked man. "It would be folly to trust you so readily; tell me who you are."

"There's no time for pleasantries; we must leave," he replied as he started towards me. I did not answer and I moved back further, feeling my feet touch the ground. "Do not try to flee; you're still weak."

"You expect me to follow a man—a pirate, who claims I am 'valuable cargo'?" He was evading my inquires, stirring my suspicion. "What do you want of me?"

He clicked his tongue impatiently and climbed over the altar with ease. I panicked at his sudden movement and defended myself with magic before thinking. _"Ina Vukseni!" _As the words of ancient Hylian fell from my tongue, I felt a great tension seize my body and the familiar warmth of magic overflowed within; my magic had returned in full. Yet… I felt no control of it. I was forced back as a pale light shot from my palm and flew towards the masked man. I was amazed the spell worked, but the masked man side-stepped the attack so quickly, I did not even see him do so. The light hit a nearby boulder, causing it to crumble into nothingness. My eyes widened in surprise; the spell had meant to stun… not destroy. I ignored the voice of caution that crept into my mind, reasoning that the hooded man's spells must have done something more than impair my magic…

The masked man looked to me warily and raised a hand in warning. "I have already said I will not kill you, now stop this."

I drew my hands back, readying to defend myself again when suddenly I felt something sharp pierce through my skin just below my ribs. A dagger skittered ahead, clanging against the ground and the masked man's eyes widened as I turned around.

And there Sakon stood… his eyes black, shining with rage and fear as he aimed another dagger. "Why do you still live? Where is my master?" Sweat poured down his face as he breathed shallowly. It was then I noticed cuts about his face and many rips in his clothing. The wound upon my right side began to throb and I clutched a hand against it, feeling blood soak my dress. Sakon then let the dagger fly with a look of triumph upon his face. I hurriedly called upon a shield spell, crossing my arm and splaying my hand. The dagger whistled soundly as it spun towards me and just before I could finish the shield spell, the masked man himself moved in front of me and knocked the dagger away with his sword.

"Your life is mine, pathetic thief." His voice sounded just as terrifying as it did upon first meeting.

Sakon merely laughed at the masked man's threat as he revealed more hidden daggers. "She killed my master… your princess's blood is mine." The masked man did not wait for Sakon to attack again; he rushed forward, sword at the ready. Sakon's grin widened and he let out a cry.

I panicked, torn inwardly if I should stop the masked man. I wished for retribution, for Sakon to know the suffering he had inflicted upon me… but no matter how much I desired to bring justice by my own hand, he must be judged for his crimes by trial. Though Sakon would assuredly be sentenced to death by the minister of law, I still could not let the masked man kill him here. I summoned a different stunning spell and unleashed it towards Sakon and the masked man. Strangely, I sensed the magic split before reaching the masked man, avoiding him entirely as it continued towards Sakon.

Sakon's lips curled in fury as the masked man easily deflected his daggers. He drew his last dagger back, shrieking madly, and just before it released from his hand, the invisible threads of the stunning spell silenced his screams and stilled his body. His eyes widened, his face melting into a look of horror. The masked man curbed his advance and watched Sakon fall to the ground with a sickening thud, blood dripping from his nose. His black eyes stared at me blankly… devoid of life.

Terror gripped my heart, filling me with guilt at the sin I had committed._ No…_

The masked man slowly turned to me, but I could not look away from Sakon's body.

"Is he…I… I killed him?" I said, barely above a whisper. I had taken another's life... something I hoped I would never have to do. And without consent of the law...

_What have I done? _

"…Death was too merciful," the masked man said through his teeth.

I looked to him in disbelief, my lips trembling as I spoke, "I-I did not mean for this… a stunning spell should not have-"

"—He aided in your torture; he deserved far worse."

I shook my head, at a loss for words, feeling the heavy weight of remorse crushing down upon me. Had the hooded man's spells truly unbalanced my magic or had I acquired… a new power_?_ The wound Sakon inflicted began to sting, and I pressed a hand further against my side to stop the bleeding. In that moment, the distress of my capture, the suffering of my torture… the upset from Sakon's death threatened to overcome me. I felt my composure snap. _Forgive me…_

"What's done is done. Come, I must bind your wound," the masked man said with near gentleness. He started towards me and I stepped back, the movement causing the cut to throb more intensely. Tears formed in my eyes, but not from pain; I must regain control of my magic… of…

"I… I will heal myself," I said unevenly.

The masked man step's faltered as he studied me. "…No, do not—"

Quickly, I overlapped my hands upon my side and naught two words were spoken before I lost concentration. My vision swam and I swayed on the spot. I stumbled back, and the masked man rushed forward, cursing under his breath as he caught me just as I sunk to my knees.

"That was reckless," he growled furiously. "Do not attempt to use your magic again; you'll kill yourself." His embrace around me tightened and the sting of the wound dulled ever so slightly.

The masked man pulled me closer to him, looping an arm around my back and the other beneath my knees. He stood with ease, staring at me for a moment before moving forward.

I felt my face shade. "R-release me!" I pushed away from him, but quickly ceased my efforts as the wound surged with pain. He did not relinquish his hold as he made his way to the turret stairs. As we passed Sakon's body, I looked away, feeling bile rise in my throat.

…Then my eyes fell upon Darmani and Igos in the distance… still.

I closed my eyes, nearly burying my head against the masked man. I tried to calm my shaken breaths as I recalled how they were struck down. How many more deaths would I cause?

"Your light demolished the rocks that buried them," the masked man said quietly, his voice keeping me from falling into further despair. "Worry not… they are not dead; their heartbeats are faint, but steady."

"Then I… I must help them!" My relief was sincere; if the masked man had survived the dark magic, I should have assumed Darmani and Igos had. But how was it that he appeared… and acted as though the dark magic had not harmed him?

The masked man shook his head once. "There is nothing you can do in your state. Trust me, they will live." We passed by them, and I was comforted by the rise and fall of their chests, yet still…

_"There is nothing you can do…"_

I shook my head inwardly. The self-disgust I felt further evoked the guilt that had already taken hold… and I blinked back my tears.

Reaching the stairs, the masked man gently set me down and knelt before me. "Your wound," he said with a nod. I lifted my hand from it and the masked man reached into his one of his belt pockets, pulling out white dressings. "I pray that dagger was not poisoned," he muttered. I said nothing in return, still lost in my thoughts. The masked man then put a hand against my side and instantly, the stinging stopped. He pulled his hand away. "You do not bleed…" His voice was filled with confusion. The wound began to prickle uncomfortably and I wrapped an arm about my waist; my body was healing of its own accord. _What is happening to me?_ _There is something wrong… _

Laboring for breath, my eyes burned and I could not longer hold back my tears. I looked to my lap, ashamed the masked man would see the Princess of Hyrule weeping.

"Do not dwell on the thief's death," he began quietly. "Your guilt is meaningless; you did not intend to kill him as I did." The prickle of the wound then dulled as the fibers of my skin rejoined. He tucked his dressings away and moved closer, his knee nearly touching my own. "You must realize… the fault lay with his arrogance." His low voice steadied the frantic rhythm of my heart and slowly, I met his eyes. A peculiar sensation flooded through me and I was unable to look away. Against the blackness of the mask, even in the darkness of night, the odd color of his eyes was vividly noticeable: a piercing, silver blue. His fierce, steady gaze brought me back to my senses and I regained my composure.

I had seen this man before… a man in black with blue eyes. "Who are you?" I whispered. My hands left my side as I leaned toward him, drawn by his stare.

"It matters not," he said, shaking me from my moment of reminiscence. He then took my arms and helped me to stand. As he stood there steadying me, it was noticeable that he was taller than average and quite intimidating. "Are you healed now? Can you stand?"

I ignored his inquiries. "You know who I am; it is only fair you—"

"—_Fair?"_ He scoffed, the gentleness fading from his voice. "You presume too much. I know nothing of you."

I knew not how to respond to his insolence. I had grown used to Sakon's cruel threats for I knew where his loyalties lie and his true purpose. But the masked man… him I knew nothing of. His contradictive nature of gentleness and coldness confused me greatly.

"…But you called my name," I reasoned.

"I did no such thing."

My frustration grew at his blunt lie. "Then how did you know of my kidnapping?"

"Nothing happens in the Great Sea without my knowing."

"I hardly believe—"

"Enough. We must leave before that hooded bastard returns." He took a step towards me and I took one back. Just who _was _this mysterious masked man? Why did he lie about coming to my rescue? How had he survived the dark magic?

"Why… tell me why I must trust you. Why did you come?"

He looked into my eyes, and slowly raised a gloved hand towards me; his left. "I came for _you_… not for the sake of your title." My gaze fell from his, flittering down his darkly clothed body, and in that moment, I remembered...

Blue cloaked in midnight.

My breath stilled and my eyes widened as I stared at the ground.

The masked man resembled the one who led me from the darkness in my nightmares. Those terrifying nightmares had ceased to plague me for nigh three years… until my engagement, but then were only dull, lifeless…

Then… on the night of the celebration of peace—the horrific, detailed nightmares had begun anew, causing me to remember the ones I thought had long since passed. Even now, in waking, I recalled the visions beneath my lids. Was this man the very one who led me from the darkness?

"_Be wary of ones you call friends, be wary of ones you deem enemies."_

I felt no danger in the presence of the masked man yet perhaps that was the most unnerving detail of all. I glanced at his proffered hand, still unsure if I could trust him.

"Please…" he said, barely above a whisper.

"_Do you not know?"_

"…_Zelda…wake up."_

The same… The voice was the same. This man had saved me before.

I took a deep breath; if by some miracle, the Goddesses had heard my prayers… and sent him to me… then I would follow. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his. His touch sent a strange pulse through me, causing the back of my right hand to tingle.

But before I could question it, the masked man pulled me forward, setting us off in a mad dash, leaving the ruins of the execution grounds behind.

* * *

Kindly leave a review please ^^


	21. Chapter 21 Sunlight

Well, this is the chapter many people have been waiting for, so I'm anxious to hear what everyone thinks (honestly).

And I'm a liar, THIS chapter (and part of the next) was the hardest to write so far, so sorry it took longer to post. I'm so nervous!

Thanks for all the support, and as always, please review ;)

* * *

Chapter XXI

_Sunlight_

The masked man's hand never slipped from mine as he dragged me along. My right hand prickled uncomfortably from his grasp… and it had not ceased since his first touch.

We ran in a southerly direction and soon enough, the ruins of the execution grounds disappeared from sight. We reached a field, strewn with boulders and started across at a swifter pace. The sky was completely dark when the path we followed turned into an incline, leading up a steep hill littered with trees. From our height, I could see the faint glimmer of the sea in the moonlight and I realized how far my capture had brought me from Hyrule; forlornness flooded through me and I wondered if I would ever see my kingdom again.

My heart grew heavy as my thoughts turned to my father. I recalled the state I left him in and I chastised myself inwardly; I had been too consumed with my own troubles and had not thought upon his welfare. Ganondorf told me he would live… but I had not seen him with my own eyes before I rode away… something I deeply regretted. I prayed for his well being, for I knew the injuries the beast had caused would leave him bed-ridden for weeks.

_I will live to see him again._

In my moment of reminiscence, I stumbled; my emotions got the best of me and I quickly forced my mind back to the matter at hand. We had yet to see the hooded man during our escape. I hoped he would not return but I knew the vision, despite my vague remembrance of it, assured me he would seek us out…

And with this knowledge… and my failure to use my magic correctly… my vulnerability frightened me. How I wished I knew what was wrong with me; I did not feel whole, I felt helpless and that… disgraced me. As grateful as I was that my life had been spared by divine intervention… my life was now in the hands of a man I knew nothing of and I prayed I had been right to follow him.

Reaching the top of the steep climb, a small meadow stretched out before us. The tall grass rustled with each step we took, and upon reaching the other side, the masked man led me into the brush, not even stopping to consider finding a clear path. I did not know how he was able to see, for thick branches caught my dress and I heard numerous ripping noises. The masked man wove through the branches fluidly and paid no mind to my distress. I tripped, predictably, and he pulled me up with ease and continued on.

Even with my strengthened resolve to press forward, my pace slowed and I said breathlessly, "I cannot move this quickly!"

"You can and you will."

I could not read his character; his sudden changes in disposition were ever so tiring. "We should find a main road that will lead us to Calatia's capital—"

"Orihm?" he scoffed. "I think not. The roads will be watched."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"Away from he who tried to kill you," he answered darkly.

"And you will not attempt to do the same?" My legs felt like lead and I slowed further, my impatience growing at his mysteriousness. Why did he answer so ambiguously if he intended to help me? Perhaps… he did not have a plan…

The masked man stopped abruptly and turned to me. "Are you so willing to die, My Lady?"

My mouth fell slightly agape at his blunt inquiry. I was infuriated, but I held my tongue to prevent myself from angering _him._ Yet something else stirred within me from his words…

"I have no wish for death," I replied curtly. "I owe my life to the Goddesses."

The masked man's eyes narrowed. "… The Goddesses…?"

"I have followed you blindly on my faith alone." I paused, not wanting to admit to this man I had seen him in a vision… _foresight_. No… that was something I could not even admit to myself.

"I have… _dreamt_… of one leading me from darkness, just as you are now."

His eyes widened in the slightest before rolling them in mockery. "Your implication is obvious; you believe the Goddesses sent me to you?"

I glared. "If I did?"

His hand tightened upon mine and he roughly pulled me closer to him. "Why do you worship deities who do nothing for their own people? Your Goddesses did not send me; it was by my own instincts that I found you."

I was somewhat taken aback; the masked man's anger, nay disdain, for the Goddesses surprised me. He was offended by their mere mention. I shook my head; I could not let myself doubt them again. "It was their whisperings that guided you… it…it is the only way you could have…"

His eyes burned with anger and he suddenly turned away, releasing his grip upon my hand. "Your faith is meaningless, My Lady."

It felt as if a needle pierced my heart as realized his voice sounded just as—

_No, do not compare. _My head suddenly throbbed and I pressed a hand against it; those forbidden thoughts were clawing at the back of my mind. I did all I could to ignore them, for I still did not feel complete control of my magic; I knew the use of a memory suppression spell would go awry. My efforts were only just enough.

"My Lady," the masked man called quietly, looking to me with what I imagined feigned concern. I could not have him addressing me so familiarly. It was unbearable. The strain of the imprisoned memories weighed heavily upon me and I found it difficult to breathe. My power to overcome them was beginning to wane; _I cannot stay with him further._ His presence alone threatened to provoke more unwanted memories… something that I could not let happen. I was already weakened and most of all… I did not wish to be swallowed up in the darkness… in the pain of times long since past.

Even if the masked man was sent from the Goddesses, I knew nothing about him apart from my knowledge that he may be the savior from my dreams. And he had done what he was sent to do; he had led me away from peril._ But will not release me so easily..._

The masked man reached out to me. "Z—"

"Do not address me so!" Not wanting to risk another hapless spell, as reckless it was, I turned into him, splaying my palm to hit his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. His grip slackened and I ripped myself away, praying the attack would prevent him from pursuing me in haste. I tried to ignore my guilt for abandoning him as I flew through the remaining brush. I had so fervently expressed my faith that the Goddesses had sent him to me; he must think me a fool, perhaps even a liar.

And the Goddesses… I now refused their help for my own selfish need not to remember.

"_Where is your courage, O daughter of wisdom?"_ The voice carried on the wind, and my heart soared and fell at the beautiful whisper.

…_I have none. _Hurrying on, I came upon another rocky plain that led to the foothills of the mountains. My body ached terribly as the path I followed steepened, but I continued on nevertheless with the hope that the view would direct me to Calatia's capital, Orihm.

I reached the top of one of the smaller hills and looked expectantly about… but there were no distant lights to be seen. I sighed heavily and continued forward, looking to the stars above to guide me. Just then, I felt a vice-like grip on my arm pull me to a halt. I gasped in surprise as I turned to see the masked man. I struggled against him and his knee knocked beneath mine and my balance slipped. I fell to the ground, continuing to fight him off. He countered each offense, which I found most peculiar; few knew the secrets of the Sheikah combat. He soon overpowered me and pinned me on my side, one arm above my head, the other behind my back.

"That was unwise," the masked man muttered, his sharp eyes narrowing at me.

The blades of grass pricked my face as I caught my breath. "Release me."

"Without your magics you are hardly a threat; save your remaining strength."

I clenched my jaw and my face flushed with anger. I tried to kick my legs free but he quickly trapped one beneath his knee and the other with his foot.

"Enough of this deception," I snapped. "Tell me what you are—"

"Do not think you can command me. Will you not understand that I am trying to help you?" I believed him… but his refusal to disclose his identity and his plans caused my apprehension to grow.

"Whatever your intentions," I warned. "You will be brought to justice if you harm me."

The masked man stared at me intently for a moment, then suddenly erupted into laughter. He fell quiet after a few moments then lowered his face to mine and said with a smirk, "Your biting words instill no fear in me, My Lady." At his closeness, I could smell the faint hint of sweetgrass… something I had not noticed before.

Coupled with his words, I fought against the recognition of the familiar scent and before I could retaliate, the masked man released me and was on his feet, looking down at me humorously. "Ah, my apologies, dear _princess_," he condescended with a mock bow. Pursing my lips, I sat up to dust off my dress, hiding my shaded face from him. The masked man sighed, clearly irritated. "Rest a moment." I said nothing and tried to stand. He put a hand to my shoulder and knelt beside me.

"Why show mercy now?" I asked unsteadily, my eyes still averted.

"You are very delicate, Princess… but I do not think you would want me to carry you; the subtlety of your dislike for me is rather discouraging."

"Dislike? You compliment yourself."

The masked man chuckled. "Tell me—since clearly you are incapable—who will be this righteous dealer of justice?"

"I cannot believe _you _are concerned." Sakon had seen to it that Calatia was framed for my capture, yet… _who _would come for me? Had my father informed Impa of what happened in the field? Had he sent Commander Virnen in his stead along with an armed fleet? No… I knew who would come for me…

"Hardly," he scoffed. "I'm entitled to know…"

"Does it matter?" I asked stiffly.

"Your confidence interests me."

I paused for moment, deliberating whether or not to disclose. Would _Ganondorf _come me? If his valor was as true as I had witnessed in Hyrule Field, then surely…

"Prince Ganondorf is a man of great skill."

The masked man stifled a laugh and stood. "That pompous blaggard is your beloved savior? How romantic, your dearest love coming to rescue you," he mocked bitterly.

I stood to equal myself with him, questioning his bitterness, but was more bothered by the personal offense he seemed to have taken… and the offense I had taken to his assumption. "I did not say I love him, but he will find me."

The masked man folded his arms with a glower. "You admit you care not for him? You're a rare find indeed, Princess, to possess such honesty."

"He knows I do not love him."

"You're incapable of it you mean," he retorted.

My blood heated at his words, igniting my anger so quickly, I could not stop myself from striking him across the face. "I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream." No longer could I feel that so called love; I knew only of its existence, of the pain it caused… and how deeply rooted it was within me.

"Hold your tongue," the masked man whispered dangerously.

"You dare impugn me so callously when you strive to live as a pirate, inflicting misery upon others? If you despise me so, why do you suffer me—?"

"Silence!" he bellowed, roughly taking me by the shoulders. "You are nothing but a naïve child, concerned only of your own hardships. You know nothing of world and therefore consider yourself above it. The world is cruel and it's time you were—" His words died on tongue and his eyes widened as he looked about warily. I felt a great heaviness encompass our surroundings and my breath stilled; the dark presence of the hooded man was unmistakable. I turned around, sensing him lurking nearby.

Suddenly, the masked man slipped a gloved hand over my mouth and I recoiled from him, still furious for the spiteful words he spoke against me…but he would not release me. His arm wrapped about my waist as he nearly dragging me behind a large tree. I struggled in vain as he held me tightly to him.

"Be still," he breathed against my ear. I held my breath, sensing the hooded man nearing yet I heard not his footsteps. My heart quickened as I recalled the power of his dark magic and I clutched the masked man's arm without thinking, praying the hooded man would not find us. I felt the masked man's heart beating rapidly against my back and I feared the pounding of our hearts would lead the hooded man to us. The masked man's hand slipped from my mouth, lingering against my jaw. I turned my head to meet his eyes, questioning this strange gesture and he held a finger to his lips. Slowly, he moved to peer around the tree, for nothing could be heard on the other side. I ignored the rush of blood that heated my face from his touch and peered around the opposite side of the tree.

And there was the hooded man moving about beneath the moonlight. Yet it was… and was not him. This dark figure was hooded but possessed no extremities. It floated above the ground, gliding silently in the air. Its shape was not solid, but black all the same.

It was an illusion… _a shadow brought to life._

Before I could observe further, the masked man pulled me back to him. He put his lips against my ear and I nearly shuddered. "Is it _him_?" he breathed, hardly audible. My flesh rose and I shook my head. He said nothing else and simply tightened his hold upon me. My mind raced; the shadow would surely find us, but there was no where to run.

Dare I risk using magic?

The wind moaned, shaking the dead leaves from the trees and I was struck with an idea. I peeled the masked man's hand from my waist and gestured for him to stay. He looked at me, bemused, as I quietly stepped away. I picked up a leaf from the ground and whispered a spell into it. Even with my lack of control, surely my magic would allow me a simple spell? I held the leaf outward and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the masked man shaking his head furiously. I let the leaf fly, guiding towards the trees below the foothills; the spell I placed upon it would allow the leaf to cut through a thick branch; the noise would hopefully draw the spying shadow away…

But I heard not the dull thud of a felled branch.

A deafening crack, much akin to lightning, cut through the air, echoing across the mountains. My eyes widened and I held a hand to my mouth.

The dark presence vanished instantly.

The masked man stared at me with wide eyes before peering around the tree. I cautiously joined him and we found the illusion of the hooded man to be gone. Before I could breathe a sigh of relief, the masked man roughly snatched my hand and took off in a mad dash up the mountainside. He said nothing for some time, and even through the uncomfortable pricking upon my hand, I could sense his fury and impatience in his grasp.

The moon slowly drifted behind a curtain of clouds, causing my clumsiness to return for I could hardly see the path in front of me, but the masked man did not waver once. Nearly an hour passed since we had escaped the shadow when the masked man finally stopped.

"Why did you do such a thing?" He asked icily as he caught his breath, releasing my hand; the prickling died. "I know not what that bastard did to you, but you have no control of your magics; what if you had kill—" He stopped suddenly and simply stared at me. I was grateful he did not mention Sakon; I was still heavily burdened with guilt. I could see the anger calming in his eyes and he moved forward as if to take a step, but then decided against it. "Do not use your magic; it will only draw attention."

"If I had not distracted the shadow, it would have found us," I reasoned.

The masked man shook his head. "For your own protection then," he muttered. I glanced at him and he looked away with a scowl, staring off down below from where we had come.

"Unless the need is dire," I agreed. "But for now I will not call upon it."

"…Very well."

We then set off once again. I continued to struggle to keep up, but the masked man displayed no further sympathy; I did not understand; he had treated me gently in the vision, and claimed to be helping me, yet now… he seemed to hold such contempt for me._ Was_ this impudent, mysterious man truly the hero the Goddesses had meant to find me?

We reached the top of the foothills a long while later, and the masked man slowed to a walk. I looked about, noticing the stars had brightened dramatically, but I still could not see any sign of a town in the distance. The wind howled, bringing with it a cold chill of warning. The masked man then released my hand.

"We shall rest here for tonight," he said shortly. He walked further ahead, towards the sound of water, and stopped beside a bank of a small stream. He knelt down and cupped his hand, bringing a handful of water to his mouth. "Drink," he commanded.

Glancing to him warily, I knelt beside him, my thirst becoming overwhelming. I nearly inhaled the water as it parched my burning, dry throat. The masked man stood and I heard his footsteps behind me as I began to wash my face and neck, the wind against my wet skin causing me to shiver. I sat back to catch my breath, trying to calm the rapid pulse of my heart. The faint gleam of the moon behind the clouds revealed it was just a couple hours short of reaching the middle of the sky. I could feel my body demanding sleep, but my mind would not let me rest; I still held misgivings about the masked man's true intent.

His efforts to lead me to safety were commendable; he was formidable to say the least. Magic had no effect upon him, and his fighting skills were far superior than my own…

But how was it that he was able to endure his exhaustion? We had been running since nightfall, but still he carried on as though he had strength to spare. And how had _my_ own strength returned? Recalling my state upon the altar, I had been sapped of nearly everything.

_"…Her power was beyond reckoning…"_

Had the hooded man… been right? Did I truly possess a hidden power?

"…_But the elements that make it one were broken, and the thief was left only with Din's essence of power. The remaining two were hidden, marking their vessels."_

I looked to my hand; the markings had become more visible…

"_Upon first glance, I thought it the Triforce."_

But how could I believe _it _existed?

_ "The other power… you have found it?"_

Realization descended upon me; it was not only me the hooded man and the gold-eyed demon wanted; the masked man was being hunted. He must possess magic just as I; how else could he have survived the dark magic without injury? Was he perhaps marked as well? If he was... did that mean that the Triforce—

The snapping of bark startled me and I turned to see the masked man gathering twigs from the dry trees around us. I watched as he built a small fire beside the shelter of a boulder, and within minutes, I felt the heat against my skin. I studied him from across the fire, watching the flames dance in the reflection of his eyes. If this man truly possessed great power... he was doing everything he could to hide it... or did not even know of it. If this was so... I could not confront him. The only way to know was to steal a glance at his hands, which were covered by black gloves.

I cursed him inwardly; just_ who _was this man… and why did he hold such resentment for me? I felt only anger and frustration towards him… but… I also felt an odd connection, a pull, to this hauntingly frightening, yet familiar masked man. His eyes then met mine and I suddenly felt a sharp pain within my chest. I looked away, trying to ignore it. For reasons I did not understand, I was drawn to him. I let out a haggard sigh and stood, making my way closer to the fire; how I wished I could tear off that insufferable mask.

"Sleep now," the masked man said as he lay down upon his back. "We move on at daybreak." He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Reason prompted me to slip away quietly, make my way back to the coast in hopes there was a town nearby…

Yet…I was moving towards him; I could not take my eyes from his mask; _I must know who he is. _I held my breath, the gnawing of anticipation growing. I fell to my hands and knees and reached over his shoulder… but my hand merely glanced over the fabric of his mask when his eyes shot open and he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He pulled my arm away and flipped me onto my back into the grass.

"That will be the last thing you do if you attempt that again," he muttered dangerously.

I blushed heavily and could only stare into his steeled blue eyes, feeling the same sense of recognition.

And my heart… fluttered.

"_Do you believe… it is possible for your heart to know something you do not?"_

"_Who _are you?" My voice broke.

I thought I saw his gaze softened ever so slightly and his face lowered to mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek as his lips hovered just above mine. "If you do not know… then so it shall remain."

"_My indifference… it was to keep you from seeing the truth."_

My heart ached with such intensity, a burning formed within my chest.

His eyes held such unspeakable sadness…

He looked away and sat up, leaving me breathless upon the ground.

My lip trembled and I rolled to my side to hide my wet eyes, huddling into myself.

The hole in my heart I had tried so desperately to fill…

…Was beginning to bore open.

* * *

I felt I had only slept for moments when something roused me from sleep.

My eyes fluttered open, my surroundings hazy and foreign. The sky had paled; it would be sunrise soon. The fire was nothing but ashes, and I could hear the wind disturbing the grass and the breathing of someone next to me and feel the heat of their body.

"You've rested long enough, Princess." The masked man sat me up, and I half-heartedly pushed away from him, still on the edge of sleep. "We must move on." Clumsily, I stood and he guided me to the stream. I tiredly sunk to my knees and filled the hollowness in my stomach with the cool water.

And just then, the faint sound of horses began to echo up the mountain.

Hope and relief were born in me once again.

The masked man paused to listen, letting the cup of water in his hand run down his arm, and he cursed under his breath. He stood and hurried to the edge of the mountainside.

Cursing again, he snapped, "come, Princess." Reluctantly, I obeyed, but he strode back to me with an impatient click of his tongue and nearly dragged me over. "Look yonder," he said, pointing down into the valley below. I saw a number of horses and their riders exploring the grounds; they were unmarked.

"Do you know them?"

"…No." I had suspicions they were Hylian soldiers.

"Do not trifle with me," he threatened.

"Your biting words instill no fear in me," I taunted.

The masked man paused, then gently turned my face to him. "Though I will not kill you, I know of many things worse than death," he hinted dangerously.

I was not intimidated by his words but I did not know why. "The distance is too great," I said curtly. "I cannot be of help to you."

"…Try…"

I pushed his hand away from my face and made my way further to the edge. A rush of wind blew up the mountainside and I inhaled sharply. I looked down, trying to distinguish anyone familiar. Then I saw a person with white hair and another with red; I nearly cried out in relief.

Ganondorf, and Impa had come for me.

"…Your prince is quite a courageous character now isn't he?" The masked man mocked, seeing the recognition in my face. He then grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the edge, and started across the stream.

"Please," I began, "Let me go to them; there is no need to stay with you any longer."

"I promise to return you, but not to _that prince_—"

"The promises of men are worth very little… especially that of a _pirate_."

The masked man smiled. "You are very cold," he said dryly. "Very cold and hostile and if you keep—"

"Why do you vex me so!" I nearly shouted. "I am giving you a chance: release me, and you shall be given mercy."

"…Mercy…?" The masked man scoffed. "That's very amusing, Princess." Rounding a bend just beyond the stream, we came upon a sudden steep drop, a deep crevice open betwixt the mountains, and my stomach lurched from the height. The masked man stopped only for a moment before beginning to run alongside the edge of the ravine.

Digging my feet into the ground, I pulled against him, trying to pry his fingers from my wrist. "I will go no further."

"You still have no patience," he said, releasing my hand as he flung me towards a small boulder.

"'_Still'?"_

"Very well. Shall we wait here to see if your precious prince is as merciful as you believe?"

"Why do you despise him so?" I asked coldly

The masked man looked past me and muttered, "he took something from me."

I furrowed my brows. Sitting down upon the boulder, I became even more bewildered.

"Something… I may never get back." The deep sadness I sensed from him returned.

"...And that is?"

The masked man then looked back to me, his face devoid of emotion. "I won't say. However, if you loved him, I would tell you just to shatter your image of him; I'm cruel that way, you see."

I raised a brow. "Indeed."

"So… since a _prince _is not worthy of your love… who is?"

"…Love is nothing more than a burden."

"Do not lie to me; you mentioned love before," he continued. "I would assume it relates to that title… 'My Lady' was it?"

I glared. "It matters not."

"I think it matters a great deal… considering you cower from it."

"Nothing you say can upset me," I lied stiffly. Why did he question me so? Why was he so enraptured with me… and I with him?

"So you say," he commented offhandedly. "What harm would it do to ease my curiosity?"

I pondered his words. If I kept his interest by conversation, then perhaps time would allow Impa and Ganondorf to find me before he changed his mind to wait for them. Did I dare divulge the things I had worked so hard to forget?

…I must… there wasn't a choice if I had a chance at returning to Hyrule safely. I breathed in deeply then sighed unevenly. I searched my mind, dredging up vague details without provoking the emotions tied the memories.

"I did love once."

"Another rich prince, I suppose?" The masked man said expectantly, beginning to pace before me.

"No," I retorted, "he was a knight… my guardian..." This was the first I had spoken about _him_ to anyone. I could feel the deep anguish I kept hidden stirring, emerging infinitely closer, yet remaining just out of reach.

"You said 'once', princess, do elaborate."

I shook my head. "…He… he has long since gone… the _Dread Pirate Raven_ saw to it."

The masked man did not reply for a moment, seeming to be studying me very intently. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh. "…It seems I've killed a man of high status."

I suddenly felt as if I had plunged into the Great Sea again. His words repeated in my mind, ringing loudly with realization…

I looked at him and my blood stilled, the warmth stole away.

"I must admit… I do pride myself on such a feat." The masked man's voice sounded distant, unnatural.

Face paling, lips parting, my eyes widened. _Fool! What a fool I am!_ It had been him all along… _Raven_! How did I not see it before? He told me himself that he was a pirate and knew of every occurrence in the Great Sea! How was it not impressed upon me it was him? Though I feared him upon first meeting, I did not feel any warning against him. I shuddered and my courage dissipated into the wind.

"Don't act so surprised, I couldn't have survivors now, could I? If the Dread Pirate Raven was rumored merciful, there would be no reason to fear him; piracy thrives on fear."

I said nothing; breath had yet to come.

"Describe your love to me, Princess, perhaps I'll remember," he sneered.

Tension rose in my throat and I looked away.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten him?" he continued to taunt. "You disgrace his memory; poor soul."

His words stung yet still I did not reply; I closed my eyes, trying to fight the burning tears behind them.

"_Remember what I told you…" _

_No, do not dwell upon it. Do not feel it!_

Raven sighed. "No matter then, fortunately I remember your knight. Four years ago was it?"

I kept my face hidden; I would not give him the pleasure of knowing he caused me pain.

He then moved and withdrew something from his belt.

…An old blue instrument...

"This belonged to him."

My lip trembled, and my throat tightened further. I could not look away from the ocarina.

"Do you recognize it?"

"_I trust you to return it."_

No, no, I had lamented enough!

"He forced his way on my ship and nearly killed some of my men, dropping this along his way." He paused and chuckled, as if the memory were a fond one. "Such impudence he had…" Disdain dripped from his voice. "…Such foolishness…"

The words echoed hollowly and my vision spun. _Stop._

"He died honorably, as a knight should. No bribes or needless pleadings." Raven looked to me. "He simply said 'please… I must live.'" His voice was a near whisper. "I asked him why it was so important he live." He paused for but a moment. "'Her,' he replied."

Flashes of past memories, painfully assaulting, bore open the hole in my heart. I clenched my teeth, trying to control the emotions battling within me.

Tucking the ocarina away, Raven continued. "He then spoke of a beautiful girl with violet eyes and hair of gold; I can only assume he meant you."

Alas, it was to no avail; the burning in my heart became insufferable. I gasped in pain, clutching a hand against my heart.

"_I've told you at every reply… that I—"_

"Enough! Stop this!" I cried.

"Do you regret so much for loving him?"

The burning traveled to my head, feeling as if it would burst apart from the flame, begging me to remember— "Please!" I begged, grabbing my head. "No more! I… I cannot…"

"Cannot what?"

"…I… cannot remember…"

He paused; I could feel his eyes upon me. "Tsk, you should be grateful I killed him before he found out what you really are," he muttered scornfully.

"And what am I?" I hissed, rising to my feet unsteadily.

"Faithless, Princess, disloyal and yielding; shall I go on?" He bellowed. "Now tell me truly, were you engaged to your prince that same month, or did you mourn for the knight you supposedly loved?" Accusation dripping from every cruel word, they pierced though me, cutting me open, letting my emotions spill outward. I moved to strike him and he caught my hand.

"You've mocked me enough, never do it again… I died that day!"

Raven stared at me in stunned silence, his eyes blank and wide. My lips trembled and I looked away, shamed by my outburst. The burning in my heart and head became too much and I swayed on the spot, my knees buckling, nearly giving way beneath me.

Raven held tightly to my hand and put an arm about my waist, attempting to steady me. "Listen… I'm—"

"No!" I cried, pushing away from him. "I will not hear another word. You are nothing more than coward hiding behind a mask!"

"…You know who I am," he said with near gentleness as he released me. "And there is more you must hear."

I looked to him with uncertainty; despite the returning sadness in his voice, there was more to his words. "Then show me your face; I wish to look upon the one who killed my Guardian."

Raven eyed me. "I shall only frighten My Lady."

This time… I was certain of it; his voice rung with strange familiarity. I moved towards him, disregarding everything he had exposed in me; this fervent desire to see Raven's face—it would only bring more suffering… but I had see him. "Your reputation insists you must kill me just as you did _him_; what harm would it do to ease my curiosity?" I questioned, throwing his words back at him.

Raven stepped away as I reached a hand to his mask, and he caught my wrist. "You go too far, Princess." I tugged my hand away, then forcefully grabbed his head. He pulled back and twisted my hands together. "Enough," he muttered severely. I struggled against him, trying to wring myself free.

Suddenly the sound of galloping horses sounded in the distance once again.

"Surrender yourself," I commanded.

Raven glared, his face nearing my own. "Never."

Staring into his steeled blue eyes, the need to see his face was overpowering. "Then you shall pay for your crimes with your life." I pulled myself free from his grasp and moved to strike his chest, but he was prepared and jumped back. As he attempted to regain his balance, I lunged towards him again, my fingertips just grazing his mask as he evaded me…

…And the ground disappeared beneath him.

My eyes widened, my mouth fell open; time stilled as I watched him fall over the ravine's edge, regret and retribution coursing through me.

Raven then looked to me purposefully.

"As you wish."

His voice was so faint, so gentle; I thought I had imagined it…

…My heart ceased to beat.

"_Yet through all these awaiting changes…a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days."_

Tears blurred my wide eyes. _It cannot be…_

Raven's black mask flittered into the air…revealing sunlit hair and silvered blue eyes.

_"…_ _As you wish…"_

My breath left me…and my hand burned with searing pain. The flame traveled through my arm, into my body until...

"…Zelda…"

Light burst within me. It filled my blood, my bones, the marrow, and sinews...

And at last… my heart.

At those three words, the words I had purposefully forgotten yet hoped, nay ached to hear, the shackles about my soul shattered into nothingness. Sunlight poured from the darkened skies above and the painful memories I had kept locked away for all these years, broke forth from confinement.

"…_I will always come for you."_

And I remembered him.

"…Link…"

The world began to turn once again, and the sudden movement was overwhelming.

_He lives._

Tears fell freely as I repeated his name again and again, welcoming the pain it brought. The incomprehensible relief that consumed me left as quickly as it came…

…For I had condemned Link to the clutches of the mountain. I cried out for him as I watched in horror as he fell. My body screamed for me to move and without thinking, I dove after him.

The wind whipped violently through me as I fell. Reaching out, Link grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. His scent of sweetgrass filled me and a sob escaped my lips as I watched my tears fly to the sky above. I held him tightly and began to mutter the incantation of Farore's Wind with a broken voice and our descent slowed in the slightest. I repeated the spell with more urgency, frantic desperation beginning to take hold.

Link then whispered my name, his voice mellow and comforting and I nearly lost my concentration. We slowed further and I nearly cried out the incantation. The ground loomed closer and suddenly, we halted just before we impacted, then fell to the ground with a dull thud. The incline of the ravine forced us to topple down the mountain and just as Link's arms tightened about me, a sharp rock grazed the side of my head.

I could only breathe his name as I was torn from his side.


	22. Chapter 22 Conviction

...I am sorry this took five million years to update. Really. Life took priority for a bit, and this chapter takes the cake in difficulty writing (super nervous right now), but I hope you will enjoy. A fair warning though... romance galore (IMO) XD Please share your thoughts or tell me if you see a mistake, thanks! :)

* * *

Chapter XXII

_Conviction_

I fell to my death. The wind from the chasm drowned me in its howl.

Zelda's eyes widened as I descended, her face white with disbelief.

The black mask slipped from my face, flying into the grey clouds above.

"As you wish."

Even if she could not remember me… just a glance upon her face, uttering I loved her once more was worth all those years of tortuous waiting. Despite my regrets, I could die in peace.

I called her name.

…And the sun appeared, encompassing Zelda in its wake, as if it shed its light only for her.

Then a whisper of my name…

Her cries pierced through me and I watched in horror as Zelda followed after me, and my willful submission turned to urgent desperation.

She reached for my hand, and I hers, and suddenly a strange gust of wind slowed me for a moment. I grasped her hand, feeling whole once again and pulled her to me, saying nothing; her foolish decision stunned me to silence. My anger and grief were overwhelming; I had journeyed the seas and distant lands, strengthened every part of myself, in order to return to her.

Yet she would perish still after all I had done.

Zelda clung to me, whispering unfamiliar words in ancient Hylian, but I knew in her weakened state no amount of magic would save us. The wind whistled in my ears as we fell head first into the ravine and I held her against me, awaiting death to take us.

But then we slowed.

She repeated the incantation once more, her voice breaking and fearful as we slowed further. The ground was nearly upon us and I held my breath, drawing Zelda closer.

Suddenly I felt something wrap about us, much akin to tendrils of silk… and we stopped mere feet from the ground. Just as I exhaled, the protective force released us and we fell against the earth, tumbling down the rest of the incline. I continued to hold Zelda tightly, trying to shield her from the sharp rocks. But my efforts were in vain; I heard a sickening scrape, and her body slackened.

A ghost of a whisper sounded in my ear as her consciousness faded and I cursed inwardly. The ground evened not moments later and we collapsed onto the bank of a river, Zelda rolling out of my arms. I lay there upon the wet earth, feeling the cold water run across my arm and leg as I caught my breath, wanting nothing more than to give into my exhaustion. By some miracle, we had survived the fall; my body ached, begging me never to move again, but a glance to Zelda's tangled limbs, my heart stopped and I feared the worst. If her life ended now… I would not be able to endure.

I was nothing without her.

Ignoring my pain, I unsteadily made my way to Zelda and pulled her out of the water. I ripped off my gloves to move her hair and listen for her breath. It was faint. I sighed in relief, noticing the subtle rise and fall of her chest, then gently tipped her face to me; she did not stir.

Past memories flashed in my mind and I recalled the time I slayed the beast to save her life; how after the poison took over, I held her so close, and how desperately I pleaded with her to wake from her haunting nightmares.

It seemed a lifetime ago, and now it felt like a dream to finally be at her side once again; the only dream I had known during my years at sea.

"Zelda," I called, "open your eyes." Again she did not stir. "Do not make this all for naught." I bowed my head to hers and traced her jaw, feeling her slight yet steady pulse beneath my fingertips. I brushed against a wetness behind her ear and looked up, finding blood beginning to trickle down her neck from a wound hidden by her hair. I whipped the blood away with my thumb, hoping the injury was slight, yet alarm rose steadily within me; her stillness was just as frightening as her deafening screams at the hooded man's hands.

Just as I moved to retrieve dressings from my belt pocket, Zelda's brows knotted together and a small moan escaped her lips.

I smoothed her face. "Please," I begged, "wake up."

Finally her eyes fluttered opened and I breathed her name.

Zelda searched my eyes as though she knew not who I was. "…Link…?" Her voice was weak with disbelief. Slowly she lifted a trembling hand to my face, flinching when it rested upon my cheek… as if I would disappear by her touch.

She pressed her fingers to my skin and softly gasped, her eyes widening. "You're alive…?"

Throat tightening, I could only smile weakly. I had waited so long to return to her. There was much I wanted, needed, to say—but could not.

Her lips trembled as tears sprung from her eyes, and she pulled herself to me with unexpected strength. Her body began to shudder and I simply held her, murmuring her name as I stroked her hair, trying to console her. I felt her muffled cries against my shoulder and I closed my eyes, attempting to keep the influence of her emotions from my own. I kissed her head, swallowing the tension in my throat.

Never again would I let us be parted.

Time became infinite while we took comfort in one another's arms. Slowly, I pulled away, wanting to gaze upon Zelda without reserve… to find myself in the violets of her eyes. I could feel my heart pounding furiously as I took her face into my hands.

And then Zelda looked upon me, her eyes wet, brows knotted in disbelief, her breath shallow… she caused my eyes to burn.

She whispered my name and I could no longer keep myself from her.

I pressed my lips longingly to hers, tasting her bittersweet tears, conveying all the words I could not speak.

She whimpered softly and placed her hands against mine, returning my kiss with reserved ardency.

Then suddenly, a pain I had not felt in four years returned. My hand burned with such intensity, I broke away. At that same moment, Zelda withdrew, clutching the back of her right hand, staring at me in confusion… in realization. The burning quickly dulled to an irritating tingle and I disregarded it, refusing to let it separate me from her touch.

"Tell me you are not an illusion," she wept, her eyes telling of fragility.

I shook my head and took her into my arms once again.

"Are you truly…?"

"I'm alive, Zelda."

Tears slipped down her face as she hesitantly pressed her hands against my chest, feeling the quickening of my heart. "All these years… you were…" Her voice died away and I kissed her tenderly.

"Forgive me," I pleaded against her mouth. "Had there been a way, sooner…"

"How can this be?" she whispered, her voice breaking. "You… you were dead."

"Death cannot keep me from you," I said gently. Her eyes widened in the slightest, stilled in remembrance. I sighed, resting my forehead against hers. "I swore I would return." Zelda continued to weep softly as I recalled my bitterness upon returning to Hyrule, the very night of the Celebration of Peace. I journeyed to the castle grounds, readying myself to face the life I had been torn from, and when I looked upon Zelda for the first time in four years, I nearly forgot myself. However, seeing her on the arm of Ganondorf… I feared I was too late. After I learned of their engagement, I sorrowed that I could never reveal myself to her and when her eyes met mine for that one moment during the night, I fell into further despair for I knew I would never be rid of my love for her.

I was angry the trials I had been through were all for naught, yet I was dismayed she seemed to have forgotten me completely. We had sworn ourselves to one another, yet now… Zelda was Ganondorf's, perhaps lost to me forever.

For this reason alone, I had not planned to reveal myself during our escape from the hooded man. I wanted to rescue her and nothing more… by my love and duty as her Guardian.

But then disguised as Raven, when I spoke of myself, she was nearly undone. I was consumed with guilt at the sight of her grief and her words…

"_I died that day!" _

Yet hope was born in me once again; she had not rid herself of me entirely. I tried to learn the truth as Raven, letting my anger get the best of me, and I regretted being so harsh with her; I had to know if she loved me still.

I took a deep breath, trying to suppress the conflict within me. "Truly you believed me dead?"

Zelda's eyes fell from mine and she and turned away, taking my hand from her face as if unworthy of my touch. She nodded her head in shame as she pressed a hand against her heart, attempting to silence her crying.

I whispered her name, but she would not face me. "Why do you turn from me?"

"…For so long… I have kept everything locked away," she lamented, inhaling sharply. "And now that you are here…I dare not believe it."

I took her hand and placed it at my heart. "Do you not remember my words in the gardens so long ago?"

"_By _this _you shall know…"_

Her breath stilled.

"…_I will always come for you."_

She clutched my tunic. "Always, you had been at my side; I knew not how to be without you. Though I felt my heart beating, blood coursing though my veins… I was not alive. The only way to endure was to rid myself of you entirely." She bowed her head and continued with an uneven sigh. "You did all you could to return to me yet I… I did all I could to forget you. Link… I—"

"Zelda," I interrupted, lifting her face back to me. I knew now her love for me had not waned. "Do not further relive your suffering for my sake," I said. "I am just as guilty for doubting; I believed you had cast your feelings for me aside. I meant not to reveal myself to you… that is why I wore a mask and spoke with such cruelty." Her face changed subtly, and I knew she had been hurt by this knowledge. "I'm sorry to have caused you such grief," I said sincerely.

Her violet eyes welled with tears once again. "I am disgraced by my weakness," she whispered as her hands moved hesitantly to my face, tracing the small scar above my brow and another upon my cheek. "Please forgive me."

I brushed her tears away, and spoke the words to compensate for my ineloquence. "As you wish."

A laugh—a quiet sob—fell from her lips and she smiled ever so slightly, the heaviness in my heart dispelling.

Her hands grazed my neck, burying her fingers in my hair, and I pulled her to me, reveling in the warmth of her body, the scent of her skin. I closed my eyes, fighting back my overwhelming feelings of relief, and held tightly to her. With her beside me, the burdens I carried, and the ones before us mattered not.

Zelda and I were together once again.

I leaned into her, wanting to feel her lips upon mine once more…

…When suddenly the thunderous roll of galloping horses sounded from above the cliff, time returning with each echo.

I was shaken violently back to reality, all too aware of my uncertainty about the next course of action.

Zelda stiffened in my arms, looking to me with worried eyes as if only now aware of our circumstance. "Prince Ganondorf," she whispered gravely, holding me loosely.

I sighed inwardly; my time simply to be with her had ended so quickly. I looked to the cliff side, seeing no one, but the pursuing company was unmistakably riding towards us. I looked about for any means of cover or escape; the walls of the ravine were too steep; it would take nearly half a day to climb back up and there were no trees or brush to hide ourselves. I looked to the river, seeing only small reeds and dying flowers growing on the bank. Its course flowed southward along the ravine floor, the direction we had already been heading; following the river was now the only way that would lead us to safety.

I turned back to Zelda, holding her at arm's length. "I will not force you to come with me further, but I ask… _will_ you follow me still?"

Her eyes clouded as her brows lifted. "Never again do I wish to be parted from you." Emotion flickered across her face but she swallowed it back, taking an uneven breath. "But Prince Ganondorf is merciless; if he finds us he will surely attempt to…"

_Kill me. _My heart grew heavy once again at the influence Ganondorf held over her and I stood, carefully helping Zelda up as well. "I will not let him have you."

Looking deeply into my eyes, she took me into her arms. "I know not how to undo what has been done… is there hope for redemption?" she asked urgently. "You're alive… and so now am I, but my actions have caused great misfortune."

"Zelda…of what do you speak?"

"Duty commands me to go to Prince Ganondorf, for I fear Hyrule shall be plunged into war." I felt her words whisper of a deeper meaning, something she withheld…

"War?"

"Sakon has framed Calatia for my capture… and my death. I must not let Prince Ganondorf attack them for my sake," she answered with a shake of her head.

"It cannot yet be proved you are dead; an attack would be unwarranted," I reasoned. What must I say to convince her to remain with me? I knew her fears could come to pass, that she had a duty to fulfill, but I did not believe Sakon and the hooded man had acted alone. I did not know—until I laid eyes upon the hooded man—that Zelda had been captured for a purpose deeper than ransom. Ganondorf's actions had roused my suspicions; he was only a day behind me, and I had followed nearly every footstep of the captors since they left Hyrule; how had he caught up so quickly; how did he know where to search for Zelda?

She must not return with him.

"It is too perilous," I continued. "I do not trust him."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Untrustworthy Prince Ganondorf may be, but he is forbidden on Calatian soil. If I do not speak with Calatia's king—"

"No," I interrupted, my voice filled with more severity than intended. "Your life is more important than _his_."

"But Hyrule—"

"How did he find us so quickly?" I interrupted. Had she not considered _Ganondorf _as the one who ordered her death? Given the rumors I had heard of him in my years of captivity, I did not put it beneath him. "It's as though he knew where to find you."

Zelda bit her lip and looked to the ravine's edge, apprehension drawn on her face as if in deep thought. "… I do not know," she answered, her voice quiet, filled with doubt. "He is relentless; he will not cease until I am found." She then bowed her head defeatedly. "What is to be done?" she whispered to herself.

"We can elude him," I said with determination. If we were caught, I knew no mercy would be shown upon me. My taking of Zelda would prove to have more repercussions than I expected. I had not planned for any of this…

After I had seen her at the Celebration of Peace, I continued to watch her from afar as I contemplated if I should ever reveal myself to her. Then everything went awry when I heard the royal carriage had been attacked on the way to Haladin. I was in the market of Castleton square when the king and his injured soldiers returned that evening… along with the torn banner of Calatia. Zelda was not among them, and fearing the worst, I instantly set off to find her. As the Dread Pirate Raven, I was familiar with all the neighboring kingdom's banners, and knew where to begin my search. As I came to the Crossroads in Hyrule Field, I noticed a set of hoof prints and wheel tracks leading to the northwest. I still had doubts, but a voice, like the whisper of the wind, prompted me to follow. Fortunately, my ship and crew were anchored off the shores of Sunset Bay in the northwest.

Upon reaching the city, I asked about and by the sightings of witnesses, I found the caravan some distance away from the rest of the bay. Realizing they had set off across the Great Sea, I rushed to the hidden cove where my ship and crew waited. As the Dread Pirate Raven, I exaggerated a story to motivate the crew and pursue after the captor's boat. I knew not which direction to sail and again, the wind spoke to me, guiding me to the southwest. Sometime later, I spotted the boat by telescope and convinced my crew to let me go alone by sailboat, and that they were to meet me in Calatia's southern capital, in the cliff city of Orihm. If I did not meet them in three days' time from then, they were to return to Sunset Bay and await further instructions.

Thus began my pursuit.

The galloping echoes began to sound louder, and I hurriedly reached for Zelda's hand, turning her back to me. "The path before us will not be easy, but I did not cross the world to lose you now, Zelda. I am your Guardian still; trust me."

She looked into my eyes, and paused for a moment, inhaling deeply as she clutched my hand. "Then we must go to Orihm together, before it is too late."

I nodded once, admiring her resolve and relieved she would not be parted from me. "The hooded man hunts us still," I reminded her. "We cannot travel openly, however if we avoid the roads, there may be a chance." I was familiar enough with the costal region of Calatia; the jagged crags and hidden coves were a pirate's ally and the coastal towns were easy prey. "We will continue southward; Orihm lies near the coast.

Her lips parted, granting me a timid smile. "As you wish."

I nearly grinned, unable to resist kissing her once more before we began to run alongside the river. Just as we rounded the bend of the ravine, I turned to see Ganondorf watching us from atop the cliff side.

Ganondorf and his men could not ride the steep cliff down to us and would have to seek a different route and therefore could not track us. I felt some comfort at this knowledge and as soon as I felt we were a safe distance away and out of sight, I slowed us to a walk. Though I wished to press forward quickly, I knew we would not have the strength to carry on much further if we did so.

I stopped suddenly; I had been too concerned with our escape to inquire of Zelda's injury. I turned to her, startling her as I lifted her hair from her neck. A small trail of blood ran down behind her shoulder and had soaked into her dress, deepening the red color, but fortunately, it was dry.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You wounded your head as we fell."

She put a hand to her head and flinched. "I had not taken notice," she replied.

I looked her over, seeing the many rips and dirt smudges about her dress and knew she was suppressing her exhaustion just as I was. "You must be weary," I said lowly. "I am sorry. As your Guardian, I am ashamed to have let you suffered so much."

She took my hand from her shoulder, shaking her head. "You have suffered more than I have; are you not hurt?"

"Nothing so serious." My bruises from the fall lingered but it was better to ignore the aches and hunger I felt; I would gladly endure them to ensure Zelda's safety.

"I have magic left in me still," she said slowly. "Allow me to heal you. You have endangered yourself enough for my sake." It was nearly a plea.

"No, save your strength." I was unsure how long our journey to Orihm would be, and did not want her strength wasted on me. I started us forward again, but Zelda continued her attempt to sway me.

"Please Link, grant me this request, as we fell I felt—"

"I meant it when I said I did not want you to use magic—"

"The control of my magic has returned… though I do not understand how; perhaps it is the will of the Goddesses…"

"…_Their will_?" I asked, unable to mask the venom in my voice. "Their will should have been to save you before you were nearly tortured to death." A flash of anger coursed through me, reminding me of the bitterness I had acquired as Dread Pirate Raven's prisoner. I wanted nothing to do with the Goddesses anymore. Despite my sincere pleadings, they had done nothing to aid me in my captivity. Any faith in them was wasted, for prayers fell upon deaf ears; I had survived by my own strength.

_But had you heeded Zelda's warning, stayed at her side…_

Zelda furrowed her brows. "Your disdain… was not a ruse?"

…_She would have not needed saving._

I shook my head and tried to soften my voice. "It doesn't matter."

"… I ceased to believe in the Goddesses after your death," Zelda began quietly, timidly. "I could not forgive them for taking you… only after I had realized what you were to me." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Then, in my despair… they spoke to me… telling me I must live for the sake of others. I did all I could to ignore their heeding, but after all that has happened…" I could hear the conflict and self-disgust in her voice and I pursed my lips, trying to fight the resentment I felt at her blind faith in the Goddesses.

"Still am I beset by their voices; I've been so foolish… my willful ignorance has brought the threat of war."

I raised a brow; her guilt was astounding. "You cannot think this was your fault? Sakon is to blame for all this, he and his conspirators!"

"A great darkness has fallen upon Hyrule. I cannot let a war begin with Calatia. Such little peace remains and the Goddesses have spared me—"

"Our lives are not ruled by destiny, Zelda," I said fervently.

She fell silent for a moment, thinking upon my words. "Perhaps… but I believe now I was not only spared for Hyrule's sake… but for you."

My heart stilled and my hand burned; it felt as if something carved a line into my skin.

"It was their intervention that saved me from the hooded man… and… your voice…"

Why did this strange pain manifest now after so many years, beginning with Zelda's touch at the Scarlet Crag? The carving sensation then died away, leaving my hand to prickle uncomfortably; I did my best to ignore it; trivial pain did not matter now. "… You knew it was me?" I asked, my voice slightly strained.

Zelda nodded her head. "Deep within me I _felt _it was you, but I did not know. Even in dreams… nay, visions you were shown to me but… I would not acknowledge it."

"…Zelda…"

"The Goddesses knew you would come for me… even though I did not." I then felt her slowly put her arms around me from behind, pulling me to a halt. "Part of me still believes I will awaken any moment… or that the hooded man has truly killed me and I'm finally with you again."

"I am no illusion," I said softly, "nor are you dead." I turned to embrace her.

She sighed harshly, hesitantly returning such affection.

I lowered my head to hers. "Shall I convince you?"

Zelda said nothing; her lips caught upon mine and I nearly laughed at her sudden fervor. I pressed her closer, claiming her at every kiss.

My conviction grew; I could not allow Zelda become Ganondorf's princess bride; he could not touch nor hold her so intimately.

…I would do everything in my power to prevent it.

Zelda pulled away, burying her face against my neck. "Link…" She began in a low voice. "…Cast my disbelief aside; how is it that you live…?"

"It is a grand tale indeed," I answered. "But now is not the time." Impulsively, I swept Zelda into my arms and continued forward. Her breath hitched in surprise, yet she clung to me, resting her head upon my shoulder after a moment; she was a welcome weight in my arms.

"I must know," she implored.

I did not wish to tell her what happened in a situation such as this; it would only evoke heavy hearted feelings within us both. And I had yet to determine what I would and would not speak of. I was laden with regret and shame at things I was required to do as a pirate, but Zelda would be spared of that knowledge.

She then said softly, "I have not heard your voice for too long…"

I nearly rolled my eyes at how easily I was still swayed by her. "How troublesome, it remains hard to deny you," I jested, trying to cheer her.

She grimaced, whispering a sincere entreaty. I sighed, shaking my head. If it would ease her mind… for now then, I would only tell the necessary of what she asked; perhaps it would prove a helpful distraction to the peril we were in. "Very well, where to begin?"

"The harbor."

I cleared my throat and began to re-account that day four years ago. "The Gerudo held a tight resistance against us, fighting viciously, but were defeated the end. Crescent Harbor was reclaimed within the morning with some lives lost... I can't be sure of how many." Blurred memories of the battle flashed across the forefront of my mind, and I recalled the blank eyes of the young solider slumped dead against an alley wall… the first encounter with death I had as a knight; the beginning of many more to come. I had seen much carnage in my years as a prisoner and had developed an indifference to it; a wall of defense. But still… there were things I wished to forget… but never would. "Our guard was down whilst we gathered the Gerudo and that is where our folly lay."

"…The pirates…" Zelda whispered.

I nodded my head. "They had conspired with the Gerudo and attacked without warning. Captain Kurion was captured during the chaos and I went after him."

"I heard his account briefly; he convinced all that Pirate Raven would kill you in his stead, but I—" She fell silent for a moment, furrowing her brows. "I did not believe him; I was prepared to search the Great Sea for you," she laughed nervously, her face shading. "Until… I saw E-Epona."

I smiled sadly; my horse coupled with the knowledge of Raven's merciless reputation and my failure to keep my promise… I began to understand why all hope had been lost.

"I was really quite foolish and impetuous," she said, barely above a whisper.

I shook my head. "You speak of _my_ faults." Zelda scoffed softly as I continued. "I rushed onto Raven's ship to rescue the captain and fought nearly the entire crew. The pirates weighed anchor before we could escape, so I forced him to jump into the sea."

"Yet you stayed…"

Remembering why I had, I did not know if I should tell Zelda I nearly lost her ocarina.

"…Why?"

Admitting it would add to her remorse, but I did not wish to deceive her; too long had I done so in our youth; I would not return to old behaviors. "…The ocarina you entrusted me with," I began, "fell from my pocket, and Raven took it, taunting me to remain and fight." I then spoke very quickly. "The night before the reclamation of the harbor, we camped in Hyrule Field. I wandered off alone with the ocarina, but a beast suddenly attacked and I forgot to return it to Epona's satchel."

"…Link…"

"I was certain I could defeat the pirates to get it back... but..."

"I should not have forced you to accept it—"

"No, I am to blame." I did not lie; my prideful decision had cost me my freedom. "After I was overtaken by the pirates, Raven was intrigued by my resolve, saying he would kill me upon the morrow. I fell into blackness, and when I awakened, Raven came to me, asking why he should suffer me live. I spoke of you and he spared me for another day… and another. For four years he threatened to kill me at the dawn of the next day. Meanwhile I was taught many of things about neighboring countries, of their trade goods and combat. I was still a prisoner, but soon the pirates came to see me as one of them."

"One of them?" She repeated. "Why did you come to me as Pirate Raven then?"

I could feel her eyes upon me and slowly I looked to her, taking a deep breath. "Because I am him."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "…You?"

I nodded my head. "Naught two months ago, my captor revealed he was not the Dread Pirate Raven. He was called Linebeck and his predecessor was not Raven either. The real Dread Pirate Raven retired twenty-five years ago and was living as a lord in Labrynna. Linebeck convinced me to take his stead, continuing tradition by passing the name on. It's the name that's key—" My words died suddenly as tears welled in Zelda's eyes.

"You have been free… for a mere two months…?" She asked sorrowfully.

I stopped and held her closer. "I came as quickly as I could, but when I learnt of your engagement, I thought you were lost to me forever…"

She looked away from me as if she were a chastised child, blinking her tears back. "Your guilt is needless, that was not my implication… it is I who… " Forcing her way out of my arms, she continued, "…I've been lamenting your death, and felt I would die from heartache, but you…" She closed her eyes, sighing unevenly. "You were alone in foreign company for so long, forced to live in such extremes… if I in your position…" she shook her head. "Such suffering you have endured. Only now do I see what you have risked; forgive my ignorance."

I clenched my jaw, trying to suppress the flash of anger I felt at her words and at myself; I should not have spoke of my captivity. What must I do to ease these burdens she carried?

"Enough, Zelda; do not apologize anymore."

She simpered. "How can you pardon my faithlessness so easily? I vowed myself to you, yet suffered myself to become promised to another!"

"There is nothing to forgive. _I_ came for you… that is all that matters."

"… I do not deserve such loyalty," she spoke, her eyes full of unrest. "Why did you come for me—"

I pulled her to me, silencing her with a feverish, impatient kiss. She struggled half-heartedly, breathing my name in objection against my lips.

"Because I love you, amidst the darkness, I was able to endure because of you!"

Her wet eyes widened, her chin quivering.

"Will you not understand this?"

She buried her head in her hands and drew against me, saying nothing. I rested my head atop hers and held her loosely. The silence quieted the conflict within us… the burdens of guilt that continued to linger…

We remained so for some time until Zelda slowly raised her head. "…More than anything," she began quietly. "I wish to be with you, Link… to be yours, but can you truly risk so much? If somehow I convince Calatia's king of Sakon's deceit… what becomes of us then? I cannot be rid of Prince Ganondorf; his power is already deeply rooted in the castle."

"Worry not, we will find a way. I will not leave you again," I promised. "All I must do is appoint another as Raven in my stead and I can return to Hyrule as your Guardian."

"…Is it so simple?" She whispered, looking back up to me… a glimmer of hope behind her eyes.

I smirked. "You forget, Zelda, _I_ am a pirate king who will do whatever he desires… even against your will."

Her eyes softened at my jest, her mouth curving up. "Impudence indeed," she murmured after a moment. "Your life as a pirate has taken your reserve and loosened your tongue."

I grinned beside her cheek, glancing against her jaw. "I daresay I learned from the most brazen tongue of all."

A smile then broke forth upon Zelda's face and she laughed, clear and true, something I had yearned to hear. I laughed alongside her, relieved the tension between us had abated some.

"I will keep my promise," I said sincerely, "but know… as a knight of Hyrule and a royal guardian… _I_ am always yours, My Lady." I took her hand, gracing her skin with a chaste kiss.

She smiled fully, her indigo eyes shining brightly even beneath the darkened sky; I was blinded by her sudden radiance. "I have longed to hear you speak those words," she breathed. "Tell me once more."

"As you wish."

Casting my restraint to the side, I claimed her lips fervently, reveling every moment. Her touch set my skin aflame and my hands entwined themselves in her golden hair. I clutched her body to my own, suddenly desiring to deepen our kiss. I felt her heart quicken against my chest and her arms moved about my waist until her hands rested upon my shoulders… and upon a bruise. The dull pain caused me to flinch and carefully I pulled away, feeling my pulse slow steadily. I murmured an apology and Zelda met my eyes with a shaded face and I could not help but chuckle. Now was not the time to forget myself; I must get us to safety before the day's end.

"Come, we must hurry." I took her hand and led her forward once more. Did she understand now that I lived for her?

* * *

No more words of regret or apology were spoken as we followed the river. I told her of the many sights to behold in neighboring countries, of my adventures and the peculiar peoples I had met. She was curious of every detail but when I tried to inquire of her life at the castle, she evaded my questions, not wishing to speak of discouraging matters any longer.

"There will be much to attend to upon our return… but we will face it all together."

The sun began to wane in the west and as we journeyed, I felt my weariness begin to take a toll. We stopped often to drink from the river in attempt to quiet our hunger, but still it remained as an irritating distraction. Not a while later, the river's course began to shift. The once calm babble was now rushing loudly ahead, prompting us to hurry on. At each bend we rounded, I expected to see a glimpse of the coast or of a valley, but each turn led to another and I found my disappointment starting to discourage me. Then an hour passed and finally, we rounded a bend to find a sudden drop ahead.

The river became a waterfall, leading down into a valley below. I could see the glimmer of the sea to the east… and the smoke of Orihm to the west with a large castle built into the cliff side. I sighed in relief and turned to Zelda with a smile. "We are nearly… there…" My words died on my tongue, feeling a sudden coldness began to swirl about us. I looked to Zelda knowingly and she halted mid-step, her eyes widening.

"He is near." She looked about fearfully and I whipped around, expecting to see the hooded man at any moment. But I saw nothing. We listened intently, hearing only our own breath and the crash of the falls ahead.

Just then I felt my sword begin to quiver at my side. Releasing Zelda's hand, I reached for it, but suddenly it flew from its scabbard by an unseen force. I faltered, watching as it was manipulated before me. I moved in front of Zelda, commanding her to get down.

My sword then flew towards my chest, aiming for my heart. I hardly had time to move and it impaled my right shoulder, pushing itself until it tore out the other side. Zelda screamed for me as I sunk to my knees, gritting my teeth to keep from moaning in pain. I could feel blood running freely down my arm and chest as I reached for the hilt in attempt to pull the steel from my flesh, but it twisted of its own accord, moving torturously slow.

I couldn't breathe.

Zelda crawled to my side and reached for the hilt, but as she touched it, a red spark singed her hands and she was thrown back. Once again, the sword began to shudder, glowing a strange dark color, and suddenly forced me back against the earth, digging itself further into my shoulder as it rooted into the ground beneath me. I couldn't stop my cries of pain as the wound grew by the sword's width.

Zelda faintly called for me as I gasped audibly, unable to move.

Then a dark figure loomed over me. "This time, you will not escape." I could see the bottom half of his face, a mouth twisted in a smirk… outlined by a mustache and beard, flecked with grey; this was not the shadow we had seen the night before.

The hooded man; it was truly him. Anger shuddered through me and I tried to withdraw the sword once again, cursing through my teeth.

The hooded man laughed. "You will watch her die as punishment for interference."

There was no time to call out a warning; hooded man vanished and reappeared behind Zelda, taking her by the throat and pulling her arms behind her; she could not call upon her magic. Zelda's eyes widened, gasping for breath as she pulled against his gloved hands in vain.

The hooded man turned her towards him, lifting her into the air by the neck. Her struggles ceased, her hands falling limp to her side, her eyes closing. "Now we shall end this." He withdrew a dagger from his cloak and sliced down Zelda's arm. Blood dripped from her fingertips and the sight of it, I was consumed by a rage I had never felt before, wanting only to kill the hooded man for all he had done.

He covered his free hand with her blood and placed it at her heart, beginning to mutter a strange tongue under his breath. The air grew colder as a purple light began to encompass him and I struggled harder to escape; such danger… such evil I felt, it seized my heart in fear. The light then slithered around the hooded man, forming at Zelda's chest.

I tried to shout in objection as I coughed blood, but no words would form.

…_Zelda…_

Her finger twitched and the hooded man laughed victoriously and began to bellow the words of his evil spell.

"…_Link…"_

I fought in vain, hopelessness drowning me just as my blood was; it could not end here, I had fought so hard to return to her, to save her…

Then a voice inside my head called my name with such clarity, the pain of my wound ceased instantly.

"_Arise, Wielder of Courage."_

The voice pierced my heart, leaving me breathless and immovable.

And my left hand burned. A bright green light shot from the markings, enveloping me entirely and a searing pain coursed through every muscle and bone.

But as quickly as the pain came, a wave of strength flooded within me, and my body began to move of its own accord, pulling the sword from my shoulder.

The searing continued, but it was nothing to my ferocity.

I was suddenly on my feet and I lunged towards the hooded man, readying to run him through.

His eyes widened as I neared and he held a hand out, attempting to stop me. Black darts flew from his fingertips and they cut through me, singeing my clothing. I felt nothing and aimed for the arm that held Zelda. The hooded man barred his teeth, moving her in my path in hopes I would kill her myself.

But the new-found strength had heightened my senses, and I rolled to the ground, missing Zelda by inches and sliced up the hooded man's leg and back. He cried out as his black cloak ripped open, revealing a belt etched with black serpents.

…The Calatian crest…

I leapt between him and Zelda, raising the hilt of my sword to his elbow. He screamed as a sickening crack echoed dully from his bones. His arm now twisted unnaturally, he released Zelda and she crumpled to the ground. I moved in front of her, the hooded man backing away with a limp, clutching his arm. I could feel his eyes staring murderously at me beneath his hood as he let out a weak laugh. "Your bravery is wasted… Triforce Wielder." Saying nothing, I glared, confused by his words. He then raised his undamaged arm towards me, his hand clawed in wrath, and I drew my sword back, ready to charge him once more. I stepped forward and the hooded man stilled, but not from fear of my attack.

A blinding light, greater than the sun, flew past me towards the hooded man. He tried to block it, but the light forced him back, melting the sleeves on his black cloak as he was crushed against a boulder.

The light died and he then fell to his knees, moaning in pain.

I turned away from him, finding Zelda sinking to the ground behind me as peculiar blue light died around her. As I rushed to her side, the sudden surge of strength that had possessed me disappeared, and I nearly collapsed to the ground, the pain of my wound returning ten-fold, accompanied by waves of sickness.

Zelda reached for me, shuffling to her knees. "He is stronger," she said hoarsely. "My magic is all but spent."

I struggled for breath, clutching my shoulder as I looked about, seeing no means of escape; behind us stood the hooded man; before us the waterfall. Just then the hooded man struggled to his feet, his weak laughter filling my head, deafening my clouding senses as he summoned a mass of dark red light.…

"Your powers shall be mine!"

Zelda's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm, somehow helping me to my feet.

The dark magic shook everything around us, the wind howling as it swirled about, loose foliage whipping through the air, waves in the river crashing over the rocks; then he released his attack.

And the black hood fell from his head…

Zelda plunged into the river, pulling me alongside her, and as my body submerged, the red light passed over us, mere inches away, and exploded into the wall of the ravine.

Boulders rained down after us as we were carried over the waterfall… the image of a man I met in my past life branded into my lids.


	23. Chapter 23 Scar

I know, I am horrible for the slow update, I'm sorry! This is a long chapter, but it had to be done because I needed certain things to be in Zelda's POV or it would throw off my timing :/

Thank you all for reading, please leave a review!

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or the Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter XXIII

_Scar_

_ Those golden eyes were upon me._

_ "You cannot escape."_

_ I trembled madly, blinded by the gleam within the evil gaze._

_ "All will come to darkness. War shall ravage the earth, swallowing everything into fire. The golden land shall be no more, and you… shall be mine."_

_ Hyrule burned before my eyes, my people molested by beasts of darkness… Link turned to ash at the hand of the hooded man._

_ I screamed in horror, my soul rending itself to pieces as I wept in anguish. _

_ The golden eyed man laughed, and my hand burned with immeasurable pain, permeating through my entire being. So utterly helpless I was, writhing upon the ground, clutching my hand, wishing I could die to be free of such suffering._

_ Then the pain subsided._

_ And there upon my hand, the mark of the Triforce shined with such brightness, I was drowned in its light._

I awoke beside Link, breathing heavily into his collar with an arm wrapped about his waist, his slung loosely over my shoulder. The water lapped at my cheek, my lips brushing against sand as I lay there trembling in the cold wind, trying to distinguish reality from dreams.

_He lives; he is not dead._

Gazing upon his face, I was again overwhelmed by disbelief.

_I do not dream, he returned… for me._

His breath was faint and ragged, but relief had yet to come; his color was greatly alarming.

"…Link…"

He did not stir. I moved myself out of his embrace and weakly I rose to my arms, leaning over him, calling to him breathlessly. His shoulder bled profusely, seeping into the embankment. The sight of the bloodied water caused me to be ill, forcing recollections of terrible visions to the forefront of my mind… even those I had forgotten from so long ago.

_A sea of blood and bones, warning of battle as I drowned in the depths... the golden-eyed man conspiring in obscurity, ever reaching with covetous hands; Link in the hands of Raven, calling for me in his bonds; the screams of men permeating through the mist as the ravenous beasts attacked… Link in his shadowy guise, leading me from darkness; Hyrule a blackened landscape, the stench of death and destruction stifling the air…_

I blinked them away furiously. "Open your eyes!"

_The old hag in the mirror cackling at my fate._

"_Foresight," _whispered the wind. It stole my breath, stilling my blood as my conclusion of old echoed faintly…

"_This may seem impossible but I cannot keep from suspecting foresight… I fear I am seeing what will come to pass, that my dreams are premonitions."_

"…_How can one suddenly see the future?"_

It was indeed because of the Triforce… even then.

I knew now these visions were unmistakably the gift of foresight bestowed from the Goddesses. All had come to pass… apart from the fall of Hyrule. The threat of war had brought clouds of darkness, hence our haste to Calatia's capital; what else would cause those ominous happenings?

Yet this new vision…

I stood unsteadily and struggled to pull Link from the water, careful of his injured shoulder. It was then that I noticed the deep gash upon my arm that the hooded man had inflicted upon me atop the waterfall, however I disregarded it, for Link was in dire need of care. I only managed to drag him a small distance beneath a nearby tree, and knelt at his side, pleading with him to awaken.

His brows furrowed and a moan escaped his lips.

"Hearken to me!"

His lids fluttered, a sliver of blue steadily growing beneath them, but suddenly his eyes closed, clenching in pain as his hand clutched his right shoulder.

"Ze…Zelda…?"

I smoothed his face with a shaking hand. "I-I am here."

Link opened his eyes with difficulty. "Where is he?" His voice was nothing but dangerous despite his labored breaths.

"He did not follow, but I must—"

Link seized my hand, struggling to speak. "Zelda… the hooded man, it's _him…_that count...!" My eyes widened, remembering when I lay upon the altar beneath the mercy of hooded man and the cloak fell from his head: the sight of a man with black eyes and dark hair flecked with gray.

Count Agahnim. I mumbled his name aloud without realizing and Link weakly nodded, cursing him under his breath. My stomach churned, my skin crawling as I recalled his cruelty.

Link's witness coupled with my suspicion were proof enough; Count Agahnim had conspired with the golden-eyed man to take my life… for…

_"Give me your Triforce…!"_

_ "Upon first glance, I thought it the Triforce."_

_ "…Chosen by the Goddesses to wield their power."_

Those words fell like a great weight, pressing upon my body every which way. I shook my head, trying to concentrate on Link's touch to pull me from distress. _Stop, stop this!_

"_You feel it within your heart… your mind; the truth lies before you, yet you blatantly shun your destiny."_

I could not deny those haunting words; I was filled with emotion, knowing I believed the words of Sahasrahla… the hooded man—Count Agahnim.

And the voices of the Goddesses themselves.

_If it is my destiny to wield an essence of the Triforce, I shan't shun it, but please… spare Hyrule the fires of war, suffer me to save Link from a second death!_

"Those Haladian bastards," Link muttered. "You cannot return to Ganondorf, Zelda. He must be a part of this!" He grit his teeth, grasping my hand tighter. I could not dispute his accusation nor could I believe it either. Ganondorf had saved me from the beast in Hyrule Field… surely he did not wish me dead, nor desire a war with Calatia after an alliance with Hyrule…? Did Agahnim work against him with the golden-eyed man, employing Sakon to kill me upon Calatia's soil?

…I had no answers to this but it was too much to think upon such mysteries now; the count's sword had pierced straight through Link, his life was flowing out of him before my eyes!

"S-save your breath. I must dress you wound," I said, my voice breaking in alarm.

Carefully, I moved him to rest against the tree trunk and he gasped quietly. I fumbled with his belt buckle and quickly removed the dressings from one of the belt pockets before tossing it to the side. Mumbling an apology, I removed his black tunic and long-sleeved under-shirt, revealing his tanned skin and firm muscles... inflicted with many scars. My throat tightened at such a sight; the manifestations of the pains he went through pierced me more than ever and I realized how much more he sacrificed for my sake. I cleared my throat silently, doing my best to keep from lingering on the scars.

The wound was far worse than expected and I hurriedly dressed it, hoping the river had sufficiently cleaned it. His blood instantly soaked through the first layer and I wrapped another layer, and another atop it. Not moments later, a pale redness seeped though, staining the white dressings. As I began to wrap the last of the dressings, Link's hands fisted the grass and tore small patches from the ground; he was desperately fighting to keep from voicing his pain.

I bit my lip; I could not use magic for my weakened body was no longer suitable to house any such power. I had nearly nothing within me because of Agahnim's attack…

…No… that mattered not. Link would be angry but I must use my remaining magic; I was determined to attempt to heal him. I would rather risk hurting myself; I could not let him die… or let him suffer anymore for my sake.

_I have killed a man by my hand… though I do not deserve such grace, grant me strength to heal him!_

I placed a hand upon his heart and behind his shoulder on the other side of his wound, feeling my markings sting dully. I pressed my lips to the front of his shoulder, the bitter taste of iron filling my mouth. Link began to shudder and I cleared my mind, murmuring the incantation against the bandages.

A peculiar coldness coursed through me, stealing the warmth from all parts of my body as it made way from my feet to my hands. Just as it reached my fingertips, the coldness changed into an icy ache, moving out of me into Link. I could sense the wound closing behind his shoulder, the fibers of his skin rejoining ever so slowly.

Then suddenly, I could not see, hear, nor feel anything. I could not breathe, and my heart thudded unsteadily, warning me to cease. Allowing panic to overtake me for but a moment, my concentration wavered, sending all my senses rushing back to me and I became overwhelmed by their intensity. I pulled away, gasping sharply and my head began pound, forming a dull ache beside my ears. I shivered uncontrollably, now colder than when we had first exited the river. I looked to Link's wound, finding that the bleeding had stopped. Gingerly placing a hand upon it, he winced. My hopeful relief turned to disappointment… I had not healed him completely. My body then slackened and I swayed.

Link inhaled deeply, his ragged breath returning to normal. "Zelda…" he said quietly. "What have you done?"

I slumped to my arms, trying to calm myself. "Forgive me Link, h-had I the strength, I could heal you properly," I said shaking, feeling the autumn wind against my wet clothing sap my warmth even further.

"You have done more than enough—" His eyes widened as he glanced to my neck and my arm; a deep scowl formed upon his face. "The bruises about your neck, the slash upon your arm… you should have healed yourself! You've endangered your life further!"

I dismissed the fury in his voice as I attempted to right myself. "T-That wound may have claimed you." My arms gave way and I slipped to the ground.

"Zelda!" Link caught me and pulled me to him, enveloping me in his warmth. I heard him sigh unevenly. "You have my gratitude, but I beg you… no more; your life is far more important!"

"Do not speak such things," I whispered, huddling against him.

His body tensed and I supposed he wished to reprimand me further, but he held his tongue. Suddenly he reached for the hem of my gown and slid it up my leg. Before I could inquire of this action, he ripped the fabric, tearing two strips of cloth away. He then took my injured arm and rolled the torn sleeve back. Using only one hand, he wrapped my arm with the makeshift dressing. Link finished quickly and glanced to my neck, his brows still drawn in anger.

"Sorry," he murmured with an impatient sigh and drew me closer, stilling my shivering. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "It will pass." I knew his shoulder ached terribly but he held me without complaint. I listened to his breathing and his heart, finding them to be relatively normal, however his pallor remained a concern. I waited for the spell of illness to fade in silence, deliberating whether or not to inquire of what clawed the back of my mind; I wished to know, yet did not. Pressing my fingertips against his skin, I traced his scars "Were you tortured?" I whispered, trying to disguise the break in my voice.

Link paused for a long while, refusing to look to me. "There is no lie that would deceive you."

I closed my eyes, tears dropping from my lids onto his skin before I could catch them. Hurriedly, I wiped them away.

"…Zelda…" Link began quietly, "I do not wish you to further revile yourself… do you regret so much?"

"…Regret…?"

"The scars you see… even a thousand more would I endure for you, so do not weep over my—our sacrifices."

"…There is much I regret but you I could not."

Finally he met my eyes. "Truly?"

"Never again will I allow you suffer for my sake." And before he could reply, I kissed him chastely, the markings upon my hand stinging sharply. As Link leaned further towards me, he shifted uncomfortably with a grimace and pulled back, tenderly rubbing his shoulder.

"Rest a moment more," I said in concern.

He shook his head, attempting a feeble smile. "I am well enough to travel; we must hurry to Orihm before nightfall."

"You push yourself too far, Link, as you always have done."

He raised a brow and shook his head. "The count knows I have seen his face. He will stop at nothing now to ensure our deaths."

Link tried to stand and I took his hand to stop him. "Rest," I said firmly. "We are both nearly spent." He looked deeply into my eyes, as if trying to determine my thoughts. "He will not come for us again." His hardened gaze softened if only a little, and I felt my face shade.

How hopeless was I; I was completely smitten with him.

Link glanced about with unease and hesitantly sat against the tree, gathering me into his arms to continue to warm me. He then took my hand and studied it. "Tell me… why do I feel such pain at your touch… just as I did all those years ago?"

I gave him no answer, wondering whether or not I should divulge into my new found belief.

"I wish to know why I cannot hold you so freely." Link's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, and a smile tugged at my lips at the childish mannerism he still possessed. I inhaled deeply, the scent of water and earth filling me. The sun was beginning to sink in the west; only a few hours of daylight remained. It had been three days since I had been captured and a day and a half since I had any sort of nourishment. We were both exhausted beyond measure, Link more than I, yet we persevered. I simply wished to sleep in his arms and dream of better days, but it was imperative he knew the truth.

"The markings ceased to develop the day you were… declared dead, and I thought nothing more of it until…"

"…Until…?"

"Seven days ago, Prince Ganondorf attempted to steal affection from me and I could not turn from him. His eyes… they held me against my will, as if I had become enchanted. Yet somehow your voice came from afar and I was freed from him."

Link looked away from me, his eyes darkening even in the glow of the sunset. "It sickens me that he has touched you so… without reserve."

"There is nothing to envy," I said quietly. "He treats me with feigned politeness and false flattery… hiding his true demeanor of contempt and that is where he deviousness lies." Link scoffed but I continued on. "Upon hearing your voice… my hand began to burn just as it did all those years ago, and since then the markings have begun anew."

Link closed his eyes and sighed. "When I took your hand as we fled… I felt it return; I know not what to think of it, for it only manifests at your touch."

Nervously I divulged further. "There is a great scholar who lives in the basements of the castle named Sahasrahla and he revealed to me that my—our markings may mean something greater than a trivial ailment. He spoke of the Triforce, claiming the markings resembled its shape."

"… _The Triforce?"_ Link asked, clearly astounded.

I nodded. "A legend speaks of the Triforce breaking into its three essences: the power of Din, Naryu's wisdom, and the courage of Farore. Those chosen by destiny were granted an essence, wielding great power."

"Zelda… you cannot believe the_ Triforce _truly exists…?"

"I have seen it upon my hand; what else can explain my visions, the whisperings of the unseen, the reason we live when we should be dead?"

"Nor do I understand yet—"

"It is the reason Agahnim pursues us."

Link fell silent, his mouth falling open slightly. He furrowed his brows, and blinked slowly, as if remembering something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"…He called me _Triforce Wielder_."

_"Your powers shall be mine!"_

I took a deep breath and looked to his left hand. The markings were clearly visible, following after the same pattern as my own. "Do you remember… after I recovered from the wolfo's poison, you thought me stricken with nightmares?"

Link nodded his head. "You were delirious, speaking of visions and foresight."

I frowned. "I was not delirious. What I have seen has come to pass."

Link said nothing, waiting for me to continue.

"The beast attack on the carriage towards Haladin, I dreamt it, and of you as Raven's prisoner. I saw you cloaked in shadow, taking me and leading me from the darkness." I shook my head, feeling slightly dizzy as flashes of those memories clouded my mind. "The nightmares of the man with the golden eyes… it was I he wished to kill, who seeks after me still. Agahnim is under his command, I am sure of this."

Link's expression darkened. "And you are sought for… the Triforce…?"

"… You have been given an essence of the Triforce, just as I have; that must be why you were pursued alongside me."

"Given? I did not ask for this, I do not even know if I believe such things! If we truly are chosen by destiny then why did the Goddesses allow us to be parted, to suffer so greatly? I am faithless to those who are so cruel."

I closed my eyes, understanding his animosity, yet wishing it would be abated. "I do not pretend to comprehend their ways, but I would not heed their warnings and suffered in my ignorance."

"Warnings?"

"I know you did not think such a gift as foresight existed all those years ago… but please, you must believe me now," I pleaded. "I am afraid of what will come to pass… I have seen Hyrule burn as beasts roam freely, killing at will… the golden eyed man commanding destruction." I looked to my lap, the familiar feeling of foreboding accompanying my words. "But I willnot let my kingdom fall into ruin."

Link remained silent for sometime. "…I knew not you were plagued so heavily with such frightful dreams."

"As much as I wish I did not believe in any of this… I cannot deny it."

He inhaled deeply. "It is too much to consider; I am greatly conflicted."

"…I cannot bear this burden alone." My whisper was hardly audible.

"I will not forsake you," Link sighed against my hair. "But do not expect me to believe so readily for I am pained at every touch… it's as if we are purposefully being kept apart," he said forlornly.

"No amount of pain will keep me from you," I replied. "For under the impossible… we are together again."

He granted me a smile. "All I desire is to stay at your side."

I held him, overwhelmed by his devotion to me. "And I yours."

Pulling away, Link stood up to gather his tunic and belt, still damp from the river.

I stood as well and helped him redress. "Do not give up… do not lose yourself as I did, that is all I ask," I said quietly, looping the belt around his waist.

Sighing with slight amusement, he replied, "You are persistent as ever."

I glanced up at him, searching his silvered blue eyes, wondering if he would come to believe he possessed an essence of the Triforce as well.

"Worry not; such things will never happen whilst you live." Link brushed his lips against mine briefly and took my hand.

_It is my duty to save Hyrule, my destiny to wield an essence of the Triforce… my desire to live in peace with Link at my side. Goddesses I implore you… _

"Let us go, it will be dusk soon."

_ Do not suffer him to be taken from me._

Leading me forward, together we continued southward to Orihm alongside the river. Passing through brush, a small wooded area appeared before us. The trees were ancient and thick, growing sparsely from one another. Through them, the sea and the capitol could be seen on the other side.

I sighed in relief, moving towards the trees but Link tugged me back. I turned to him in question, but his eyes were darting about warily, holding a finger to his lips. The wind itself seemed to still, yet the crackling of dead leaves could be heard. A soft whine of a horse reached our ears and my heart sank.

Link cursed under his breath, clutching my hand and commanded me to hide behind the brush. He unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. "Show yourself!" he called out angrily. "I know you lurk near."

Atop a black horse, Ganondorf emerged from behind a tree wearing an unmarked brown cape, his face drawn in triumph.

"I commend you for evading me so skillfully, brave assassin, but now you will surrender."

"Surrender?" Link scoffed. "I think not…"

"I acknowledged your bravery… don't be a fool," Ganondorf growled.

Link raised his sword to him. "I will not give up so easily, especially to the likes of you."

Ganondorf smirked. "You dare challenge me, _boy_?" His sword flashed in the sun as he drew it threateningly and in one swift movement, he dismounted. "I do not duel with rogues, but I will make an exception; you have taken my princess bride after all."

Link twirled the handle of his blade. "You steal my words."

Ganondorf raised a brow in question and Link suddenly lunged. I watched their swords clash violently, the ring of metal piercing the air. They were evenly matched but I knew Link's injury and exhaustion would defeat him. Ganondorf raised his heavy sword and let it fall, but Link blocked it, trying to push him away as Ganondorf continued to press down.

"For the last time surrender!" Ganondorf growled through gritted teeth.

Link was now using both hands to keep his sword from wavering above him. "Death first!"

Suddenly from behind the trees, armed guards appeared with crossbows raised, aiming them towards Link.

_No._

We had been trapped.

Ganondorf's lips curled in fury, his face contorting into something fearful. "So be it." He moved away from Link, his amber eyes darting to his right as he gave a slight nod.

Hearing the click of the knocked arrow, I rushed forward out of the brush. "Stop this!"

They paused, Ganondorf staring at me with mild surprise.

Gathering my courage I stepped in front of Link, shielding him from the aim of the arrows. "Do not harm him!" I commanded, the mask of my title emerging; I must suppress my feelings if I were to fool Ganondorf. "He is no assassin, but Raven of Labrynna and has saved me from captivity and certain death; he deserves your gratitude." I heard Link breathe my name as Ganondorf lowered his sword reluctantly, glaring at Link as he did so.

Ganondorf backed away further and motioned towards the guards to lower their weapons. He turned to me, putting a hand to his heart and gesturing it to me as he bowed his head quickly. "Princess Zelda… I am relieved you live, please come away from—"

"This man risked his life for my own and shall only be accorded the highest honor."

Impa then came forward from behind Ganondorf's horse upon a russet mare, her red eyes softening as she looked upon me; but as her eyes fell to Link, they widened in disbelief. I shook my head ever so slightly in warning. _Ganondorf cannot know who he is. _

"Regretfully, Your Highness, if even he saved you, he has willfully kept you from me, and is no better than a common thief."

My face flushed by his offense. "He was guiding me to Orihm so that I may speak with their king, on _Your Highness's _behalf; it is well known Haladians are banned from Calatia."

Ganondorf's brow twitched and he was silent for a moment. "I am grateful of your consideration, Your Highness, but I cannot let him go free."

My temper began to best me and I felt my fingernails dig into my palm. "All of Hyrule, even Prince Ganondorf, are indebted to him, he is—!"

Link's arm glanced against mine, forcing me to silence. "Your words are kind, My Lady," he said with sudden politeness. "But this _prince _is incapable—"

"You dare address her so informally?" Ganondorf bellowed.

"—of acknowledging one of lesser birth—"

"Enough!" Impa interrupted, her sudden severity startling the guards. "_Good Sir,_" Impa said to Link, "Though we are grateful for you sacrifices, you will show respect." Link nodded his head, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Your Highness," Impa then spoke to Ganondorf, "Nightfall is upon us and we must return to the ship. I suggest bringing this man along for questioning; His Majesty will want to know what has transpired here." I questioned Impa's intent for but a moment, but then realized only my father would be able to silence Ganondorf and award Link the honor he deserved.

Ganondorf continued to glower at Link as he sheathed his sword. "Indeed. Very well, Lady Impa, I charge you with his care." Snapping his fingers, the black horse trotted to his side.

I nearly embraced Link, but quickly stopped myself, settling for an inconspicuous touch of his hand. "I will not let any harm come to you," I whispered. "I shall claim you as my prisoner if I must."

Link simply looked away. "…I failed to keep you from him."

My heart ached for I could say nothing in this company to ease his sorrow. Ganondorf mounted and offered his gauntlet covered hand to me, prompting me to come to him.

Inhaling deeply, I was only just able to control my anger. "Avow to me you will not harm this man."

He paused, glancing to Link with narrowed eyes. "I swear it."

Hesitantly I took his hand and he pulled onto his horse with ease. An uncomfortable shiver ran down my spine at his closeness and I looked to Link in apology.

If Ganondorf came to know of the loyalty and the love I held for Link… he would surely attempt to charge him wrongly and perhaps kill him, for he was a possessive man. I knew suspicion had already been born, and I did not wish to give him a reason to investigate. I must find a way for Link to escape safely until I could sever my engagement to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf spurred the horse on, leading the way towards the coast. I turned around, watching Impa help Link onto the saddle as she eyed the bloodied hole in his tunic. As much as I did not want to, I tore my eyes away from him and looked forward stiffly. Now that Link and I had fallen into Ganondorf's hands, the will to fight my weariness had dissipated. I struggled to keep correct posture upon the horse as he snaked an arm about my waist, pulling me closer towards him; I could not recoil.

"It is a miracle you live, Your Highness; I feared I would never see you again. Calatia will pay for this, a Hyrulean fleet is making its way here now, and I have already sent word for Haladin to join them."

I shook my head. "You are mistaken, Prince Ganondorf; the captors did not hail from Calatia; they conspired against us all, intending to start a war. It is a trap, you must not attack them!"

He paused. "…You knew of their plans?"

"Assassins are strangely arrogant."

"How did you escape them?"

"_Lie."_

I agreed with the ghostly voice; I would say nothing of the Triforce or magic."That man you so despise intervened and stayed their hands."

"Where are the assassins now?" He pressed. "I will ensure their miserable deaths."

"…They are dead." The remembrance of Sakon's death caused my flesh to rise, and I tried to shake the memory from my mind. Though I despised such a wretched being, I had not wished to kill him. I prayed Darmani and Igos were truly as penitent as they seemed and hoped they would renounce their lives of bloodshed.

At my words, I sensed Ganondorf smirking behind me. "How fitting, your savior killed all witnesses? You trust him too readily, Your Highness. How did he know of your capture and your whereabouts?" I then felt his cold hand skim over the ripped fabric of my sleeve, traveling towards my neck. "I suspect he is an accomplice and means you harm; your wounds do not go unnoticed."

Alarm rose within me; how could I convince him? "You do not believe my word?" I accused. "I could inquire how you found me as well."

"Assassins are well versed in the art of deception… I only remain wary for your safety. " Ganondorf then laughed humorlessly. "Besides, are you so faithless in your future king? The Calatain banner upon your horse was proof enough; it must be destiny that you live under the impossible. As I pledged in Hyrule Field, I will protect you; I shan't let you fall into the enemies' hands again."

His words rang with sincerity, but the feeling of a hidden meaning crept into my heart, just as before in Hyrule Field. I did not know what to make of it.

"_Enemy?" _I repeated. "Indeed not, I must assuage the Calatian king before matters escalate for I am certain Your Highness's presence has been discovered."

"A weak country such as Calatia is no threat to Haladin; Hyrule need not fear its wrath."

"With all respect, Prince Ganondorf, Hyrule's relations with Calatia are peaceful, and I will do all in my power to keep this peace; I will not allow a false charge to spur a war."

Ganondorf chuckled beside my ear, tightening his grip about my waist. "A noble queen indeed; we shall make a formidable monarchy."

At that moment, I considered denouncing our engagement just so he would cease touching me, but a heavy warning descended, whispering it would be unwise.

"_Be wary of ones you call friends, be wary of ones you deem enemies."_

* * *

Link and I were brought aboard the finest ship in Hyrule, the _King of Red Lions_. Impa charged the first mate with Link's care, ensuring he was given food, bedding, and a set of clothing, for which I was grateful. Disregarding Ganondorf's final plea that we leave for Hyrule immediately, I sent a messenger to Orihm to request an audience with the king on the morrow. Impa scolded my rashness, claiming such short notice may offend him and was not enough time for adequate rest, but I would not concede. She then ushered me into the officer's cabins, and just as the door shut behind her, she pulled me into a fierce embrace.

"Lady Zelda, you cannot fathom my relief… I feared…"

Instantly I was overwhelmed with emotion and I wept her name, deeply touched by her concern for me, for I could only remember her taking me into her arms thrice in my life. "I am glad you came for me," I mumbled.

"I was returning from Kakariko when I came upon the carriage. I hurried to Castleton and learnt of your capture… and of your father."

I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "And how does he fare?" I asked with heavy concern.

"He will live, but his injuries are serious; he will not be fit for his kingly duties for sometime."

I bit my lip to keep from weeping further. "It is just as I feared."

Impa then took my face into her hands, blinking back the unshed tears in her red eyes. "Come, you look dead on your feet."

Entering the room across from the captain's, Impa promptly forced me to eat and drink as she ordered a bath to be prepared by one of the handmaids.

"I must ask why your actions concerning Calatia's king are in such haste," she questioned, peeling my dirtied gown from my body and cutting away the cloth Link had tied upon my arm.

"I was captured so that I might be killed on Calatia's lands to start a war; I must do all I can to stop it," I sniffed, drying my eyes.

Impa furrowed her white brows as she eyed the slash. "Those bloody captors were not Calatians?"

"Nay."

She muttered some indistinguishable words, cursings I suspected, and forced me into a porcelain tub in the corner beneath a window, commanding the handmaid to leave us; she curtsied and left without a word.

"How did you escape them? And Sir Link… how is it possible? I watched his grave filled myself," Impa asked with disbelief as she helped me bath, massaging my weary limbs and gently cleaning the deep cut.

"He was spared by the Dread Pirate Raven… then become Raven himself. He rescued me single-handedly."

"He is a fortunate lad."

"Impa… I believe it was divine intervention that saved him, and I for that matter; such impossible circumstances cannot be by fortune alone."

Impa paused. "I feel that you have come to realize a great truth."

I nodded; there was none to rival Impa's Sheikah intuition. "Indeed… I have." Taking a deep breath, I continued. "You have a greater knowledge of history than most and I have kept this from you… I feared to delve into its true meaning."

"Lady Zelda, you speak in riddles."

"…Do you believe the Triforce truly exists?"

She searched my eyes carefully before answering. "…Yes… I do."

I felt a smile grow at my lips in relief.

"The Sheikah knew of its existence before Hyrule was founded but it has been many centuries since its last manifestation."

Hesitantly, I lifted my hand from the water to reveal the markings.

Impa's eyes narrowed in question, then widened. "It cannot be."

"I believe the Goddesses have granted me an essence of the Triforce… Link as well, for he bears the same mark upon his hand."

"How did lowly bandits know of this sacred legend?"

"Twas not they for they were employed by a man who works in deceit. It was Count Agahnim, Impa," my voice quivered as I recalled the fear I felt against his great magic. "The assassins were under his orders to kill me and he… he tried to take my Triforce!"

Impa scowl deepened. "You are sure it was he?"

"Link has seen his face, but he is subject to another… a man with golden eyes, cloaked in shadow. I have seen him… in visions no less."

Impa sighed heavily, staring into nothing for sometime. "Visions, you say?"

I nodded and asked with hesitance, "Do you believe me?" Impa was the one I trusted most; she must believe me…

Finally she turned to me, looking into my eyes. "Yes, Lady Zelda. I trust your words, but these matters are grave indeed; I fear it shall be hard to convince others of Agahnim's treachery." Her immediate disregard for honorifics was proof enough she believed me; my heart lightened.

"The future is uncertain, but I will not let him cause a war. You must sense it just as I… the darkness that has fallen upon Hyrule."

Impa nodded. "I have been troubled for sometime… it is what summons the roaming beasts." A heavy silence descended as I recalled the crimson eyes of the wolfo, the bounding charge of a crazed bullbo, knowing nothing would slake their lust for blood.

"Who else knows of your powers?" Impa asked suddenly.

"Link and Agahnim alone but… whilst you were away in Kakariko… I went to see Sahashrahla."

Impa raised a brow and helped me out of the tub. "Given the circumstances, your disobedience does not concern me but you must not speak of these things to any other. Though the power of the Triforce has become legend… there are still those that may seek its power."

I nodded in agreement. "Before, I thought the markings to be simply an ailment, but Sahashrahla was the first to speak of the Triforce. He compared it to the ancient mark of those chosen by destiny to wield the power of the Goddesses."

"He is a knowledgeable man and I daresay he knows a great deal more of Hylian lore than I." She then dressed me in the sleeping gown. "However, you must use the utmost vigilance; even the wisest have fallen victim to deceit."

"I am greatly disturbed as to how Agahnim… and the golden eyed man, came to know, nay believe in things long since forgotten. They nearly succeeded in obtaining my essence; what if they…" the words died on my throat.

"_It is because of the fabled wish. It is said a wish is granted from the heavens themselves if one obtains the Triforce."_

"We Sheikah have witnessed history from the shadows… our legends warn that if one of evil design possesses even a part of the Triforce, great calamity shall ensue and only those possessing the remaining parts can subdue the evil. But if the Triforce is made whole… there will be none to challenge such power."

Bile rose to the back of my throat, hitching my breath. The room spun and I could see a vision of old.

"_Once this piece is swept off the board, none shall stand in my way."_

"He wishes to conquer Hyrule," I whispered. "…All of Hylia… with the Triforce." I begun to feel faint, and Impa helped me to the bed and put a hand upon my forehead. "Everything that has happened… it is because of the man with the golden eyes: the beasts, the disturbances of the lands, the clouds of darkness… Impa, the Goddesses themselves are heralding a warning!" My heart was racing fearfully; how could I have been so blind? It was he… not war that spurred this. Eyes burning, I hung my head in disgrace; I had wept so much the past two days, it seemed impossible that I still had tears to shed.

"Lady Zelda, calm yourself, you are feverish. Focus on the matter at hand. There will be time to discuss this during our journey home, but for now you must rest." As I lay down upon the bed, Impa took my arm and smeared a strong smelling salve over the wound before covering it with bandages. "I care for you as if you were a child of my own," she said in a near whisper. "Come what may, I shall always protect you… and Sir Link."

I smiled weakly at her kindness. "Thank you." I said, my eyes growing heavy. "Say nothing of Link to anyone… Prince Ganondorf cannot know he was—is my Guardian."

Impa nodded swiftly. "I understand. Sleep now."

My body was exhausted beyond measure but my mind was restless, nevertheless, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by Impa just a few hours before midday, informing me the messenger had arrived late last night with the King of Calatia's reply. Handing me the letter, I hastily tore it open.

_Addressed to Princess Zelda of Hyrule,_

_King Neildar of Calatia hereby accepts your request for an audience with His Majesty. You will meet an escort upon the shores of Orihm when the sun is highest in the sky, accompanied only by four guards of your own. Under no condition is Prince Ganondorf of Haladin allowed upon Calatia's lands; His Majesty's mercy allows his presence and yours, even upon the waters of Calatia. _

_Written by Scribe Selvy_

Pursing my lips, I handed the letter to Impa. "He is most displeased," I commented. Usually amongst royalty, superfluous flattery and welcome embellished the written word, but King Neildar's anger was apparent; there was no request for a reply; he was demanding my presence. I knew assuaging him would not be an easy task, especially now that it was confirmed Ganondorf's presence was known to the Calatians.

Impa sighed and tossed the letter to the table. "I should have attempted to convince Ganondorf from riding upon their lands; now Haladin and Calatia have forced Hyrule into their web of hatred."

I shook my head. "He is unyielding; he would not have heeded your council had you given it."

Impa said nothing more and helped me ready for my audience with King Neildar. I dressed in the most suitable gown I could find, one that would cover my arms and neck, and wore a circlet for ceremonial purposes. Impa did her best to help me look the part of a princess but I knew my appearance would have brows raising at the sight of me… yet another thing I would have to apologize for.

I wished to see Link before I departed, wanting to ensure he was taken care of and to hear words of support, but Ganondorf would not allow it, claiming he knew for a surety that Link was cared for and that I should not be consorting with such a person of low-birth. I nearly lashed out at him, wanting to reveal Link's true status, but I bit back my anger for Link's sake. Impa helped me into the row boat with six Hylian guards and we set off towards the Calatian shore. As we neared, I could see an armed escort of fifteen Calatian soldiers and a small carriage.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Soon enough, the boat scraped up against the sand bar and Impa helped me out.

An older man dressed in muted colors of silken fabric then stepped forward. "I am Duke Velduin Rancor, King Neildar's trusted advisor and Calatia's ambassador to Hyrule. I am here to receive Princess Zelda as her escort to Orihm castle." His pale eyes met mine briefly before bowing his head rather stiffly in respect.

I nodded politely. "I am grateful to His Highness for such consideration. I am in your care."

"Four of your guards may come if you so desire."

"I believe I am in trusted company, Your Grace. I shall bring two of my men and my lady in waiting if permissible."

Duke Rancor looked to Impa, his eyes swiftly moving over her peculiar clothing; her concealed weapons went unnoticed. "Yes, she may come. Please follow me."

Impa turned to four the guards and quietly ordered them to stay. They appeared rather displeased, but I did not wish King Neildar to be of the opinion I was frightened. Even if my life was endangered, it mattered not for Impa was more skilled than the six Hylian guards combined. She and I followed after the duke to the carriage and he waited for us to enter before following suit.

The ride to the capital was nearly an hour's time, and it was spent in silence; it seemed the King's displeasure with me had extended to his advisor as well. My anxiety grew each passing moment and when the carriage came to a halt, my heart sped. The duke stepped out first and Impa and I followed. The castle was quite smaller than Castleton's, its design more rounded, made with beautiful blue stones; a homage to the Great Sea. The duke then led us through the courtyard and across a small drawbridge into the entrance hall. A single staircase led to the throne room, and a guard was posted at each step. I could feel their eyes on me as I followed the duke and I knew they had been posted specifically for my audience; had expected me to bring an entire armed force?

_Years ago they were on the brink of war with Haladin… is Hyrule in such danger now?_

We reached the top of the stairs and following protocol, my guards stopped outside the throne doors just as they opened. The doors were made of metal, embossed with intricate designs of Calatian culture.

Finally they scraped to a halt and the herald promptly announced my presence. "Presenting before His Majesty, Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

I drew a breath, and squared my shoulders as the duke moved to the side. I stepped forward a few paces before curtsying fully and bowed my head in reverence, waiting for King Neildar to address me.

"Rise Princess Zelda, I wish to properly greet Hyrule's future queen." His voice was aged, yet rang of forced gruffness. I looked up and met his eyes, seeing a man ten years my father's senior. He was thin, yet his heavy robes carefully disguised it. A white, well-kept beard outlined his jaw, yet his hair was gray and a lavish crown sat atop his head in attempt to disguise his early baldness. His advisors were seated behind grand tables on either side of him, staring at me with accusation, intrigue, and disapproval.

"Your Highness," I began clearly. "I am truly honored to make your acquaintance; you have my deepest gratitude for receiving me into your grand halls."

He nodded with a slight frown. "Please come hither."

I saw Impa shift her weight uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye and I made a hidden gesture for her to stay. I stepped forward, following the deep blue carpet that led to the king's throne. I halted a shy distance away and bowed my head once again.

"Your humble guise is unexpected," he said.

"My apologies, Your Highness; the past three days have been unexpected, that is why  
I come before you now."

He paused for a moment. "There is no need to plea for pardon; it pleases me." I knew not what to say but thankfully he continued on. "However, I wish to know why Hyrule's forces sail upon my waters, with Haladin's prince at the helm."

King Neildar's bluntness was anticipated but I was surprised how quickly he demanded an explanation.

"I am betrothed to Prince Ganondorf, Your Highness; he risked his life to come to my aid for I was captured naught three days ago."

"…Captured?" the king questioned with a scowl. "And you were brought here?"

"Indeed. You must know, Your Highness, Calatia was to be faulted for my capture and—"

"Outrageous! How dare anyone charge my kingdom with such disgrace?"

"Please, Your Highness, I will ensure this fair kingdom retain its innocence. I am being conspired against… it is my deepest regret Calatia was pulled into such affairs."

King Neildar inhaled deeply and stared at me. "Why were you captured, pray tell?"

"….To start a war."

The room suddenly hummed with murmurings from the advisors, sneering at me with disdain. I paid them no mind and continued to look upon the king.

His eyes fell from mine and he sighed. "I must admit, I am offended Hyrule did not seek confirmation on this matter, nor request aid. It is well known Haladin and Calatia are bitter enemies… I cannot overlook that prince's breach upon our shores."

My heart grew heavy, trying to convince me that favorable relations with Calatia were fated to be severed…

"He and unmarked soldiers stepped foot upon my lands, riding about the countryside like cowardly bandits. What have you to say of this, Princess Zelda?"

….But I could not give up. I closed my eyes and bowed my head as I clasped my hands together. "Your words are fair, Your Highness, your offense does not go unwarranted. Permission should have been sought with Calatia, and for that I implore you forgive me and Hyrule for such an offensive oversight."

He said nothing, waiting for me to continue.

"I was captured in order to be slain upon the Scarlet Crag, faulting Calatia with my death to start a war between Calatia, Hyrule, and Haladin. That is the truth, Your Highness. Prince Ganondorf did not cross your lands with malicious intent; he only wished to prevent my demise."

I looked up, feeling my emotions stirring but I kept them at bay. King Neildar's narrowed eyes softened ever so slightly as I gazed upon him.

"And that is my desire, Your Highness. I do not wish for a war between us; As Hyrule's queen, I would do all in my power to prevent it. The fault lies only with me… my weakness has caused a great misunderstanding."

I then bowed fully. "Humbly, I entreat Your Highness's forgiveness." I whispered.

The room was stiflingly silent and I prayed with all my might that my words had assuaged the king. The murmurings from the advisors began anew and the king listened to them intently. What seemed an eternity later, King Neildar held up a hand for silence. He turned to me, a scowl no longer upon his face.

"Your words are full of wisdom, Princess Zelda. It is regretful that you were captured for such a malicious purpose and it is well that you were spared. You have proven your honor this day, and I hold no quarrel with Hyrule."

My lips parted with a smile. "Your Highness, you have my eternal gratitude."

He simply nodded his head and continued. "However, if Haladin's prince breaches Calatia's lands ever again, he shall not be shown mercy, nor his kingdom. If any further attempts to charge Calatia with any crime arise, I will defend my kingdom's honor even if I must march against Hyrule."

"I understand, Your Highness. Your compassion shall not go unheard, nor your wise words of warning."

"The royal family of Hyrule has always held favor with Calatia; you and your father both have demonstrated to be worthy of such esteemed honor. Pray, how does he fare?"

I curtsied in gratitude. "He was injured upon my capture, Your Highness; he recovers at the present."

King Neildar frowned. "I am sorry to hear of this, but I wish to know more of this matter; I invite you to dine with us, Princess Zelda, your tale must be grand indeed."

I had no choice but to accept. I could not let Calatia be further offended and if I were to make allies of them in the future I must leave on agreeable terms.

"It would be my honor and pleasure, Your Highness."


	24. Chapter 24 Escape

Thanks for the feedback on my work guys! I really appreciate it, please continue to R&R. Hope everyone had a great New Years! :)

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Chapter XXIV

_Escape_

I was grateful that the brig of the _King of Red Lions_ was much better kept than that of the Dread Pirate Raven. Ganondorf had ordered me to be sent here the moment Zelda and Impa were a safe distance away. His Haladin guards were more than eager to drag me down the many stairs to the brig, whilst the Hylian guards observed with indifference. Ganondorf followed calmly after us, and once the Haladin guards locked me inside a cell, they were sent away.

A quiet chuckle sounded from his throat as he leisurely stalked to the bars. With a snap of his fingers... the torches on the walls lit.

…_Magic…?_

Dread and surprise flooded within me, sending my senses on edge; never had I encountered anyone apart from Zelda and Impa with such a rare ability.

"By all rights, I should kill you where you stand for your offense." His sharp voice emanated throughout the chamber, causing a chill to run up my spine.

I said nothing, and refused to look at him.

"You are silent now? Do not mock me _boy_. Tell me how you came to know of the princess's capture."

"She will despise you for this, if she does not already," I taunted.

His lip twitched in anger. "She knows not the danger of her actions. King Aldir will see that you are found guilty, just as I do." Curling his fingers around the bars, he sneered. "Your ruse is at an end, _Royal Guardian_."

My blood turned cold, eyes widening; how could he know of my former life?

"Yes, I see the way you gaze upon her so brazenly. But truly, I cannot charge you with such a crime for she is the most beautiful woman in world."

I bit my teeth, trying to control my breath as shudders of anger coursed over me.

"And she is to be _my _queen," he hissed.

I looked to him, my eyes narrowed in disgust as he smirked.

"A man to be envied, am I not… to possess such a jewel?"

My fury slipped from control and I was on my feet in the blink of an eye. "If you dare speak of her so perversely again—"

"Ah, even your words betray you," he grinned. Waving a hand offhandedly he began to slowly pace outside my cell, his cape slithering against the wood. "If you are truly a former knight, then you know your fate."

"Do not pretend to know me_._"

He glared. "A guard on this ship gave you away, Link of Ordon. You're dishonor is most offensive to your kingdom; abandoning your duties to become an assassin? The charge of desertion is awarded death in Hyrule."

"I am no assassin, you snake," I spat. "But I won't waste my breath on deaf ears." I could see through his lie; I had not recognized any Hylian guards when I boarded the ship.

He raised a brow and chuckled. "That tongue will earn you a charge of insolence."

"Princess Zelda will never allow it."

He laughed outright. "You think her word can save you? The King will side with me, for I am his successor."

"…We shall see."

He suddenly fell silent and with inhuman speed, reached into the cell and took hold of my tunic, pulling me roughly against the bars. I was nearly face to face with him, and though he was nearly a foot taller than me and much larger in stature, I was not afraid of him.

"You try my patience," he growled with bared teeth. "You will tell me how you knew of Princess Zelda's capture."

I glared at him, half tempted to spit in his face, yet in the pale light of the torches, his eyes flashed gold. A shudder ran down my spine; not from fear, but from a different feeling entirely.

_A sleepless malice._

"Speak," he commanded.

"She lives, that is all that matters," I muttered. "Or perhaps… you wished her dead?"

His nostrils flared, his lips curling in fury. "How dare you accuse me of sedition, filthy commoner!" Releasing my tunic, he grabbed my injured arm and pulled it through the bars, twisting it painfully.

"I would rip out your throat myself if not for the princess," he spat. I held my breath as I gripped the bars with my other hand, suppressing any display of pain. His yellow eyes then flickered to my hand and he released me. I backed away against the wall, panting as I clutched my arm. Ganondorf continued to glare at me as he straightened his gauntlets and dusted himself off… as if he had a just dealt with an animal.

"You are fortunate this day, _boy,_" he scoffed, heading towards the door. "Do not challenge me again." He snapped his fingers once again to extinguish the torches and slammed the door shut, the ring of metal echoing throughout the brig.

I cursed to myself, angry my temper had been bested by the likes of Ganondorf.

He was formidable indeed; it was clear now why Zelda held such misgivings and fear for him. It was true what she had said; he thought her pathetic, nothing but a prize in his eyes and that… angered me most. She was all that was fair and good, and far from weak. But that is where Ganondorf's folly lay; he underestimated her. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and slumped to the floor as I rubbed my aching shoulder. All I could do now was wait for Zelda's return.

In the utter darkness and silence, I thought upon what had happened the past two days, wondering what more I could have done to keep Zelda from Ganondorf's grasp. Now that I had witnessed his true character, I felt guilty she had endured his presence for so long. He was arrogant, cruel and merciless; a man with ill-intent, drunk with the prospect of power, and well versed in the art of deception.

He had fooled all of Hyrule.

I then turned to the discovery of Ganondorf's magic. He had only displayed a simple trick of fire, and nothing more. Was there more to his ability or did he indeed only possess amateur skill? I could sense how much he wished to kill me, but something had stopped him besides the passing thought of Zelda…

The hours passed by slowly, and just as I began to fall into a numb sleep, the sudden echo of footsteps descending the staircase reached my ears, followed by a heavier set.

"You swore you would not harm him!" came an angry outburst from the corridor outside.

The sound of Zelda's voice sent relief flooding through me, quickening my heart at the prospect of seeing her.

"Princess Zelda, I cannot allow this," Ganondorf said calmly.

I stood, biting my tongue to keep from calling out to her; I could not let my actions betray myself further.

"He is a dangerous man, this Raven, you must not consort with him."

"I will not stand for this unjust treatment of him."

I heard the click of the door but it did not open.

"…You _will_ let me pass," Zelda said slowly.

"His Highness instructed me to rule in his stead whilst he recovers and would agree this man is untrustworthy."

"Raven saved my life; a hero does not deserve to be locked up!" Zelda said fervently, continuing to fumble with the latch.

"Why does a former _knight_ mean so much to you, even one so disloyal to the crown?" There was a moment of stunned silence and Zelda did not reply. "He is nothing more than a deserter, fortunate enough to come across you. He is using you to win back his honor, do you not see? He deceives us all."

"My word is enough to pardon any crime; do not be so quick to judge of matters you know nothing of," Zelda said barely above a whisper. I could taste blood seeping into my mouth as I forced myself to remain silent.

Ganondorf sighed. "I act only out of concern for Her Highness; will you not listen to your betrothed?"

"I would ask the same of you."

"I will not risk your safety. Now please, return to your quarters."

Another long moment of silence passed until Zelda spoke. "… Do not think this shall be forgotten." I then heard her footsteps ascending the stairs, my heart sinking as they died away.

Ganondorf let out a quiet laugh before following after her.

And I there I remained in darkness… alone.

* * *

_I didn't remember falling asleep. _

_Standing beneath the shade of a tree, I felt the wind sweep across my brow. Tall grass of green and gold blew westward, brushing across my boots. A clear blue sky stretched endlessly, and a brilliant sun shone above. Recognizing the scent of Hyrule Field, I realized I was at the edge of the Kokiri Forest, upon East Hill. Then I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Turning around, it felt as if my memories had taken a life of their own. _

"_Zelda?"_

_She smiled._

"_This is a dream…?"_

_She nodded. "I am sorry you were imprisoned… I did not think Prince Ganondorf would betray his promise to me so publicly." Her voice came as a clear echo, seeming to fill the air. "You heard the commotion earlier I presume; I came to free you but as he and I disputed, I realized it would be wiser to wait for I do not wish him to fault you further over mere suspicions."_

"_I care not for myself," I replied. "My concern lies with you, Zelda. How is it you speak to me now?"_

_Her face flushed and she shifted uneasily. "I did not think it would work…"_

_I simply raised a brow._

"_It is forbidden magic," she sighed, "the Dream Melder."_

_I groaned in aggravation and before I could speak out in objection, she put a finger to my lips, yet I did not feel her touch. "I am rested enough; this was the only way to see you."_

_I took her hand, still unable to feel her skin. "I see you will not yield," I mumbled._

_She entwined her fingers with mine, gazing at my calloused hands as sorrow filled her violet eyes. "Were you harmed in my absence?"_

_I shook my head. "Nothing but my shoulder, but that _prince_ is cruel indeed."_

_Brows furrowing, she asked, "What has he done in my absence?"_

"_You are right of his character; he spoke of you as if you were a prize to be won," I said darkly. "He was very much interested how a _traitor knight_ rescued you from your capture."_

_Zelda turned her gaze to the field as she thought upon my words. "He knows you were—are my Guardian," she said quietly. "It is just as I feared; he wishes you dead for keeping me from him and now abuses the power of his status to charge you wrongly of desertion… even to silence me with feigned concern as his betrothed."_

"_I would rather die than see you become his queen." I could nearly taste the venom in my voice._

_She graced her fingers against my cheek. "Do not speak such words… I will not let him become Hyrule's king." She then bowed her head and said barely above a whisper, "I betrayed you Link, but I shall rectify my mistakes..."_

_The desire to feel her in my arms was overwhelming; I wished her to know I would always love her… no matter what came to pass. I breathed her name and her averted face shaded._

"_We cannot plan your escape until we return to Hyrule…I'm sorry."_

_I took her by the shoulders. "No, I will not run like a coward; there is more you do not know."_

_Her brows puckered, waiting for me to continue._

"_Ganondorf possesses magic," I said gravely. "He may be a necromancer." _

_Her eyes widened, her mouth falling slightly agape. "I knew nothing of this," she whispered. _

"_Does he know of your ability?"_

_She shook her head. "None save Impa and Sahashrala." _

"_It must remain so; tread carefully…"_

_Zelda nodded and said nothing for a few moments. "I am frightened… though war has been evaded, peril yet looms before us."_

"…_Of what do you speak?"_

"_The essences we bear… the golden eyed shadow shall seek us still."_

_Unconsciously, I glanced to my hand, still not knowing whether or not I believed her. "You are safe in Hyrule, Zelda; worry not until you return to the castle."_

"…_I pray you are right." She then fell silent, lost in thought._

"_Tell me of Calatia," I asked, not wanting that silence. "Did you speak with their king?"_

_Zelda nodded. "King Neildar holds no quarrel with Hyrule, but allies we are not."_

"_Yet," I encouraged._

_Zelda's face lightened. "Perhaps."_

_She turned from me, continuing to hold my hand as she looked out towards Hyrule Field._

"_Is it just as you remember it?" she asked quietly. _

"_Aye." _

_Zelda smiled and sat in the grass, tugging my hand to join her. I sat beside her, admiring her wordlessly, wishing this was reality… that we had returned to days of old with trivial cares._

"_One day," she began softly, "we shall come here again."_

"_In waking you mean?_

_She giggled softly. "Yes, but for now dreams must suffice."_

"…_You won't force me down the hill again… will you?"_

* * *

The journey back to Hyrule took nearly three days; the _King of Red Lions_ was nowhere near as quick the boat Sakon had stolen, nor Raven's ship. Impa visited my cell twice a day to bring me food and water, while every night, Zelda came to me in dreams. We spoke of the past, of my adventures, and of the disturbing occurrences in Hyrule. Something tugged in the back of my mind each time we spoke, prompting me to remember something, but I could not recall what impressed me so. At every meeting, the desire to touch her, to feel her, became more prevalent. I sensed she felt the same as I; we had been kept apart for so long, and now to be together again but forbidden to _be_ together was maddening.

On the last night of the journey, Zelda used all her concentration to attempt to feel my hand and it worked for a few moments, however, after displaying so much magic, her strength gave out and the dream ended; she did not return that night.

At dawn, I heard a loud commotion from above and knew we had arrived in Hyrule. The _King of Red Lions_ docked and I heard nearly everyone leave the ship. I was left in the brig for a few hours until Impa came for me.

"I have been ordered to bring you to the lord of Sunset Bay's castle… as prisoner." She held shackles in her hands and I hung my head.

"That bastard is going to frame me for Lady Zelda's capture…."

"She will not allow that," she said as she opened the door and gestured for me to stand.

"Where is Lady Zelda now?"

"In the care of the Lady of Sunset Bay."

"I will not see her…?"

She shook her head. "Prince Ganondorf has set more of his guards on watch; it is too much of a risk."

Impa fastened the shackles about my wrists loosely and I sighed heavily, feeling the weight of daunting future set in.

"You have been through much already, but your courage is needed now more than ever; do not yet lose hope."

I nodded and let her lead me up to the deck. The sun blinded me and it took some time before I could see without difficulty. The Hylian soldiers eyed me warily, not knowing what to think of me.

We walked off the ramp onto the dock and just as I stepped onto the land, the air became noticeably colder; it was almost like the chill of winter. I looked to Impa in question, but she kept her eyes ahead and led me to a small coach ahead. And like a true prisoner, I was forced inside while Impa climbed to the footman's seat with the driver.

Through the bars, the townspeople of Sunset Bay watched our procession curiously, and I did my best to hide my face because of the shame I felt. Even though I had been a pirate, I had done nothing to warrant such treatment.

Pursing my lips I cursed Ganondorf under my breath.

We made our way to the northern cliffs, and on the closest crag to the city, stood an ancient fortress: the residence of the Lord of Sunset Bay. As we rode towards the gates, two knights escorted us the remainder of the way. We stopped on the southern side of the castle and two guards then led us to the dungeons.

"You will be held here for the time being," Impa said quietly. "We leave in two days time."

I said nothing and trudged into my cell. There were ten in all, but I was the only prisoner. She then placed my belongings on the dungeon keeper's table, and made her way back to me with keys in hand.

"I am sorry," she whispered low enough so the guards could not hear. "Please, endure a while longer; the princess and I will not forsake you."

I did not reply as she unlocked the shackles from me. Without another word, Impa closed the cell door and left the dungeon.

* * *

I could not sleep; the night was like a winter's frost despite the autumn season; the drastic change was peculiar indeed. I moved against the cell bars, closer to the torches in attempt to feel the fire's warmth.

I had been listening for hours for the shuffle of footsteps, or the ringing of metal, but I had heard nothing to indicate Impa or Zelda would come. I huddled into myself, enduring wave after wave of shivers. I began to feel overwhelmed; my circumstance evoked unpleasant memories of my time in Raven's brig. I closed my eyes and slumped to the stone floor, suddenly feeling ill.

…_Zelda… how did it come to this?_

"_I was able to endure because of you… I will not leave you again."_

"..._I believe now I was not only spared for Hyrule's sake… but for you."_

I shook my head; why did I think of such words now?

"_Your Goddesses did not send me; it was by my own instincts that I found you."_

_"It was their whisperings that guided you… it is the only way you could have…"_

_ "Your faith is meaningless..."_

Did I truly believe that?

Suddenly I heard the door latch click, and I looked up to find Zelda opening the door. She was dressed in nothing but a sleeping gown and wore a thick, hooded clock. In her arms, she carried a bundle of clothing and threw it on the table beside my belongings. She then rushed to my cell, fumbling with the keys her hands.

"Zelda…?"

"You must escape from here, tonight!" She was breathless, her voice nearly frantic. The lock released and she swung the door ajar, taking my hand as she tried to pull me to my feet.

"What has happened?" I whispered as I stood. Her face was pale, lips trembling as she shook her head. I pulled her to me and simply held her shaking body in my arms. "What has disturbed you so?"

She took my face into her hands. "I have seen you die!" Tears sprung to her eyes. "The other essence of the Triforce lies with _him_, Link… the golden eyed man!" A quiet sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand to quiet herself.

I could only gaze helplessly upon her; she was frightened beyond comparison.

"I have foreseen it; if you do not escape now, he will come for you."

"I cannot leave you, Zelda. If he desires to kill us both, I must protect—"

"You can do nothing from a cell, Link." She then pointed to the bundle of clothing she brought. "There is no time, you must change quickly."

"Zelda, I—"

She wiped her eyes and turned around. "Hurry now."

I did what she asked, all the while thinking of what I could say to change her mind. After I fitted my sword to my belt, I continued. "Do not ask this of me Zelda… subjecting you to his hands…"

She grabbed my tunic, steering me towards the door. "If you remain here... you will not stand a chance." She opened the door and dragged me out of the dungeon.

"…Have you so little faith in me?"

Her pace slowed as we ascended the stone steps, emerging to the lower level of the basements.

"…You do not understand," she whispered. "You have not seen what I have."

I could not muster a reply.

"_I fear I am seeing what will come to pass… that my dreams are premonitions."_

I did not heed her words when she came to me with frightful dreams so long ago. If I had listened, I would have never been captured… Zelda would not be at the mercy of Ganondorf.

_Have you no faith in her?_

We evaded the remaining guards easily enough and came upon the storerooms as we rounded the corner of the top basement floor. Sneaking though the storerooms into the kitchens, we hurried out the garden door and into the shrubbery. The stars were veiled and the moon was hidden behind dark clouds, shielding us from spying eyes.

As soon as we were a safe distance away, she stopped in a small clearing. "Just past those trees lies a wall, and beyond, the stables; ready a horse and ride as far from here as you are able,"  
she instructed, her voice low and uneven.

"Zelda please… there is another way."

"No, there is no—"

"Come with me." I pleaded.

She bit her lip, searching my eyes.

"You are in far greater peril."

She took her hand from mine and stepped back. "If you do not leave willingly, I shall force you."

Angrily, I grabbed her hands and pulled her back to me.

"Link, do not do this!"

I silenced her with a heated kiss, and she fought against me in vain.

"I would rather die than leave your side again," I breathed heavily against her lips. "I promised…"

Loosening my grip, she broke away and stared at me with narrowed eyes, tears running freely… such regret and guilt within them.

"And I you, that you would never suffer for my sake again," she whimpered. "You were dead once… and it was nearly my ruin… I could not bear it if you died again."

I stared at her wordlessly and sighed; she would not be swayed.

Gently, I took her hand and placed it against my heart. "Then swear to me, until _you_ feel this heart stilled… believe I am alive… that I will come for you."

"I will." Her voice broke and she cried my name, begging me to run.

I kissed her once more and rushed into the woods, despising myself more and more with each step I took. Reaching the wall, I turned around to glance upon her a final time. Through the darkness, I could not see her yet I still felt the ghost of her touch upon my skin.

Hesitantly, I began to scour the wall, finding it only to be as tall as two men. I dropped to the other side into the brush and hurried on towards a faint light between the trees. Coming upon the stables, I quieted my footsteps and tried to find an entrance.

As I came upon a sliding door, I heard hushed, low voices from inside.

"He is confined alone; the charge for desertion will be solidified once an escape is staged."

_Ganondorf._

"How long shall I keep him alive…?"

"You are denied the privilege to slay him; it is fortunate he has become of use or I would have killed you the moment you returned in failure."

"… My Lord is most merciful."

"On the night of the wedding, you shall bring him to Hyrule Castle. Once I have taken the princess's power and she is dead, I will take the boy's and fault him for her murder on behalf of Calatia."

"I understand, My Lord."

My mind was reeling; coherent thoughts escaped me. Silently I moved the door open to a slit, finding Ganondorf speaking with a familiar cloaked figure.

_Agahnim._

"But what of the princess?" he hissed. "Surely the boy told her my identity…?"

"Her knowledge is of no consequence. Aldir and the counselors are now under my control; none shall believe her _outrageous _accusations stemmed from the _trauma_ of abduction."

"Of course."

Everything suddenly fell into place; Ganondorf…was Agahnim's master. He knew of my former life from Count Agahnim, knew where to find Zelda because of him…

And Ganondorf was the golden-eyed man that plagued Zelda's nightmares… the one she believed held a power of the Goddesses. I moved away from the door, a terrible feeling of foreboding taking hold of me.

_I must return; I cannot leave her to his evil designs!_

And then… I remembered what had stirred my mind during the dreams with Zelda… what had been locked away in the recesses of my memories, something I deemed so trivial I had never given it a second thought…

_Through the river of time, one truth yet remains; righteous ruling brings the sun's light whilst the wicked brings the moon's darkness. All shall be warned from this day hence, if such an evil befalls the land of the Goddesses, creatures of the night will bring to pass its ruin. _

Zelda thought it was the impending war that was to bring calamity to Hyrule but…

…_Should a righteous heart and an evil heart join under the crown, chaos will reign across the lands and beasts shall roam in warning._

Their engagement… the threat of war and destruction was still upon Hyrule… upon her.

I began to run for the wall in blind panic. I crashed through the brush, tripping many times in my frantic need to warn her. I reached the wall quicker than expected and just as I began to climb, a strange coldness seized my body and I was thrown back. My vision spun, my head pounding as I tried to stand.

"Ah, the traitor knight has escaped already," Ganondorf mocked. "But your skills will not save you."

I was forced back down to the ground by the same strange force. Ganondorf circled me before digging his heel into the wound on my shoulder and I bit my teeth to keep from crying out.

He leaned down, his narrowed golden eyes glowing in the darkness. I tried to twist away from beneath him, but to no avail. Before I could utter a word of defiance, he slammed a heavy boot against my throat. "Your misplaced courage is nothing to my power." A dark laugh echoed sharply in my ears as he kicked me away.

Rolling into a tree, I began to cough violently, tasting the blood that filled my mouth. Dull spots of light clouded my vision and I could not breathe.

_Zelda… Zelda…_

Agahnim suddenly appeared above me, gripping an invisible force in the air. He drove his fisted hand to my chest and it felt as if a knife plunged into my body, sapping all the strength from me.

"Foolish boy."

Darkness shrouded my eyes, silencing the desperate prayers in my mind.

_Please… Goddesses… save her._


	25. Chapter 25 Contention

GUYS... I fail, I'm really sorry this is so so late. This semester was much busier than I expected and there was some family issues going on. Thanks for the reviews and the continued support, I promise I am going to finish this story this year.

I love my readers!

* * *

Chapter XXV

_Contention_

"Awaken Lady Zelda, we approach Hyrule's shores."

Slowly I opened my eyes, finding Impa readying a gown for me. Pale sunlight filtered through the small window; it was just after dawn. Hesitantly, I sat up. Though I had slept the entirety of the night after my failed attempt to feel Link's touch in our dreams, I was still exhausted. The Dream Melder was forbidden magic with good reason: it sapped one's own strength instead of the surrounding energy. I looked to my hand and sighed with disappointment. All I desired was to hold him…

Taking a deep breath, I rose from the bed and dressed to prepare for the long day ahead. We would stay with the Lord of Sunset Bay province, Lord Andruis, and no doubt his entire household would inquire after the tale of my abduction, overly concerned for my well being.

Impa escorted me to the deck to meet Ganondorf. Though I knew it was inevitable, I could not help but be dismayed for he would remain at my side until I retired.

"I hope you have rested well, Your Highness. I am certain we shan't have respite from inquisitions of the lords and ladies this night," he said with a slight smile on his face.

The quarrel between us had not been witnessed by anyone, save Link, and each time we met after we were not alone… and not by coincidence.

"Indeed; your concern is appreciated, Prince Ganondorf," I replied with forced politeness. "I am well prepared to divulge the happenings of late."

"Then let us not keep them waiting." He offered his arm to me, which I reluctantly took, and together we left the_ King of Red Lions. _

The moment I stepped upon the land, a sudden chill descended upon me, seeping down into my very bones.

I became very uneasy…

Something was amiss.

I tried to breathe slowly, not wanting to show my wavering confidence, but I could not be rid of this strange sense of fear, as if the state of Hyrule had worsened into my short absence.

A fine carriage awaited us on the docks, along with Lord Andruis and his wife. Ten knights upon well groomed horses stood in perfect formation just beyond the carriage. I was surprised Lord Andruis was this prepared on such short notice of our return.

Beyond the receiving company, the residents of Sunset Bay were gathered around, talking excitedly amongst themselves. As Ganondorf and I neared, the knights dismounted and took a knee. They bowed their heads, holding three fingers to their heart. The crowd fell silent and stared on at us, then bowed as well.

This sight beneath the morning sun nearly brought tears to my eyes and in that moment, memories of Link rushed to the forefront of my mind, quickening my heart.

_"I have pledged my life to serve Hyrule, to serve His Majesty and Princess Zelda. I would sacrifice anything for them… I would die for her."_

Such loyalty and adoration Link had displayed that day… and these reverent knights had done the same.

"Princess Zelda," Lord Andruis greeted; his head was bowed, honoring me in the same fashion as the knights. "We rejoice in your safe return; we pledge our fealty that we shall serve Your Highness as Hyrule's Queen, and will ride to war in your cause."

I was deeply moved and before I could refute his words of war, he stood and shouted, "hail our honorable king, hail our beloved princess!" The knights shouted his words in unison, the residents repeating in rounds, their thunderous voices causing my flesh to rise.

Truly they saw me as their queen; to trust me so readily in the prospect of war, to be so willing to shed blood for Hyrule…

None here had been poisoned by Ganondorf's words and none here perceived me as a naive child as those in the castle did.

My heart lightened.

Sweeping my overwhelming feelings of gratitude aside, I quickly addressed the matter at hand. "Lord and Lady Andruis, Good Sirs…. I am moved by your words. I am honored to be in such loyal company, but I must quell your resolve for war no longer threatens Hyrule."

Everyone looked to me in confusion and I continued on with a raised voice.

"Fear not, Calatia is not our enemy. I have counseled with their king and he holds no quarrel."

The crowd exchanged glances and murmured.

"…So easily? I do not understand."

"But what of Her Highness's capture?"

"How did she survive?"

"A miracle no doubt."

Locking eyes with Lord Andruis, his brows furrowed. "Your Highness?" His voice was laced with amazement, though hardly audible. I simply nodded and he quickly composed himself and turned to the crowd.

"Silence!" he bellowed. "Indeed we must thank the Goddesses for Her Highness's safe return and these glad tidings, but she has endured a great deal and now is not the time for this."

"How is it that Her Highness lives?"

"Calatia must pay for disgracing us!" The people continued to argue.

"They must learn to fear us!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk grow at Ganondorf's lips; he was pleased with their anger? He took his arm from mine, but I would not let him speak.

"Calm yourselves," I said loudly as I stepped forward, touching Lord Andruis's shoulder, his face shading red as he moved back.

The crowd quieted.

"Calatia is not to blame for my abduction. This was the doing of a twisted man intent on igniting our lands in the flames of war; he deserves your wrath."

"One man?" they whispered.

"How is it possible?"

"He must have been one of great skill."

"Was he killed?"

I paused, waiting for them to hush themselves before continuing on. "The Goddesses smiled upon me and I was saved by a knight of Hyrule." I could feel Ganondorf's eyes upon me, displeasure emanating from them, but I cared not; I would not give him the chance to disgrace Link further.

The crowd murmured in wonder, and the knights before me nodded with pride.

"I was fortunate enough to have Prince Ganondorf ride to my aid as well before I met with Calatia's king. Rest assured, my people, our ties shall remain peaceful. Nevertheless we must be vigilant, for while there is good in the world, there shall always be those seeking to destroy it."

The crowd clapped politely, until a single voice shouted, "Hail the Queen!" They began to offer their cheers and thanks but I shook my head and held up a hand.

"The Goddesses deserve your gratitude, please do not—" my voice drowned in their chanting and Lord Andruis stepped beside me.

"Princess Zelda." He took my hand and touched his lips to my glove. He was quite older than my father, yet he did not act as such. "Your words are wise, Your Highness. We are all pleased to see you well."

"Your concern is deeply appreciated, Lord Andruis," I said, placing a hand to my heart humbly.

"Come, this way." He led me back to Ganondorf's side, the crowd beginning to disperse as I walked away. "We are honored to have you with us."

"I offer my thanks for your hospitality," I smiled.

"Yes, Lord Andruis, your generosity is great indeed," Ganondorf stated. "I am pleased to meet with you again; the Celebration of Peace seems an eternity ago."

The corner of Lord Andruis's mouth twitched at Ganondorf's words and he nodded… reluctantly. "Prince Ganondorf," he greeted, hardly glancing to him. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Genevieve of Tolston."

Ganondorf and I inclined our heads. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Genevieve."

Lady Genevieve stepped forward and curtsied. "Please, the pleasure is all mine. I too am pleased to see your safe return to Hyrule, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

"I do not recall your presence at the Celebration of Peace, Lady Genevieve; I would remember such a beautiful face," Ganondorf said in a low voice.

The corners of Lord Andruis's mouth twitched again, his brows furrowing ever so slightly; displeasure perhaps?

"Please pardon my absence, I was quite ill," Lady Genevieve replied.

"I do hope you have recovered."

She curtsied with a slight grimace.

Lord Andruis let out what seemed a forced chuckle as he cleared his throat. "We have prepared a small feast in your honor, Princess Zelda. Shall we ride to the castle? We are all anxious to hear your tale, if that is well with you."

I smiled, pleased he had addressed me solely and treated me above Ganondorf's station. "Thank you, Lord Andruis. We are in your care."

* * *

All eyes were upon me as I told of my abduction. I said nothing of Agahnim— the hooded man, nor of his master, the man with the golden eyes. I spoke of Link with high regard, taking great care not to mention his past life, but Ganondorf interrupted with his falsely spun suspicions of Link's intentions, swaying some of the knights to his opinion. Before I could contest his words, I was interrupted by Lord Andruis.

"Dangerous you say this former knight may be, however, he saved our queen from certain death… one might suggest his role was crucial in preventing war with Calatia," he countered.

My respect for him grew ten-fold. "Well spoken, Lord Andruis."

A shadow of a glare flickered over Ganondorf's face. "Until Her Highness is safe in Castleton, and that _knight_ is questioned by the king, vigilance is needful, Lord Andruis."

Lord Andruis raised a brow. "Indeed."

I felt their courtesy toward one another was heavily forced, and I quickly changed the subject to prevent any offense from either side.

"I must admit, Lord Andruis, I was impressed with how quickly you acted upon hearing of my abduction; you have done well to keep the _King of Red Lions _in such pristine condition."

Lord Andruis nodded. "When Prince Ganondorf rode to the castle so determined to find you, my men readied the ship right way. I admired His Highness's determination; against all odds he found you so quickly… it could have only been the Goddesses that guided him to you."

His words hinted strongly of sarcasm, bringing to mind Link's claim in the ravine.

_"How did he find us so quickly? It's as though he knew where to find you."_

It was peculiar indeed for even now, I knew not how Ganondorf came to find me.

Just then a page entered the room, and made his way to Lord Andruis. After whispered exchanges, the page left the way he came.

Lord Andruis cleared his throat. "It would appear Commander Virnen and Informant Cidreth wait outside the gates." He looked to me, his green eyes softening. "They have come in behalf of your father. I sent a messenger bird last night after receiving word of your rescue. " Motioning to the guards at the door, he ordered, "Send them in."

Lady Genevieve gently touch my arm, offering me a comforting smile and I wondered if all of Hyrule now knew of the beast attack and my abduction.

The guards returned not minutes later, Commander Virnen and Cidreth at their heels. They were slightly breathless; they must have ridden in great haste.

I stood from my chair to greet them, as did the rest of the table.

Commander Virnen and Cidreth rushed toward me, quickly bowing and taking a knee. "Your Highness!"

"Please, rise."

They stood slowly, looking at me with knotted brows.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Commander Virnen began. "I should have escorted you to Haladin; ordered more men to follow, or—"

I held up a hand. "Do not cast the blame upon yourself; the beast attack was unexpected."

"Your Highness, I am sorr—"

"I will not have you apologize anymore, commander."

He fell silent and bowed his head. "Understood."

"…Are you well, Your Highness?" Cidreth inquired, his eyes heavy with concern.

"I am, Sir Cidreth; worry not."

He sighed and nodded, looking to the ground.

"Sir Cidreth and I are here on behalf of Lord Counselor Iras and Warnock… and His Majesty; we have come to ensure Her Highness's safe return back to Castleton on the morrow."

"I am much obliged."

"Please, gentlemen," Lord Andruis said, "join us. Princess Zelda and Prince Ganondorf were just telling us the events that transpired in Calatia."

"Thank you, Lord Andruis." They then turned to Ganondorf and greeted him politely and he merely nodded in acknowledgement.

As Commander Virnen and Sir Cidreth dined with us, I again divulged the story. When I mentioned Link—not by name—Commander Virnen's head snapped up.

"This knight had come from the Great Sea to save you? What is his name?"

The blood drained from my face; he could not know it was Link for if he did—

"Link of Ordon, or so I am told from one of the guards," Ganondorf said offhandedly.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my face impassive. Link had told me Ganondorf knew his identity, but _how_? How had _anyone _known? _Do not inquire further; say nothing…_

Commander Virnen looked to me wide-eyed. "Your Highness, the lieutenant—your Royal Guardian lives!"

I cursed inwardly and reluctantly nodded.

Ganondorf glanced to me. "Lieutenant?" He asked, amusement hidden in his voice. "To think he abandoned such a _high_ ranking for a life of piracy…"

"Was he not captured by the Dread Pirate Raven?" Commander Virnen continued on in excitement. "What divine fortune this is; His Majesty will be greatly astonished our princess was saved by Sir Link! I must see him, where is he now?"

"He—"

"That is impossible, Commander Virnen," Ganondorf interrupted shortly. "He is being held prisoner for the time being; a deserter is not to be trusted... no matter his title."

"He was deemed killed in action, taken against his will—"

"But it is clear he did not return by his own will. He is a pirate using the princess to regain his station—"

I stood from the table in anger, my hands shaking at my sides. "Enough of this," I commanded. "Do not spin your suspicions into truth yet to be proven, Prince Ganondorf. He is a Royal Knight of Hyrule and his fate is in my hands and His Majesty's alone. This matter shall not be spoken of further."

The entire room stared at me wide-eyed, daring not to speak, stunned by my sudden outburst. Ganondorf clenched his hands, his amber eyes hardening; I knew he was offended by my manner but I cared not. No longer would I let him abuse his authority in mykingdom.

"Pardon me, Princess Zelda," Prince Ganondorf said softly… dangerously. "As I said before, I care only for your safety."

"And I acknowledge it," I replied, slowly sitting back down.

The room remained silent until I turned to Commander Virnen. "What news do you bring of His Majesty?"

He glanced about the room uncomfortably before answering. "His Majesty recovers slowly, Your Highness, but Healer Eurick assures me he will return to full health."

"I am relieved to hear this," I said evenly. My eyes burned but I suppressed mounting heaviness in my heart. I wanted to believe he was well and cease my worrying, but I knew I would not until I saw him with my own eyes. My impatience to return to Hyrule Castle was unbearable.

"We are all anxious to see His Highness recovered," Prince Ganondorf agreed.

At the mention of my father, I was reminded of the day of my capture, the entire reason we left the castle.

"Prince Ganondorf," I addressed him without a glance. "This ordeal has prevented your return to Haladin; I am sorry but what of His Highness, King Dragmire's funeral?

Ganondorf looked to me, his face unreadable. "Her Highness has been endured much hardship. You need not concern yourself for I have already sent word to Count Agahnim to proceed. My people will understand their future queen's life is of greater importance." He said this lightly, the lack of sincerity lost in the seemingly heartfelt words.

For a moment I considered telling him about Agahnim's treachery yet… I felt compelled to remain silent. Ganondorf's actions of late caused me to lose all trust in him…

"_Be wary of ones you deem friends, be wary of ones you deem enemies."_

I would find a way to break our engagement, to keep him from Link. I would find a way to keep Hyrule from his kingship.

"All of us here offer our condolences, Prince Ganondorf," Lord Andruis said. "And we are grateful you brought our queen back here alive."

Ganondorf grimaced, and nodded once.

The conversation between all at the table slowly returned to its former liveliness, yet there was still an underlying tension. As the hours passed, Lord Andruis divulged the affairs of Sunset Bay province, and revealed that he had recently decreed a city wide curfew; it had become too perilous for any to wander about from twilight to dawn. The people had been dealing with the threat of beasts in Hyrule Field, and the sea was nearly just as dangerous. The fisherman complained of the curfew, for night was the prime time to catch the rarest fish.

Though Lord Andruis had done nothing blatantly offensive to Ganondorf, I knew he was greatly displeased with Lord Andruis speaking so freely of things Ganondorf himself had ordered the ministers and the militia to keep their silence of. But it mattered not for Commander Virnen and Sir Cidreth exchanged tales of their own, and the most efficient way to dispatch the beasts.

All I could do was offer words of hope; now that the threat of war was abated, perhaps some of the darkness that filled Hyrule would soon pass. The only thing of concern now was my engagement and the golden eyed man… and his quest to take my and Link's life.

The sun began to set and servants entered to light the torches but Lord Andruis waved them away. "Ah, forgive us Your Highnesses, the time has run away and you must be very weary; allow my servants to show you to your rooms. If there is anything you need, please to do not hesitate to call upon me."

I thanked him warmly, Ganondorf simply nodding to him stiffly. Lord Andruis and the rest of the table stood from their chairs as we did, and bowed. Commander Virnen and Sir Cidreth bid us goodnight and the servants then guided Ganondorf and me from the dining hall to our chambers.

Upon reaching the guest chambers, I bid Ganondorf good evening in a courteous manner.

"I would ask you speak with me," Ganondorf said bluntly with a forced smile; he remained in a foul disposition despite his ability to hide it.

"Perhaps later," I lied, opening my door. "I am quite weary."

He paused. "… of course, _princess_."

I glanced to him, irked by his mockery but said nothing and shut my door. Letting out a sigh of relief, I found Impa standing cross-armed at the long windows on the other side of the room, staring out into the darkened sky.

"Sir Link is well guarded in the dungeons below, but I made certain he was given a meal."

I laughed inwardly; she knew of my inquiry before I could ask it aloud.

"I would advise you not to see him despite your capability to."

I nodded; Impa did not know of my using forbidden magics. "I wish to free him, to relieve him of all the suffering he has endured yet…his fate remains uncertain." I paused, inhaling deeply as I joined Impa at the windows. "I know not how to move forward; I cannot marry Prince Ganondorf, Impa. It is impossible."

Impa remained silent for some time, her eyes closed and her breath still. "You feel responsible for all that has befallen him." It was not a question. "Your regret… I can sense it."

My eyes burned, the guilt I attempted to force back weaving its way into the recesses of my mind and heart. "I do not deserve him… the crown, the unwavering loyalty of my people for I..." Memories of my life before Link disappeared flashed behind my eyes; if only I had listened to the whisperings of the Goddesses, seriously pondered the warnings of my dreams… of the foresight I possessed. Had I done so, perhaps Link might have not earned recognition from my father as my future consort but at least he would not have suffered so; at least he would have remained at my side. I could not contemplate the horrors he must have endured, forced to live as a pirate. Did he lie when he said he did not kill anyone? Did he suppress such awful memories just as I?

I may have defended my life… but I took another's in doing so. Why did I feel such remorse for Sakon's death? He was a cold-blooded murder, desiring with all his heart to serve a master of darkness and ignite war between three kingdoms.

"Impa," I continued, my voice shaking. "I….I killed a man… atop the Scarlet Crag. It was quick yet still…"

Impa placed a hand upon my shoulder. "'Twas unintended."

I nodded my head. "Yes, but—"

"You fought in defense of your life; there are none who can dispute that."

"Then why do I feel such guilt? He was an evil man who deserved his fate."

Impa paused before replying. "The sorrow you feel for taking his life is repentance enough; had you rejoiced in his death, perhaps you would not be so innocent."

I closed my eyes, feeling comforted by her words.

"You must move on from this… but do not forget it."

"…I understand." A few minutes passed in quiet contemplation. Impa was right; I could not let the past hinder me. War had been prevented, and now I must move forward.

Just then, a knock sounded upon the door and a slip of paper slipped from beneath the crack. Impa and I glanced to one another in confusion and she quickly picked it up.

"It is addressed to you."

I opened it, finding hurried scrawl upon the paper.

_Princess Zelda,_

_There is a pressing matter I wish to discuss with you, and you alone. Please come to the drawing room as quickly as you are able. _

_Yours,_

_Lord Andruis_

"This is peculiar indeed," I whispered.

Impa nodded. "I shall keep watch outside the room; Lord Andruis is respecter of decorum; this matter must be of great importance for him to call upon you in secret."

"I concur. Let us hurry." Without a sound, Impa and I snuck from my chambers, careful not to disturb Ganondorf on the opposite side of the hall. We came upon the drawing room and she opened the door for me. As I entered, I found Lord Andruis standing in front of a fireplace and Lady Genevieve sitting at a small table. He turned as I cleared my throat.

"Lord Andruis, what ails you?"

He swiftly bowed. "Ah, I am glad you have come, Your Highness; forgive the hour."

I made my way to them and Lady Genevieve stood and curtsied.

"These are strange times; one cannot be too careful," Lord Andruis said, beckoning to the seat beside his wife and I sat down. "The matter, Your Highness… is Prince Ganondorf."

My brows furrowed. "Speak freely."

He sighed and began to pace slowly about. "My words may displease Her Highness, but as a former member of the court, and a lord His Majesty trusts, I cannot ignore my suspicions."

I nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

"Upon first meeting Prince Ganondorf at the Celebration of Peace, I sensed something amiss. I observed him the entirety of the evening, and though he flattered all present… I could not trust him."

_Our impressions are as one._

"And the Haladians… some of his guards remained behind when he sailed for Calatia, and demanded that they be given shelter free of charge until his return. Their crude demeanor and disrespect is most offensive."

"This is greatly concerning, Lord Andruis," I said quietly.

He clasped his hands behind his back, coming to a stop at a window. "When he told me of your abduction, his composure was calm, something I found rather peculiar… but there is more…" He took a deep breath. "I pride myself on watching the northern waters of the Great Sea, yet your captors slipped past so easily… I am greatly shamed."

"Lord Andruis please—"

"I was certain Calatians had never stepped foot in Sunset Bay… they have no reason to for we are not enemies nor allies. I tried to convince Prince Ganondorf of this, that we must send word to Calatia's king for diplomacy's sake, before he seemed _too _sure… and he appeared so quickly claiming you had been abducted the day before…"

I closed my eyes, my mind taking in his words and remembering events of the past.

Ganondorf was so eager to fight against Calatia, risking everything… for my sake?

"…_Are you so faithless in your future king? The Calatian banner upon your horse was proof enough… a weak country such as Calatia is no threat…"_

_He will not become king._

"He claimed to find a Calatian banner tied to my horse," I said mostly to myself.

"Curious, is it not?" Lady Genevieve interjected, barely above a whisper.

"I do not trust him, Your Highness," Lord Andruis said bluntly. "His condescension and mockery do not go unnoticed. Others may not see as I do, but I humbly ask Her Highness reconsider her betrothal to Prince Ganondorf."

I was slightly a taken back by his bold request. Though his suspicions were well founded, and I felt nearly the same as he, I knew not how to speak of this to the council… to my father. "We are on dangerous ground, Lord and Lady Andruis," I began. "But nevertheless, I am grateful for your honesty; pray, what is your counsel for the next course of action?"

He looked at me with slight surprise before beginning to pace again. "Your Highness?"

"As you said, His Majesty trusts you; I wish all the counselors were as intuitive as Lord Andruis."

A smile tugged at his lips and he inclined his head. "His every move must be watched; we must find concrete evidence to rightfully dissolve your engagement. For now he remains Hyrule's future king, but somehow you must sway the council and His Majesty to wary of their dealings with him."

I sighed. "Many of the councilmen heed his command… even the lords of court."

"You must rally those who will see reason to your cause. His behaviors, his actions do not sit well with me. To not attend your own father's funeral… 'tis unheard of."

"Such lack of compassion is not found in a righteous ruler," Lady Genevive added.

I stood suddenly, remembering when I followed Ganondorf to the basements of Hyrule Castle and he spoke of death without remorse in that dark, menacing voice. I could see his impassive face at every encounter of danger… the calm, nearly pleased look buried deep in his eyes.

Had he… had Ganondorf played a role in my abduction? Was he in league with Agahnim? I scarcely wished to believe it, yet there was no denying his eagerness for battle, his hatred of Calatia… his unquenched desire to be king

Lady Genevieve's words stirred something else in my mind, in my heart… yet I could not recall.

"…Your Highness?" they both called to me.

I shook myself from my thoughts; I was impatient to put these mysteries to rest, but were my conclusions perhaps wrong because of it? "I-I will consider all you have told me and speak with His Majesty. I respectfully ask for your continued support in his matter. "

"Of course, Your Highness; you are wise indeed and you have my gratitude. Again, forgive the late hour, please rest well."

I thanked him and Lady Genevive and quietly left the drawing room. Impa appeared from the shadows and as we walked back to the guest quarters, she whispered, "I agree with him."

"I am relieved to know I am not alone in my suspicions; Lord Andruis's devotion is admirable."

"Indeed. What will you do, Lady Zelda?"

I sighed, still unsure of the next course of action to take… with Ganondorf and Link. "I will bring attention to Prince Ganondorf's abuse of power to my father in the council. If he is guilty of malcontent and warmongering, then our betrothal shall be annulled."

"And if he retaliates by marching on Hyrule?"

My heart grew heavy; marriage or not… Hyrule would suffer the outcome.

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

Impa nodded and said nothing until we neared the guest corridor. "I will keep an eye on the Haladians and question the Hylian guards for any information concerning this matter."

"Thank you," I said quietly, and with that she was gone.

As I turned the corner, I heard the click of a door latch, finding Ganondorf exiting my room. A flash of anger flooded through me and my steps faltered.

"_Such lack of compassion is not found in a righteous ruler."_

And then I remembered.

_Through the river of time, one truth yet remains; righteous ruling brings the sun's light whilst the wicked brings the moon's darkness. All shall be warned from this day hence, if such an evil befalls the land of the Goddesses, creatures of the night will bring to pass its ruin. _

My breath stilled.

_How could I have been so blind? _

Everything… the threat of war, the golden eyed man… Ganondorf's prospect of kingship…

_I was warned many a times yet I still did not see…_

_Should a righteous heart and an evil heart join under the crown, chaos will reign across the lands and beasts shall roam in warning. It is assumed that there may be a way to redeem the righteous heart that committed the folly. Alas, No path to redemption of such a union has been revealed._

All the evil that had befallen Hyrule was because of my foolish decisions, what I had allowed to transpire_._

"_I know not how to undo what has been done… is there hope for redemption?"_

Ganondorf then turned, his eyes tracing me from afar. "It is dangerous to be out alone, Your Highness."

I had been deceived but…

_Goddesses, protect Hyrule; I shall do what I must to ensure your blessing but I implore you… show me the way._

I took an unsteady breath, taking a moment to find my voice. "What is the meaning of this, Prince Ganondorf?" I said crossly, starting towards him.

He reached for my hand but I did not extend mine.

He merely chuckled. "My apologies, Your Highness, I took a walk about the halls to clear my head and the many turns confused me." He then forcefully took my hand and placed a cold kiss upon it. "And what of you, Princess Zelda… your former weariness vanished so easily?"

I attempted to tug away, but he would not have it.

"Will you not speak with me now?" As took a step towards me, I could smell ale on his breath.

"You are intoxicated."

"…Am I?" he smirked, sending a chill down my spine. "Do you too suspect me of ill-intent?" he breathed, his face nearing mine.

"Your actions lead me to."

He raised a brow… amused. A low chuckle then escaped his lips.

I stepped back, feeling the wall against my heel. "Are you not aware of this breach of conduct?"

"I cannot touch the woman I am to wed?"

Forcibly, I removed his hand. "No," I nearly whispered. "You know my quarrel with you."

"… Because of _that knight?_" He moved closer, splaying his hands on either side of me, trapping me against the wall.

My ability to tolerate him diminished each passing second. "This matter shall be discussed in the council, not in darkened hallways with none to witness." I turned away stiffly, but he would not move.

"You are trembling," he stated, his lips at my ear.

I suppressed another shudder. "I must retire. Release me."

Ganondorf let out another chuckle and lifted a lock of hair from my shoulder, placing a soundless kiss upon it. Hesitantly I met his eyes and they flashed gold for but a moment.

And once again… I was prisoner to his gaze. When he attempted to steal affection in the dining hall of Hyrule Castle, I did not recognize that he was using sorcery; I was witnessing his magic Link had spoken of aboard the ship.

In that moment, I realized I had not been wrong in my judgment.

Ganondorf possessed magical abilities… as did Agahnim.

…Was he truly…?

Could I move, I would have collapsed to my knees. I cursed myself inwardly at the insurmountable fear that filled me; was Ganondorf indeed the man with the golden eyes, seeking only the Triforce's power?

_All of Hyrule?_

I could not breathe. It was apparent he had used magic to ensnare the minds of those at the castle… perhaps even that of my father. Why had I not realized this before?

"_Your attempts to listen have been half-hearted."_

My hair fell from between his fingers and his face neared my own.

"_Poor, faithless child, such weakness does not deserve the crown."_

I could see the minute details of his eyes, the light of the torches on the wall dancing within the black centers.

Was there hope to prevail against this deceitful, power hungry man?

His cold fingers slipped against my neck and I panicked.

_Link… I am sorry._

"…_Amidst the darkness, I was able to endure because of you!"_

His words echoed clearly, keeping me from drowning in those black eyes.

"_Do not give in… let not your doubts sway you with their wicked tongue."_

Conjuring all of my will, I repeated Nayru's Love silently.

And I blinked.

Stunned for a moment that I had used magic without words, I almost allowed Ganondorf's lips to graze my own. I raised a hand to strike him but he grabbed my wrist.

"You refuse me still?" He asked dangerously, his grip tightening.

I could not yet find my voice.

His eyes narrowed, his heavy brows furrowing as he released me. "This is _his _doing."

I shrank against his wrath, yet I feared lashing out at him and giving myself away. "D-do not accuse me so dishonorably," I spoke through my teeth.

He glared at me for a long moment before a smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. "My deepest pardons, Princess Zelda."

Without another word, I fled to the safety of my chambers…

My heart racing.

* * *

_Inhuman screams pierced my ears. I grabbed my head in attempt to muffle the painful echo, yet it continued to ring so clearly, it filled every part of me. I became numb with realization. _

_No, no, why was this happening? Link… please do not be…_

_I looked around blindly, trying to determine my surroundings. I could feel jagged rocks, yet the surface I stood upon was fairly smooth stone. The screaming then faded, and my search turned desperate._

_A single flame lit the blackness._

"_Had enough? _

_Silence. Link lay upon a wooden table, bound at the hands and ankles. _

_ "You are just as willful as your pathetic princess… but no matter, you will break soon enough… just as she did."_

_ The snap of a finger sounded sharply and Link cried out once again, writhing upon the table, breaking the skin upon his wrists and ankles. Blood dripped from his ears, ran from his eyes and seeped from his mouth. I reached for his hand, tears running freely as I tried to loosen his bonds despite knowing this was a vision. _

_ Suddenly he stilled, his voice dying in his throat. _

_ I called out to him but no sound came from me. _

_ "Do not die, please, spare him!"_

_ Laughter rang through the blackness… and golden eyes appeared before me. _

_I gasped audibly, knowing why Link was tied and tortured just as I was._

_He could not have it; I would not let the golden eyed man claim Link's Triforce. Gathering up all my courage, I moved in front of Link to shield him. I trembled terribly with fear, but I would not leave his side; I must save him!_

"_Now, Agahnim," the golden eyed man commanded. Agahnim appeared on Link's other side, holding a dagger at the ready. _

_My eyes widened._

_The golden eyed man began to mutter a strange, black speech and Link's back arched towards his hand… yet he was lifeless._

"_Link! No, stop this!"My vehement objections did nothing._

_The golden eyed man laughed. "Take comfort, _guardian_, you shall be reunited with your precious princess in death." _

_And then he raised his right hand… the mark of the Triforce glowing proudly in the darkness._

No… this cannot be…

_Violent illness crashed upon me, stilling my heart and my breath. I wanted to cry in outrage, weep in hopelessness… die from my blindness._

_The vision began to fade. _

…_Link…_

_Agahnim raised the dagger, grinning madly, the golden eyed man extending his arms in triumph. _

_Then a green light suddenly appeared from Link's chest, surrounding his body like swirling smoke._

"_Goddesses, please save him!"_

_The golden eyed man's laugh deafened my cries and a blinding white light swallowed the room._

_But I was not the one who summoned it._

I awoke breathless, immovable… frightened beyond comprehension; this vision had been the most terrifying of all.

I felt heavy sobs come upon me but I made no sound.

The evil shadow that plagued my dreams… he possessed an essence of the Triforce.

_Why… Goddesses, why?_

How was this possible? How did wickedness become blessed with such sacred power?

I was bereft of hope, of worthiness… of conviction.

I allowed myself to weep, succumbing to the despondency of my heart.

He would come for Link… he would take him… and kill him mercilessly.

And then he would come for me.

"_All I desire is to stay at your side." _

_ "And I yours."_

Tears fell silently down my face; was our fate marching on the horizon?

…Were we forsaken?

"_Our lives are not ruled by destiny, Zelda."_

I opened my eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around me.

He was right.

As long as I was queen… as long as I was blessed with the Triforce…

"…_I believe now I was not only spared for Hyrule's sake… but for you."_

As long as Link lived… I would not give up.

_And I will not let you die... again._

Blind to all else, I rose from the bed to find a cloak.

Once again our promises would be broken.

_I will do what I must._


	26. Chapter 26 Torture

Can I just say I hate being an adult... and a senior in college. Thanks for continuing to follow this story, and for your patience.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or the Princess Bride. I hope some people can recognize some lines from the movie/book XD

* * *

Chapter XXVI

_Torture_

I did not know if it was day or night for I could only see blackness. I could hear water dripping from all around and the faint scent of candle wax lingered in the air. My entire body ached, my head pounding audibly as I recalled how I came to be here.

I was escaping from the stables in Sunset Bay… to warn—

_Zelda!_

I shot up from where I lay, but chains forced me back against a wooden surface. Despite pulling against them with all my strength, they would not give. I cursed aloud, desperate to return to Zelda's side. Ganondorf had deceived her, conspired against her; he was the one who haunted her dreams, the one who desired her death!

"You bloody traitor!"

Silence.

The thought of Zelda at the mercy of his hand compelled me to continue fighting. The chains cut into my skin, and soon, blood began to run from my wrists.

Then I heard a chuckle. "Don't even think about trying to escape, the chains are far too thick; I've been trying for days now." The voice came from my left, followed by the clinking of metal.

"You are prisoner as well?" I asked hoarsely; I was in desperate need of water.

"My comrade and I." As this unknown prisoner spoke, I recognized his voice; there was no mistaking the accent.

"Ikanan?"

There was a pause, then another chuckle. "Can it be? The masked man?" I scoffed yet he continued on. "I don't understand, you were killed by that hooded bastard!"

"I know not how I survived, but when I came to, he had vanished. After dispatching the thief, Zelda an—the princess and I escaped."

"...You killed Sakon?"

"Nay, but I wished for his death."

Igos laughed. "We underestimated her. Nevertheless, it is in my favor. How did you come to be here?"

"The one you know as the hooded man overtook me in Sunset Bay—"

"You know who he is, this man who murdered my father?"

"He is called Agahnim."

"_Agahnim_?" Igos shouted. "The Haladian count?"

"Indeed."

"All these years in search of vengeance… now in vain!" he lamented.

"It is a cruel fate," another voice spoke. It was Igos' comrade, the goron Darmani.

"Why were you taken here?" I questioned.

"Our involvement with Sakon and the princess I assume**.**" Igos answered. "Agahnim must have brought us after we were attacked; we woke here."

I sighed heavily. "I see. So we are here till we die…"

"Or until we are killed. We've been given little water and meager scraps. I suspect we are being kept alive to be broken for his pleasure."

"But there must be a way to escape… I must warn Zelda before it's too late," I whispered mostly to myself.

"Is the princess safe?" Darmani asked in concern.

"…No." Again, I tried to pry myself from the chains, ignoring the burns on my skin from twisting. "Agahnim is at the command of Haladin's prince."

"Prince Ganondorf?"

"He intends to kill Zelda and take over Hyrule, raging war across all the kingdoms. His sorcerous powers are formidable, but I believe—"

Just then, there was a peculiar howl of wind, and the room grew colder. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the chamber… and _he_ spoke.

"A touching reunion," Agahnim chuckled.

A shudder of rage moved through me, spurring me to spit curses at him.

"Coward!" Igos bellowed. "Release us and fight like a man, you murderous cad!"

Candles suddenly lit up about the room, illuminating jagged stone walls; we were trapped inside a cavern. Igos and Darmani were chained to a wall some distance away, while I lay upon a wooden table in the middle of the chamber.

"Silence, filthy Ikanan, I am more than a man could ever be." Agahnim twisted his hand towards Igos and Igos' words died in his throat, glaring at Agahnim with silent hatred.

"Better, now…" he turned back to me and smirked. "Until your princess is wed, you are charged in my care... then you shall join her in death. Unfortunately for you, I am an expert in the art of torture."

I looked away, biting my teeth, lips twitching.

Agahnim bent over and whispered, "You think you know pain? Are you prepared, little guardian?"

"Rot in hell," I hissed.

He simply laughed. "Your spite will not last long; soon you shall be begging for death." He grabbed my arm, his nails digging into my skin. Powerful shocks darted from his fingers and into my body, numbing my extremities. He then took vials and needles from his robe and laid them out on another table beside me.

"Let us see how much a Hylian knight can endure." Drenching a needle in a clear liquid, he stabbed it into my arm, numbness moving through the rest of me. I fought to keep my senses, but I began to fall into a dreamlike state.

_ I was suddenly in the confines of a forest. I looked about in bewilderment; what manner of magic was this? I was garbed in traditional knight attire, and felt the familiar weight of steel upon my back. I drew the sword, and hesitantly started forward. _

_ "Show yourself, Agahnim, you cannot fool me with dreams and visions!"_

_ "Guardian!"_

_ My heart leapt within me. I turned slowly, finding Zelda running towards me. _

_ Her face was one of fear. "Link!" _

_ Then suddenly from behind her, a wolfo appeared in pursuit. _

_ Overwhelming dread filled me; I was reliving a memory. I rushed towards her, shouting her name in warning. She tripped, and coiled into herself as the wolfo bounded closer. I was at her side in moments, raising my sword to the wolfo for I knew its course of attack. _

_ Yet it did not stop as it had before. It dove for my leg, and I quickly blocked, slicing the sword across its mane. It growled, snapping its jaws in a mad frenzy. _

_ The wolfo sprung up, sinking its teeth into my arm. I cried out and heard Zelda gasp from behind me. Blood seeped into my clothing, streaming down my skin. As I raised my sword to thrust it into the wolfo's face, it used my weight against me and snatched my wrist. My sword fell from my hand and we toppled to the ground, the wind knocking from my chest. Rolling away, the wolfo then leapt towards Zelda. As it dove upon her, Zelda grabbed a fallen branch in attempt to protect herself, yet it simply bit her foot, dragging her across the dirt as she screamed in terror. I scrambled forward and tackled it away, its body twisting within my arms. Freeing itself, the wolfo began to tear away at my shoulder. My flesh became raw and I felt a sharp sting begin to course through my veins._

_ "Zelda, run!" Just as she got to her feet, the wolfo turned its attention back to her. I moved as quickly as my injured body was able, reaching for my sword amongst the fallen leaves. _

_ I then heard a gasp and a sickening crack. _

_ Whipping around, the wolfo had Zelda by the neck, shaking her like a rag doll._

_ Everything turned cold. I could not move. No, this was a dream… a memory twisted by dark magic._

_It ripped at her clothing, biting and clawing her flesh as it pleased. _

_ I would wake any moment… this was nothing… Zelda was not dead._

_ A whimper of my name._

_ I bounded forward, feeling as though I would purge with every step. _

_ "Get away from her!"_

_ The wolfo reared its head, its muzzle stained crimson, dripping with Zelda's blood._

_ Poison from the wolfo's bite moved through the rest of me. I fell to my knees._

_ "Zelda…"_

_ I dropped to the ground, crying out for her hopelessly, wanting to die as I witnessed the wolfo tear her apart._

"This is only the beginning."

The icy cavern engulfed me as the vision faded.

My eyes were wet.

"How pathetic you are; knowing it was nothing more than magic, yet still you weep."

I calmed my ragged breath and spit in his face.

His glared, his nostrils flaring as he wiped the spittle away. "Insolent whelp." He then slapped me and stuck another needle into my arm and the surroundings changed once again.

_I was chained to a wall. The smell of salt and mold permeated the air._

_The Great Sea._

_I closed my eyes, trying to wake myself._

_But then I heard footsteps just beyond the door, followed by another._

"_You swore you would not harm him!" Zelda shouted crossly. _

_I hit my head on the wood behind me; no… not again._

"_Princess Zelda, I cannot allow this." _

_I clenched my jaw to keep from speaking, feeling my skin crawl from the sound of Ganondorf's voice._

"_He is a dangerous man, this Raven, you must not consort with him."_

"_I will not stand for this unjust treatment."_

_I heard the click of the door but it did not open. _

"…_You will let me pass," Zelda said slowly._

"_His Highness instructed me to rule in his stead whilst he recovers and would agree this man is untrustworthy."_

"_Raven saved my life; a hero does not deserve to be locked up!" Zelda continued to fumble with the latch. _

"_Why does a former _knight_ mean so much to you, even one so disloyal to the crown? He is nothing more than a deserter, fortunate enough to come across you. He is using you to win back his honor, do you not see? He deceives us all," Ganondorf growled. _

"_My word is enough to pardon any crime; do not be so quick to judge matters of which you know nothing," Zelda said, barely above a whisper._

_As I tried to shut out their voices, words of a prayer tugged at the back of my mind._

"_I act only out of concern for Her Highness; will you not listen to your betrothed?"_

_I shook the prayer from my thoughts._

"_I would ask the same of you."_

"_I will not risk your safety. Now please, return to your quarters." _

"… _Do not think this shall be forgotten."_

_Ganondorf let out a quiet laugh. "Your threats are that of a child."_

"_You are a fiend; nothing more than a jealous tyrant."_

"…_I would not say such things if I were you," Ganondorf said in a low voice._

"_To imagine Prince Ganondorf envious of a former _stable boy—"

_The door to the brig suddenly burst open. Zelda stood in the doorway, wide-eyed. _

_ "My patience for your impudence is at an end." He stepped forward, and Zelda stepped back, glancing at me with shining eyes. Ganondorf slammed the door shut, stalking towards her with a smirk. _

_ I stood quickly, shaking my head in denial, knowing his cruel intentions. _

"_Do not touch her." _

_ Ganondorf ignored me, keeping eyes upon Zelda. She continued to move away from him until her back hit the lone table in the middle of the room. The candle upon it rocked, sending their shadows flickering across the room. Startled, Zelda ran towards me, but Ganondorf snatched her arm and flung her onto the table. He leaned over her, holding her arms down. _

_ "Get your filthy hands off her!" I struggled against the chains, shouting profanities at him. I felt my wrist dislocate, yet still I could not escape. "Zelda!"_

_ She cried out in objection as Ganondorf began to tear at her clothing. _

_ I bowed my head, closing my eyes, trying to remember it was nothing more than a twisted memory. But through the sounds of her struggles and screams, the ripping of fabric and scrapping of wood… my blood seethed._

_ "Cease this defilement, I beg you!"_

_ Ganondorf simply laughed, pressing his lips to her exposed skin. _

_ Never had a felt such a strong urge to kill, yet I was helpless. No matter how much I broke my body apart to be rid of the chains, I could do nothing._

_ Zelda then whispered my name and I met her eyes; they were devoid of life._

_ I pleaded for forgiveness… brokenly._

"Goddess… save her… please..."

Suddenly I woke from the memory, staring into the blackness of the cavern. I could not catch my breath and heaved twice. Agahnim was no longer at my side, but far against the wall at my feet. He held his hand delicately as if injured, glowering at me.

Blinking tears away, I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

The strange howl of wind sounded once again, and he was gone.

"Oy… masked man, are you are alright?" Igos asked hesitantly, his voice returned now that Agahnim had disappeared.

I hardly possessed the strength to open my lids. As I tried to move, I felt my muscles tighten; it was as if they were trying to snap my bones. The needles Agahnim had pierced me with must have been doused in strange concoctions that caused me to hallucinate and sap all my energy; poisons from Haladin no doubt.

I did not try to recall what I had seen.

"Do you live? Oy!"

"Hm."

Igos sighed in relief. "I have never seen anyone tortured so."

"I can cope with torture," I whispered.

"So you say. Are you really a Hylian knight?"

"Yes."

"Masked man, you remind me of a legend," Darmani then spoke, "about a Hylian who saved Snowhead and all of Termina. If it's true, then surely you can save the princess."

I inhaled slowly; it ached terribly to even breathe. The vision of Zelda's lifeless eyes flashed in my mind. "I… but I…" Remembering my pleading words to the Goddesses, I fell silent. Why had I called upon them? I felt ashamed for I had told myself I would believe in them no more. Could I not be rid of this part of me that relied on them, nay, clung to them?

_You believe they can save her._

Igos cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Why_ did_ you rescue the princess? Agahnim calls you 'knight' yet you met us as a pirate…"

I paused for a moment, gathering strength to continue speaking. "In another life… I was her guardian. Four years ago, I was captured during a siege… and became Pirate Raven's successor—"

"_The Dread Pirate Raven?"_ Igos and Darmani stammered.

"I am Raven no longer. I swore to return to her."

"For love," Darmani finished.

I said nothing.

Igos then sighed. "Masked man… I have committed many crimes and have no right to ask for forgiveness… but your plight has instilled something within me. You must know I regret my involvement with the princess's capture."

"And I as well," Darmani added quietly.

I was slightly stunned, knowing not what to reply. "I am grateful for your gesture; I bear you no ill will."

"Before we die… tell me your name, _guardian_," Igos jested.

"_Guardian! Ah, forgive me… Link…"_

I managed a chuckle. "I am Link of Ordon, Royal Guardian to Her Highness, Princess Zelda." Continuing, I repeated my words to them upon the Scarlet Crag. "I escaped death once. Perhaps I can a second time."

Igos laughed in turn, as did Darmani.

"You mean, '_we_'?"

* * *

Time was of no relevance. Whether it had been days or hours since Agahnim had left, I did not know.

But he returned. With Ganondorf.

"My Lord, you are certain now is the time—"

"I will not be mocked, that little scamp has made it clear the vermin must be taken care of now."

"Yes, My Lord."

Their voices echoed off the cavern walls, their footsteps growing louder each passing second.

I knew why they had come and I ignored the voice within me that wished to pray for salvation.

Entering the chamber, Ganondorf's eyes seeming to light the room with his fury. "Even in your absence, do you interfere!" he bellowed, stalking towards me. "You shall regret your defiance for no man will ever suffer as greatly as you will."

A paralyzing shock suddenly shot from his hand and into my body.

He leaned down, his face contorted in rage and amusement, speaking from his teeth. "Once I pry your Triforce from your ragged body, I'll throw your corpse at _her_ feet, and as she weeps in horror, I'll slit her throat and claim her Triforce!"

My stomach churned, the vision of Zelda at his hands flashing before my eyes. "If you dare touch her—"

He grinned mirthlessly. "I hold her father's very life in my hands… amusing how she agreed so readily to marry on the morrow out of love for him."

Sweat dripped down the side of my face. "You lie."

Ganondorf then laughed outright. "Your eyes betray you; fear not, you shall meet your precious princess in death." He whipped around and snapped his fingers. "Agahnim."

Igos began screaming at them, Darmani pounding away at the rock and chains as Agahnim came forward with a long, crude dagger. I began to shout incoherently, my voice raw and cracking.

_No, I cannot die now!_

Agahnim snatched my throat, severing my breath. Ganondorf then reached for me from the other side of the table, his clawed hand hovering above my heart before digging his fingers into my skin.

The paralyzing shock struck me once again, and my body rose from the table of its own accord. The strain of the chains against Ganondorf's magic stole the air from my lungs and a wave of sickness told hold.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain beneath me; Agahnim was drawing the dagger at my back. Black spots clouded my vision and my eyes rolled back.

"He must suffer, Agahnim, wake him."

He pressed the blade deeper into my flesh and I cried out, spitting blood from my mouth. The pressure from both side of my body was excruciating.

_… Ze… Zelda…_

"Again!"

A fresh cut on my abdomen.

My heart raced beneath Ganondorf's hand, blood gushing freely.

_Zelda!_

He then lifted his hand from me, and I fell back against the table with a painful thud.

"Such insolence…" he growled. "If you won't give it willingly, I shall drain it from you." Easily, he broke the chain that held my hand with the markings. It began to convulse within his grasp as he dragged a fingernail across the back of it, speaking in a strange, dark tongue. I fought weakly against him but it was to no avail; Agahnim was more than eager to cuff me about the head and irritate my wounds.

I forced a laugh over his mutterings. "You will gain nothing… I have not what you seek."

Ganondorf's lips curled, letting out a bellow of anger before slamming his fist down upon my chest. Black and crimson smoke slithered from his hand, snaking across my body. It permeated into my skin, setting my flesh and bones aflame.

I deafened myself with the sound of my own screams.

My wounds tore open.

I choked on my own blood, feeling it run from my eyes, seep from my ears.

_"Link!"_

I writhed upon the table, my back arching towards Ganondorf's hand.

This pain was nothing I had ever known.

Ganondorf's black speech filled the chamber once more and my eyes shot open.

I felt as if I was being torn in two.

"Now Agahnim!"

Agahnim raised the dagger, aiming for my heart.

The echoes of their laughter began to fade, I closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me.

_"Link, please!"_

_Goddesses… my life for hers. Forgive me… Zelda…_

Suddenly a familiar warmth enshrouded me, pushing back the icy flame of Ganondorf's dark magic. Weakly I opened my eyes, seeing only a blinding green light descend upon me. Agahnim was thrown back, but Ganondorf shielded himself. The chains about me disintegrated, the table beneath me becoming nothing more than dust.

I fell to the ground… and my body ceased to move.

Ganondorf laughed madly, his hands outstretched in triumph. He knelt beside me, and took my marked hand, draining the blood into a cup.

Agahnim then appeared, clearly shaken. "It is the same strange light the princess conjured! What if he, too—"

"These breaths are his last." Ganondorf then drank from the cup and a pale light formed at my chest. He grinned, taking it into his hand, enclosing it until it was gone.

My breath slowed, my heart stuttered… my eyes fell closed.

I had been severed from my body.

* * *

"Igos… Igos!"

A voice echoed faintly.

"Igos, wake up!"

I could not recall to whom the voice belonged.

Then I heard a groan. "Wha… what? Where am I?"

What was happening? Why did my eyes not open?

"We were brought to a cave, remember? The hooded man—"

"Ah, yes, yes; Agahnim."

"You have blood on your head, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… what happened?"

"The masked man—Link—he was being tortured when a green light appeared and knocked me out. But look, our chains, they are gone!"

Suddenly I remembered everything and just whom these two voices belonged to. Once again I tried to move but my body would not listen.

I heard the shuffling of feet and a sigh from Igos. "I see. We must leave quickly before those damn sorcerers come back."

"…I don't think they will."

"And why is that?"

"The masked—Link… he's dead," Darmani said softly.

Silence.

"You are sure?"

"He doesn't breathe... there's no heartbeat."

Another heavy sigh. "We cannot leave his body here. Are you strong enough, Darmani?

"I can carry him."

"Let us hurry, but first, I must find my father's sword."

I heard them rummaging about the cavern, and soon enough, Igos let out a quiet sound of victory. Darmani lifted my body from the floor and began to carry me up a set of stairs. His steps seemed to shake the foundation.

"Where do you think we are, Igos?"

"In the mountains somewhere."

"Hm."

They said nothing more as they made their way from the cavern. I had given up trying to move, and simply listened, wondering what Ganondorf and Agahnim had done to me. He had taken my blood from my marking and partook of it, but why? For the Triforce essence I supposedly possessed?

My thoughts wandered to Zelda, fearing they would torture her just as they did me.

Darmani's words then came to the forefront of my mind.

"_He's dead."_

I did not understand; if I did not breathe and my heart did not beat, then perhaps… I was. Was this the afterlife: nothing but infinite blackness, with only the sounds of the world to keep company?

"Igos… are we lost?" Darmani asked quietly.

"No, the air is changing; we must be close to a way out." Minutes later, the stone steps disappeared, the sound of creaking wood taking their place.

"Ah, Darmani, look!" Their pace quickened and I heard the opening of a door.

"What is this place?" Darmani questioned in a hushed voice.

"… A deserted village…" Igos' voice was monotonous, broken. "Put him down, Darmani; it is too dark to go further."

"Igos?"

"I have not the strength to continue; there is no help for us."

"Don't say that," Darmani encouraged. "We escaped, luck must be on our side now."

Igos simply chuckled and I heard the unsheathing of a sword. "This is the end, father. Please forgive my lowly self… I could not avenge you." He stabbed the ground, letting out a cry of anger, of shame… of sorrow.

The wind whipped through us, lulling Igos' faint moans to silence.

I cursed Ganondorf; he had taken everything from me. I was dead and would never see Zelda again. Tears prickled beneath my lids yet they escaped not.

_Goddess… if you are there…_

I sighed inwardly, humbling myself to swallow my pride.

_Protect her._

"Who goes there?"

_Do not let Ganondorf take her, nor Hyrule._

"Show yourself, come out!"

"Igos," Darmani called to him. "Igos, it's a man."

Suddenly I heard the footsteps of the mysterious man in the distance. "Who are you, what do you want?" The man sounded aged… weak.

"Old man," Igos whispered. "Can you help us?"

"Help you?"

"Please, we have been kept prisoner for many days, I beg you…"

The old man paused. "How did you come to be here? This Hidden Village is known to few."

"We were captured and tortured, old man, so please—"

"Who are you?"

"Igos Du Ikana, ruler of the Ikanan border in Termina, and this is my comrade, Darmani of Snowhead in Termina."

"And the other?"

"He is dead."

The old man laughed outright. "Are you blind?" He moved closer and continued, "perhaps I should take pity on you; a pathetic Ikanan, Goron, and Hylian are no threat to me."

"Old man—"

"Enough of that; do not let my age fool you. I am Shikashi of the Sheikah."

_A Sheikah?_ I felt a small hope ignite within me; perhaps he knew of Impa.

"Follow me; I shall give you food and water."

"Thank you," Igos and Darmani said in unison. Darmani picked me up and followed Shikashi at a slow pace. Opening the door to his home, the smell of herbs and spices wafted from inside.

"Put him on the table."

"But sir—"

"Do as I say."

Darmani lay me down upon the table and I heard the pouring of water and the setting out of plates and cups.

"I have little to spare, but this should give you enough strength to get to Kakariko Village."

Igos and Darmani then began to eat ravenously.

"What is this place?" Igos asked with a mouth full of food. "Why do you dwell here alone?"

"This Hidden Village was once home to my people. We were charged by the royal family of Hyrule to guard the secret mountain pass to Haladin."

"I hate to say it, but you've failed in your duty if you knew not we were here."

"Do not offend me; my senses are just as sharp as ever."

"… Even against magic?" Igos grunted.

Shikashi paused. "Of what do you speak?"

"We were hidden in a cavern beneath this village by Agahnim and Ganondorf, surely you would have sensed their powers…?"

"Who are these supposed necromancers?"

"The prince of Haladin and his count; Agahnim killed my father when I was a boy and now they have tortured and killed this man for some Triforce—"

"Triforce?" Shikashi interjected in a hushed voice. "You are certain of this?"

"It's not the first I've heard of it. My comrade and I were charged to start a war between Hyrule and Calatia. We captured Hyrule's Princess and brought her to Calatia but… we knew not she was going to be killed. Agahnim appeared before us from thin air, claiming she possessed this Triforce and tried to take it from her."

"… You captured the future sovereign of Hyrule?" Shikashi repeated, his voice on the verge of anger.

"Sir, we regret our involvement I assure you."

"And her Triforce—"

"She escaped him."

Shikashi then seemed to fall deep into thought. "_Haladians _possess knowledge of Triforce… no good can come from this."

Igos and Darmani continuing eating and after a few minutes of silence, my wrist was lifted in the air and let go just as quickly, my arm dropping to the table to a dull thud.

"You claimed this man was killed because of the Triforce… I must find out his connection to it. Fortunately, I've seen worse." Shikashi commented. Fingers then jabbed into my chest. "What happened to you?"

"…Sir…" Igos mumbled.

Shikashi ignored him, jabbing me once again.

"Sir."

"Ha?"

"He's dead, he can't talk."

"We told you, he was tortured to death," Darmani answered in my stead.

"Tortured, yes certainly, but—"

"Enough, his heart beats not and his breath is still!" Igos said.

"You witnessed his death?"

Igos sighed impatiently. "No… the last thing I saw was a strange green light."

"_How _was he tortured, pray tell?"

"Magic," Darmani replied.

"Hm… not by any magic I have seen... no doubt the work of_ dark_ magic."

"Yes we already—"

"Your friend is only mostly dead."

Silence.

My mind was wheeling.

"I don't understand." Igos said quietly.

"Of course not. There is a difference between mostly dead and all dead. Mostly dead is slightly alive. With all dead, there is no hope. His lifeforce has been drained from him yet… his spirit lingers. Something is keeping him here…" Shikashi then flicked my cheek. "Why do you linger, Hylian?" he inquired. "What is so important here that's worth living for?"

He pushed down upon my chest hard and the remaining air brought my thoughts to my lips. "Zelda."

Igos and Darmani gasped and Shikashi's hands left me.

"He spoke!" Darmani cried.

"Princess Zelda?" Shikashi questioned.

"He is her guardian." Igos explained. "And her lover."

Shikashi chuckled. "Ah yes, love is it? A noble cause indeed but there is something more than that…" My left hand was then lifted from the table and I heard a small gasp from Shikashi. "It cannot be… this mark upon his hand…"

"What, what is it?" Darmani asked eagerly.

"This body houses an essence of… the Triforce!"

"But what does it mean, what is this Triforce?"

"You Terminians would not understand," Shikashi said, gently placing my hand back on the table. "Though it has passed into disbelief among the Hylians, it is sacred to us Sheikah,"

"Try us."

Shikashi paused thoughtfully. "Do you intend to help this man?"

"…I do." Igos answered. "He is connected to the man who killed my father."

"He told us he would save the princess," Darmani said softly.

Shikashi sighed. "Very well, we Sheikah are servants of the Goddesses and have protected knowledge of the Triforce since the beginning; you must promise to speak of it to no one."

"We swear it."

Shikashi took a deep breath. "The Triforce is an ancient power, left here by the Golden Goddesses themselves. Long ago, a thief broke into the sacred realm, the resting place of the Triforce. Laying his hands upon it, the Triforce split into three pieces: power, wisdom, and courage. Power remained with the thief, for that is what his heart most believed in. Chosen by the Goddesses, the bearers of wisdom and courage defeated the evil thief, but the Triforce was never made whole. Many legends in Hyrule's history tell of those chosen by the Goddesses to wield the essences of the Triforce and now… we see one before our very eyes."

A moment of silence passed.

Did this man speak the truth? His words were the same as Zelda's yet…

Was I truly chosen by the Goddesses?

_Why else do you live when you should be dead?_

"Given all this trouble from those bastards to attain it… I am inclined to believe it," Igos muttered. "But I care not for it. I only wish to right the wrongs I have done to Link and the princess… and avenge my father."

"I agree with Igos," Darmani said meekly. "Can Link be saved, can you heal him?"

Shikashi paused. "You have a kind heart, goron, but regretfully, I can do nothing for him."

Igos slammed his fist upon the table. "Then why did you ask—"

"Ah-ah, but I know someone who can and fortunately, she too is a Sheikah and dwells in the castle with the princess."

Hope began to burn brighter within me. Perhaps it wasn't too late…

"If this man is truly chosen by the Goddesses, then I am obligated to aid you. I will send word to her by bird to meet us in Kakariko Village on the morrow. Now quickly, drink this red potion; it will take the reminder of the night to reach Kakariko by daybreak."


	27. Chapter 27 Revelation

Hey everyone, I sincerely apologize about the very long absence. In short, amongst other trials, a very close family member died in August, and I have had no motivation to do anything. But I am going to finish this story, but not by the end of the year like I said. Thanks for your support, I appreciate all the reviews, favs and following :) Hope everyone has a great Holiday!

* * *

Chapter XXVII

_Revelation_

The morning after Link's escape, Lord Andruis' castle was in an uproar. None knew how he had escaped but condemned him to guilt, believing the venomous word of Ganondorf concerning Link's intentions. Few listened to me as I assured them he would return, and my heart was stung by how easily their faith was broken.

We left for the castle the next morning, escorted by Commander Virnen and Informant Cedrith and their guard. The entirety of the day was spent on anxious thoughts of Link as I wondered if he safely escaped and where he had hidden away. As we traveled in the confines of the carriage, Ganondorf was wise enough to keep his silence and did not attempt to speak with me.

We arrived in Castleton just before sunset, fortunately without incident. The residents had gathered alongside the road, cheering for our return. I smiled, grateful the people thought well enough of me to be concerned of my absence. My thoughts quickly darkened, however, as I saw Haladin guards in nearly the same numbers as our own.

"You have brought more of your men, I see." I commented without so much as a glance to Ganondorf.

"For your protection, and to ease the minds of the people, of course," he answered matter-of-factly.

"More beast attacks, no doubt," I muttered.

Ganondorf scoffed. "It is under control. Worry not, princess."

I said nothing in return and continued to stare out the window. As we entered the north part of town, the castle came into view up on the hill. The sky seemed to darken as we rode closer and suddenly, a vision of the potential future flashed across my mind.

Homes deserted, lying in ruin, set ablaze by the flames of war.

Dark clouds enshrouding the land, rains flooding the streets.

Countless bodies strewn about, Hylian and Haladian alike, as Hyrule's ripped banners fluttered hauntingly in the wind.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. War would come when I severed my engagement to Ganondorf, but I could not fear now; there was much to be done. Most importantly: I must muster the courage to speak to my father.

Arriving at the gates, I gave no thought to stand on ceremony despite the welcome company that waited for us in the courtyard.

"Your Highness, how glad we are of your safe return."

"Are you well, do you need attendance?"

"It is a miracle, how did you escape?"

"Please, good sirs," I interrupted. "I will tend to your questions, but I must see His Majesty at once, excuse me."

"Of course, Your Highness." They bowed and parted the way for me.

"Allow me to escort you," Ganondorf suddenly said. Without another word, he took my arm and nearly dragged me into the castle. I glanced back, finding Impa standing in the shadows and I made a discreet gesture with my hand, signaling her to follow me in secret.

I did not wish to be alone with him.

I instigated no exchange as we made our way to my father's chambers but he insisted on making conversation.

"You are angry with me still," he stated. "Your curt words and avoidance is most untoward."

I removed my arm from his grasp. "Very astute of you," I replied quietly. "I will not apologize."

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Your anger blinds you to the truth, princess."

"And what is this truth?"

"That knight revealed himself to be a coward, his escape securing his guiltiness. Had he remained for a trial, perhaps some charges may have been forfeited—"

"You contradict yourself," I said coldly. "Your words will never sway my belief in him."

We came upon my father's chambers and just as Ganondorf was about to continue speaking, I interjected.

"I wish to speak to His Majesty alone; you may escort me no further."

Ganondorf stared at me for a moment, seeming to loom closer. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he muttered, "so be it." He turned back down the corridor in anger, the heaviness in the air disappearing alongside him. I looked to my hand, relieved it was barely shaking and I sighed; my fear of him was decreasing.

"Are you alright, Lady Zelda?" Impa asked, stepping out of the shadows.

I nodded. "Let us go to him."

She opened the door for me and I rushed to my father's side. He lay deathly still, and his face was pale, his breathing slow.

"Father?" I called, anxious to hear his voice. He stirred, his eyes fluttering and I grasped his hand, calling to him again; his skin was like ice.

"…Ze… Zelda…?"

I smiled and nodded, tears forming in my eyes.

"Zelda… is it truly…?"

"I am here."

A weak smile grew upon his face and he slowly lifted a hand to my cheek. "I thought you lost to me forever..."

"And I you."

He grimaced. "I shall live."

I nodded, trying to hold back my sobs.

"What happened to you, Zelda?"

"There is much to tell, father, a grand tale indeed, but there is a pressing matter which must be addressed."

He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

I took an uneven breath. "Link is alive."

His brows furrowed in disbelief. "…Sir Link…?"

"He has returned."

"How… how it is possible?"

"The Dread Pirate Raven has kept him prisoner all these years."

"…I can scarcely believe such twisted mercy."

"But the truth it remains. By all rights Link and I should be dead, yet he rescued me from my captors. It was the will of the Goddesses that we lived."

"He must be thanked for such admirable loyalty… for saving you, my Zelda. I must see him for myself."

I smiled, gladdened my father praised him so. "Prince Ganondorf does not share your praise, father. He imprisoned Link against my orders and threatened to charge him with desertion and my capture." I paused, my eyes falling away. "I forced Link to escape before Ganondorf could do so and now all believe he is guilty."

My father was silent for a moment. "Surely there must be a misunderstanding—"

"Nay father. Impa, Lord Andruis, Commander Virnen, and Sir Cidreth believe me. Few they are, but they are men you trust. Please—"

"Calm yourself, Zelda. Is Sir Link to blame for such hostility?"

I fell silent, doing as he asked. I had to be direct. "His return has opened my eyes. I cannot be with another; my betrothal to Prince Ganondorf must be annulled."

My father opened his mouth to object but I would not have it.

"He is ill fit to be king for he threatened Hyrule with the prospect of war; his lust for power shall never cease. I have seen what lies beneath his mask of lies and flattery; his cruelty is something to be feared."

He stared at me with furrowed brows, speechless.

"Listen to your heart, father, to the whisperings of the Goddesses. I have been foolish for not heeding their warnings but now I must act before it is too late."

My father sighed haggardly, lying back against the pillows as he closed his eyes. "Zelda… my love… truly I desire your happiness, but duty comes before all else. The future of Hyrule depends upon this union, we must have peace-"

"He has deceived us all, father. War will be inevitable no matter which path is taken. Though we would not march against Haladin under his rule, we shall surely go to war with neighboring kingdoms. Hyrule shall be brought to destruction if he becomes king!"

"Take caution daughter, these are dangerous words."

"I love you, and Hyrule with all my heart, but I will not stand by a deceitful warmonger. I will do what is best for our kingdom."

"...Zelda..."

"There is much you do not know, and I am reluctant to divulge in your state but I am your daughter, the only heir to the throne and he a distrustful son of Haladin; will you not heed my word? Will you not trust me?"

My father said nothing for a long while, lost deep in thought. Finally he took my hand and sighed. "I wish to know what you keep from me, but I am weary, Zelda. Allow me to rest and we shall speak on the morrow. I will ponder your words, however be mindful of your actions. Though you are to be queen, my word is final."

I nodded my head. "Thank you, father." I then leaned over and kissed his head. "Rest well."

* * *

_A quartet was playing from afar. Hushed voices murmured all around me._

_And everything was white._

_Even my gown. _

_I looked up, finding Ganondorf beside me, my father behind him, and Priest Rauru in front of us._

_We stood at the altar in the Temple of Time._

_Dread filled me; this day was not to be for another fortnight. I turned around, hoping to find Link, praying desperately he would save me from this union. But he was nowhere to be found, only unfamiliar eyes of the guests in the pews meet my gaze. I began to tremble. I could not speak nor move._

"_If there are any to contest this union, let your voice be heard."_

_Silence._

"_By the power of the Goddesses, I now deem thee—"_

"_Traitor!"_

_I turned towards the sudden cry of objection to find who my savior was. _

_Yet it was _her, _or rather… me._

"_No," I whispered. "I have done what you have asked, why do you haunt me so? Leave me be!"_

"_He returned to you!" the hag screeched. "You have forsaken him!"_

"_Link would have been killed had he remained with me!"_

"_He lives, he lives and yet here you stand to be wed to another!" The hag moved forward, her dingy robes slithering behind her. She then turned to the gathered crowd, extending her bone thin arms to address them. "The knight saved her from certain death, risking his life, yet she treats his sacrifice like rubbish." _

_The people began to whisper to one another, speaking behind their hands._

_I could not breathe; her words pierced my heart._

"_Behold her true title, the queen of refuse," the hag cackled. "Bow to her, hail your sovereign of filth, your ruler of putrescence!"_

_There were many who stood and left the temple, others that shook their head with disapproving eyes._

"_Traitor!" the hag cried out again. "Off with you, stain upon Hyrule, unworthy of the throne!"_

_My lips trembled. "I am sorry!" I wept. "I am sorry!" Suddenly my hand began to burn, like nothing I had ever felt before. I looked down, seeing the Triforce glowing upon my skin._

_Then a cry of the most chilling nature sounded through the temple, piercing my heart. _

_Link..?_

_The walls of the temple began to quake, rubble trickling down from the ceiling. The crowd fled, screaming as they went, but the hag slunk towards me, her dull gray eyes preventing me from moving._

_I fell to my knees as stones collapsed upon us._

* * *

I woke with a gasp, nearly falling to the ground in shock.

"Lady Zelda?" Impa asked, coming to my side.

The Triforce mark ceased to burn and the glow faded as if it had never manifested.

I exhaled shakily, clutching my hand to my chest as I looked about, seeing that I was still at my father's bedside.

"Are you well?" She asked, studying my confused expression. "You fell asleep as you tended to His Majesty and I did not wish to disturb you."

"I am fine," I answered. "Just a bad dream." I could feel my racing heart beginning to slow. A Glance to the window revealed it well after twilight.

Impa continued to stare at me with concern as we sat in silence. I tried to shake the remnants of the dreams from my mind, but the urgent feeling that something was terribly wrong would not leave me.

"…Lady Zelda?" she prompted.

"We must gather the council. Tonight."

"But His Majesty warned you—"

"This cannot wait. I must tell the councilmen all that I know before he uses magic to sway them further beneath his control. I must tell them of my intention to severe the engagement."

Impa said nothing, waiting for me to continue.

"Can you not feel darkness, Impa? It has grown stronger since our return. If I do nothing now, I fear something terrible will happen." Looking to my father's bed chamber, I sighed. "There is much I will be responsible for but I will not involve my father until dire need calls for it. His health is still in danger."

Placing a hand upon my arm, Impa whispered. "As you wish."

My heart twinged at those words.

"I will send word for the councilmen to meet in the drawing room in half hour's time."

"Thank you," I replied. "I will be there shortly."

Impa nodded and left without a sound.

I held back my tears and buried my face into my hands. I did not wish for anyone to see me like this again, for despite my determination, my mind and my heart were in utter chaos.

_Goddesses… I implore you… I need thy guidance, thy strength. Do not let Hyrule suffer for my mistakes._

I prayed for Link's safety, wondering if he would return in time to aid me.

_Have faith._

Leaving my father's chambers, I tried to focus on encouraging thoughts.

My father was recovering before my eyes, he listened to my words with an open mind.

I had men who stood at my side.

My fear of Ganondorf was diminishing.

And Link would come for me.

The east wing was dark and the autumn coldness cut through me as I made my way to my chambers to change my attire. As I ventured further down the halls, the lights from the torches began to dim. The air seemed to taste of darkness and the echo of my footsteps was muffled.

Turning down the south wing towards the throne room, I heard voices coming from inside. Slowly, I moved around the wall to peer around the corner of the great doors.

"The scouts stand at the ready, My Lord, and a legion of men awaits further orders."

"And the ships?"

Ganondorf.

"The four fastest have been sent."

"Well done, captain. Now all that remains is her demise and I will have secured Hyrule and the people's loyalty. Now send for the Hylian commander, he must be informed of the Calatain rumors."

"Yes, My Lord."

I had just heard the end of their whispered conversation, but it was enough. There was no choice, nor time to waste awaiting my father's decision and that of the council; I would break the engagement tonight.

For I was the one he wished dead.

I knew now the prophecy was indeed about him. How could I have been so blind? Had I too been influenced by his magic?

No… I had been deceived by his crown. I had been so eager to ignore the warnings of my heart to please others, I failed to acknowledge his malevolent nature. All I wished after Link had gone was to do what to do what was required of me, to serve dutifully as queen, but now…

_Should a righteous heart and an evil heart join under the crown, chaos will reign across the lands and beasts shall roam in warning. _

Ever since the Haladians stepped foot in Hyrule, beasts, nay creatures of the night had begun to roam. The darkness about the land was a warning… against _him._

I heard the footsteps of the Haladian soldier disappear to the servants' door and I took a deep breath. I stepped into the throne room and there he sat upon the throne, cloaked in shadow.

But I did not flee. I stood my ground, trembling with fear yet with firm resolve.

His golden eyes opened lazily, glowing in the shroud of darkness. He stared at me in contemplation as the air grew thick, threatening to choke my breath. Neither of us spoke. Then a smirk grew upon his lips. "Does Her Highness wish an audience with me?"

"It comes to this: your ruse is at an end," I began. "I know your true self."

"Oh?" he chuckled. "You heard our words?"

"Enough to condemn. Our betrothal is ended."

He furrowed his brows, his smirk fading ever so slightly. "Such a threat is grounds for war, princess, but I am not your enemy."

"Cease your twisted words, I command you to leave the castle—leave Hyrule this night."

Ganondorf stood from the throne. "That would be unwise; rebel Calatains plan to invade Hyrule, you must be protect—"

"Lies," I scoffed, "that crown you wear is nothing more than a deception, concealing a mad man drunk with power, craving destruction upon everything and everyone!"

He laughed outright and paced slowly before me. "I mean to rule; destruction is requisite for building a kingdom. You are a fool, Princess Zelda; there are none to contest me."

"Yes, I am a fool," I said in a low voice. "For not realizing sooner you are nothing but a coward with a heart full of fear."

Ganondorf stopped and turned, his lip twitching, his eyes narrowing. "I would not say such things if I were you."

"You will never be Hyrule's King, the people will never yield—"

"Silence."

"…to the cruelest of men, a blood lusting beast—"

"Silence!"

"The most depraved weakling ever to crawl the earth!"

Ganondorf let out a bellow of anger, and suddenly the flames of the torches flared high, filling the chamber with a fervent heat. Shielding myself with Naryu's Love, the fires simply circled around me.

"Still your tongue!" His voice echoed from all around. "Your new-found bravery is for naught." The flames died away, and I looked up to find him stalking towards me, his eyes gleaming gold. "Here I stand at the throne, with your life in one hand, and the power of the Gods in the other. Hyrule is destined to be mine… as is your power."

He removed the gauntlet from his right hand, revealing the markings upon his skin.

_The Triforce._

I shook my head; I had seen this in my dreams, yet to see it manifest before me…

Ganondorf had finally revealed himself as the golden eyed man.

"A destiny of war is not deemed by the Goddesses, there is still time —"

"They are nothing to me. I serve only my God, he who was robbed of the Sacred Triad… your books call it the Triforce. The Goddesses were fools to bestow such power to selfish beings. The world is ruled in chaos beneath weakling sovereigns and yet here you Hylians cower behind your mountains and forests, claiming you desire peace but do nothing to quell the anarchy. With the Triforce, I will unite the kingdoms beneath my rule, and order and peace shall be restored."

There would be no reasoning with him; his relentless pursuit for kingship was seared in his blood by his false God. "Your quest has corrupted you."

He growled and easily broke through the barrier of Naryu's Love and snatched my arm.

"Do not touch me!" A bluish glow emanated from me as I pushed him away and he flew back against the wall. I looked at my hands, bewildered. It was just like my encounter with Agahnim upon the Scarlet Crag.

_…How did I…?_

A fire raged on my right hand and I watched as the marks upon it connected together.

The shape of Triforce was complete.

Ganondorf quickly righted himself and turned back to me, breathing heavily, his teeth bared. He began to mutter an unfamiliar tongue, a black speech that seized my heart in fear. Panicking to defend myself, I extended my hand toward him, crossing my arm to the other. "_Ivardu naseshin!" _

Ganondorf fell to his knees, attempting to block my attack with his forearm. I moved closer, the white light from my hand beginning to burn brighter. The magic broke through his barrier, circling around him and binding him down.

"Your rein ends here!" Just as I tried to call upon the power of my Triforce, Ganondorf let out a growl and black smoke suddenly surrounded him.

I coughed violently and nearly tripped over my skirts as I backed away. A violet haze encompassed me and my limbs went numb. The room seemed to spin and when I came to a stop, I was at his feet.

Leaning down, Ganondorf grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. "Pity," he muttered through his teeth. "In all your wisdom you still do not realize how greater power is." Again, I pushed him away, but he slapped my face. Laughing once again, he stood and dragged me up by the neck. "I am more powerful than you can imagine. Now that I possess your precious knight's Triforce, you cannot stand against me."

My eyes widened.

"Take comfort, princess; he resisted till the end… and suffered greatly."

"You lie," I choked out.

Ganondorf smirked. "Yet I still taste his blood upon my lips."

"Link… will come—"

"He is dead."

_No. _He was not lying.

_My dream…_

_"While courage and wisdom are admirable gifts, they cannot overcome absolute power on their own."_

I could feel the darkness waiting to swallow me again. Was I truly nothing against him? Were the essences of the Goddesses Link and I had been given all for naught?

"_I will always come for you. Do not lose hope, Zelda. I will never yield, nor shall you."_

As I remembered Link's words, the darkness was held at bay. I must believe in him; by my strength and his, I must try to overcome_. _Even if Ganondorf truly had taken Link's Triforce, I still possessed mine.

I pried Ganondorf's hands from my neck enough to speak. "I doubted once before, but never again."

"Your faith is wasted." Ganondorf said calmly. "Your whelp has shown me your life is tied to your Triforce." Snatching my hand away, he tightened his grip upon my neck, digging his nails into my mark. Blood trailed behind his fingers and he chuckled. "You will be of no more use to me after we wed however… perhaps I shall spare you until I have need of your Triforce; your beauty entertains me greatly."

I spat in his face.

His nostrils flared before tossing me aside as if I were nothing. I flew into the iron floor candles, knocking them to the ground as I slid upon the stone floor. I could feel bruises forming as I rose to my arms. Searching myself for any remaining strength, I again attempted to call upon the power of my Triforce willingly. I stood, seeing the skin beneath my hand glowing blue. Then a strange sensation, as if I stood beneath a waterfall overcame me. My knees nearly gave way, and just before I could gain control, Ganondorf once again uttered that unfamiliar tongue.

Then I could not move, nor speak; my blood sped within me, screaming for me to move, to cry, to flee.

"I can feel your heart; your fear brings me pleasure."

Lights of red and black swirled about and suddenly lunged towards me, like an outstretched hand. I was caught within his magic, feeling it burrow into my body. My cries were drowned by coughing as the magic snaked its way into my heart, deafening my senses. Coursing through my blood, it weighed me down as if shackles had been locked to my ankles and wrists. An invisible hand clenched my heart, and it ceased to beat, the sharp pain it caused in my chest stripping my lungs of air. Closing my eyes, I collapsed upon the ground.

_No, I cannot die!_

I began to fade, and could faintly hear Ganondorf stalking towards me. I felt his heel dig into my shoulder, rolling me to my back. Then he touched my face, and it felt as if a thousand needles were piercing every part of my skin. And suddenly, my heart frantically came to life. I gasped for air as he pulled me up by the arm, and as light returned to my eyes, I could only see his golden orbs, narrowed at me in triumph.

"You are mine to control now."

I opened my mouth to speak but I made no sound. I tried to move away, but Ganondorf simply tightened his grip upon my arm and the sleeve of my dress hitched up. And upon my arm, strange dark patterns were etched upon my skin. I hung my head; he has used dark magic and cast a manipulation spell upon me.

_Link… _

"You will answer only to me." He lifted my head and moved to kiss me when suddenly the throne doors flew open, Impa, the counselors, and their advisors standing in the threshold. Impa was glaring fiercely, standing as if ready to fight. Counselor Iras and Minister Shad were staring in bewilderment. The others simply looked upon us in confusion.

Ganondorf calmly removed himself from me. "Ah, counselors, I am pleased you have come."

What would he do now? Surely they heard the commotion…? Again, I tried to speak but no words would form. I cursed inwardly.

Counselor Iras stepped forward. "How dare you—"

"Calm yourself, counselor, the princess has gathered you to tell you of the rebel Calatians waiting upon Hyrule's shores."

The counselors looked to one another in disbelief. "We heard loud noises—"

"A heated discussion, I assure you," Ganondorf answered. "My scouts have reported the Calatian plan to attack a fortnight from now, the day of the wedding."

They began to murmur amongst themselves.

_Do not believe him!_

Impa looked between us, knowing something was amiss.

"Therefore I must insist the Princess Zelda and I to be wed on the morrow, before they can carry out their devious plan. Together, we shall fight the Calatians as a united people!"

"Our scouts have received no such word," Commander Virnen glared. "Where is your proof?"

"I have many spies at my command, counselor; you would do well to remember that." His voice was even, yet none could dispute the threat behind it.

"We must decide this as a counsel, with His Majesty," Minister Shad said. "And Her Highness—"

"His Majesty has delegated the princess and I to speak for him, I have already informed him of these matters. Did he not agree, Your Highness?" He asked.

I could feel a strange force pressing upon my throat. "His Majesty concurred; we shall wed on the morrow." My voice was not my own; I wanted to purge with every movement of my tongue.

Could they not see through his lies?

Counselor Iras and Minister Shad shook their heads, Commander Virnen and Lieutenant Kurion shifting uncomfortably beside them. Impa still would not take her eyes off me.

"Well, if His Majesty has declared it, then we must prepare," Counselor Warnock chimed in.

"Yes, there is much to be done," Counselor Raigen agreed.

"But what of the people?" Counselor Beraniv inquired. "What shall we—"

Ganondorf held up a hand. "Enough, we shall continue this in the drawing room; Her Highness is still weary from her journey."

The councilmen who had been rallied to Ganondorf's side and their advisors nodded and bowed, and turned back into the hall. Counselor Iras, Minister Shad and Commander Virnen whispered something to Impa and followed behind the others.

Impa then walked towards us. She stared at him defiantly, her red eyes giving away her loathing.

"Have you something to say?" Ganondorf snapped, knowing she could not be fooled.

"I am called away to Kakariko to aid a gate _guardian_, and shall return on the morrow." There was no mistaking her tone and word usage.

She would bring back Link. My heart leapt.

Again the strange force compelled me to answer in that cold voice. "Very well, do as you please."

Impa bowed to me and whispered. "Forgive me, I should not have left your side."

My hand twitched. We both knew she could no longer protect me from him. If she stayed, she would be driven out of the castle or killed.

As she stood, I could see the reflection of myself in her eyes. The dark patterns were upon my neck, camouflaged by the lingering bruises. And my eyes were now the same as Ganondorf's: amber.

My skin crawled. I_ am tainted.  
_

Impa then smirked at Ganondorf. "You will regret this."

And with that, she was gone.


	28. Chapter 28 Union

I apologize for not updating for a long time. I had writer's block and zero motivation because of personal matters, then had too many ideas for this chapter. Anyway, this chapter is super long, I hope its somewhat to your liking haha. Thanks so much for the support thus far, I'm glad people have read, reviewed and favorited. Only 2 more chapters left!

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

_Union_

Darmani carried me to Kakariko Village, following after Igos and Shikashi. As we walked, Igos divulged his tale of vengeance and how he had come to be involved with me and Zelda.

"Had I known Sakon intended to kill her and turn our fate for the worse, I would not have agreed to his plan," Igos said lowly.

"You doubt your heart; had another taken your role, they would not have possessed mercy such as you do," Shikashi answered. "Perhaps it was destiny."

"Sir?"

"Your compassion—and the Goron's I suspect—spared time for the princess, thus preventing her demise. Your penitence is admirable."

"No, I… we—"

"Wait here, the gate is just ahead, I must speak to the guard." Shikashi's footsteps shuffled away and Igos sighed,

"The old man is kind enough, but does he truly know someone who can help us?"

"We don't have any choice but to trust him," Darmani answered. "And I feel no danger… unlike…"

"Yes, neither do I."

"Come, this way!" Shikashi called in a hushed voice. The creaking metal of the gate grew louder as we approached, the guard rolling it back to let us pass. Entering Kakariko, I heard the familiar groan of the windmill and the clucking of cuccos. Darmani's footsteps seemed to shake the cobblestone road but none of the townsfolk were disturbed.

"Lady Impa's house is just ahead," Shikashi whispered. Soon enough, we came to a stop and he jiggled the door handle. "She has not yet arrived." He then muttered something under his breath and the door lock clicked open.

"Y-you… you know magic?" Igos asked warily.

Shikashi scoffed. "I am more than a mere healer, Ikanan, fear not; magic is in my blood. Now quickly, inside; I shall wait for Lady Impa out here." We entered the house and Darmani lay me down upon a table.

"Igos, what will we do when this Impa arrives? What if she cannot help him?"

Igos sighed and knocked upon the table in contemplation. "I don't know. He is the only one who can lead me to Agahnim… and grant me atonement."

"It is an odd feeling…" Darmani mused.

"What is?"

"Being on this side… the side of…_good._"

Igos chuckled. "Darmani, you've always been a decent fellow, but you are simple. Do not take the sins of Sakon and me upon yourself."

They said nothing more and waited in the darkness with me. Could I speak, I would have forgiven Igos and Darmani for their involvement for Shikashi spoke the truth: their compassion had helped to spare Zelda, and now they helped me. It was some time before we heard the low murmur of voices from outside the door. Two sets of footsteps entered the house and then there was a moment of silence.

"…What have they done to him?" Impa spoke in a somber voice. "He is dead, yet…"

"It is dark magic from the olden days; I was hardly able to detect it myself."

She then walked over to the table I lay upon and placed a hand upon my chest, taking my marked hand. "Could you not have at least cleaned this blood from him?"

"There was no time."

Impa exhaled slowly, trying to disguise her uneven breath; my battered body must have been a disturbing sight indeed. "His mark… it is visible now, just as the princess's was." Gently, she released me. "His lifeforce has been stripped away, shrouding him in darkness, but I sense something within him."

"It can only be the Trifor—"

Impa silenced Shikashi but he dismissed her reprimand. "These two knew of the Triforce, Lady Impa, they witnessed his torture."

Igos cleared his throat uncomfortably. "My companion and I were taken prisoner by Agahnim and Ganonorf alongside Link."

There was a paused before Impa acknowledged him. "And who are you?" I could picture her raising a white brow and narrowing her red eyes.

"Igos Du Ikana and Darmani of Snowhead, we hail from Termina. We owe Link our lives; we want nothing more than to help your cause."

"They can be trusted, Lady Impa," Shikashi added. "Their vendetta against Agahnim and the prince should prove useful."

Impa sighed through her nose. "Very well," she granted reluctantly. "You, goron, bring Link and follow me."

"Where are you taking him?" Shikashi questioned.

"Blue potion will not suffice, Shikashi; we must seek the water of life."

"But Lady Impa, none have visited the fairy fountain for decades; it may no longer exist."

"Without his lifeforce, the water is the only way the revival spell may work."

"…I see," said Shikashi. "Then we must hurry to the graveyard, sunrise is upon us." And with that, Darmani picked me up followed them outside. They hurried through the winding streets of Kakariko, hoping none of the townsfolk would be about and find them carrying my dead body out in the open. I questioned Impa's plan however; her talk of a mysterious fairy fountain and the water of life were puzzling for I had only heard of fairies in storybooks. Of course, once supposed mythical beasts now roamed the land, perhaps I would be proven wrong.

Light rain began to fall, muffling the creaking gears of the windmill and minutes later, we came to a halt.

"Do you remember where the trigger is?" Shikashi asked to Impa.

"Hmm, vaguely," she answered, pacing in the grass.

Igos let out a shudder. "This graveyard reminds me of ours in Ikana."

"It chills me to the bone," Darmani said quietly.

Shikashi laughed through his nose. "There is nothing to fear of the dead."

"Have you forgotten the guardians of the royal crypts, Shikashi?" Impa scoffed. "Ah, here it is."

Stones moved against one another, and I assumed she opened a tomb.

"We must climb down there?" Igos asked hesitantly.

"The drop is not so deep; come," Impa said before jumping down.

None moved.

"Go on now, follow Lady Impa," Shikashi encouraged. "I shall be behind you."

"I'll go first," Darmani offered, patting Igos on the back. He plunged into the grave opening, and Igos followed down after us. Darmani landed with ease; Igos fell clumsily. I heard not Shikashi enter, but old age hardly hindered his Sheikah stealth. They walked towards the sound of Impa's footsteps ahead, and the damp earth soon turned into stone.

A gasp suddenly slipped from Igos. "Darmani… do you see that?"

"A hallucination?"

"This is a sacred fountain. Few remain who have knowledge of these places, therefore you are obligated to keep your silence of it," Impa chastised. "You will wait here; Shikashi and I must summon the waters." Darmani handed my body to Impa and she carried me away and lay me down upon a hollow surface.

"Hearken to me, Sir Link. In order for this spell to work, muster all of your will and hold to it. You are marked as a bearer of the Triforce, you have been chosen for a reason." She stood and inhaled deeply, moving away from me as she began to chant in ancient Hylian. I could only understand a small portion of her words but the meaning was clear.

_"Hear this plea, awake from slumber beneath the sacred waters. Weary of battle, bless this body, broken and shattered, renew the spirit whole. Vanquish the darkness and bestow thy healing power."_

There was an eerie silence before the ground beneath me began to tremble. The quiet trickle of water sounded from all around the chamber and the gathering waters gushed forth, pooling around me. Then, I heard voices like the wind and the tinkling of bells.

Two gasps and a sigh of relief slipped from Darmani, Igos, and Impa.

"They are real!?"

"…I never…"

Impa silenced them and the soft bells grew louder, sounding as if music drifted in the air. Though I had no true feeling from the first time I awoke as a near corpse, I could feel now. Feather light touches swept across my body and for a moment, I felt a strange warmth encompass me entirely. The warmth then moved to my feet and began to travel up my body ever so slowly.

Shikashi cleared his throat. "Perhaps my intuition was wrong…"

"No, it will work," Impa said firmly as she waded back to me through the shallow water. "It must." She knelt at my side and placed a hand over my heart as she whispered a prayer to the Goddesses in ancient Hylian before lifting my head and pouring water into my mouth.

They waited in silence for a time, and all I could hear was their breathing.

"How much longer must we wait?" Darmani asked quietly.

"He should wake within the hour," Impa answered, removing her hand from my chest. "If not…"

That was the last I heard of her words for just then, the warmth reached my heart and the darkness vanished.

"_Arise, Wielder of Courage." _

_ I opened my eyes, only to shut them fiercely to evade the blinding light around me. Blinking furiously, I peered beneath my lids and found myself in never-ending whiteness. I was able to sit up, and as I did, a pair of feet appeared at my side. Looking up, an ethereal woman draped in white, with emerald eyes, smiled down upon me._

_ "Link." _

_ The moment she called my name, I knew who she was._

_ "Fa…Farore."I stood in awe. A circlet of emerald jewels sat about her white hair, but her face was that of a young woman._

_ "Ah, thou dost yet believe."_

_ I averted my eyes and said nothing._

_ "I have beheld all that hast befallen thee with a heavy heart." _

_ "And done nothing." I mumbled. _

_ She lifted a hand to my face. "We created the world and its laws, but we interfere not with the choices of men." _

_I understood her words but I could not accept them. "Do you not see the evil that threatens Hyrule? Do you not see the men who have died needlessly because of it?"_

"_Hast thou no respect?" inquired a deeper voice. _

_I turned to find another ethereal woman, with sharp ruby eyes, floating towards me: Din._

_ "Thou presumest we care not for the affairs of men. We acknowledge there is great need to intercede, however…" _

_ "The fate of Hyrule must rest upon thy shoulders, Link," a soft voice spoke. Nayru manifested beside Farore, her sapphire eyes sweeping over me. _

"_I-I am just one man," I said, shaking my head. "I wish to save Zelda… but all of Hyrule?" Already I felt the heavy burden of their words. _

"_Thou hast power yet to be discovered," Nayru answered. "Ganondorf stole the lifeforce of thy body, yet thy resilience and the Triforce of Courage preserveth thy spirit."_

"_I do not understand. Why do I possess a part of the Triforce? Hyrule hangs by a thread because of it; can you not take it and end this strife?"_

"_The Triforce shall not be used for the will of the gods. It was created as a hope for men… and to keep the world in balance," Din replied._

_I nearly scoffed aloud. "Is this not a divine prank? Why has a wicked man been blessed with a part of the Triforce?" _

_The Goddesses looked to one another knowingly. _

"_The Triforce doth not distinguish good from evil, only the balance of our essences: power, wisdom, and courage," Nayru began. "In the beginning, the Triforce was whole. After the creation of the world, we christened, Hylia the Goddess of Time, keeper of the Triforce. However, after our departure to the heavens, demons and beasts arose from the depths of darkness in their quest for the Triforce,"_

"_The Goddess Hylia forsook her divinity to seal away the ancient evil, the Demon King, and infused her power into the holy Master Sword, wielded by her hero to act as a key," Din continued. "Alas, all things grow weak in the river of time."_

_My mind was wheeling, but I was familiar with the legends of the Master Sword._

"_A mindless remnant of the Demon King's evil spirit arose once more," Farore then spoke. "We suffered Goddess Hylia to be reborn as a mortal spirit maiden and to guide a hero through time to the Triforce. His heart in balance, he used the Triforce to eradicate the Demon King."_

"_Yet with his last breath, the Demon King cursed the descendents of Hylia and those who would possess the Spirit of the Hero to forever wage war with incarnations of his hatred," Nayru said. _

"_The Demon King's essence hath endured through history," Din explained. "Evil seeketh evil, therefore the covetous disposition of Ganondorf's heart was subject to this hatred. However, this curse is a blessing in disguise."_

_I looked at her confused, waiting for her to finish, but she turned to Farore._

"_In the Era of the Hero of Time, an incarnation of the Demon King managed to lay his hands upon the Triforce. His unbalanced heart caused the Triforce to split and he remained only with the essence he sought most: power. The Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time used the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage to seal him away, fulfilling the curse." Farore then smiled. "And the blessing is that good shall always rise against evil's reign."_

_I closed my eyes, doing my best to comprehend all that had been said. My entire life I had believed these things to be merely legends, but now… I was beginning to understand. Was my life truly not my own? Was I merely another pawn in this war of good and evil? Could I not forge my own destiny? _

"_We see thy heart, Link. Fear not," Nayru encouraged. "But I ask thee, what dost thou live for?"_

_I met her gaze, knowing my answer immediately. "I live for Zelda."_

_The Goddesses smiled and said in unison, "Thou livest for love, the highest form of godliness. Thou standest before us because of thy choices out of love. Thy destiny is a righteous one, for we foresee all."_

_I knew not what to say. Somehow, those kind words comforted me, and I wanted to believe myself capable of such feats, but my heart and mind were still overwhelmed. Did I truly possess the Spirit of the Hero and the Triforce of Courage? Was I even worthy to? _

"_Each Triforce part splits when its bearer passes away," Farore spoke, addressing my thoughts. "Ganondorf's greed led him to the pieces of the Triforce of Power, suffering him to take them by force. As his evil power grew, the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage manifested in thee and Zelda for ye were the most worthy to keep the Triforce of Power in balance."_

_ "But how am I to stop this?" I asked sincerely. "How do I restore balance with Zelda at his mercy?"_

_ "This incarnation of hatred has grown strong from the Triforce of Power; thou must wield the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane." Din explained. "It is the only element that can pierce this heart of evil."_

_I furrowed my brows. "Where can I find it?"_

_ "The sword shall reveal itself in due time."_

_ "But—"_

"_Time is pressed, Wielder of Courage. Inquire the Sheikah of thy trivial concerns. We shall return thee to thy body. Take up arms and fulfill thy destiny," Din said as she disappeared._

_Nayru touched my head. "Rescue the Daughter of Wisdom and defeat the ancient evil."_

_Farore smiled again at me and said, "thou must believe in thyself." _

"_Can I truly stand against him?" I asked lowly. _

_The white chamber then faded away._

"_Believe."_

My heart jumped within my chest, the pounding painful as blood filled my veins and air filled my lungs. My body jolted involuntarily, and I inhaled soundly. My eyes shot open, seeing small blurry lights floating above me. I lay there in shock, trying to steady my breath as life flowed within me once again. The air was that of a Spring morning, and a calming, peculiar scent filled the air, helping to steady the sharp gasps.

"I guess not very long," Darmani chuckled.

My vision focused and I could see wings attached to the lights.

_Fairies._

I looked to my side and found Impa smiling down upon me.

"Sir Link, how glad I am you were not lost."

I smiled in gratitude and tried to move my hand, but it would do nothing.

The others made their way towards me, and I looked upon the unfamiliar face of Shikashi. He was a short man, the small hunch he carried making him appear even smaller. He was dressed in a dark blue robe with a peculiar cap covering long white hair that was smoothed neatly across his shoulders. His aged crimson eyes stared at me beneath busy white brows with his hands behind his back.

"Where is Zelda?" I asked Impa, recalling Nayru's words.

She pursed her lips and sighed. "She remains at the castle; I had no choice but to leave her."

My eyes widened. "You left her in the hands of that beast!?" Visions of my tortured dreams flashed before my eyes and I lost my temper. "She cannot face him alone, he will kill her—dammit why can't I move!?"

"Calm yourself, Sir Link. It will take some time to regain your full strength. Lady Zelda was beyond my help before I could escape with her."

"You should not have left her side for mine! Your duty—"

"Did you not do the same?" Impa interrupted harshly. "You left her, again, at Sunset Bay. Do not be so quick to accuse me of disloyalty."

Her words stung and I fell silent. I shuddered with anger, knowing she was right. "I am sorry," I apologized through gritted teeth.

"I understand your anger, but now is not the time for accusation. Ganondorf has cast a dark spell upon her; it appears he now controls her body… possibly her mind. It would be wiser to plan the next course of action, but you must know, Ganondorf has moved the wedding to tonight. He spins lies, claiming it would be better to join Hyule and Haladin sooner because of Calatia's threat."

I cursed, wanting to lash out in violence at the nearest object, but all I could do was curl my fingers. "I have no time to wait for recovery; we must rescue her now. The Goddesses have spoken to me." I would do as they asked… but my confidence still lacked.

Impa looked at me curiously. "Oh?"

"I must find the Master Sword."

Her eyes widened slightly and Shikashi scoffed, "the Master Sword, you say? Surely you jest?"

I ignored him. "Do you know where it is?"

Impa shot Shikashi a warning glance and sighed. "It was once in the Temple of Time, then moved to the Sacred Grove in the Lost Woods… but…"

"An attempt to destroy it was made centuries ago by a wicked clan," Shikashi interjected. "As servants of the Royal Family, the Sheikah were charged to hide it, and they did damn well: its resting place was only passed on orally. Unfortunately, memory fades with time."

My heart sank. Why did the Goddesses tell me to find a lost sword, perhaps one that ceased to exist?

"I am sorry," Impa said. "Perhaps… you misinterpreted—"

"No… I am sure."

Impa paused. "They will show us another way… there must be an answer to this riddle. The Goddesses would not lead you astray, Sir Link."

"So I'd like to believe," I replied under my breath. Frustrated, I said nothing more about it. "Let us move swiftly; we shall devise a plan whilst we travel."

Darmani picked me up from the water and followed Impa back the way we came.

"I am intrigued by this blade," Igos said quietly. _"Master Sword_, eh?"

"Take care, Ikanan, it is a sacred blade. Not all that is lost to history remains so forever." Shikashi mused.

* * *

Shikashi secured two horses and food for our journey to the castle just before midday. His kindness even extended into finding me and Igos a clean change of clothing. We gave him thanks and bid farewell, promising if we survived we would seek him out again. I still could not fully move my body, and was forced to ride upon a mare with Impa. Igos rode behind us, with Darmani rolling behind him, the usual goron method of travel.

My impatience was nigh unbearable for if Ganondorf had truly moved the wedding to tonight, there was little chance we would be able to stop it in time. As we rode, my mind often drifted to the vision I beheld in death. It was not a dream, I knew for a surety, but the words of the Goddesses wracked within me, causing me waver in doubt and fear.

However, if I wished to save Zelda, I must lay aside my anger and resentment towards the Goddesses and trust their words. And trust myself.

It took us nearly the entirety of the day to reach Castleton, and the sun was already sinking behind the mountains. As we came upon the drawbridge, we found it to be pulled up with double the amount of guards pacing about the curtain wall.

"Who goes there?" a guard shouted from the left turret.

"Haladian scum," Igos muttered. "Look closely at the colors he wears."

"Impa of Kakariko," she answered back.

The Haladian guard paused. "We have been ordered to let none pass."

"It is imperative we see the princess. Let down the bridge, gatekeeper."

"Turn around and be on your way!"

Impa hissed a curse. "I am Princess Zelda's confidante. I order you to open this gate!"

"The prince gave orders, old woman—"

"Lady Impa?" said another voice. A Hylian guard appeared from the right turret.

"Let us pass, soldier; the princess's life is in danger."

"She is an imposter, a Calatian spy Prince Ganondorf warned about! Do not listen!" The Haladian guard argued.

"Foolishness," The Hylian guard scoffed. We then heard the moaning of the gate as it began to open.

"Stop this, we have orders!"

"I don't take orders from your prince." Suddenly we heard a loud scuffle and the ringing of metal echoing from behind the wall. More guards, Haladian and Hylian, looked on in confusion before joining in the fight.

The gate had lowered just enough for Impa to jump from her horse onto the chains that held it, running up them with ease and disappearing behind. Darmani and Igos let out words of amazement as they moved forward to help steady me upon the saddle. Moments later, the gate lowered fully to the ground.

"Hurry, inside," I urged them. Igos took the reins from Impa's horse and spurred her forward. We passed the curtain wall and found Impa staying the hands of the Hylian guards; their pent up frustration with the Haladians was apparent on their faces.

"Keep the Haladians in the guard tower for the time being. Now tell me, what has happened?"

The Hylian guards glanced to Igos, Darmani, and I warily before answering. "Some of us were called to the wall, others to the Temple of Time. Prince Ganondorf told us Calatians were planning to attack and that they wanted to sabotage the wedding and murder them—"

Impa interrupted him with a curse. "How long ago?"

"Naught an hour. Only the nobles were allowed inside."

Impa's face paled and she looked to me. "We must make haste!" Turning back to the guard, she ordered him to bring her a sword and to send any spare soldiers to the Temple of Time. She swung herself onto our horse, and the guard returned with a belt and sheathed sword.

"This will be yours," Impa said to me, fastening it to my waist. "I pray your strength returns quickly." We then rushed off to the temple, pushing the horses past their exhaustion. Darkness fell quickly—unusually so—and even the torch lamps seemed faint. We reached the stairs leading to the temple, however a multitude of people were blocking the rest of the way. I cursed and Impa clicked her tongue impatiently.

"We'll enter from the gamekeeper's door on the northeast side." She turned the horse around and navigated her way through the twisting alleys. Coming to an abrupt halt at a mass of wall vines, she dismounted and moved them aside, revealing a withered door built within the stone wall. "Through here."

Darmani pulled me from the horse and dragged me through the door, he just barely fitting himself. We emerged into the gardens of the Temple of Time and quickly made our way to the gamekeeper's door. I looked to the sky as Darmani broke the lock with his bare hand and Impa ushered us inside.

The stars were veiled and pitch black clouds were stirring in the sky.

Impa led us through the halls and as Darmani carried me, I could sense my legs and arms twitching when I tried to move them. How could I do anything to aid Zelda if half of my strength had yet to return?

The muffled voice of Priest Rauru then sounded down the hall and we came upon the chapel. My heart was pounding despite my unmoving body and Impa looked to me and nodded before opening the door. We appeared behind the rostrum and as we rounded the corner, Priest Rauru said monotonously,

"As a Servant of the Goddesses, I christen thy union and pronounce thee future King Ganondorf and Queen Zelda of Hyrule, wedded in the bounds of time."

His words were like a thousand daggers to my heart. They echoed hauntingly, lacing every part of me with utter despair.

"No!" I stared at them with disbelief, wanting myself to wake in death than behold the sight of them together.

Ganondorf held Zelda, ready to seal their union with a kiss, but our commotion stopped him. They both turned to us and that is when I saw her face.

Yet it was not her.

Her eyes were blank, appearing gold beneath the candlelight. Faint, strange patterns were etched upon her skin, nearly hidden beneath the white gown and train.

"…Zelda…?"

Ganondorf smirked and forced his lips upon hers.

I wanted to rend myself to pieces yet I could not tear my eyes away.

The guests arose from the pews, staring at us with confused wide eyes as they muttered disapproving words. Priest Rauru stepped down and backed away towards the pews, he too staring in shock as he recognized me.

"Let her go," I said brokenly. Agahnim then stepped out from behind a pillar beside the altar, dressed as a proper count rather than the dark sorcerer he was. But his face… it was gaunt and sickly, as if he had been seriously injured.

"I am astounded you live, knight," Ganondorf finally spoke. "But the time of opposition is over; Princess Zelda is my queen." As those words fell from his tongue, Zelda swayed and she shook her head. Blinking furiously, her eyes met mine, and for a moment, she seemed to be herself again.

Just then, the ground began to quake, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling and the pews to creak and crack.

"…_Should a righteous heart and an evil heart join under the crown, chaos will reign across the lands…"_

_I have failed._

The guests panicked, but the disturbance ended just as quickly as it had begun. Igos and Darmani moved from behind the rostrum, pausing behind me and Impa. Their sudden appearance further frightened the guests, and I heard the unsheathing of Igos' sword, knowing he had spotted the count. The guests began rushing out of the doors, calling for the guards outside the temple. The count's eyes darted after them and back to Igos and Darmani.

With a glance to Igos, Impa nodded and he and Darmani gave chase to the count as he rushed out with the guests, leaving the four of us alone in the chapel.

"Release her," Impa threatened to Ganondorf. "And surrender; the Hylian militia has captured your worthless men and march here as we speak."

Ganondorf laughed outright. "I am King of Haladin and Hyrule, you have no power anymore, nursemaid." He held up his hand and an intense energy pulsated from his palm, turning a sickly yellow color. It released from his hand and Impa summoned an opaque blue shield in front of us to block it. The dark magic forced us back and our feet slid back across on the stones. Impa's shield wavered before giving way and she was blasted into the wall. I fell to my knees, unable to hold myself up, and looked back to find her unconscious upon the floor, rubble surrounding her.

"Pathetic, you thought you and those mongrels could stop me? Now that the princess is under my control, there is nothing you can do."

"...Zelda…"

"And now, I will watch you die… by her hand."

He released Zelda and she simply stood there lifelessly, like a puppet.

"Kill him," Ganondorf commanded.

She took an unsteady step, then another before halting.

"Zelda," I called to her. "Hearken to me."

She slowly lifted a shaking hand, palm splayed towards me.

"You should have kept away." Her voice was not her own… yet..

"Do not let him control you!"

"Silence!" A violet light formed in the center of her palm, and I could nearly taste the darkness emanating from it.

"Please, stop this!"

The light from her hand began to waver. She blinked furiously, her breath becoming labored.

"Zelda!"

She faltered and the light died. She grabbed her head and cried out in pain, falling to her knees. She looked up at me, the gold fading from her eyes, and mouthed my name.

"Still you defy me," Ganondorf growled. He grabbed her roughly and she resisted, trying to tear herself away.

"Link!"

Again I tried to stand but to no avail.

"It appears I shall have to strip you of your Triforce before all else." Ganondorf then turned to me, impatient amusement in his smile. "I shall rip your heart out myself."

He snapped his fingers and my body lifted from the ground. I felt a sharp sting within my chest, as if something was trying to burrow inside. It ceased my breath, my weak muscles begging for air, but I used this moment to focus. The stinging inched to my heart and I realized… this pain was nothing to what I experience in the cavern.

The words of the Goddesses deafened Ganondorf's laughter. "_Wielder of Courage."_

Zelda believed I would come for her, she believed I bore an essence of the Triforce, in the strength I possessed. Just as the Goddesses did.

And our lives had been shattered because of the greed of this mad man for it.

I wouldn't let him have it.

Nor Zelda. Nor Hyrue.

The burrowing vanished, the dark magic slithering back to the hand from whence it came, releasing me to the ground.

Ganondorf was taken aback, gritting his teeth as he attempted to subdue me again. "I possess your Triforce, why won't you die?"

I grew stronger, pushing back the bite of his retaliation as I managed to stand before him. Holding up my marked hand, I declared, "because I still wield it."

Ganondorf's eyes widened, a faint sense of fear flickering in his eyes.

The power within me continued to grow rapidly and soon the intensity was too much for me to bear. My body grew hot and I shuddered, no longer able to contain it. A searing flame filled my veins, escaping from the back of my left hand. I heard myself let out a bellow and a bright green light erupted in the chapel. I was knocked back into the rubble and my breath stole away. Head ringing, I glanced to where Ganondorf once stood, my eyes still somewhat blinded… only to find nothing.

He had escaped with Zelda.

I clenched my fist and shook my head. He had defiled her through a kiss, sealing their union as King and Queen.

And I did not stop it.

"Sir Link!? Link, are you alright?"

I could not answer Impa but she found me nonetheless.

"Are you injured? Can you stand?"

I nodded. "They are wedded Impa… I have failed her… you… Hyrule… the Goddesses…" I tried to sit up, but that burst of strange power from the Triforce had left me.

"…Link…" She helped me up and I hung my head in shame.

"I see now, what a fool I've been. Had I listened to Zelda, the promptings of my heart… Hyrule would not be condemned to ruin… and Zelda…"

I hid my eyes beneath my hair, swallowing the tension in my throat. After a moment of silence, I regained my composure. "Forgive me, Impa. Are you alright?"

"Worry not, I have strength yet to fight. Do not lose hope, Link. Though I know your trials have been grave indeed, I must ask you to endure… until all is set right."

"Impa, I—"

"You cannot blame yourself for the choices of others, but you must take charge of what you decide, to follow the courage in your heart, or the fear in your mind?"

_"Even if I were forced to marry… I shall never be another's. My heart has yearned for you, nay, belonged to you without my knowing. You are my Guardian, and your life is mine… as mine is yours." _

_"Death cannot keep me from you… I swore I would return."_

"There is a way to end this darkness."

_ "The path before us will not be easy, but I did not cross the world to lose you now, Zelda. I am your Guardian still; trust me."_

"Our world is one of balance. Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil."

_"What dost thou live for… thou must believest in thyself."_

"_Because I love you, amidst the darkness, I was able to endure because of you!"_

I could not give up. I could not allow the sacrifices to be for naught. I would gladly give my life for hers and so be it if I must die to save her.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten myself… but no more. I am still a knight; until my last breath, I shall defend Hyrule… and its people."

Impa took me by the shoulders and nodded. "Let us hurry to the castle." Helping me walk, Impa and I made our way out of the Temple of Time and found Darmani just outside the doors.

He turned to us with a deep frown and worry in his dark eyes. "He told me not to interfere…"

The sound of lightning caught our attention and we followed Darmani's eyes to the scene before us. Igos had engaged Agahnim, pacing around him like prey as he twirled his sword. Agahnim showered black lightening towards him from his fingers, but Igos's sword absorbed the dark energy. Agahnim's face was that of rage for before, Igos had been nothing to him.

Igos moved closer. "I am Igos Du Ikana. I come for my father's blood; prepare to die."

"For the last time, stop saying that!" Agahnim screeched. He reached his arms to the sky, and summoned a large cluster of red and black swirling smoke. Agahnim then split himself into multiple shadows, the same that Zelda and I had seen in Calatia. The shadows cast balls of smoke at Igos, hurling towards him like a passing comet. He dodged the magic, some landing in the ground and leaving small craters while others crashed into the nearby statues, sending pieces scattered about. Igos was able to deflect some of the smoke with his sword, throwing them back to the shadows and ripping them apart with a piercing scream. Igos soon closed in on Agahnim, and cut through the magic smoke as Agahnim attempted to cloak himself. The smoke faded, and I could see their silhouettes within it. Agahnim was on his knees, Igos's sword at his throat.

"Long have I waited for this day," Igos grinned.

"And you will wait an eternity more." Agahnim suddenly reached in his boot and flung a dagger into Igos's middle. My mouth fell open and Darmani cried out. Igos staggered back, falling against the nearby statue of the Hero of Time. Blood began to run over his lips as he gasped for air. Darmani started towards him, but Igos glanced to him wordlessly.

Darmani stopped in his tracks. "Igos…"

Igos's face paled and his knees shook, yet he did not let go of his sword.

"Father," he whispered, "forgive me."

Agahnim stood and cackled in triumph. "Ah, now I remember that face. Yes, it is the same face your father made when I killed him," Agahnim taunted. "To spend your whole life searching for me, only to fail… how marvelous."

Igos glared at Agahnim and yanked the dagger from his body. He slid down against the statue in pain, yet continued to point his sword towards Agahnim.

"You cannot win, Ikanan, your vengeance is nothing to my power." He held out a hand, forming a twisted claw, and suddenly Igos's sword soared into his hand. "You have lived by this steel… and shall therefore die by it."

At those words, Igos seemed to snap. He grabbed the broken off stone carved sword of the statue that lay on the ground beside him before standing fully, holding his gushing wound with his other hand. Agahnim smirked before attacking with Igos's own sword. Igos barely managed to parry, both his shoulders getting nicked in the process. "Greetings," Igos began, his voice raw. "I am Igos Du Ikana, I come for my father's blood; prepare to die." He stumbled and Agahnim swung at him again, but Igos moved the stone sword above his head, swiping Agahnim's sword away.

"I am Igos Du Ikana. I come for my father's blood; prepare to die!" He then went on the offensive, catching Agahnim off guard, causing him to lose his ground. Igos repeated those words again and again, drawing strength from his father's memory.

"Enough!" screamed Agahnim. "Enough!" He tried to summon magic with his swordless hand, but Igos's furious stabs and arcs forced Agahnim to hold his sword with both hands in defense. He continued to lose ground, being driven towards the stone wall.

"I am Igos Du Ikana. I come for my father's blood; prepare to die!" And Igos sliced Agahnim's hand, exposing the bones and tendons. Agahnim hissed as he dropped Igos's sword, clutching his hand as he backed into the wall.

"That was for the princess," Igos spat.

Agahnim tried to run, but Igos picked up his fallen sword and flung it into Agahnim's shoulder. He stumbled and fell back against the wall again.

"That was for me," Igos yelled before grabbing Agahnim's neck. "And this…" He looked into Agahnim's eyes and let out a war cry before plunging the stone sword into Agahnim's chest. "This is for my father, you son of a bitch."

Agahnim collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. "I cannot die," he gurgled, blood pooling beneath him. "Lord Ganondorf will resurrect me… and your corpses will be fed to the beasts!"

Igos left the stone sword within Agahnim but yanked his own out as he stepped back. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. As we started towards him, a sudden ray of light shone down from the heavens and fell upon Agahnim, encircling him entirely. His victorious laugh rang from within the light.

…Was he truly to be resurrected just as I was?

But his laughs suddenly turned to screams of torment. His body rose from the ground and the stone sword seemed to shudder within him. We looked up in wonder, not knowing what manner of magic this was. The white light overtook him, blinding us from his form yet his cries of sheer agony continued. The sound of thunder ruptured from the light and a strange ringing followed after. Circles of red, blue, and green burst forth, surrounding us with warmth. The light then faded and the stone sword fell upright into the grass.

With nothing left of Agahnim in sight.

We stared at the stone sword in awe, astonished by its unexpected power.

Darmani was the first to get a hold of himself and rushed to Igos's side. "Igos! Igos are you alright?"

"…Not this time, Darmani."

Darmani hung his head and closed his eyes, great tears falling from his face.

Impa put my arm around her and helped me to Igos's side.

"Well done, Igos," I said sincerely. "You kept your promise."

He smiled and let out a chuckle before coughing up more blood. "Not quite. I swore to help you and the princess… and now—"

"You have already done enough."

He shook his head. "Take Darmani with you, and finish this, Link."

"I can't leave you!" Darmani said thickly.

Impa put a hand on Igos's shoulder. "We cannot ask him to come. You have both done more for us than I could have hoped. I admire your bravery."

Igos sighed haggardly. "T-then you must take my sword… and the other; use it against Ganondorf. If it can destroy Agahnim, then—" A violent cough stopped his words. "Hurry now, save the princess." He held his sword to me and I clasped his hand weakly.

"Thank you. I am honored; perhaps we shall meet again."

"Under better circumstances," Igos winked. "None of this war and revenge business."

"Take care of him, Darmani," I said as Impa helped me stand, taking Igos's sword as well. Darmani simply nodded and watched us make our way to the stone sword.

"Do you think he will survive?" I asked her quietly.

She paused before answering. "There may be a chance." We stopped a mere foot from the stone sword and she released me without warning. I fell to my knees and looked up at her with a near glare.

"I sense… you must pick it up alone."

I opened my mouth to argue but she simply folded her arms and stepped back, I bit my teeth and turned back to the sword, willing my body forward. I collapsed upon the hilt and pulled myself up, my legs shaking violently beneath me. I tried to pull the sword from the ground, but it did not yield. Thrice I tried to no avail. Head pounding, I knew I only had moments before I collapsed to the ground. I pursed my lips; there was no time for pride. Taking a deep breath, I said under my breath,

"Give me power to wield, wisdom to see… and courage to endure." Grabbing the hilt with both hands, I forced the air from my lungs and lifted the sword from the ground.

And suddenly, my body began to heal, the weakness dissipating from my limbs.

Life flowed from the sword into my body, as if forging its own power with mine.

"_Take up arms and fulfill thy destiny."_

The sword then transformed before my eyes; the hilt crumbled in my hand, falling away like dust in the wind, exposing a grooved hilt of deep sapphire. I grasped the polished hilt and the rest of the stone fell away, revealing an elegant, unblemished blade with a small Triforce etched upon it.

My emotions overwhelmed me.

For in my hand, the Master Sword shone like the noon day sun.

I turned to Impa in disbelief, her eyes filled with reverence.

"All this time… hidden in plain sight," she said quietly, admiring the sword. "The Goddesses are with us."

I had no words and could only smile in return.

"Only the worthy hero can wield this holy blade; its hidden form must have allowed Igos to wield it," Impa surmised aloud. "But the purity within penetrates all evil, which is why Agahnim could not withstand it."

Bowing my head in gratitude, I gripped the sword tightly, feeling hope return.

The Goddesses did not lead me astray. I would save Zelda.

The ground suddenly began to quake once again, reminding me of the urgency of the time. Impa and I nodded to one another knowingly and raced from the temple grounds to the castle.

"Good luck!" Darmani shouted to us in the distance.


End file.
